


Never Too Late for Love [Traducción al español]

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cancer, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Catholic Steve Rogers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Guilt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Shame, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 102,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Steve siempre ha creído que un alma gemela es una bendición, un milagro raro y hermoso, que une los pensamientos y sentimientos de dos personas para siempre, desde que se tocan. Steve sabe que no va a ser uno de esos afortunados, sabe que no tendrá una. Sabe que Gail no es su alma gemela. Pero él la ama, incluso si no son almas gemelas, y él va a hacer lo correcto para ella. Después de que termine la guerra, se casará con ella y vivirán en paz. Comprarán una casa. Tendrán hijos. Volverá a ver a su familia. Tal vez Bucky sea su vecino. Será una buena vida. Él no necesita un vínculo espiritual. Estará bien sin uno.Luego, Steve se despierta sesenta años en el futuro para descubrir que su maravillosa vida planeada se ha ido sin él. Su familia está muerta. Su novia se casó con su mejor amigo. Y el único propósito que le queda es liderar a los Ultimates, un equipo de superhéroes con defectos demasiado numerosos como para contarlos. Steve odia todo sobre el futuro, pero sobre todo, detesta a Tony: llamativo y coqueto, que encarna todo lo que Steve odia sobre un mundo en el que nunca quiso vivir.Y, oh, sí, después de todo, resulta que Steve sí tiene un alma gemela: el jodido Tony Stark.





	1. 1936

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never Too Late for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece, es de Sineala en AO3; quien me ha dado el permiso para traducirlo al español; titulado: Never Too Late for Love (Nunca es demasiado tarde para el amor).
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a Sineala por dejarme traducir esta hermosa historia!  
> Puedes dejarle kudos [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954453/chapters/29613243)
> 
> Portada para la traducción [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307982).
> 
> También disponible en wattpad [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/181307513-never-too-late-for-love-traducci%C3%B3n).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Aclaraciones importantes de fanfic:**
> 
>  
> 
> Es un AU de almas gemelas, en este universo las almas gemelas tienen vínculos telepáticos.  
> Este fanfic repasa los eventos acontecidos en Ultimates vol 1 y vol 2. Si no han leído a los Ultimates, todavía es posible entender la trama, pero la historia se desarrollará a través de gran parte del canon. Varios eventos, por supuesto, suceden de manera diferente al canon estricto.
> 
> Habitualmente: todo el mundo es imbécil porque este es el universo Ultimate; se aplica esa advertencia.
> 
> Hay homofobia y otros mecanismos que decoran el interior de la cabeza de Steve. Él mejora su perspectiva conforme avanza la historia.
> 
> Si han leído a los Ultimates, deberían saber en qué tipo de terreno se encuentran; no creo que haya nada aquí que sea peor que el canon estricto; pero Steve tiene mucha homofobia, y el cáncer de Tony es un tema importante. (Si no han leído a los Ultimates, se enfatiza que nadie en esta historia muere de cáncer, y las personas que mueren no son ni Steve ni Tony).
> 
> Todas las parejas canónicas a través de Ultimates vol 1 y vol 2 están presentes hasta cierto punto (Pietro/Wanda ha sido mayormente evadido), y todas las parejas donde participaron Steve y Tony involucran relaciones sexuales explícitas, incluidas las de lemon. Estas serían: Steve/Gail, Steve/Jan y Tony/Natasha. De todos modos, sí, sexo explícito. Queda advertido.
> 
> Ultimates vol 1 se publicó entre 2002 y 2004; se ha acortado la línea de tiempo a un año. De manera similar, Ultimates vol 2 fue de 2004 a 2007, pero se ha acortado a 2003 y se ha ido eliminando y reorganizando algunos elementos.
> 
> El cómic de Ultimate Origins dice que Steve es huérfano, pero se ignora eso, ya que contradice la información de Ultimates vol 1. Se le da una fecha de nacimiento en 1922 porque Ultimates no lo especifica. Tampoco lo hacen específicamente católico, pero de todos modos se le da esa característica por conveniencias para la trama.
> 
> Se han tomado algunos diálogos de Ultimate Origins, Ultimate Comics Avengers, Ultimates 1 & 2 y, el discurso de abdicación de Edward VIII de Inglaterra.
> 
> **Sineala** es la magnífica persona que escribió esta hermosa historia, y estoy honrada de que me dé la oportunidad de traducirlo. ¡Sería hermoso que les dejaran sus kudos, el escrito lo merece!
> 
> El artista con el que hace equipo es **phoenixmetaphor** , el arte estará incluido en la trama, cuando sea el momento de aplicar.

El sillón no parece mucha cosa, pero es el lugar favorito de Steve en la casa. Hace un tiempo, aquel había sido probablemente verde, pero no había sido verde desde que la consiguieron; los O'Riordans, que solían vivir en el primer piso, se los dieron como pago por el hecho de que el padre de Steve les ayudó a arreglar la ventana que el propietario no pensaba prestar atención hasta después de Navidad. El sillón es de color marrón verdoso embarrado y la tapicería es suave y está desgastada. A pesar de que Steve es alto, a los catorce años ya es alto, es flaco, por lo que aún puede acurrucarse, acomodarse contra los cojines, cerrar los ojos y escuchar música.

A Steve no solo le gustan las series, con sus emocionantes aventuras, le gusta todo. Cuando llegan las noticias y los periodistas comienzan a hablar sobre lo que sucedió hoy en lugares lejanos, Steve se detiene en cada sílaba de cada nombre exótico. Se imagina junglas, palmeras, castillos recubiertos de niebla, cascadas. Se imagina que su padre no está borracho ni gritando, que nadie se está burlando de él, que no duele, que los chicos de secundaria no lo han acorralado en el callejón después de la escuela otra vez.

Es como estar en otro lugar. Es como estar en cualquier lugar que no sea Brooklyn. Es como estar en el futuro, el futuro brillante y perfecto.

Ha salido de su ensueño por un anuncio de noticias.

—"Y nuestra oficina de Londres ahora informa" —dice el hombre de la radio, en tono cortante y urgente—, "que el rey está abdicando, para casarse con su alma gemela, la señora Wallis Simpson".

Los ojos de Steve se abren bruscamente. ¿Su  _alma gemela_?

Las almas gemelas son... las almas gemelas son...

Es una posibilidad en un millón. Tal vez uno en un billón. Te encuentras con alguien, lo tocas, piel con piel. Steve se estremece un poco por el pensamiento prohibido de tocar las  _manos desnudas_  de una chica, y sus mentes estarán unidas por el resto de sus vidas. Sientes sus sentimientos. Escuchas sus propios pensamientos. Compartes su dolor, su alegría y su amor. Nunca estarás solo. Todo lo que sientes se comparte, para siempre, con alguien hecho para ti como tú estás hecho para ella. Eso es lo que dicen en la iglesia.

Steve nunca ha conocido a nadie que tenga un alma gemela. Solo puede nombrar tal vez a una docena de personas con alma gemela en todo el mundo. Así de raro es. Supone que solo las personas especiales lo merecen. Supone que el Rey de Inglaterra es terriblemente especial.

Hay alguien más hablando por la radio ahora, un hombre con acento británico, y Steve supone que este es el Rey.

—"Debéis creerme" —dice el rey—, "cuando os digo que me ha resultado imposible llevar la pesada carga de la responsabilidad de cumplir mis deberes como Rey, sin la ayuda y el apoyo de la mujer que amo."

Podría ser una película. El Rey de Inglaterra está renunciando a su trono para casarse con su alma gemela.  _Es tan romántico_ , piensa Steve, y sabe que no debería pensar así, no debería tener tantos sentimientos, tantos sueños. Él no debería ser así. Así no es como actúa un hombre. Pero tal vez esté bien si solo está en su propia cabeza y él no lo dice en voz alta.

El rey continúa:

—"Y quiero que sepáis..."

—¡Steven! —Su ma llama desde la cocina—. ¡La cena está casi lista! ¡Ven y ayuda a poner la mesa!

Steve suspira, levanta su bastón, lo dejó apoyado contra el brazo de la silla, y se endereza. Apaga la radio al salir.

**...**

****...** **

—¿Me pasarías las papas? —pregunta su madre—. Me gustaría un poco, y tal vez a tu hermano también.

Es casi una cena agradable al principio. Pa, bueno, si no está sobrio, al menos no está completamente lúcido todavía, y Doug, de seis años, al menos está callado.

Steve agarra el tazón torpemente, con una mano, y casi lo derrama. Y su hermano,  _su hermanito_ , tiene que ayudarlo, y eventualmente lo solucionan.

Steve ni siquiera puede sentirse feliz con su victoria mientras coloca más papas en su plato, porque sabe que es débil y no está coordinado, y odia eso.  _Algún día seré grande y fuerte, ya verán_ , piensa Steve, la fantasía resentida a medias que siempre usaba para consolarse, cuando era un niño, cuando estaba recostado en la tierra, sangrando, y de alguna manera todavía sentía como si pudiera ser cualquier cosa cuando creciera. Se está convirtiendo en un consuelo con menos efecto ahora; está dolorosamente claro que siempre va a ser débil y frágil, siempre va a tener una cojera, siempre va a ser piel y huesos. No es como si se vaya a despertar un día y esté... curado. Eso no sucederá.

—Ahora, Steven —dice Ma, sonriendo, mientras le pasa el cuenco a ella—, ¿qué había en la radio en este momento? ¿Una transmisión especial? Te oí escuchar las noticias.

Él sabe, antes de abrir la boca, que hablar acerca de eso lo va a arruinar, un pensamiento que al instante se siente estúpido de imaginar. Solo son noticias. Pero de alguna manera es especial. Y él tiene que decirlo de todos modos.

—El Rey de Inglaterra ya no es el Rey —dice Steve—. Se está retirando para casarse con su alma gemela.

Su madre sonríe, pero su padre resopla con desaprobación.

—Que se vaya —dice su padre—. No era un gran Rey, oí. Y su alma gemela ya se divorció una vez, ya estaba casada con otro hombre. No es apropiado. No debería casarse con ella en absoluto.

Steve sabe que no tiene sentido discutir, pero ve rojo; sus puños se aprietan alrededor de su cuchillo y tenedor.

—Pero ella es su  _alma gemela_  —rebate.

El alma gemela de un hombre es la única mujer con la que siempre puede casarse, incluso si ya está casada: la iglesia otorga anulaciones por eso, por supuesto. Steve no está seguro de que la Iglesia de Inglaterra sea igual en ese tipo de cosas, pero ¿por qué no lo sería? Ella es la otra mitad de tu alma. No estar juntos estaría mal.

Su padre resopla.

—Solo porque tienes un alma gemela, no significa que seas una buena persona —dice. Su pronunciamiento con duda es absoluto, como si lo supiera todo acerca de todo, y Steve lo odia.

Su madre está empezando a sentir que este no es el tema seguro que esperaba.

—Ahora, Joe, vamos.

—Si tuviera un alma gemela... —comienza Steve.

Y su padre simplemente empieza a reír.

—Aww, chico, crees que vas a tener un  _alma gemela_  —dice, con esa sonrisa burlona—. ¡Crece! ¿Realmente crees que eres tan especial? ¿Crees que vas a encontrarte con una chica, la tocarás y, ¡boom! fuegos artificiales? —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Es esa chica de tu escuela, ¿no? ¿La pelirroja? —Él se ríe, y Steve se enfurece.

Lo está arruinando todo, haciendo que todos los sueños de Steve sean feos.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —Steve grita, olvidando que está en la mesa. Las lágrimas nadan en sus ojos. Él sabe que es una decepción para su padre. Solo desearía que su padre dejara de recordárselo.

—¡Steven! —su madre chasquea—. ¡Silencio! ¡No le contestes a tu padre!

Entonces se encorva sobre su plato y no levanta la vista.

Tu alma gemela te ama. Ella tiene qué. Ella  _tiene_   _qué_. Es mejor que la familia. Ella no te deja. Ella te ama por lo que está dentro, porque puede sentirlo. Ella puede saber todo sobre ti, y aún así te amará.

Él sabe que es una fantasía. Él no es estúpido. Él sabe que nunca tendrá tanta suerte. Pero eso no significa que no sueñe con eso.

No dice nada más por el resto de la comida.

**...**

****...** **

El lunes por la mañana es frío, incluso en diciembre, y Steve puede sentir el frío hasta los huesos, mientras el viento sopla a través de su abrigo como si ni siquiera estuviera usando uno. Su bastón golpea a través de los charcos medio congelados hasta la escuela. Se desliza sobre el hielo, desequilibrado.

Bucky lo está esperando en la esquina, como siempre lo hace, para que puedan caminar el resto del camino juntos. Bucky aparece a su lado, en su lado defectuoso, pero no le ofrece ninguna ayuda a Steve; él sabe que Steve no lo aceptará a menos que se esté cayendo.

—Fin de semana difícil, ¿eh? —Bucky dice, en voz baja; probablemente vio a Steve en la iglesia ayer, cuando el mismo Steve apenas había mirado a otro lado que no fuera al frente.

—Estoy bien —dice Steve, y luego— Odio a mi padre.

La mano de Bucky se acerca a la parte posterior de su cuello por una fracción de segundo, apoyándolo.

—Aww, Dios mío. —Él suspira—. No puedes dejar que te afecte. —Es casi lo mismo que dice sobre los chicos de la escuela secundaria.

Como si eso fuera a evitar que él se enfurezca con ellos.

—Tengo dieciocho años, me uniré al Ejército —dice Steve, aunque sabe que probablemente nunca lo aceptarán. Incluso si su pierna estuviera bien, probablemente nunca lo aceptarían—. Me voy a alejar de todo. Ya verás.

Bucky se ríe.

—Está bien.

Steve se resbala un poco en un trozo de hielo, se calma, se mordió la desagradable palabra que estaba a punto de decir y se da cuenta de que probablemente terminará mencionándolo de todos modos cuando confiese.

—O podría unirme al circo —dice con tristeza—. El chico con cara de perro y yo seríamos buenos amigos.

Bucky extiende su mano sobre su propio pecho en señal de alarma.

—¿Y yo?

Steve se ríe y se siente un poco mejor por ello.

—Ese es el camino —dice Bucky. Si parece extraño que sea un año más joven y a pesar de ello sea el que ayuda a Steve, nunca lo dice—. Y oye, mira, ya casi estamos en la escuela. Saludaré a tu novia por ti.

—Ella no es mi  _novia_  —le responde Steve, y él se enrojece cuando doblan la esquina, la escuela se avecina. Por lo general, puede aceptar las burlas, al menos las de Bucky, pero todavía es un poco serio acerca de todo ese asunto. Y parece injusto también; ella está en la clase de Bucky, en el grado de Bucky. Bucky puede verla todo el día, todos los días.

Entran y guardan los abrigos. Quedan unos minutos antes de que suene la campana, y ahí es cuando Steve la ve: Gail Richards.

Tal vez sea bueno que ella no esté en las clases de Steve, porque entonces probablemente sería un desastre en la escuela.

Ella es hermosa. Ella siempre lo es, su largo cabello rojo cae en cascada por su espalda, brillando incluso en la pálida luz del invierno. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas por el frío, y sus ojos verdes brillan. Lleva el mismo uniforme que las demás chicas, falda, suéter y guantes blancos adecuados, por lo que nunca tocará piel con piel a nadie, no hasta que esté casada. E incluso entonces, solo tocará a su marido. Pero es tan bonita, tan inteligente, y cuando habla con Steve, es amable. Ella siempre está sonriendo, o riendo.

Se va a casar con Gail algún día. Y sabe que es un sueño, un sueño estúpido, pero se imagina a veces: ¿y si son almas gemelas? Se imagina quitándose los guantes, viendo sus  _manos desnudas_ , tocándola...

Bucky le da un codazo y, desprevenido, Steve casi se cae.

—Te lo estoy diciendo —susurra Bucky—. Deberías invitarla a salir. Creo que le gustas.

Gail sonríe a una de sus amigas, diciendo algo que no puede oír. Por un instante, su mirada se encuentra con la de él, y ella lo mira y sonríe, y luego sigue adelante.

—Yo... no puedo —dice Steve, porque él ya sabe lo que ella diría y no quiere escucharlo.

La campana suena.

Bucky se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo digo —dice—. Nunca se sabe.


	2. 1940

El aire en el club está empañado con el tinte gris del humo del cigarrillo, y Steve se vuelve hacia atrás en su incómoda silla y mira fijamente a la cerveza en la mesa frente a él. Tiene dieciocho años. Él puede tomar una cerveza si quiere. Pero eso no está realmente ayudando a su estado de ánimo.

No sabe por qué dejó que Bucky lo convenciera de esto. Optimismo fuera de lugar, supone.

Oh, él sabe exactamente por qué Bucky quería ir. Bucky ha estado mirando a esta chica, Claire, durante semanas, pero solo iba a salir con él si alguien iba con su amiga, Eileen, y les daban una cita doble. Y, por supuesto, Steve estaba soltero y disponible. Steve siempre estaba disponible.

— _"Vamos"_  —había dicho Bucky—.  _"Si nunca vas a invitar a Gail Richards, al menos sal con alguien. Nunca llegarás a ninguna parte a menos que lo intentes."_

Bueno, lo estaba intentando, y aún así, no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

Bucky y Claire están algo así como cortando una alfombra en la pista de baile, y Eileen... abandonó a Steve por un grupo de sus amigos, a quienes había visto en el momento en que entraron los cuatro. Ella apenas miró hacia atrás. Ella miró hacia atrás, y la vio reír. Steve solo puede imaginar lo que ella piensa de él. No es como si él pudiera bailar, de todos modos. Nadie va a querer a un hombre con una cojera como la suya. ¿Por qué está, incluso, aquí?

Bucky es un buen bailarín, piensa, con envidia, mientras lo mira hacer girar a Claire. Las manos de Bucky se enredan con los dedos enguantados de Claire.

Él suspira.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dice un hombre, detrás de él—, pero me parece que podrías necesitar compañía.

El desconocido se acerca a un lado de la mesa, donde Steve puede verlo. Es un poco mayor que Steve. Es moreno, bien vestido, sonriente, agarrando su propia bebida en su mano. Esperando el permiso de Steve, supone.

Steve mira alrededor de la habitación. Todas las demás mesas están ocupadas, y él supone que este tipo necesita un lugar para sentarse.

—Usted no es la compañía con la que vengo —dice Steve, mientras bebe su cerveza—, pero la tomaré.

El desconocido sonríe, ancho y extrañamente nervioso, mientras se sienta frente a Steve, en la mesita.

—Parece que estás teniendo una noche increíble.

—Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrado —admite Steve, y el hombre le da una mirada comprensiva—. Mi amigo... —Él asiente con la cabeza en dirección a Bucky—, me consiguió una cita doble, y él está ahí en el mejor momento de su vida, y mi cita no me da ni la hora del día.

—Damas, ¿eh? —El hombre dice, a sabiendas.

—Sí. —Steve está de acuerdo—. Nunca he tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres.

El hombre sonríe de nuevo. Algo en esa sonrisa es más aguda ahora.

—Yo tampoco.

Es una afirmación ridícula: un tipo apuesto como él, podría tener a la mujer que quisiera, Steve apostaría por ello. Pero no es como si Steve entendiera a las mujeres. Podría ser verdad.

—Lástima lo de tu cita, sin embargo — añade—. Quizás creas que le daría una oportunidad a un buen tipo como tú. Cualquiera lo haría. —Se lame los labios, mira a su alrededor, se encuentra de nuevo con los ojos de Steve.

Se siente como si este tipo lo estuviera acorralando, pero no está seguro para qué. ¿Está él tratando de venderle algo?

Al menos alguien piensa que es agradable, incluso si no es su cita. Steve le devuelve la sonrisa, medio confundido, medio satisfecho. Al menos alguien quiere ser amigable. Podría ser un buen amigo.

—La gente ve la cojera y ya no mira más allá —dice Steve, lo suficientemente borracho como para dar voz al pensamiento. Él hace un gesto hacia su bastón, donde descansa contra el borde de la mesa—. Es como si pensaran que realmente no soy un hombre. No soy lo suficientemente bueno. No cuando podrían tener a alguien más. Alguien mejor.

El hombre mira el bastón una vez, como si apenas importara, y su mirada regresa a la cara de Steve, atenta.

—Eso es una verdadera vergüenza —dice. Su voz es baja; Steve tiene que esforzarse para escucharlo—. A la persona adecuada, sin embargo, tal vez simplemente no la hayas notado todavía. Tal vez haya alguien que no se preocupe por algo así, ¿eh? Tal vez haya alguien que piense que eres guapo, a quien le gustarías... sin importar qué. Quizás haya alguien por ahí que quiera hacerte feliz.

Es lo que Steve siempre ha querido. Es por eso que todavía sueña con un alma gemela. Esa conexión perfecta, sin mentiras ni engaños. Alguien que verá todo lo que es, que sabrá todo lo que es, que mirará más allá de su cuerpo y lo amará por su alma.

Steve toma otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—Sí, bueno —dice, y sonríe a medias mientras se limpia la boca—, si conoces a alguien así, tal vez puedas presentarme, ¿eh?

El hombre se inclina y sonríe. Sus ojos están iluminados por la excitación. Sus palabras son apenas un susurro.

—Yo lo soy.

La frase no tiene sentido al principio, y luego Steve se da cuenta de la presión de una mano en su pierna, justo por encima de su rodilla. Los dedos del extraño se deslizan hacia arriba para curvarse sobre su muslo, lo suficientemente ancho para sujetar la pierna estrecha de Steve con toda su enorme mano.

El extraño sigue sonriendo.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozan el muslo interno de Steve.

Jesucristo, es un hada, y piensa...

Él piensa que Steve es uno también.

Steve puede sentir toda la sangre drenar de su cara. Un puño helado de miedo se aprieta alrededor de su corazón. Él no puede respirar, él tiene que salir de aquí. Él no puede moverse. La mano del hombre todavía no se ha movido, y el muslo de Steve, donde lo está tocando, está hormigueando, frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Está demasiado consciente de su cuerpo, sintiendo todo... demasiado, de la misma manera que siente dolor, excepto que no duele.

La sonrisa cae de la cara del extraño, y está mirando a Steve, con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertado.

—Oh, no —dice el hombre en voz baja, y se ve tan aterrado como Steve, no es que Steve pueda dedicar tiempo para demostrarlo—. Oh, Dios, por favor, señor, cometí un error, por favor, estoy tan...

Steve se levanta, apartando la mesa. La cerveza se derrama por todas partes. Él tiene que salir de aquí.

Steve ya está buscando a tientas su bastón y tropezando, saliendo del club lo más rápido que puede. Por supuesto, para él eso no es muy rápido. Él mira hacia atrás una vez. Él no cree que el hombre lo esté siguiendo. Bien.

Se mete en el callejón detrás del club, temblando, y se apoya contra la pared.

Nadie viene tras él.

El tipo es de la altura de Steve, pero con el peso adecuado para él, así que probablemente tenga cien libras de peso, fácil. Ese hombre podría obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera. Es más grande, más fuerte, más pesado, y sería como un matón, pero peor. Steve no podría resistir. ¿Lo habría traído aquí, a este callejón, lo habría puesto de rodillas, habría hecho que Steve lo chupara?

_Un come pollas_ , la mente de Steve susurra.  _Un Hada. Eso es lo que serías._

Un terror horrible lo llena, y está temblando.

¿Qué vio el extraño en él que lo hizo pensar que Steve podría desear eso? ¿Por qué pensaría que Steve era como él?

Estaba equivocado, eso era todo. Ese hombre estaba borracho. Cometió un error. Él mismo lo dijo. Vio algo que no estaba allí.

No es cierto. No puede ser, Steve no es así.

**...**

 

**...**

Bucky lo encuentra no mucho después de eso. Steve reconoce su silueta en el tenue resplandor de las farolas. Él está solo, lo cual es bueno; Steve realmente no hubiera querido explicarle esto a su cita.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—Bucky se pone a su lado pero, gracias a Dios, no lo toca.

Steve asiente con fuerza.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó? —Bucky pregunta—. Me perdí toda la emoción, supongo. Te vi derribando una mesa. ¿Algún imbécil te estaba molestando?

—Sí —dice Steve, y está agradecido por decir aquella mentira—. Realmente no lo esperaba, supongo, y entonces él estaba allí, y bueno, tenía que...

—Cielos —dice Bucky—. La gente en estos días, no tiene decencia.

Sí, esa es una buena palabra para ello.

Bucky permanece en silencio por un largo tiempo, y Steve espera que Bucky se crea todo lo que dice.

—Mira —dice Bucky—, no volveremos aquí otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, fue mi sugerencia. Pensé que era un buen lugar. Dijeron que era divertido aquí, un poco salvaje, pero si los chicos de aquí te molestarán por ser quien eres, bueno, entonces no vale la pena.

Una exquisita combinación de calidez y miseria se alojaron en el pecho de Steve.

—Gracias, Buck. —La boca de Steve se retuerce—. Es muy amable de tu parte.

Una sonrisa parpadea en la cara de Bucky, y él golpea a Steve en el hombro.

—No es nada. Eres mi amigo. Y yo soy tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Steve suspira. Su único amigo de verdad—. ¿Qué le pasó al otro chico?

—¿El que se sentó contigo? —Bucky se encoge de hombros—. ¿A quién le importa? Ya se ha ido.

Steve se pregunta si irá a otro club, si va a encontrar a alguien más que haga lo que quería.

¿Por qué está pensando en ese tipo?

Su corazón late con fuerza.

Steve necesita irse. Escapar. Él necesita estar en algún lugar mejor que esto. En algún lugar donde estas cosas no sucedan.

El ejército tiene reglas. No dejan entrar a las hadas. Habría orden. Correcto e incorrecto. Estaría sirviendo a su país. Él siempre estaría haciendo lo correcto. Él no tendría que preguntarse por ello. No tendría que dudar. Él lo sabría.

Por supuesto, el ejército no lo iba a aceptar. Pero Steve siempre había sido un soñador.


	3. 1942

Él había sospechado bien.

El ejército no lo aceptó.

Han aceptado a todos los demás. Bucky se alistó justo después de Pearl Harbor y, de todas las especialidades, el Ejército decidió hacerlo un fotógrafo: ha estado en la Escuela de Guerra del Ejército de Washington durante unos meses, tomando clases de fotografía. Steve apenas puede creerlo, pero él supone que necesitan todo tipo de trabajos en la guerra. La última carta de Bucky llegó hace dos semanas; Está aprendiendo a usar película de color, dice, y casi no puede esperar para terminar el curso y salir. Él será un sargento para cuando termine.

Así que Steve seguía aquí, en Brooklyn. La panadería ya no lo quería, así que está trabajando en una línea de ensamblaje con las únicas personas que quedan: las damas y los hadas, los que eran demasiado obvios como para engañar al gobierno. Y aunque cualquier hombre podría pensar que ser el único que no es un maricón en todo el piso de una fábrica llena de mujeres no es necesariamente algo malo... bueno, no ha sido una ventaja para Steve.

La mayoría de los compañeros de trabajo de Steve lo habían mirado y habían asumido que era algún tipo de hada, para empezar. Steve es alto, pero es demasiado delgado, y aparentemente hay algo en su rostro que les gusta a los muchachos, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente malo tener una pierna defectuosa. Nadie piensa que es un hombre de verdad, y odia eso. Más de una de las hadas le había preguntado si estaba interesado en complementar sus ingresos. Y Steve no estaba tan desesperado por dinero. Él nunca estará tan desesperado como para aceptar esas sugerencias. Ha tenido muchas conversaciones que disuade a sus compañeros de trabajo de la idea. Steve ya no es ingenuo.

Ahora al menos saben que le gustan las chicas, pero, bueno. A ninguna de las chicas le gustan como él. Lo mismo de siempre.

Steve ya ha intentado enlistarse dos veces. Sin suerte.

Todos sabían que lo estaba intentando de nuevo, y cuando se presentó a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, la mujer que está junto a Steve lo mira a la cara y le da una palmadita en el hombro mientras lo esperan.

—Steve, cariño —dice ella—, aún eres de mucha ayuda, estás ayudando aquí. Estás haciendo tu parte.

Suficientemente cierto. Están mecanizando armas. Nadie lo ha dicho nunca, pero Steve puede adivinar cómo se ven las carcasas de bombas. Es por el esfuerzo de guerra. Él esta ayudando, ella no estaba equivocada.

Pero él sacude la cabeza.

—Quiero estar ahí afuera.

Él es tan bueno como todos los demás. Eso es todo lo que él quiere ser. Igual que todos los demás.

—¡Hola corazón! —Uno de los hombres llama a Steve mientras camina, con una mirada inconfundible—. ¡Me avisas si cambias de opinión sobre lo que quieres!

Steve se muerde el labio y no dice nada. No vale la pena pelearse.

Es el día de pago, así que esa noche él busca un centavo para las fotos. A la mitad del noticiero ve una cara familiar, avanzando hacia abajo en la fila: Gail. Su corazón se apodera. Apenas la ha visto desde que estaban en la escuela juntos. Ella está elegantemente vestida, guapa como siempre. Él sabe que ella tiene un trabajo en el periódico, que es una verdadera reportera. Ella siempre fue inteligente.

Él podría... podría hablar con ella.

¿Pero qué pensaría ella de él? El hombre que estaba a su lado llevaba uniforme, probablemente un novio, probablemente a punto de despacharle. ¿Qué puede ofrecerle Steve que alguien más no pueda? Nada, tan simple como eso.

Probablemente ella ni siquiera lo recuerde.

Steve se hundió de nuevo en su asiento mientras el noticiero continúa, mostrando a los hombres que nunca será.

No era justo.

**...**

  
**...**

—Yo no hago las reglas —dice el hombre de la oficina de reclutamiento por cuarta vez—, las reglas dicen que usted no es apto para el combate.

Esta vez, el oficial apenas levantaba la vista de su sándwich.

Steve se ha puesto de pie. Apenas se apoya en su bastón, solo para demostrar que puede irse sin él, y tiembla, echando humo con una rabia que amenaza con salirse de él. Él tiene que hacer algo. Tienen que dejarlo hacer algo. Está cansado de ver a extraños en la calle olfateando con desaprobación cuando lo ven, uno de los raros hombres que no están sirviendo a su país, no lleva ningún uniforme. Se preguntan qué le pasa. Y luego, por supuesto, sus miradas se vuelven comprensivas cuando ven exactamente por qué no está en uniforme.  _Pobre chico_ , oye decir a las mujeres, a veces.

Él no quiere ser pobre. Él no quiere ser compadecido.

Está harto de trabajar en la fábrica con las damas y las hadas. Él es tan bueno como todos los demás. Solo quiere su oportunidad, su justa oportunidad, para servir a su país.

La vida no es justa, y él no lo va a conseguir.

El teléfono del escritorio del hombre suena, y Steve sabe que es hora de irse.

—¿Sí? Uh, está bien —dice el hombre, en el receptor, y luego su mirada incrédula y con los ojos abiertos se posa... ¿sobre Steve? Cubre el receptor, dirigiendo sus siguientes palabras a Steve—. Um, entra ahí.

Señala una puerta detrás de él, y el estómago de Steve se cae. ¿Descubrieron que trató de alistarse más de una vez? Deben haber descubierto que mintió en al menos uno de esos papeles. Ellos lo atraparon. Jesús, ¿qué le van a hacer?

—¿Por qué? —Steve pregunta. Su mano tiembla sobre su bastón.

—Sólo entra allí —repite.

—¿Que hay ahi?

La puerta se abre por sí sola, y hay un hombre parado allí. Tiene un bigote tupido y rayas de sargento en su uniforme. Él mira a Steve, y hay un brillo en sus ojos que no puede ser de aprobación, pero Dios Todopoderoso, parece que sí.

—Señor Rogers? —el hombre pregunta—. Soy el sargento Dugan. ¿Podemos hablar?

**...**

**...**

Se siente como un sueño. El ejército lo está aceptando, después de todo.

Él no puede dejar de sonreír.

No solo le están permitiendo que se aliste, lo que hubiera sido sorprendente, por sí solo, lo están poniendo en un proyecto especial. Proyecto Rebirth. Ellos lo van a hacer mejor. Más fuerte. Se mira a sí mismo, a sus manos delgadas, a los huesos estrechos de sus muñecas. Lo van a convertir en un super-soldado.

_Eres un candidato perfecto_ , le dijo el sargento.

Steve nunca había sido una  _cosa_  perfecta antes.

El Dr. Erskine, el hombre a cargo de Rebirth, había sido puramente oficial al principio, solo pidiéndole algo de sangre, pero se había suavizado un poco cuando Steve estaba firmando los papeles.  _No será fácil_ , dijo.  _Habrá semanas de cirugías, inyecciones de esteroides_.  _Y luego un tratamiento experimental final, otra inyección. Puede ser bastante doloroso._

¿Dolor? Já. Steve sabe todo sobre el dolor.

Él tiene la sensación de que no es su primer sujeto de prueba. Pero lo que sea que les haya pasado a los otros, no le va a pasar a él. Va a estar mejor. Va a ser perfecto. Al igual que Dugan dijo.

Se da cuenta de que está silbando mientras camina por la calle. Él mira el bastón en su mano.  _Pronto ya no necesitarás eso_ , se dice a sí mismo.

Una puerta de la tienda se abre, justo delante de él, y casi se topa con la mujer que sale. Y debe ser su día de suerte, porque es Gail. Sola. Ella tiene su cabello recogido hacia atrás, y lleva un vestido verde pálido, con guantes de encaje a juego. Ella es maravillosa.

—¡Oh! —Se detiene, mira hacia arriba, y luego sus labios se separan en una sonrisa—. ¡Steve! ¡Hola! —Suena como si estuviera sinceramente feliz de verlo. Ella sigue sonriendo.

—¡Gail! —Él dice—. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella asiente.

—¿Bien, bien y tú? —Ella lo mira como si estuviera... como si  _realmente_  lo estuviera mirando. Como si ella fuera realmente feliz mirándolo—. Parece que estás teniendo un buen día.

Steve siente que está  _brillando_.

—Oh, de hecho sí. Realmente.

Y entonces él decide: él va a ir a por ello. Lo peor que puede hacer es decir que no, ¿verdad?

Se aclara la garganta.

—Te- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo alguna vez? Podríamos ponernos al día.

La sonrisa en la cara de Gail se ensancha aún más.

—Absolutamente me encantaría.

**...**

  
**...**

—¡Oh, eso es encantador! —Gail dice, sus ojos brillando de risa, cuando Steve termina de contarle sobre la última carta que recibió de Bucky, sobre cómo Bucky dice que quiere tomar fotos de todos, poner en práctica sus nuevas habilidades.

Se reunieron en el restaurante hace al menos dos horas, y todavía están ahí, deteniéndose, tomando tazas de café, hablando de cualquier cosa, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera que esta comida terminase. Steve seguro que no quiere. Todavía no puede creer que esté ahí. Finalmente le pidió a Gail que saliera con él y ella dijo que sí. Está seguro de que su yo de catorce años nunca hubiera creído esto.

Debería haberla invitado a salir hace mucho tiempo.

Ya se está imaginando la carta que le escribirá a Bucky:  _¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que debía preguntarle a Gail para tener una cita? Bueno, amigo, tenías razón._  Se imaginaba a Bucky contándole a sus compañeros fotógrafos en el War College sobre su amigo Steve; en la última carta le contó a Steve que ya les había contado todo sobre sus amigos, y se preguntó si es posible que estos extraños se alegrarían por él. Bucky probablemente les contó todo acerca de su amigo Steve y su pasión desesperada por Gail.

Tal vez no tan desesperado ahora, ¿eh?

Y luego está el resto de las noticias. Probablemente no le está permitido decirle a Bucky sobre el proyecto especial. Tendrá que preguntar cuánto le era permitido decir. Tal vez vea a Bucky allá afuera, en el extranjero. Eso realmente sería algo, ¿no?

Demonios, tal vez el Ejército querrá darle a Bucky un trabajo tomando fotos del súper soldado.

La idea de ser alguien a quien la gente quiera mirar, tomar fotos,  _pagarle a alguien_  para tomar fotos es tan ajeno a toda la vida de Steve, que parece totalmente ridículo e hilarantemente impensable, lo que hace que la risa sea tan brillante como amarga dentro de él.

Gail parpadea hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella pone su mano en la suya, solo por un instante, y luego el mundo vuelve a ser extraño, un tipo diferente de extraño, porque lo está tocando, y aunque lleva guantes, por supuesto, le parece que casi puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la delgada tela, y la repentina oleada de deseo lo quema. ¿Qué pasaría si... y si ella realmente quisiera tocarlo?

—Bien. —Se las arregla para decir—. Absolutamente bien. Estaba pensando que esta noche ha sido muy buena. La más divertida que he tenido en mucho tiempo. —Ella asiente con entusiasmo, y él se lame los labios—. Tal vez, ¿quizás te gustaría salir de nuevo alguna vez?

Gail sonríe, y Steve es seguramente el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra.

—Realmente me gustaría eso, Steve —dice ella, con una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Tal vez el próximo jueves?

Cuando ella quiera, por supuesto.

—¡Sí! —Steve dice—. Sí, sí. Cuando quieras. Uh. Espera. No.

Seis meses de cirugías, había dicho el médico. Rebirth comienza el viernes por la mañana y le dijeron que no comiera nada la noche anterior.

Gail frunce el ceño.

—¿El jueves no es un buen día?

—Tengo una cita con el médico —dice Steve, que es una especie de verdad.

—¡Oh! —Gail se acerca como si quisiera tomar su mano otra vez, pero ella se retira, como si pensara que está siendo demasiado atrevida—. ¿Estás enfermo? Espero que no sea nada demasiado grave —dice ella, y ella lo dice como si realmente le importara lo que le sucediera, y Steve simplemente se sonroja.

—Oh, no —dice—. Son buenas noticias. Son realmente buenas, en realidad. —Él tiene que ser capaz de decirle esto, ¿verdad?—. Los médicos creen que van a poder arreglarme. Me harán sentir mejor. Un tratamiento especial. No más cojera. No más nada.

Sí, será un  _verdadero_  tratamiento especial.

Él sabe que ella no puede evitarlo; ve su mirada dudosa en el bastón apoyado en el lado de Steve de la mesa. Él espera que ella diga lo que va a decir. Ella estará feliz de que lo estén haciendo normal, por supuesto; preferiría que la vieran con un tipo normal. Por supuesto, ella será aún más feliz cuando él esté en uniforme como todos los demás, por lo que la gente no asumirá que está con un vagabundo bueno para nada.

—Eso es emocionante —dice ella, con una sonrisa vacilante—. ¿Ya no tendrás dolor?

Steve mira fijamente. Nunca lo había pensado así.

—¿Qué?

Las puntas de sus dedos enguantados golpean la mesa.

—Quiero decir, tal vez no sea mi problema —dice ella, un poco nerviosa—, pero siempre me preocupé por ti, desde que éramos niños. Parecía que te dolía mucho. Y yo... solo me alegra que ya no tengas que sentir dolor. Eso es todo.

Oh. Oh wow. A ella le importa. Ella realmente se preocupa

Steve es tan afortunado. Ni siquiera sabe qué decir a eso. Nunca pensó que a alguien podría importarle, no así.

—Quiero decir, supongo que no tendré dolor —dice Steve, torpe, con los pies equivocados—. Pero ese... ese no es el punto. Yo- seré algo especial. Ya lo verás.

Gail lo mira y luego lo observa de nuevo.

—Ya creo que eres especial, sabes —dice ella con otra sonrisa—. No tienes que hacer esto por mí.

—Quiero hacerlo —dice Steve—. Va a ser bueno. Confía en mí.

Gail sonríe.

—Confío en ti.

Finalmente va a ser  _alguien_.

Gail lo amará entonces. Ella realmente no puede amarlo ahora, ¿verdad? No como es ahora. Nadie lo haría. Pero va a ser diferente. Mejor. Nada lo retendría. El futuro es todo de cielo azul, maravilloso de aquí en adelante.

**...**

  
**...**

—Tengo que irme de nuevo. —Le dice a Gail—. No te preocupes. Es el último tratamiento. Pero me iré por más tiempo que las demás veces.

Gail se muerde el labio y asiente.

Han pasado seis meses. Seis meses de cirugías, pruebas, inyecciones, más cirugías. Ha ganado un poco más de volumen; cree que algunos de las inyecciones eran esteroides. Pero Gail solo se ve más y más preocupada, especialmente cuando lo ha visto después de las cirugías, cortado y magullado, cortes largos y precisos que recorren sus brazos y desaparecen bajo su ropa.

Ninguno de los cortes tiene cicatrices.

Él todavía tiene su bastón; incluso con todos sus nuevos músculos, todavía no han arreglado su pierna. Vive en un extraño cuerpo intermedio, una mariposa en una crisálida, atrapada en medio de una transformación.

Dicen que será aún más fuerte después del último tratamiento. Dicen que será el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Steve no puede realmente imaginar cómo será. Apenas puede imaginarse caminando por la calle sin sentir dolor. Esa ya es su fantasía. No sabe cómo querer más, aunque sabe que se avecina más.

Está sentado frente a Gail en el pequeño apartamento de su familia; su padre, por supuesto, está vigilándolos desde la cocina, donde está leyendo un periódico.

A estas alturas, Gail se ha dado cuenta de que estas no son exactamente citas con cualquier médico ordinario; ella ha visto a Steve escoltado por los hombres del Ejército, lo ha visto desaparecer durante días a la vez. Él no sabe lo que le han dicho. Tal vez no le hayan dicho nada.

Al menos ha llegado a verla; ha regresado y la ha sacado en citas tan a menudo como puede, aunque a veces las drogas lo han puesto demasiado enfermo para comer.

Gail dobla las manos en su regazo y Steve piensa, una vez más, sobre cómo sería tocar su piel desnuda. Sobre cómo sería si fueran almas gemelas, nunca se separarían. Seria perfecto. Sería  _adecuado_. Y tal vez, tal vez ahora que todo iba bien para él, estaría bien.

Steve mira con culpabilidad a la cocina, y Richards le devuelve la mirada, y sabe que no los dejaran pasar tiempo juntos a solas.

Y además, ni siquiera sabe si Gail  _querría_  hacerlo.

Las cejas de Gail se dibujan juntas.

—No es peligroso, ¿verdad? ¿El último tratamiento?

Steve abre la boca y se da cuenta de que no sabe qué decir.

—Es muy importante —dice, finalmente—. Creo que... creo que si no pensaran que iba a funcionar, no lo harían. El médico dice que mi progreso es muy alentador.

_Esto cambiará la marea de la guerra_ , le había dicho el Dr. Erskine. Y él quiere eso. ¿Cómo podría no quererlo? Si hay algo que puede hacer, luchar por su país, quiere hacerlo. Él lo quiere más que nada.

La cara de Gail se tensa; ella se ve aún más aprensiva.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Solo- ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve sonríe.

—Lo tendré. Debería regresar en una semana, ¿está bien? Tal vez, quizás te saque en otra cita. Para celebrar.

**...**

  
**...**

La mañana del procedimiento, el Sargento Dugan aparece en su habitación en la base con una gruesa carpeta de Top Secret, y Steve entiende que es demasiado tarde como para echarse para atrás.

Hay cosas sobre la guerra que nadie sabe, que nadie creería si les dijera: el Eje está trabajando con  _extraterrestres_. Extraterrestres reales, honestamente, en nombre de Dios. Él piensa que era una broma al principio, pero Dugan no estaba bromeando.

Esto es lo que hacen que Steve esté listo para pelear.

Por eso necesita ser más grande, mejor, más fuerte que nadie. Él necesita hacer esto porque nadie más puede hacerlo.

—El sujeto de prueba cincuenta y cinco —dice el Dr. Erskine, cuando entran en la cámara de pruebas, y Steve se pregunta qué pasó con los otros cincuenta y cuatro.

No importa. Él está listo. Lo atan con una correa. La aguja se desliza en su brazo. Esta vez, la inyección es caliente, como el fuego,  _el último_ , piensa Steve,  _el último de todos_ , y le quema a través de sus venas.

—¿Tienes problemas para respirar? —El Dr. Erskine pregunta.

La garganta de Steve se cierra.

Y luego comienza el dolor, y él grita, y todo lo que puede pensar es que está agradecido de no saber si Gail es su alma gemela porque nadie más debería tener que pasar por esto. Su cuerpo está cambiando, atormentado por convulsiones, y arranca las restricciones como si no fueran nada.

—Aquí vamos otra vez —dice uno de los soldados, levantando una pistola. Steve no sabe lo que eso significa. ¿Le pasó esto a los otros sujetos?

Steve está jadeando, oh Dios, puede respirar de nuevo, y se mira a sí mismo, al cuerpo que no reconoce.

—¡Hail Hitler! —una voz grita, y luego una bala pasa por el hombro de Steve.

Erskine cae con el siguiente disparo.

Todo es un borrón después de eso.

Ellos lo hicieron. Lo hicieron un super-soldado. Pero él es el único.

**...**

  
**...**

Le dan tres días para poner todo en orden antes de enviarlo a la guerra.

Él conoce al presidente. " _Tienes que llevar nuestra bandera y ganar la guerra_ ", dice el presidente, y Steve sabe que esta es su responsabilidad. Esto es más grande que él. Él pertenece a su país ahora. Y él tiene un trabajo que hacer.

Él se tiene que ir. Pero al menos él se despide primero.

Llega tarde a su cita con Gail. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, sin siquiera respirar con dificultad, con el ramo apretado en el puño. Cuando Gail abre la puerta, se lleva las manos a la boca y luego se extiende como si quisiera tocarlo, como si no estuviera segura de que aún fuera real. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Steve, cariño —susurra ella—. ¿Qué hicieron?

—Funcionó —dijo—. Funcionó y estoy... estoy mejor. Y me enviarán mañana.

Gail todavía parece que va a llorar.

—Tal vez deberías entrar.

El apartamento está vacío. Gail pone las flores en el agua.

Se miran el uno al otro y Steve simplemente... lo suelta.

—Te amo —dice. Su cabeza está golpeando—. Te he amado desde la escuela secundaria y no tuve las agallas para decirte. No lo hice, no sé por qué. Ahora es tan fácil. Pero lo hago. Te amo.

Gail está sonriendo.

—Yo también te amo —respira ella.

—No necesitas decir eso —dice Steve, automáticamente, porque no puede ser verdad, ¿verdad?

—Es verdad.

—No sabía eso —dice Steve, estupefacto.

Y se miran el uno al otro, y es un  _alivio_  tan terrible que Steve empieza a reírse. Ella lo ama. Ella lo amaba de todos modos. Dios. Este es un sueño hecho realidad.

—Y yo, uh —dice Steve—. Siempre me he preguntado...

Su mano tiembla mientras la extiende, con la palma hacia arriba. Descansando, Gail lo mira a los ojos, y muy lentamente se quita el guante de la mano derecha, exponiendo la piel pálida. Todo dentro de Steve se calienta y una excitación espinosa lo atraviesa, la vista de lo prohibido.

Él mira alrededor. No hay nadie aquí. Están realmente solos.

Sus manos están a centímetros de distancia.

La palma de Gail presiona contra la suya y hay...

No hay nada.

Él está sosteniendo su mano y...

No son almas gemelas.

Las lágrimas calientes brotan de los ojos de Steve.

Él no puede tener eso.

Él no es especial. Él no era lo suficientemente especial como para tener un alma gemela.

—Está bien —susurra Gail—. Está bien. No significa que esto no esté bien. Aún así te amo. —Y ella se sonroja—. Sé que no hiciste esto por mí, y ya eras guapo antes, pero solo, quiero que sepas...

Sus manos agarran sus bíceps como si quisiera tocar cada pulgada de él, y, oh, Steve quiere eso.

Ella se pone de puntillas y lo besa.

Steve nunca ha besado a nadie antes en su vida, y no está seguro de que lo esté haciendo bien. Su cuerpo todavía es extraño para él, y no sabe muy bien cómo sostenerla, dónde poner sus manos, si la está sosteniendo demasiado floja o demasiado apretada. Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tira su cabeza hacia abajo, atrayéndolo más cerca, y su boca se abre debajo de la suya, dulce y cálida, y el calor líquido de la excitación se desliza por su espina dorsal y todo sobre su nuevo cuerpo es demasiado sensible y la lengua de Gail se presiona contra la suya y ella se apoya en él y él está duro como una roca y en diez segundos más se vendrá en sus pantalones solo por besarla.

Se aleja, jadeando, más que un poco asustado de sí mismo.

Se pregunta si las almas gemelas se sienten así.

Se pregunta si las personas normales se sienten así.

Se pregunta si esto era lo que querían decir sobre el pecado y la tentación, porque, Dios, está ardiendo con eso, lo quiere tanto, es desconocido y aterrador y todavía lo quiere...

Desearía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no puede preguntar si estaba bien, si hizo un buen trabajo, si eso era lo que ella quería. Ella está sonriendo. Tiene que ser bueno, ¿verdad? No puede ser tan malo al besar.

—Yo también te amo —dice, infundiendo su voz con una confianza que no siente, porque necesita ser un hombre. Él necesita ser el único que sabe lo que está haciendo. Él lo resolverá pronto—. Cuando regrese —dice—, me gustaría...

Por el amor de Dios, ha querido casarse con ella desde que tenía catorce años y ni siquiera puede decirlo. Todos se comprometen cuando salen a la guerra. Él quiere, quiere saber que tendrá a alguien esperándolo. Un futuro, aunque no sean almas gemelas. Él va a hacer lo correcto para ella.

—Dilo cuando vuelvas... —dice ella. Ella hace una pausa—. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Puede que no sepa mucho más, pero sabe la respuesta a esta.

—Cuando termine la guerra.


	4. 1945

La noche es fría aquí en Francia, y los cielos están nublados; Steve se estremece y se coloca el abrigo más apretado sobre su uniforme. El abrigo es lo suficientemente largo, y la noche es lo suficientemente oscura como para que a cualquier espectador le resulte difícil distinguir los detalles de su uniforme, notar el azul profundo en lugar del esperado color verde oliva. Le parece que se parece a cualquier otro soldado, a cualquiera de los miles de soldados que disfrutan de la hospitalidad de París liberada. En los últimos tres años, Steve ha venido a encontrar alivio en estos breves momentos de anonimato. En este momento, él no es nadie. Y ciertamente no es el Capitán América.

Lo que es bueno, porque ciertamente nadie esperaría que el Capitán América estuviera parado fuera de un burdel de aspecto despreciable.

Oh, él no va a entrar.

El resto de los hombres pueden decirle mierdas por ello. Tanto como quieran. Ciertamente lo han hecho antes.  _Maldita sea, Rogers, ¿quieres morir virgen?_  Así lo había dicho ese canadiense, Howlett.

_No_ , Steve se había acurrucado.  _Estoy planeando vivir para siempre_.

No le había impresionado particularmente la respuesta de Steve.

Steve abre su abrigo solo lo suficiente como para poder sacar una foto gastada de una de sus bolsas. La cara sonriente de Gail lo mira fijamente.  _Para Steve, mantenme cerca_ , dice la imagen, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, como siempre lo hace.

Él ama tanto a Gail. Y por ella vale la pena esperar. Van a estar casados en seis meses. Si la guerra no ha terminado entonces, él solicitará permiso y se casarán de todos modos, porque está cansado de esperar. Lo tiene todo planeado. Después de la guerra, porque van a ganar, él lo sabe en sus huesos, que volverá a casa. Tiene el ojo puesto en esa casita de Cedar Street, la de los cerezos. Va a ser el lugar perfecto para criar una familia.

Eso es lo que él quiere. Paz. Amor. Una familia. Y, si Dios quiere, eso es lo que va a tener.

Él sonríe de nuevo y guarda la foto, seguro, junto a su corazón.

Se oye un ruido, y cuando mira hacia arriba, Bucky está apoyado contra la pared junto a él. Steve apenas puede distinguir su rostro por el resplandor del cigarrillo encendido, y eso solo porque su vista es sobrehumana. Hay líneas cansadas talladas en la cara de Bucky. La última misión les quitó mucho a todos. No es de extrañar que todos quieran... relajarse.

—Ey —dice Bucky.

—Ey —regresa Steve—. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

Bucky exhala humo.

—Ha sido mejor. Ha sido peor.

Steve supone que eso es tan bueno como puede esperar, realmente.

Había pedido, y conseguido, a Bucky, cuando empezaron, hace tres años, pero a veces se pregunta si esto es lo que Bucky quería. Él sabe que no es lo que Bucky habría estado haciendo. Sus compañeros de clase en el programa de fotografía se fueron todos a tomar fotos de ejercicios de entrenamiento, a salvo, en las bases aliadas. Ninguno de ellos está aquí documentando al Capitán América luchando contra el Eje. La mitad de las cosas de las que Bucky ha estado tomando fotografías probablemente no serán desclasificadas hasta que Steve, Bucky y sus compañeros soldados hayan desaparecido. Él nunca podrá hablar de eso mientras viva. Al público nunca se le permitiría saber sobre extraterrestres.

Pero Bucky todavía está aquí, así que todo esto no puede ser tan malo.

Steve suspira. Sería bueno poder dejar de pensar en ello.

Bucky sacude su barbilla en dirección a la entrada del burdel.

—¿Finalmente te interesó entrar esta noche, o qué? Hay muchas chicas guapas allí. Te apuesto lo que sea a que le harían un descuento al Capitán América.

Le gustaría decir que no puede imaginárselo, pero la vergonzosa verdad es que sí puede. Puede que sea virgen, pero eso no significa que no sepa qué es querer. Él ha visto a las mujeres acercarse a él, con sonrisas sensuales y atrayentes destellos de piel. No es ingenuo, y no es inocente.

Es cierto que podría estar un poco confuso en algunos de los puntos más finos. Su educación en la escuela católica se había concentrado principalmente en cómo este tipo de cosas debían reservarse para el matrimonio, con una regla adicional para evitar la masturbación: Steve no es tan bueno en adherirse a eso, especialmente después del suero. Pero él lo intenta. No tiene idea de lo que le  _gusta_  a las mujeres, realmente, y piensa que Gail lo está esperando, y piensa presentarse en su noche de bodas y decir que " _no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo_ ". Él no puede admitir eso.

—Estoy esperando —Le dice a Bucky, con una mirada aguda—. No estoy interesado en comprar nada de lo que ellas están vendiendo.

—No es como si solo hubiese una única cosa que hacer con ellas —dice Bucky, y una extraña y temerosa irritación roza los nervios de Steve, esta envidia de que todos, incluso Bucky, saben más que él. Ellos lo saben todo, y Steve no sabe nada—. Quiero decir, podrían... podrían darte un consejo, ¿quizás? Podrías simplemente mirarlas.

—Sí —dice Steve—, seguro a mi prometida le encantará saber que le pedí consejo a las prostitutas. —La frase sale un poco más aguda de lo que él quiso, porque lo peor de esto es que realmente le gustaría un consejo. Y Dios, ¿alguna vez le gustaría observar? Pero él no puede. Él no puede hacer esto. Él no puede pedir ayuda. Ellas sabrán que él es ignorante en eso. Y ni siquiera sabe lo que no sabe. Quizás no sabe algunas  _cosas_ , de lo contrario Bucky no habría dicho que necesitaba un consejo.

¿Acaso a la gente no le gusta el  _sexo_? ¿Cómo puede ser más complicado que eso?

Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras —dice—. Yo voy, sin embargo. Algunos de nosotros no tenemos una Gail en casa esperándonos, ya sabes.

Steve no tiene idea de qué decir a eso, así que se queda allí, mirando a la oscuridad, hasta que Bucky suspira y se va.

Él saca la foto de Gail de nuevo. Esperar es difícil, pero él sabe que valdrá la pena.

**...**

  
**...**

Steve tiene un pase de veinticuatro horas, lo dejaron venir a casa primero. A veces ser Capitán América tiene sus ventajas.

Ya ha visto a sus padres y a Douglas, los cuales estaban muy contentos, por supuesto, y pasó la mitad del tiempo allí mirando el reloj, esperando el momento en que pudiera disculparse para ir a ver a Gail. Se las arregló para enviar un telegrama, por lo que ella recibió tal vez un aviso de tres días. No podía esperar a verla. La ha echado mucho de menos. La guerra es pésima, pésima más allá de lo que se cuenta, y con todo lo que ha visto y hecho, está tan contento de que la haya tenido esperando, una luz brillante perfecta y pura más allá de un campo de batalla empapado de sangre. El horror nunca la tocará.

Ella nunca disparará un arma. Ella nunca verá morir a un soldado. Ella nunca tendrá que golpear a un maldito  _alienígena_ en la forma de un humano. Nunca romperá el cuello de un hombre en las sombras. Ella nunca hará cosas sucias, horribles para su país. Ella no puede entender cómo es, y él nunca quiere que ella lo entienda. Él solo quiere abrazarla, abrazarla y dejar que el resto del mundo desaparezca.

Cuando Gail abre la puerta, apenas puede creerlo. Ella sabía que él vendría, de acuerdo.

No solo no usa guantes, sino que no usa mucho de  _nada_.

Lleva una lencería sedosa y de gasa, un poco de un vestido que baja hasta los muslos, la tela cremosa da paso a la piel pálida; medias elegantes adornan sus pantorrillas bien proporcionadas. El vestido en sí está cortado, y sus senos perfectos casi se derraman por la parte superior del vestido, cuyas correas delgadas se deslizan fuera de su hombro, prestando la sugerencia de que él debería ayudarlas a deslizarse más.

La lengua de Steve se adhiere al paladar mientras lo mira, sin palabras y con un deseo vertiginoso. Nunca ha visto a Gail de esta manera. Siempre ha estado tapada, con guantes, abrigos largos y vestidos hasta las rodillas. Apenas se atrevió a imaginar a Gail así. La última vez que pasaron unos minutos robados juntos, ella le dejó deslizar una mano debajo de su suéter y él apenas rozó la hinchazón de su pecho con la punta de sus dedos, y ese solo recuerdo lo ha sostenido durante meses y meses de noches solitarias.

Ella está mirando hacia atrás, y él se da cuenta de que nunca lo había visto así, con el uniforme completo de Capitán América, la máscara y el casco metidos bajo el brazo, con el escudo en la espalda. Sus labios están separados, y tiene los ojos muy abiertos, deslumbrada, y Jesús, nunca lo había mirado así antes, incluso después de Rebirth. Siente que mide diez pies de altura.

—Hola, Steve. —Ella respira—. Te he echado de menos. ¿Quieres entrar?

Definitivamente lo hace.

Ella lo lleva a su habitación. Están solos. Él no puede creerlo.

Se siente incómodo y tímido, deja caer el escudo en la silla de la esquina, pero Gail lo mira como si cada movimiento que hiciera fuera hipnotizante. Cuando él se mueve para bajar el casco, ella le sonríe y le dice:

—¿Me lo pones?

Se siente ridículo, como la primera vez que se probó el uniforme, como si fuera a una fiesta de disfraces, pero Gail lo mira y dice:

—Pareces un dios. —Y sí, esto, esto es lo que él siempre ha querido. Ella lo ama. No cree que incluso las almas gemelas puedan sentirse así, increíblemente maravillosas, como si el mundo estuviera hecho de luz y estrellas y Gail fuera lo único que importa.

Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurra en su oído.

—Te quiero, Steve. Justo aquí.

Todo en él se queda quieto y luego se estremece, en una especie de emoción aterrorizada, porque ella quiere... oh, Dios, ella realmente quiere...

—¿Seguro que es una buena idea? —él pide—. ¿Y tu padre?

Ella ya lo está tirando sobre la cama, sus muslos se envuelven alrededor de sus caderas, e incluso a través de las capas de cuero y tela entre ellas puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus bolas le duelen de necesidad, y su polla ya está dura, presionando contra ella, y temblando, intenta resistir el impulso de simplemente rodar sus caderas contra ella. Su cuerpo sabe cómo hacerlo, incluso si en este momento su cerebro no puede concentrarse en nada más que en la suavidad satinada de su piel.

—Papá no regresará por horas —dice con una sonrisa—. Además, él sabe que solo estás en casa de permiso por una noche. No es estúpido. Sabe que han pasado tres años.

Se van a casar en cuestión de meses, se dice a sí mismo. Ellos se aman profundamente. Si pasan una noche juntos ahora, ¿qué más da? Ambos quieren esto. Van a pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Él sonríe.

—¿Quieres ayudarme con las hebillas?

—No —murmura ella—. Quiero que las sigas usando.

Este es el punto donde su imaginación siempre le falla, donde sus fantasías se vuelven suaves y borrosas, y cuando Gail desabotona su mosca, Dios querido, sus  _manos_  sobre él, todo lo que puede pensar es que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Y no hay manera de que él pueda decir eso. Ella lo llamó un  _dios_. Él tiene que ser fuerte. Confidente. En control. Eso es lo que Gail quiere. Entonces eso es lo que tiene que ser.

Ella saca su polla, con cuidado. Ella nunca lo ha tocado antes, de verdad. Ella nunca lo ha visto. Sus dientes se preocupan por su labio, y hay un destello de temor en sus ojos. ¿Es demasiado grande? Él sabe que creció un poco, después de Rebirth. Unas pocas miradas discretas en las duchas del campamento lo han dejado con la impresión de que es grande, pero no es mucho más grande que la mayoría de los otros muchachos. Va a encajar, ¿no? Tiene que encajar de alguna manera.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Ella pregunta. Sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo, y ella no levanta la vista—. ¿Cómo- cómo te preparo?

Honestamente, está bastante cerca de estar listo, solo al pensar en lo que están a punto de hacer. Él espera que pueda durar. Él sabe, vagamente, que es malo ser demasiado rápido; él ha escuchado a otras chicas riéndose de eso. ¿Que tan rápido es rápido? Es bastante rápido cuando es solo él y su mano, pero es que ahí tiene que serlo; nunca hay mucha privacidad en el ejército.

Pero Gail quiere saber qué hacer, y él sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta, al menos.

—Me gusta esto.

Dobla su mano sobre su polla, y mantiene su mano sobre la de ella mientras le muestra cómo tocarlo. Sus dedos sobre su eje son vacilantes, su toque demasiado ligero, una broma agonizante. Solo, su agarre es más fuerte, el ritmo es más rápido y, a veces, incluso juega con sus pelotas, cuando está absolutamente seguro de que nadie aparecerá de repente. Realmente le gustaría que ella lo tocara allí, pero no puede decirle eso, ¿verdad? Es demasiado extraño.

Cuando su pulgar roza la cabeza enrojecida de su polla, no puede evitar gemir en voz alta, un ruido que rápidamente devuelve el aliento. Él no es ningún tipo de  _chica_. La llegada anticipada corre sobre sus dedos unidos, y Gail mira lo que ahora es claramente fascinación, mientras su polla se contrae y palpita en su puño, cada vez más fuerte. Dios, todo lo que ella tiene que hacer es sostenerlo en su mano y él se correrá. Piensa que el suero hizo todo más sensible. Es vergonzoso, eso es lo que es.

—¿Te gusta esto? —ella hace eco, y la llegada anticipada mancha sobre su eje y alivia el deslizamiento de sus dedos, y él tiene que contener otro gemido no masculino, y, oh, está tan cerca...

Rápidamente, él levanta su mano.

Ella mira hacia arriba, su mirada complaciente.

—¿Lo hice mal?

—No —dice—. Lo hiciste bien, pero estoy... estoy listo ahora. —Espera que suene confiado. Como el Capitán América.

Ella se recuesta, Jesús, no lleva nada debajo de ese vestido, y lo atrae hacia sí. Su polla se desliza entre sus piernas, caliente y sorprendentemente húmeda. Se agacha, y con un poco de torpeza, descubre a dónde se supone que tiene que ir, sus dedos desaparecen entre los pliegues resbaladizos. Pero luego se alinea, empuja y  _no entra_  y, por un terrible momento, está convencido de que lo está haciendo todo mal y que sabrá que es un maldito idiota y que ella se reirá y se reirá...

Los ojos de Gail están cerrados y su cara está casi en blanco. Sus pechos se levantan y caen debajo de la tela delgada; él puede ver sus pezones apretados contra el satén y tiene que cerrar los ojos para que no se acerque solo a la idea de ver sus pechos. Él aprieta los dientes, empuja de nuevo y Gail jadea, un ruido alto y roto, y oh Dios, está dentro de ella. Ella está caliente, apretada y húmeda, resbaladiza y mojada alrededor de él, como si estuviera hecho para que cupiera allí, y no se parece en nada a sus manos solitarias y él entiende por qué todos los demás pensaban que estaba loco por esperar, porque nada en la Tierra podría hacerlo sentir así.

Abre los ojos.

Hay lágrimas en la cara de Gail, y se está mordiendo el labio casi con la fuerza suficiente para extraer sangre.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, él hizo algo mal. La está lastimando. ¿Cómo es que la está lastimando? Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella. ¿Cómo puede ser tan bueno para él y malo para ella? Esto no puede estar bien. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Es demasiado grande? ¿Hay algo mal con  _él_? No puede caber, ¿no puede caber? El suero debería haberlo arreglado.

—¿Gail, linda? —Él susurra—. ¿Estás bien-? ¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente valientemente. Tiene que ser una mentira.

—Estoy bien —dice ella, y su voz se resquebraja en la última palabra—. Solo... duele un poco, eso es todo.

Ha escuchado a sus compañeros reírse de esto, historias de vírgenes nerviosas. Ella no parecía nerviosa. Debe haberlo hecho mal.

—Yo... puedo parar —dice—. Me detendré. Me detendré.

Se mantiene quieto dentro de ella con lo que se siente como un esfuerzo hercúleo, pero... ella está sufriendo y no está bien.

Ella sacude su cabeza en negativa.

—No, sigue adelante. Quiero que lo hagas. —Ella se lame los labios—. Mis amigas... dicen que siempre duele al principio. Se supone que es así. Creo. —Ella se levanta y apoya la palma de la mano contra la cara de Steve—. Quiero hacerte feliz.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura —dice ella—. Te amo, Steve.

Ella hace  _algo_  y su cuerpo se hace aún más apretado alrededor de él, y es como si no pudiera evitar moverse después de eso. Él se empuja hacia ella, una y otra vez, con fuerza y pesadez, sus caderas saltan hacia delante mientras se entierra hasta la empuñadura, y es tan bueno. Ella se siente tan bien. Puede sentir el placer acumulándose en él, bajo y caliente en su vientre. Un empuje, dos, y luego se corre. Su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante, acurrucada contra su hombro, mientras su cuerpo se inclina hacia ella, mientras encuentra su liberación en un estallido de placer cegador y puro.

Jadeando, él frena, y se retira. Él ha terminado. Se acabó.

—Te amo. —Susurra contra su piel.

Levanta la cabeza y se atreve a mirar a Gail. A pesar de que su cara está demasiado pálida, ella está tratando de sonreír, todavía lo está intentando, y la nebulosa felicidad dentro de él se está disipando rápidamente, porque de alguna manera lo hizo mal. Lo hizo todo mal. Él le acaricia el pelo.

—No... no fue tan malo para ti, ¿verdad?

Espera que no suene desesperado. En pánico. Él puede sentir su propio latido atronador.

—Fue bueno —dice ella, después de una larga pausa. Y piensa que es una mentira—. Me... duele un poco, todavía, pero... dicen que mejora. Se hace más fácil luego. Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me... me gustó hacerte feliz. —Ella mira hacia otro lado—. Yo... sé que eres un hombre y debes tener necesidades. Es necesario para ti, ¿no?

Quiere decir que no necesitaba esto, que se habría consolado solo mil veces más para evitar lastimarla una sola vez, pero él... no pudo- fue demasiado crudo.

Él no era bueno. Él pudo sentir su corazón hundirse. Él no era nada bueno. Él es... es  _malo_  en el sexo. El miedo que lo roía ahora se ha arraigado: es cierto. Él realmente es malo en eso. Él no pudo hacerlo bueno para ella.

Pero tienen tiempo para mejorar. Él puede averiguar lo que no sabe. Tienen toda su vida por delante.

La guerra casi ha terminado. Tiene qué. Y luego él podrá volver a casa con ella para siempre.

**...**

  
**...**

Están a poco más de un minuto de distancia de la zona de caída, y Steve puede ver destellos de fuego en el cielo a través de la escotilla abierta del avión mientras giran en círculos hacia abajo. La mitad de la isla de abajo está ocupada por un silo de misiles, justo donde los mapas dicen que estaría. Los nazis están construyendo una especie de súper cohete.

Aparte de Bucky, que está aquí, como siempre, como su fotógrafo, los hombres no son nadie con quien haya trabajado antes. Y están nerviosos. La llamada habitual antes de que abordaran, se habían encontrado con docenas de manos temblorosas alzadas. Incluso ahora están charlando entre ellos. Ellos no creen que sea real. No creen que él pueda ser tan bueno como todos dicen que es. Ellos piensan que esta es una maldita misión suicida.

—Bucky —dice—, ¿me harías un favor y asegurarías a estos excelentes caballeros que nunca perdí una tripulación en tres años de estas operaciones secretas?

Saca su foto de Gail, doblada y arrugada, y pasa sus dedos por los bordes, dobladas como orejas de perro.

—De hecho, solo para aclarar el tema, todos ustedes están invitados a mis nupcias dentro de seis meses.

¿Está confiado? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? El volverá a casa. El siempre vuelve a casa. Este cohete es el plan de última hora del Eje. La guerra terminará pronto. Él sólo tiene que pasar por esto. Y luego sólo será Gail.

Recuerda el rostro sonriente de Gail, la forma en que el cuerpo de Gail se sentía debajo de él, incluso cuando su propio cuerpo está zumbando con adrenalina, encendiéndose. Afuera, el cielo se ilumina en un amanecer irregular, son las seis de la mañana aquí en Islandia, a medida que la lluvia llueve más fuerte.

No es hasta que, literalmente, todos los demás en el maldito avión ya han saltado, paracaídas abriéndose en círculos pálidos debajo de él, que él ve el verdadero problema aquí.

Ese cohete en ese silo de misiles, ya está apuntando a Washington. No llegaron lo suficientemente rápido. Y eso significa que tiene que sacarlo.

Mientras que la voz en el otro extremo de la radio se muestra indignada que la cara norte de la base, donde está el cohete, es inexpugnable; Steve  agarra el yugo, dirige el avión a una espiral descendente y salta justo antes de que el avión choque. En una bola de fuego. Parece que perforó un agujero a través de la base inexpugnable, después de todo.

Se levanta y saluda a los hombres en el suelo. Bucky sabe el resultado; ya se está dirigiendo en dirección a Steve, incluso cuando las balas rebotan en el escudo de Steve. Las balas no lo están tocando. Nunca lo hacen.

—¡Vamos, señoritas! —Él grita—. ¿Qué están esperando,  _Navidad_?

Se da vuelta y corre hacia el cohete. Bucky está en sus talones, queriendo saber de dónde sacaron los alemanes esa tecnología. Tienen un prototipo de bomba de hidrógeno en este cohete. Steve recuerda los archivos y los archivos de información sobre extraterrestres en la Tierra, y solo sonríe y le dice a Bucky todo lo que tiene permitido: no le creería si se lo contara.

Extraterrestres. Querido Dios.

Los alemanes, o, demonios, tal vez son secretamente alienígenas, se gritan los unos a los otros, y ahí es cuando se enciende la primera etapa del cohete, el fuego se desploma de su base.

Es demasiado tarde.

Corriendo hacia el pórtico, le grita por encima del hombro.

—Si quieres obtener una imagen para el periódico de la mañana, ¡nada va a ser mejor que esto!

Él no puede haber llegado demasiado tarde. Él no debe. No mira hacia atrás. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Salta, y sus dedos se bloquean en el costado del cohete. Se elevan juntos.

Está arrancando los paneles del costado del cohete tan rápido como puede. Sus guantes se enganchan y se rasgan en el metal y sus manos están sangrando cuando Bucky le habla en la radio de dos vías y se da cuenta dónde está.

—Podría llevar suficientes explosivos para sabotear el sistema de guía interno del cohete —dice Steve—. Todavía podría ser capaz de dejar esto fuera de juego.

Esto es lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene que evitar que el cohete llegue a Washington. Este es el precio. Esta es la única moneda que tiene para gastar. Para esto es su vida.

Todo dentro de él es repentinamente muy tranquilo e inmóvil, incluso con el motor rugiendo y el viento azotando a su alrededor, con la tierra debajo de él cada vez más pequeña. Esta es la muerte que viene a por él, él lo sabe. Él puede verlo.

Nunca llegará a casa. Nunca volverá a ver a su familia. Él nunca se casará con Gail. Nunca comprarán esa casita en Cedar Street. Nunca tendrán hijos.

Este es su futuro, y no hay nada más.

—¿Pero qué hay de ti? —La voz de Bucky en la radio está agonizada.

—¿Que hay de mí? —Steve gruñe, y se las arregla para liberar una de sus manos. Él saca una granada de la bolsa de su cinturón. Se siente pesado en su mano, una pesadez fuera de proporción con su peso real. Aquí está su muerte, en sus propias manos.

Él tira el alfiler de la granada con los dientes.

Cinco segundos. Cuatro. Empuja la granada dentro del circuito del cohete, tan profundo como puede. Tres. Dos.

—¡Steve! —Bucky grita—. ¡No seas idiota!

Lo último que Steve escucha.

Uno.

Cero.

Todo a su alrededor se enciende. Pierde su agarre, y cae, y cae...

Sobre él, el cohete se dispara por todas partes, en lo alto de la atmósfera, y es demasiado brillante como para verlo. Pero está fuera de curso, y eso es lo que importa.

Él lo hizo. Él sonríe. Realmente lo hizo. Todo el mundo va a estar bien.

Se está alejando de la luz. Es brillante, ardiente, el cielo sobre él... todo fuego, como un segundo sol en los cielos del amanecer. Nunca pensó que la muerte sería tan hermosa.

Él cierra los ojos.

_Gail, lo siento mucho_ , piensa.

Y su espalda golpea el agua.  
  



	5. 2002

No hay nada, y luego, de repente, hay todo.

Lo primero de lo que Steve es consciente es en la sensación de presión, calor. Es demasiado frío y, luego, demasiado caliente, cada centímetro de su piel se agita y pica como si su cuerpo hubiera olvidado cómo registrar incluso las temperaturas más simples. Se está congelando y quemando a la vez. Su ropa está muy apretada. Su camisa se rasca sobre su pecho. Está acostado en una cama abultada e inclinada, y tiene encima el peso de algo, ¿una manta, tal vez? Pero podría ser un yunque para que no se pueda mover. Él está débil, pero se está haciendo más fuerte conforme pasa el tiempo. Solo necesita unos minutos.

¿Dónde está?

Él no puede mover sus brazos. El pánico reflexivo brota en él, ¿está paralizado? ¿Qué sucedió? Pero luego logra flexionar los dedos y sacudir los brazos. Hay algo pesado y tenso sobre sus muñecas, y algo más sobre sus bíceps. Él está restringido.

La memoria se filtra hacia atrás, lentamente, en parches. Había... ¿un cohete? ¿Se estaba cayendo...?

Los alemanes lo tienen. Es la única explicación. De alguna manera sobrevivió a la caída. Lo recogieron del mar y aquí está él, su prisionero, atado e indefenso.

Hay sonidos. Tranquilos al principio, luego más fuertes. Hay voces, pero él no puede distinguir las palabras ni siquiera como para identificar el idioma. Todo es un susurro silencioso. Hay ruidos extraños, pitidos mecánicos, como nada que haya escuchado antes.

Steve abre los ojos.

¿Está en... un hospital? Hay un borrón verdoso delante de él. Cuando Steve parpadea un par de veces, la vista se convierte en un hombre, sonriéndole, vistiendo matorrales. Un médico.

Eso es lo único normal de la situación.

La sala está llena de metales y brillantes paneles planos, como mil pantallas de cine diminutas han cobrado vida a su alrededor. Steve supone que debe ser tecnología que los alienígenas les dieron a estos nazis, de la misma manera que les dieron esa bomba de hidrógeno. A su izquierda hay ventanas del piso al techo, y la ciudad más allá se parece a Nueva York pero no del todo, parece Nueva York pero demasiado llena de edificios que no reconoce. ¿No podrían incluso imitar a Nueva York, verdad? ¿Realmente pensaron que esto lo engañaría? ¿Dónde está?

Ah, y la habitación está llena de soldados, sus armas centradas en él. No llevan uniformes alemanes, pero no llevan ningún uniforme que Steve reconozca; tienen parches en el hombro de algo que Steve piensa que podría ser un águila estilizada. Si es un intento de hacer un uniforme americano, es ridículo. Ni siquiera lo están intentando en serio.

—¿Capitán América? —El médico ajusta sus gafas. Su acento es muy convincente. Al menos consiguieron un buen espía para que le hable—. Soy el Dr. Robert Bruce Banner y soy el subdirector del programa de súper soldado al que se unió en 1942. —Gesticula detrás de él, y Steve se da cuenta de que hay hombres aquí además de soldados—. Los señores detrás de mí son el empresario Tony Stark y el jefe de seguridad internacional de SHIELD, el general Nicholas Fury.

El médico señala a cada uno de ellos, y Steve los mira fijamente. El hombre que el doctor dice que es un general: es de color. No hay generales de color en el ejército. Simplemente no hay, los nazis deberían haberlo sabido. No son tan estúpidos. ¿Por qué están tratando de hacer pasar a este tipo como un general?

Y el otro hombre, el empresario... es aún más inexplicable. Lleva un traje de negocios, y sostiene algo pequeño y cuadrado en su oído, tal vez algún tipo de radio. Pero lo horroroso es que la mano que sostiene dicha caja está enguantada; lleva unos guantes de terciopelo suave y oscuro, un gris carbón para combinar con su traje. Como lo haría una mujer. Como si fuera una especie de hada. Steve nunca ha oído hablar de ningún empresario llamado Stark, y seguro que sabe que nadie con esa cantidad de dinero se estaría paseando como un maldito raro  _en público_. No es asunto de Steve lo que cualquiera de esos desviados haga en privado, pero incluso los hadas con los que Steve trabajó en la fábrica, sabían muy bien que no debían mostrarse así donde cualquiera pudiera verlos.

¿Por qué los alemanes ni siquiera se molestan en averiguar nada de eso? Tal vez no sean ellos. ¿Pero no es  _Stark_  un nombre alemán?

Él se flexiona. Él no se siente lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los sujetadores todavía. Les pregunta qué demonios está pasando. Él les pregunta acerca de la bomba. Está seguro de que tendrán una historia que contarle acerca de la bomba.

El hombre de traje levanta una mano enguantada en su dirección.

—Usted lo neutralizó, capitán —dice. Él no suena como un hada; su voz es baja e incluso, como si estuviera tratando de calmarlo. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su cara barbuda, el tipo de mirada que Steve supone que debe ser tranquilizadora. Por supuesto que los nazis lo quieren tranquilo—. La misión fue un éxito y los Aliados ganaron la guerra, pero no sin un precio, me temo.

—Creo que es mejor que te prepares para esto, soldado —dice el hombre que no puede ser un general, con gravedad.

Steve traga saliva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera, doc?

¿Estaba en coma? No. Pueden ser mentiras, como todo lo demás.

El médico, un bastardo malvado, Steve ya está empezando a odiarlo, está temporizando. Efectos secundarios inesperados, dice, rascándose la cabeza. Estaba congelado. El suero hizo algo. El suero lo conservó.

Steve le da un tirón a los sujetadores. El cuero cruje.

—¿Alguien por favor me daría una respuesta directa aquí? — Steve gruñe.

Los hombres se miran, sus rostros son graves. El no general, Fury, se vuelve hacia él.

—Cincuenta y siete años, capitán.

Están mintiendo. Todos están mintiendo, escoria nazi. Creen que es estúpido.

Su corazón late con fuerza. Es un truco.

Arranca los sujetadores, levanta las bóvedas y le da un codazo a este supuesto general en la cara mientras lo desarma.

—Deberías haber hecho tu tarea —dice, mientras Fury cae al suelo, ahuecando su nariz ahora rota—. El hombre negro de más alto rango en el Ejército es un capitán con el que crecí. —Extiende una mano en dirección al empresario—. ¿Y esperas que crea que un hombre de verdad usa guantes así? Buen intento.

Los soldados están preparando dardos tranquilizantes, por lo que hace lo único que puede hacer: se arroja a la ventana.

No puede ser una ventana real, por supuesto. Tiene que haber una simple imagen más allá. Una serie de espejos. Algún tipo de modelo.

La ventana se rompe a su alrededor en fragmentos brillantes, y él cae. Otra vez.

Él golpea la pista y mira hacia arriba.

El paisaje extraño de una Nueva York que apenas reconoce se extiende al otro lado del agua. Enormes rascacielos brillan. Él no puede identificar a la mayoría de ellos. Pero los puentes tienen razón. Tiene que ser Nueva York.

Podrían haber hecho muchos cambios en cincuenta y siete años.

La ciudad es real.

Todo es real.

Todo se desmorona, entonces, en una dolorosa traición, como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio y estuviera cayendo por un precipicio. Él no está destinado a estar aquí. Todo el mundo que ha amado probablemente se ha ido. No se suponía que él estuviera aquí. Esto no es para él. Hizo su deber. Se suponía que había terminado.

Y luego es aplastado.

Por un hombre desnudo de cincuenta pies de altura.

Si este es el futuro, lo odia.

**...**

**...**

El gigante desnudo se llama Hank Pym, Steve aprende, y no siempre es gigante. Él puede cambiar de tamaño. Su esposa, que en el momento en que la conoció tenía seis pulgadas de altura, tenía alas y también estaba desnuda, Steve trató cuidadosamente de evitarla, se llama Janet. El general cuya nariz rompió Steve, es realmente un general. El médico que lo despertó es una especie de biólogo.

Solo queda analizar al empresario que usa un costoso traje y guantes de mujer.

El empresario ha esperado pacientemente, mientras que los médicos y los agentes uniformados de SHIELD, sea lo que sea SHIELD, han corrido de un lado a otro, hurgando y sondeando, haciendo preguntas y extrayendo sangre. El empresario ha estado sentado allí todo el tiempo, en la cama de al lado, con sus manos enguantadas, Jesucristo, sus  _manos_ , dobladas en su regazo, pateando sus pies en el aire.

Steve no puede dejar de mirar las manos de este hombre.

Tal vez sean las drogas en las que lo tienen, todavía está un poco mareado, pero de alguna manera está obsesionado con la vista. Los largos dedos del hombre están entrelazados, sus manos descansan sobre sus muslos, el gris de los guantes de terciopelo se mezcla con el gris del traje. Tal vez el cerebro de Steve está construido para encontrar guantes... intrigantes. Pronto se pondrá al día y dejará de pensar en las manos de este hombre, porque obviamente él... bueno, obviamente es un hombre. No es como si pudiera fantasear con él como lo hizo con las manos delicadas de las damas, no señor.

Nunca ha visto a un hombre en guantes antes. Guantes de trabajo, claro, demonios, su uniforme los tenía, pero no guantes elegantes, ni guantes como los que llevaban las mujeres. Como usaban las mujeres.

Tal vez las mujeres no usen guantes ahora.

La única mujer que Steve ha visto hasta ahora había estado desnuda.

¿Qué clase de mundo jodido es este?

El hombre lo está mirando. Sus ojos brillan de color azul zafiro y su boca se curva en una sonrisa. Steve se da cuenta de que, en este breve momento, los dos están solos. Y el hombre está mirándolo como... bueno, Steve realmente no sabría decirlo, y eso es lo extraño.

No es como si los hadas nunca le hayan coqueteado, antes. Pero al menos él podía deducir cuándo estaban interesados en él. Y hay interés definido en los ojos de este hombre, pero Steve no puede decir si es como  _coqueteo_ , y no está seguro de por qué. El rostro del hombre es pensativo, en algún lugar entre asombro y contemplación, y su mirada viaja hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Steve, como si estuviera memorizando su aspecto, pero si lo estuviera haciendo con propósitos inmorales, es un gran misterio.

Steve está dividido entre decir  _lamento haber dicho que no eras un hombre de verdad_  y  _jódete_. Tal vez ambos.

Se aclara la garganta. Este es el futuro. Esto es todo lo que tiene ahora. Al menos debería intentarlo.

—Lo siento —dice—. He olvidado tu nombre.

El hombre se inclina hacia atrás, apoyándose en el catre, con las manos extendidas y, por el amor de Dios, Steve debe dejar de mirarle las manos. El hombre sonríe como si hubiera visto a Steve mirándole las manos, y Steve aprieta los dientes.

—Es Tony —dice el hombre. Su voz es ligera, agradable, amistosa—. Un placer conocerlo, capitán.

—Igualmente —dice Steve, y lo siente como una mentira. Él tose de nuevo—. Dijeron que eras un empresario.

Tony asiente.

—¿De qué industria?

Se siente muy mal por estar sentado aquí haciendo una  _pequeña charla_  cuando su mundo entero se ha ido.

—Oh, de todo, cariño —dice Tony con una sonrisa. Su voz es un poco más jadeante. El "cariño" arrastrado hace que Steve se caliente.

Tony es un hada, ¿verdad? Él tiene que serlo. ¿Pueden los hombres simplemente... actuar así en este futuro? ¿Como pueden hacer lo que quieran?¿Como es que no hay  _consecuencias_?

Enojado y miserable, Steve cierra los ojos.

—Oye —dice Tony, con suavidad, y hay algo de simpatiza en su voz, solo porque es suave, cree que Steve también necesita ser mimado y odia eso. Pero no queda nada en él que haga que Tony se detenga. Tony tose, un ruido tranquilo—. Entonces, uh, ya que todos los demás se han retirado, hay un par de cosas que me pidieron que mencionara. Una es que el General Fury tiene, bueno, una oferta de negocios para usted, de algún tipo. Una misión, supongo que podría decirlo así. Pero podremos hablar de eso en un momento. La otra es que debe sentirse libre de preguntarnos, bueno, a mi, ahora mismo, cualquier cosa. Si tiene alguna pregunta.

Sospechoso, Steve enarca una ceja.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Tony levanta la mano enguantada con la palma hacia arriba, haciendo que la columna vertebral de Steve se erice. ¿Tiene que llamarle la atención?

—Cualquier cosa. —El sonríe—. Yo  _soy_  el futuro, querido.

Él no quiere el futuro. Quiere recuperar su maldita  _vida_.

Él quiere a su familia.

—Mi familia. —Steve deja escapar—. Mi... mi madre y mi padre, he tenido un hermano, un hermanito...

Tony retrocede.

—Ah. —Su voz es tranquila. Parece que puede ser serio, después de todo— Eso. Lo siento mucho. Estamos, uh. Tenemos personas investigando los registros. Podremos conseguirle los obituarios pronto. Alguien puede llevarlo al cementerio.

Todos están muertos. Por supuesto que están muertos. Incluso Douglas. Doug tenía quince años ayer y ahora se ha ido.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué hay de Gail? ¿Qué hay de Bucky?

Steve parpadea de nuevo con lágrimas.

—No sé si estaba en los registros —dice con voz ronca—, pero yo sí- tuve una prometida. Su nombre era Gail Richards. —Tony no dice nada, y él prosigue—. Y si la están buscando, ¿podrían buscar a mi mejor amigo también? James Barnes.

Dios, esperaba que Bucky haya sobrevivido a Islandia, al menos. Esperaba que Bucky haya sobrevivido a la guerra.

Esperaba que Gail fuera feliz.

Tony se muerde el labio, y hay  _reconocimiento_  en sus ojos. Reconocimiento y renuencia. Él ha oído hablar de ellos. Al menos de uno de ellos. Tal vez ambos. Y Tony no quiere decirle. ¿Le pasó algo a Bucky? Jesús, fue algo malo, tiene que haber sido malo. Qué diablos pasó.

—Uh —dice Tony—. Bien. Puedo decirte ahora mismo que ambos están vivos. Son, eh- famosos, en realidad. —Traga, trabajando la garganta. El tímido y burlón artificio se ha ido—. Puede que no te gusten los detalles. Tal vez tú... tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien más para que te informe...

Tony no lo mira a los ojos.

Steve agarra los rieles laterales de la cama con tanta fuerza que el metal cruje.

— _Dímelo_.

Tony le dice.

**...**

**...**

Ellos habían comprado la casita en Cedar Street.

El letrero de la calle está deformado a través de la visión ligeramente llorosa de Steve y el vidrio tintado de la ventana de la limusina de SHIELD, pero ahí está: Cedar St. Justo allí en la esquina.

De todo lo que Tony le contó, de todo lo que estaba en el archivo que Fury le entregó cuando subieron al auto, Steve piensa que esta información final es la más obvia. Sal en la herida. Una patada en la cara, aplastándolo contra la tierra.

Ellos sabían, ambos sabían, que esto era lo que Steve quería, que era donde quería vivir, que era su futuro y que se lo habían arrebatado. Lo habían hecho a propósito. Le habían quitado su jodida  _vida_ -

La carpeta que Fury le dio se dobla en sus manos, y Steve cierra los ojos y toma una respiración temblorosa.

_No sabían que estabas vivo_ , se recuerda a sí mismo. Tal vez pensaron que de alguna manera estaban honrando su memoria. Se imagina a Bucky y a Gail mirándose el uno al otro, con los ojos nublados, diciendo  _era lo que Steve hubiera querido_ , y Bucky firmando los papeles de compra de la casa.

Todo se disuelve en una rabia terrible, impotente.

Lo que le pasó no fue su culpa. Se siente horrible pensar en eso así, como una calamidad, una desgracia. Debería ser una bendición. Seguro que no se siente así para Steve.

No es la culpa de ellos. Podrían haberse enamorado de todos modos. Demonios, por lo que él sabe, quizás  _estaban_  enamorados desde antes.

Él aprieta los dientes. Le duele la mandíbula.

Fury está sentado a su lado; sus ojos se mueven sobre Steve.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que este es el momento adecuado para enfrentarte a algo como esto? —Pregunta Fury. Su aliento silba por su nariz vendada y rota. Steve ya se ha disculpado. Dos veces.

Steve traga saliva.

—Nunca va a ser un buen momento.

Fury levanta una ceja.

—Buen punto.

Salen del coche. Las botas de Steve crujen a través de los nevados congelados. Los cerezos que Steve siempre quiso, están en el patio delantero, sin hojas en pleno invierno.

Fury toca la puerta.

Y Bucky abre la puerta.

Steve se ha estado preparando para esto. Trabajando consigo mismo. Tratando de imaginar la cara que acababa de ver, sombría y decidida en el campo de batalla en la madrugada, y luego superpone cincuenta años, como papel sobre papel. Pensó que estaba listo.

Bucky es  _viejo_.

Claro que lo es. Steve sabía que iba a serlo. No es la cara de un extraño; los ojos son los mismos. Pero su rostro está arrugado, años tras años pesan sobre él. Se agacha mientras se para. Su mano en el marco de la puerta está temblando. Su mirada regresa más allá de Fury, y se posa en Steve.

—Jesús —respira Bucky, y su voz es la voz temblorosa de un anciano, una voz ronca, décadas de cigarrillos. Cáncer de pulmón, estaba escrito en el archivo de Bucky. Demasiados malditos cigarrillos—. Te ves exactamente igual.

Y luego Steve está empujando a Fury, y Bucky lo abraza con fuerza.

—Lo siento mucho —dice Bucky—. Pensamos que estabas muerto. Juro por Dios que- pensamos que estabas muerto.

Se oye un ruido, y Steve levanta la vista para ver a Gail, se detiene en las escaleras y los mira. Su cabello es plateado y su cara arrugada con líneas de risa. Sus ojos son tan amables y brillantes como siempre... y ella no es suya.

Ella nunca fue suya.

Steve puede verlo, ahora que está mirando, la forma en la que ellos están en sintonía entre sí. Va más allá de la familiaridad de medio siglo de matrimonio. Ni siquiera se están mirando, no del todo, pero Gail se ha vuelto hacia Bucky como si él siempre fuera la persona más importante en la habitación.

Ella ya no lleva guantes. Ella no los necesita.

—Escuché —dice Gail, vacilante—. Quiero decir, Bucky me lo dijo. —Ella se golpea la sien con un dedo—. Aquí.

_Son almas gemelas_ , había dicho Tony.

Una en un millón de posibilidades. Gail nunca fue para él. Ella siempre fue para Bucky, destinada para él, y Steve nunca lo había sabido.

Habían hecho películas sobre todo eso, Tony le había dicho. Capitán América, trágicamente perdido, pero su novia descubre que el mejor amigo es su alma gemela. Basado en una historia real. Tony había preguntado si Steve quería ver alguna de esas películas, y Steve apenas se había abstenido de poner su puño a través de la pared.

Se le ocurre que si Gail se hubiera mantenido alejada de Bucky, si ella no lo hubiera tocado, nunca lo hubieran sabido. Esto nunca hubiera pasado. Se suponía que ella debía ser  _suya_ , y que aún así había tocado a Bucky, pensó, con un remolino de feos celos.

—¿Cómo? —Steve se ahoga—. Quiero decir, como es que ustedes dos-

Bucky se da la vuelta y comparte una cariñosa sonrisa con Gail; y Steve se atraganta con una rabia terrible. Ese es un recuerdo preciado. Han contado esta historia cientos de veces.

—En realidad —dice Bucky, y hay un poco de incomodidad en sus ojos—. Fue, um. Fue por ti.

—Fue un accidente —dice Gail.

Esta es la primera vez que se da cuenta que ello no ha sido lo mejor que les ha sucedido, y Steve sabe que esto también es culpa suya.

Bucky se aclara la garganta, con una tos flemática.

—Ellos, uh. Cuando moriste... me enviaron a casa para contárselo a tus padres. Supusieron que quien diera la noticia debería ser alguien que te conociera. Quien haya estado allí, en Islandia, y que podría contarles cómo sucedió. Y me ofrecí de voluntario. Nunca olvidaré la mirada en el rostro de tu madre por el resto de mi vida. —Él suspira—. Después de que todo el llanto hubo terminado, me dijeron que yo también debía ir a decírselo a Gail, así que fui a su casa, y ella pudo imaginarse, enseguida, solo mirándome, qué clase de noticia era, y ella simplemente comenzó a llorar, y se arrojó a mis brazos. Y-

—Nosotros... nos tocamos —dice Gail, asumiendo el control de la historia, aunque ella desvía la mirada ante la mención del tabú de piel a piel—. Su mandíbula rozó mi frente, y eso fue todo lo que bastó. —Ella sonríe, aunque hay lágrimas en sus ojos—. Fue como fuegos artificiales. Y luego lo escuché en mi cabeza, claro como una campana, pensando en lo mucho que lo sentía.

—Oh.

Hay más palabras que probablemente deberían salir de la boca de Steve, pero no puede obligarse a decir ninguna de ellas.

Él les hizo esto a ellos.

Se suponía que esta era su vida.

Se suponía que ella tenía que ser su alma gemela.

Y el universo había dicho que no. Y el universo les dio su vida, para que la vivan sin él. Su alma gemela soñada. Pero no era la suya. Nunca suya.

Pensó, cuando Gail aceptó casarse con él, que lo había tenido todo, que había planeado su futuro; pero este es el futuro y él no tenía nada en absoluto.

Gail desciende el resto de las escaleras, y luego ella también lo abraza. Todavía siente la misma calidez en sus brazos. La última vez que la vio, durmieron juntos. Eso fue hace cincuenta años, y ahora ella es la esposa de otro hombre. La esposa de su mejor amigo. El alma gemela de su mejor amigo. Por el amor de Dios, ella y Bucky incluso tienen  _nietos_.

Maldita sea, debería estar feliz por ellos. Son sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Sus únicos amigos, ahora. ¿Tienen algo que casi nadie en el mundo tiene, y aquí está él, compadeciéndose porque esa suerte no fue para él?

Recuerda la burlona voz de su padre. Nunca iba a ser él. Él nunca va a tener un alma gemela. Su padre había tenido razón después de todo.

—Me alegro por ustedes —dice Steve. Él fuerza las palabras, como si decirlo pudiera hacerlo realidad. Él debería estar feliz. Es lo justo. Lo que ellos tienen, él debería estar contento de que lo tengan. Que se encontraran. Murió, y sus amigos encontraron el amor. ¿No es eso lo que debería querer?

Se miran, y él se pregunta qué están diciendo sobre él en sus cabezas.

—No, no es cierto, mentiroso —dice Bucky, y Steve debería haber sabido que no debía tratar de mentirle—. Pero está bien. No tienes que estarlo. Sé que es un shock para ti.

Si hubiera vivido, si hubiera vivido, podría haber ocurrido de todos modos. Se habría casado con Gail, y un día tal vez ella se habría encontrado con Bucky. Un accidente. Y entonces lo habrían sabido, y él... él nunca hubiera podido retenerla, de ninguna manera.

Steve traga.

—Estoy feliz de que estés feliz. —Él siente su arrastre alrededor de las palabras. Eso, al menos, suena cierto cuando lo dice.

No hay nada aquí para él.

Deberían haberlo dejado en el hielo. Habría sido el favor más amable para él.

**...**

**...**

Está sentado en la limusina mientras se alejan de Cedar Street.  _Puedes regresar en cualquier momento_ , le había dicho Gail, y la mirada que compartió con Bucky le sugirió que ella sabía que querría esperar por ello.  _Cuando estés listo_.

Fury está sentado a su lado, con la mirada fija en la otra ventana, fingiendo que no se percata de las lágrimas que resbalan por las mejillas de Steve. Es probablemente la cosa más amable que alguien haya hecho por él en el futuro hasta ahora.

—Quiero entrar —dice Steve. Él mira fijamente los cielos del invierno gris. Su voz ronca raspa su garganta.

—¿Disculpe?

Steve se da vuelta para ver a Fury observándolo con incomprensión. Steve no se molesta en limpiarse la cara. Una lágrima gotea de su barbilla a su camisa, manchando la tela.

—La misión —dice Steve—. La operación. Sea lo que sea, eso es lo suficientemente importante como para despertarme. Lo tomo.

Fury hace muecas; al menos tiene la gracia de parecer avergonzado. Su ojo está abatido.

—Podemos esperar —dice—. Has tenido un día infernal, capitán. Es mucho y hay que acostumbrarse.

No queda nada más. No hay matrimonio, ni hijos, ni casa en Cedar Street. No para él, éste es el futuro y el futuro es esa misión y no tiene sentido fingir que él podría tener otra cosa. Marcó su vida en 1942. Lo hicieron para la guerra. Es hora de enviarlo a la guerra.

— _Lo tomo_  —repite—. Señor.

Hay un maletín entre ellos. Fury lo abre y sin palabras le entrega el archivo superior, una carpeta de manila estampada con la palabra "Ultimates".

Steve lo abre y se enfrenta a una imagen de sí mismo. Luego, el hombre que lo despertó, Bruce Banner, aparece como consultor. Luego un hombre rubio sonriente cuyo nombre aparece solo como Thor. Luego Hank Pym, el hombre que tenía cincuenta pies de altura. Luego Janet Pym, quien en la foto está vestida y con alas. Y luego, Steve descubre que realmente no está sorprendido por ello, Tony Stark.

En la fotografía, Tony no lleva guantes. Se ve un poco más joven de lo que es ahora, no es que sea muy mayor, pero en la foto parece algo  _inocente_. Sonríe, baja los ojos y prácticamente hace el amor con la cámara.

Steve intenta decirse que no está mirando las manos desnudas de Tony. No debería llamar su atención. No es como si nunca antes hubiera visto las manos desnudas de un hombre; es solo que nunca ha visto las manos de Tony desnudas en persona. Se siente como si estuviera mirando algo prohibido. No debería significar nada.

En su defensa, ha sido un día muy jodido.

No importa. Esta es la misión. Su familia está muerta. El amor de su vida nunca fue realmente suya, en absoluto. ¿Qué más hay excepto esto?

—Sí, está bien. —Se oye decir Steve—. Inscríbeme.

**...**

**...**

Steve no entiende bien qué tipo de equipo son los Ultimates hasta después de firmar en la línea.

Dios lo ayude, son  _estrellas_.

No es nuevo en eso de ser un símbolo. Él es el Capitán América, después de todo. Se había inscrito para usar la bandera, para que Bucky lo siguiera tomando fotos para la gente en casa. Sabía que hubo carteles y noticieros. Se había reunido con políticos adinerados, algunas veces, pero sobre todo, había estado haciendo aquello para lo que el Ejército le pagaba. Operaciones Especiales.

Esta noche, literalmente, han desplegado la alfombra roja en el Triskelion, y los flashes se apagan en la cara de Steve. Están sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Hay reporteros. Hay celebridades cuyos nombres ni siquiera conoce. Ahí está el presidente. El segundo presidente que ha conocido. Le pregunta a Steve si el futuro es cool.

Nadie le ha dicho a Steve lo que significa  _cool_. Espera que la respuesta correcta a ello sea sí.

Esto parece complacer al presidente y la multitud de celebridades. Él exhala fuertemente.

La siguiente persona que ve es, por supuesto, Tony.

Steve se presentó a ese evento en el nuevo atuendo de Capitán América que le hicieron: más brillante, más ceñido, con una escala de correa en su camisa, estrellas en sus hombros y un extraño escudo redondo. Se siente ridículo. Más ridículo que en el último uniforme que usó antaño, incluso. Sabe que tiene protección, pero parece un maldito disfraz. El traje está muy entallado. Siente que todo el mundo está mirando su trasero.

Tony probablemente  _esté_  mirando su trasero.

—¡Cap! —Tony dice—. Lo hiciste.

Tony le sonríe. Tony tiene su mano en la espalda de la mujer que está a su lado, una hermosa morena con un brillante vestido de noche oscuro. Ella lleva guantes para combinar con el vestido. Tony presenta su cita; él dice que ella es una actriz. Jennifer esto y lo otro.

Tony también lleva guantes, con su esmoquin. No son concebibles como guantes de hombre, como los guantes de cuero que Steve actualmente luce con su uniforme. Son pálidos, cremosos satinados, cubiertos por una capa de encaje finamente trabajado. Se enganchan a los guantes de Steve cuando Steve le da la mano.

Si Tony es raro y todos lo saben y de alguna manera está bien, ¿por qué tiene una dama como una cita? Aunque si a Tony le gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué se viste como un hada? ¿Actúa como uno? ¿En público?

El futuro es  _bizarro_.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita. —Steve le dice a Jennifer, y ella sonríe.

—¿Qué tal te parece la fiesta, cariño? —Tony le pregunta a él, ¡ _a él_!- Y Steve juraría que está flirteando, pero no puede estarlo—. Es en tu honor.

Leyó el archivo de los Ultimates, de principio a fin. Tiene que admitir que no entiende por qué Tony está aquí. Tony está poniendo el dinero, y Tony tiene algún tipo de armadura (él lo llama  _Iron Man_ , lo que suena como el colmo de la arrogancia). Pero todos los demás en el equipo tienen algún tipo de poder: está él, y está el que cambia de tamaño, Hank, y la que cambia de tamaño y vuela, Janet, y Thor... quien puede o no ser un dios. También puede o no estar en el equipo. Ese doctor, Bruce, es un consultor. Y luego está Tony. Quien es un hombre normal, —un  _multimillonario_ —, que quiere estar en el equipo aparentemente por el gusto de hacerlo. No hay poderes por ningún lado. No hay experiencia militar. No hay nada. Solo un cerebro, un traje y mucho dinero. ¿Qué consigue por esto?

Tiene muchas preguntas sobre Tony. Piensa que Tony podría responderle eso.

—Es genial —dice Steve, lo que es principalmente una mentira, porque siempre ha odiado esto—. Vi que vamos a ser compañeros de equipo.

Tony murmura sin compromiso.

—Sí, efectivamente.

—Me estaba preguntando —pregunta Steve—, ¿por qué decidiste unirte? Parece... inusual. —Intenta pensar en una palabra mejor—. Innecesario.

Los labios de Tony se torcen. Es la primera expresión que Steve ha visto en su rostro que podría considerarse fea.

—¿Salvar al mundo es innecesario? Esperaba algo mejor de ti, querido.

Steve aprieta los dientes. ¿Está Tony siendo obtuso a propósito?

—No eso. La financiación es necesaria, aunque no tenías que ser tú personalmente. El traje, presumiblemente, es una buena idea. Pero SHIELD podría haber puesto a alguien más dentro de él. Un soldado. No tenías que ser tú. Y sin embargo, insististe.

Un destello de una emoción ilegible pasa por el rostro de Tony y desaparece.

—Soy muy altruista —dice, y Steve sabe que no es toda la verdad—. Quería hacer el bien. —Sus ojos se estrechan—. ¿Qué, eso no es suficiente para ti?

Steve no sabe qué más decir. Ahora no es cuando debería presionarlo.

Hay movimiento a su izquierda, y una mujer con un vestido verde aparece a su lado.

—¡Janet! —Steve dice, sorprendido y complacido.

Ella no lleva guantes. Steve está dividido entre estar escandalizado y recordar que ya la ha visto desnuda. Steve mira alrededor de la habitación. Tal vez la mitad de las mujeres estén enguantadas. Y Tony, por supuesto.

Tendrá que preguntarle a alguien sobre esto alguna vez, la cosa del guante. A Tony no.

—Por favor —dice ella, con una sonrisa—. Dime Jan.

—Jan, entonces. —Steve mira alrededor—. ¿Tu marido?

Agita una mano desnuda, como si fuera normal, como si no le importara que alguien pudiera tocarla, y Steve se estremece.

—Oh, él está allá, hablando con Banner. Yo... decidí dejar la biología molecular en casa por esta noche. —Sus ojos brillan.

Ella también tiene un doctorado. Dos de ellos. Steve recuerda mucho de los archivos.

—Me gusta hablar de biología molecular donde quiera que vaya —regresa, gesticulando a sí mismo, y es recompensado con la risa de Jan.

Ella sonríe. Ella pone su mano, Jesús, su mano desnuda, en el brazo de Steve. ¿Está ella... coqueteando con él también? Señor Dios. Ella está  _casada_. ¿Qué diablos pasa con el futuro?

Tal vez ella sólo está siendo amable. Él le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Creo que este equipo va a ser muy divertido —dice Jan—. Sé que todos estamos muy contentos de que hayas accedido.

_Diversión_  no es realmente la palabra que Steve hubiera usado.

Se pregunta cómo será este equipo en el campo de batalla. Se pregunta con quién van a pelear.

Todos son unos malditos civiles. Se pregunta cuál de ellos se va a romper primero.

**...**

**...**

La respuesta a eso, Steve descubre, es Bruce. Bruce tuvo que tomar e inyectarse una variante del suero, y, bueno...

Steve está de pie aquí, en el naufragio que Hulk hizo de Manhattan, balanceándose sobre sus pies. Todo a su alrededor es de metal irregular y madera astillada, algunas de las cuales, gracias a Thor, todavía están en llamas. Los hombres de SHIELD se llevan a Bruce con una camisa de fuerza, Hank es de cincuenta pies y yace inconsciente entre los escombros, y el casco de Tony se perdió en algún lugar de la refriega. Su cara está cubierta por un extraño gel verdoso y su cabello sobresale salvajemente, pero parece estar básicamente en una sola pieza. Jan se ve sin aliento pero bien. Están bien. Lo lograron.

Tony lo mira de reojo.

—¿Estás bien, Cap?

—Sí. —Steve puede sentir que su rostro se convierte en una mueca, como siempre cuando está alrededor de Tony.

La sonrisa de Tony es astuta.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Estás molesto porque Wasp no  _te mostró_  sus senos?

Steve puede sentir su cara calentarse. Jan había necesitado llamar la atención de Hulk de alguna manera, y mostrarle los senos a Hulk fue lo que eligió. Y, sí, es una mujer decente, casada y, sí, está mal, pero ahora no puede dejar de pensar en eso, y por el amor de Dios, está casada y él no tiene que imaginar nada sobre cómo Jan se vería en topless. Deseaba que Tony no fuera bueno adivinando. Él no cree que Tony lo esté diciendo a propósito. Esperaba que Tony no lo supiera.

Jan se da la vuelta y hace un gesto que las mujeres decentes en los tiempos de Steve no hacían.

—Vete a la mierda, Stark. Mi distracción funcionó.

Tony solo se ríe.

—Lo hizo, funcionó. —Él todavía se está riendo—. Y seremos héroes.

—Salvamos a Nueva York de uno de los nuestros —dice Thor.

—¡Thor! —Tony canta, brillantemente, que es cuando Steve se da cuenta de que Tony está realmente borracho—. Qué amable de tu parte unirte a nosotros. ¿Has cambiado de opinión acerca de los males del complejo militar-industrial?

—No —dice Thor, pero al menos está sonriendo.

Tony hace pucheros.

—Bueno, seguiremos siendo héroes.

—¿Cómo supones eso? —Steve pregunta.

—Fácil. —Tony agita sus manos enguantadas en el aire—. Nadie excepto nosotros sabe quién es Hulk. No creo que SHIELD esté planeando decírselo al público. Entonces, para el resto del mundo, hemos salvado a Nueva York de un problema que definitivamente no causamos. —Él sonríe.

Algo se tuerce en Steve, y el hueco concepto del futuro, se pudre. Esto no era para lo que se inscribió. Él casi se rompió la mandíbula. Hay sangre en su cara. Está seca.

—Esa es una mentira —dice, y no sabe por qué lo dice. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está sorprendido.

—Soy un excelente mentiroso, querido. —Tony le lanza una sonrisa que parece de revista—. Y... ¿Qué tal una cena?

—¿Cena? —Tony está- Dios, acaso está Tony  _pidiéndole_  una-... —. Cena —repite Tony—. Todos. En mi casa. Denme unos unos días para resolver los detalles. Todos están invitados. No necesitan llevar nada. Tengo un montón de vino.

Steve exhala. Está bien. No significaba nada. Tony no lo estaba invitando solo a él.

**...**

****...** **

Steve no había podido imaginar cómo sería realmente una penthouse perteneciente a un hombre de trescientos cincuenta mil millones de dólares, e incluso ahora que está en ella, no puede creer que esté allí.

Llevaba su uniforme del ejército, imaginando que no había manera de que pudiera lucir informal así; Thor ha optado por un look casual y usa unos jeans. Y Tony, por supuesto, lleva una bata de seda morada. Con guantes bordados a juego.

Curiosamente, Hank y Jan están ausentes. Steve supone que el otro personal de SHIELD, Wanda, Pietro, Clint y Natasha, no fueron invitados.

Han pasado unas semanas. Steve ha tenido tiempo de buscar el asunto de los guantes en Internet, lo que lo llevó a un montón de artículos sobre algo llamado _feminismo de segunda ola_ , cuyo resultado final es que las mujeres en estos días parecen sentir que no deberían usar guantes si no quieren, lo que explica lo de Jan, pero no explica lo de Tony. Internet confirma que los hombres que usan guantes elegantes son tan raros como siempre, e incluso le ofertaron pornografía, momento en el que Steve cerró la computadora a toda prisa.

Si él quiere saber, tendrá que preguntar. Y esa no es una conversación que quiera tener con Tony.

El penthouse de Tony es espacioso, cubierto de arte... y cajas móviles.

No tiene sentido hasta la mitad de la cena, cuando Thor le pregunta a Tony por qué está en los Ultimates. Es la misma pregunta que Steve tenía para él, la que esquivó. Pero son un equipo, y han luchado juntos, y tal vez eso hace las cosas diferentes ahora. Parece que en realidad podría responder.

Tony se muerde el labio y considera la pregunta de Thor.

—Bueno, no es por evadir impuestos —dice, como supuso Thor, y sonríe, pero hay algo lejano y triste en sus ojos, y hace que Steve quiera-, eso lo hace querer-...

Él no sabe lo que quiere. También odia eso.

La mirada de Tony se vuelve hacia Steve.

—¿Tiene una conjetura, capitán? Ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. —Sus ojos brillan con algo que podría ser desprecio—. ¿Ya decidiste que soy lo suficientemente bueno para el altruismo? ¿O tienes otra respuesta?

Es veleidoso. Su estado de ánimo desaparece en un instante mientras Tony sorbe su vino. Él siempre está bebiendo; incluso en el archivo de SHIELD de Tony se había mencionado eso. Pero no había mencionado por qué Tony se había unido. Así que Fury no lo sabe, no cree que Steve deba saberlo, o no lo considera importante.

—Chicas. —Steve deja escapar.

Él no sabe por qué lo dice. Escuchó a Tony hablar sobre mujeres, comentarios casuales sobre mujeres rubias hermosas, de la misma manera que habla de todo lo demás. Y no tiene sentido con... la forma en que Tony actúa, pero parece que a él también le gustan las mujeres. ¿Quizás necesita la ayuda, el prestigio de ser un héroe? ¿Tal vez no es bueno con las mujeres? Steve entiende eso, mucho. ¿Tal vez las mujeres solo quieren a Iron Man? Claro, Tony es un multimillonario, pero ninguna cantidad de dinero puede comprar lo que significa ser un superhéroe.

Recuerda cómo Gail solía mirarlo, asombrada, los ojos muy abiertos que lo hacía nadar con gran poder. Sí, él puede ver por qué Tony querría eso.

—No es que no crea que no eres altruista —dice Steve, lo que es casi una mentira—. Pero parece que podrías querer, bueno... compañía femenina.

Tony lo mira como si estuviera mirando a través de él, y Steve sabe que lo han descubierto.

—No esta vez, me temo —dice Tony, a la ligera, lo que es, probablemente, a propósito, lo hace sonar como un maldito raro otra vez.

Tony golpea un lado de su cráneo con un dedo enguantado.

—Tengo un tumor cerebral —dice, y si dice algo más, Steve no puede oírlo por encima del rugido en su propia cabeza. Jesucristo.

—¿Es esto una especie de broma? —Steve pregunta. Su voz es débil. Él no entiende el futuro. Bromean sobre tantas cosas ahora. Esto no puede ser real.

Él mira a Thor, quien se ve horrorizado. Thor no cree que Tony esté bromeando.

Por eso escogió los Ultimates. Por eso Iron Man.

Tony se está muriendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Thor pregunta.

Tony se encoge de hombros.

—En cualquier momento entre seis meses y cinco años. Es inoperable.

Él no sabía. Oh Dios. Él no sabía. ¿Debería pedir disculpas? ¿Qué se supone que debe decir?

Jesús, Tony no llega ni a treinta años.

Y luego Tony se da vuelta y le pide a Jarvis  _el regalo que encontré para el Capitán América_.

—¿Qué? —Steve pregunta—. ¿Qué haces comprándome regalos?

_Ni siquiera te gusto_ , quiere decir, y no está seguro de si quiere decir  _ni siquiera me gustas_  o  _pero te estás muriendo y no debiste_ , y no puede decir nada más cuando Jarvis sitúa la caja delante de él.

Es su casco. Está maltratado y abollado. Se ha raspado algo de la pintura, pero la "A" blanca sobre azul es claramente visible. Él no ha visto esto desde Islandia. 1945. Hace unos cuántos meses y toda una vida.

Se da cuenta de que está sonriendo. ¿Debería estar sonriendo? Tony se está muriendo. Tony se está muriendo y también encontró esto para él y no tiene idea de qué decir.

—¿Qué te parece? —Tony pregunta. Suena preocupado. Como si a él le importara saberlo.

Steve mira impotente la espalda.

—No sé qué decir.

_Genial, Rogers._

—Di que te unirás a mí en un brindis —dice Tony, y beben en nombre de Hank, Jan y Bruce.

Se lleva el casco a casa con él. Se sienta en su pequeño apartamento, casi vacío. Él está solo en el futuro.

Se pregunta, brevemente, si Tony está solo en su enorme y vacío penthouse.

**...**

**...**

Y luego, por supuesto, descubren por qué Hank y Jan no llegaron a la cena en la penthouse de Tony.

A Hank le gusta pegarle. Y esta vez él la golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarla al hospital.

Steve sabe lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho en sus tiempos. Él sabe lo que es correcto hacer.

Así que busca a Hank, lo rastrea hasta un bar en Chicago y le dice que elija a alguien de su propio tamaño.

Oh, todavía es una pelea justa. Él no es un monstruo. Él hace que Hank cambie de tamaño primero. Hank, el hombre gigante, contra Steve, ahora, nadie puede quejarse de eso. Esto es parejo.

Siente una gran satisfacción al estar allí, en Chicago, con Hank, el hijo de puta que golpea a su esposa, todavía gigante, inconsciente.

Jan estará feliz.

Y entonces, bueno. Entonces llegan los Chitauri.

Parece que aún hay seres que Steve conocía desde los tiempos de guerra que aún no están muertos. Desafortunadamente, son los alienígenas. Y están atacando Micronesia.

Dos horas hasta la misión. Es hora de ver a Jan. Y Jan... no está feliz.

Ella lo mira desde la cama de hospital. Ella se niega a aceptar las flores que le ha traído. Ella dice que la van a transferir. Ella no quiere que Steve se porte como un... un caballero idiota dentro de una armadura brillante. Así es como ella lo llama.

La oye llorar mientras se va.

Él no puede hacer nada bien. Eso es lo que es. Un idiota. Los músculos, el cuerpo, todo, todo es inútil. Ella puede ver a través de él.

Está inestable sobre sus pies mientras se dirige a través del Triskelion. Tiene veinte minutos hasta llegar a la misión. Dios, no puede dejar que nadie lo vea así. ¿Se ve tan miserable como se siente? De seguro sí. Da vuelta por un pasillo y se dirige a un baño apartado. Nadie necesita ver al Capitán América tratar de no llorar justo antes de arriesgar sus vidas en una batalla contra los extraterrestres. Esa es probablemente la cosa más desmoralizante que Steve pudiera imaginar.

Se balancea y se apoya en la pared. Jesús, ¿por qué tomó este trabajo? Él es un desastre.

Cinco minutos. Cinco minutos para recomponerse. Salpica un poco de agua en su cara. Él estará bien.

Empuja la puerta del baño de hombres para encontrarse con que no está solo.

Él no puede entender lo que está sucediendo al principio. Natasha está inclinada sobre el mostrador entre dos de los lavabos y Tony está detrás de ella. Los pantalones de Tony están alrededor de sus tobillos; los de Natasha están en el suelo, y la camisa que lleva puesta está levantada, sus pechos descubiertos, temblando mientras se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Tony tiene una mano en su cadera, y la otra se estira hacia adelante para ahuecar su pecho, frotando un pulgar —Dios, aún en ese momento, sigue llevando esos malditos guantes— sobre su pezón con pequeños círculos hábiles mientras la folla, pesada y áspera, y Jesús, desde este ángulo, de lado, Steve puede ver todo. Es más de lo que ha visto antes de Tony, eso es seguro. El culo de Tony se flexiona mientras empuja, y él puede ver la polla de Tony, enorme y dura, deslizándose hacia Natasha, resbaladiza, mojada y roja.

Steve puede sentir que se está endureciendo, impotente, su polla presionando contra su uniforme.

Los ojos de Natasha están cerrados y gime mientras Tony empuja sus caderas hacia adelante una y otra vez. Ella se obliga a volver sobre la polla de Tony con cada empuje, y todo su cuerpo se mece con el movimiento. Dios, ella... ella realmente lo está disfrutando, ¿no es así?

No puede evitar preguntarse qué hizo mal con Gail. Lo que Tony sabe que Steve no.

Y luego Tony echa un vistazo, ve a Steve parado en la puerta y... sonríe. Sus caderas tartamudean y se vuelven lentas en un giro fácil y perezoso, pero no se detienen.

—Por qué- hola, capitán —dice Tony. Su cara esta enrojecida. Su voz es entrecortada y baja—. Qué agradable verte aquí. —Gira la cabeza y guiña un ojo—. ¿Te quedas, cariño? No me importa si quieres mirar. —Los ojos de Tony se ponen vidriosos y gime, un ruido bajo y roto que va directamente hacia la polla de Steve—. No te preocupes —murmura—. No será mucho tiempo más.

¿Por qué es Tony  _así_? El calor corre a través de Steve: rabia, excitación, miedo, vergüenza. Es una maraña de emociones, y ninguna de ellas es buena. Y la peor parte es el pequeño rincón de su mente que piensa que  _tal vez quiero_  y  _tal vez pueda aprender algo viendo_.

Se pregunta si Tony puede ver que está duro, y el terror se arremolina dentro de él.

Natasha abre los ojos y se inclina hacia atrás para golpear a Tony con la palma de su mano, pero ella apenas puede estirarse hasta su costado. Sus dedos se enganchan en las colas de su camisa de vestir.

— _Tony._  —Sus ojos se estrechan. Ella mira a Steve—. No me agrada que vean.

—Yo —dice Steve, estupefacto, y está tratando desesperadamente de evitar mirar el lugar donde están unidos, el eje de la polla de Tony donde empuja dentro del cuerpo de Natasha. No debería pensar en cómo se ve, en cómo Tony la tiene casi tan grande como él, cómo debe sentirse Tony con ese apretón cálido a su alrededor—. Ya- ya me voy.

Se da la vuelta y huye.

Se encuentra a pocos pasos del baño cuando los gemidos comienzan de nuevo, y silba con los dientes apretados, se ajusta a toda prisa y va a buscar otro baño.

**...**

**...**

Tal vez hubiera ayudado si hubiera tenido su cabeza concentrada al principio. El deja vu no le está haciendo ningún favor, porque recuerda haber caído sobre una isla para luchar contra los Chitauri y sus secuaces. Tal vez le den otro salto hacia otros cincuenta años en el futuro. Eso sería una maldita bendición.

Dios, si no hubiera tenido que escuchar a Tony haciendo bromas sobre los pechos de la Bruja Escarlata que estaba ausente en las intercomunicaciones, Tony, que estaba riendo feliz porque, Jesús, acababa de tener sexo y Steve había entrado y lo había visto...

Él silencia las intercomunicaciones de Tony. Sigue andando.

Micronesia está tranquila y silenciosa a su alrededor. Thor y Tony están adelante, haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona.

Thor empieza.

—La isla está desierta —dice—. Ha estado así durante semanas.

Fury había sido un confidente. Toda la información sobre los Chitauri vino directamente de SHIELD, dijo. Y no estaba bromeando.

—Thor tiene razón. —confirma Tony, mientras aterriza, el a su alrededor—. ¿Podrían los psíquicos de SHIELD haber tenido una migraña o algo así?

Fury solo se ve disgustado, lo cual, para ser justos, es lo que Tony hace sentir a Steve, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero están aquí y tienen tropas, por lo que podrían usarlas. Fury les ordena que salgan.

Quedan tres segundos en la bomba atómica cuando uno de los soldados la encuentra.

Oh, Dios, no otra vez.

Steve enciende las comunicaciones y grita.

— _¡Tony!_

Dos segundos. Un segundo.

Tenían un plan para esto. Pero no hay tiempo suficiente.

Los soldados más cercanos son vaporizados en una luz cegadora. Reflexivamente, Steve se cubre los ojos y gira, y esto es todo, este es el final.

La luz cambia. Es azul-blanco. Tony aterrizó junto a él, levantó las manos y resplandeció.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo, hazlo rápido —dice Tony, las palabras prácticamente gruñeron—. No tuve tiempo para probar los campos de fuerza contra la fisión nuclear.

Steve habla por los comunicadores de nuevo.

—Thor, ¡sácanos de aquí!

—Lejos de aquí ¿ _dónde_? —Thor pregunta.

La voz de Fury llega por los comunicadores.

—Estamos recibiendo informes de naves extraterrestres en los cielos del Phoenix. Parece que ahí es donde está ocurriendo la invasión.

—¿Entendido, Thor? —Steve grita.

En respuesta, los rayos crepitan a su alrededor.

Cuando él puede ver de nuevo, están en otro lugar. Las naves espaciales alienígenas son plateadas en el cielo sobre ellas, y Steve levanta su escudo.

—¿Tony? ¿Thor? —él dice—. Dirijan la pelea aérea.

Es una pelea infernal.

Steve recibe un mensaje, dejando saber a la mayor cantidad de personas que SHIELD ha sido comprometida por agentes Chitauri. Imitadores de formas. Y luego Tony y Thor suben al cielo, derribando naves espaciales como si nada. Explosiones de energía y rayos caen por el aire.

Su propia batalla está en el suelo. Había luchado contra Kleiser en el 45', Kleiser era un Chitauri, y él simplemente... no está ni viejo. En vez de eso, está aquí hablando sobre una súper arma que está bajo tierra y que destruirá la Tierra en veinte minutos, mientras él y Steve intercambian golpes.

—Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubieras detenido esa bomba —gruñe.

Steve lo golpea en la cara. Él no está haciendo mucho daño. Fury le dispara en la cabeza. Todavía no hay daño.

Dejaron caer a Hulk sobre él. Eso, al menos, tiene un impacto.

Les ordena a todos que se retiren. De aquí en adelante, solo queda mirar. Steve respira y limpia la sangre de su cara. Espera que su brazo vuelva a girar y escucha el parloteo de las intercomunicaciones. Por encima de él, los aviones se lanzan en formación contra las naves espaciales, y Tony y Thor finalmente pueden ser relevados para estar en tierra con Jan y Natasha. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo Jan aquí? ¡Estaba en el hospital! Y ahora estaba trabajando en la bomba del día del juicio final.

Steve se pone el altavoz y pica a Hulk para que luche contra las naves espaciales. Él le dice que los pilotos lo llamaron mariquita. Está bien, esa parte es bastante divertida.

La voz de Tony crepita en su oído.

—Thor va a teletransportar la bomba fuera del mundo.

Él oye a Natasha en el fondo diciendo que Thor solo es un esquizofrénico.

Sí, bueno. Parece que Steve está dejando su suerte a un loco.

El suelo se levanta en una onda de choque, y luego... todo está tranquilo. Excepto por las naves espaciales que golpea Hulk, por supuesto. Clint lo golpea con un tranquilizante, a cierta distancia. Al menos esto funciona mejor que en Manhattan.

Se acabó. Están parados en los restos, sonriendo. Ellos lo lograron. Los chitauri se han ido. La tierra es segura.

—Creo que esto significa que ahora somos superhéroes oficialmente —dice Jan. Y ella está radiante.

Bien. Tal vez algunas cosas sobre el futuro no sean tan malas.

**...**

**...**

Son, de hecho, superhéroes.

Unos días después, hay una recepción en la Casa Blanca. Thor se niega a asistir, pero la mayoría del resto del equipo lo hace. Tony, por supuesto, usa elegantes guantes de terciopelo negro con su esmoquin y pasa la noche coqueteando alegremente con la Primera Dama cuando no está bailando con Natasha. Steve sospecha que es la única manera en la que Tony sabe interactuar con las personas.

Y Jan está allí. Jan lleva un pequeño vestido negro y guantes que apenas parecen ser guantes. Jan le pide un baile, y él apenas se da cuenta de lo extraño que es cuando ella lo besa. No son almas gemelas, piensa Steve, mientras sus labios se tocan, y una pequeña parte de él está decepcionada, la parte de él que nunca superará la decepción de no tener un alma gemela. Solo necesita aceptar que no tiene una. Él no es tan especial. Debería estar feliz con lo que tiene.

Jan está en sus brazos sonriéndole. Es suficiente. Debería ser suficiente.

Después de la recepción, Steve descubre algo más sobre el futuro: las damas ya pasan contigo luego de la primera cita.

O al menos, lo intentan.

Como no necesitan volver a Nueva York con urgencia, SHIELD les ha reservado un bloque de habitaciones en un hotel local. Jan se ríe, sonríe y se dirige hacia él, con su mano en todo el su brazo todo el camino, y ella todavía le sonríe.

—No quiero estar sola —susurra Jan, y ella le pasa un brazo por la cintura—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Él tampoco quiere estar solo, literalmente, no quiere estar solo. Él no es tan ingenuo, y sabe lo que ella realmente quiere decir. Pero él no sabe si es correcto. Por el amor de Dios, ella todavía está casada con Hank. Ella es la esposa de otro hombre. Pero tal vez así sea el futuro ahora. Tal vez esto es lo que se supone que debe hacer. Involuntariamente, su mente regresa a Tony, inclinando a Natasha sobre el mostrador del baño, traga saliva y siente que su polla comienza a moverse.

Sí, está bien, este es el futuro.

—Por supuesto —dice, con una voz ronca que ni siquiera reconoce, y busca su tarjeta de acceso.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, se pone de puntillas, y lo besa, empujándolo hacia atrás a través de la habitación hasta que la parte posterior de sus pantorrillas golpea la cama. Con retraso, abrumado, se da cuenta de que probablemente tenía que dejar que lo empujara, pero todavía está de pie, sin gracia y confundido. Jan lo besa, boquiabierta y desordenada, se inclina hacia él, y él puede sentir sus pechos presionando contra él, un pensamiento que hace que su polla palpite en sus pantalones, y, por supuesto, la forma en que Jan se afana contra él, definitivamente puede sentir el deseo de ella misma.

Esto está mal, piensa. Algo sobre esto está mal. No es... no es  _romántico_ , y es un pensamiento estúpido y emocional, pero es cierto. Solo están en una habitación de hotel porque ninguno de los dos quería irse a casa, porque están felices de haber ganado. ¿Es esto lo que hay? ¿Es esto todo lo que hay en el futuro? ¿Es el sexo sin sentido con quien sea, amigable y de casualidad?

—Bien —Jan respira, y Steve casi grita de sorpresa cuando los hábiles dedos de Jan recorren su polla a través de la tela de sus pantalones, acariciándolo con pericia—. No puedo esperar.

No fue así con Gail.

La maldad acuchilla a través de él, aguda, amarga y triste. Él no puede hacer esto.

Él pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Jan, y la retiene a la distancia de todo su brazo mientras ella lo mira, confundida.

—¿Steve?

—No puedo —dice, y se atraganta con el resto de la frase—. Yo... no puedo. Lo siento.

Su rostro está torcido, dolor y confusión. La está decepcionando. Maldita sea, se supone que debe poder hacer esto bien.

—¿Es por Hank? —Ella pregunta—. Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte por él. Estamos separados. Nos estamos divorciando. No voy a volver con él.

Él sacude la cabeza en negativa.

—No es él. —Eso es solo parcialmente la verdad—. Yo solo... no estoy-... no puedo —dice tristemente—. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —repite ella, suave, herida, y se aleja.

Sus piernas se abaten sobre él, y él tropieza hacia atrás y se sienta con fuerza en la cama mientras ella se va.

En el pasillo, hay una risa tranquila y aguda, acompañada por una risa más baja. Tony y Natasha están en este piso, él lo sabe. Probablemente lo van a pasar muy bien, y él rechazó a Jan y está sentado aquí, solo.

¿Qué demonios está mal con él?

**...**

****...** **

Steve no tiene dónde ir por la mañana, y cuando se da cuenta de que la luz de la mañana se difunde a través de las cortinas de gasa de la habitación del hotel, una mirada al reloj le permite saber que son las 7:00. Supone que no importa.

Se pregunta si el hotel tiene gimnasio. Probablemente no hay nada que pueda golpear con seguridad, y las pesas son, de seguro, demasiado ligeras, pero tiene la sensación de que incluso un estiramiento le haría bien. Lo calmaría. Haría que se sintiera un poco más centrado. Tal vez haya un lugar donde pueda ir a correr.

Desea poder huir de todo esto.

Sabe que los Ultimates salvaron al mundo de una invasión alienígena, pero no se siente como un maldito superhéroe.

Suspiró, sacó pantalones de chándal y una camiseta de su maleta, y fue a buscar un gimnasio.

En el piso de abajo, encuentra a Tony, el solitario ocupante del salón del tercer piso.

Tony ni siquiera tiene que abrir la boca para que Steve sepa qué tipo de noche tuvo: lleva la misma ropa en la que Steve lo vio en la recepción, aunque más despeinado. Sin la chaqueta ni la corbata, y su camisa está lisa, pero todavía lleva los guantes. Sus mangas están enrolladas, y hay una o dos pulgadas de piel desnuda entre donde terminan los guantes y comienza su camisa.

Algo sobre la pequeña tira de piel descubierta es hipnótico; Steve no puede dejar de mirarla. Tony usa guantes, los usa como si fuera demasiado bueno para todos, como si no pudiera soportar que los asquerosos plebeyos lo tocasen. Sus guantes son llamativamente caros, con delicadas telas brillantes que solo llaman la atención por el hecho de que los está usando, y Steve odia todo eso.

Él ha tenido el impulso de tocar a Tony, de pasar dos dedos sobre la piel de Tony, sobre su brazo, donde solo hay espacio suficiente para la mano de Steve. Se regocija con el placer perverso del pensamiento, sabiendo cuánto Tony detestaría eso. Tony no quiere que lo toquen, y así lo quiere. Todo lo relacionado con la personalidad de Tony lo irrita, y se siente perfectamente justo, justo, de alguna manera, que él podría hacer algo para irritar a Tony.

Él no lo hace, por supuesto. Es un hombre mejor que eso. Pero él  _pudo_.

Tony está apoyado contra la pared. Su cabello es un desastre. La camisa en la parte de su cuello está abierta, y hay una línea de chupetones a lo largo de su garganta. No podría haber un anuncio más claro del hecho de que Tony pasó la noche con una mujer hermosa.

Y Tony tiene una petaca en una mano. Son las siete de la mañana y está tomando una jodida bebida.

Steve abre la boca, recuerda que Tony salvó su vida en esa isla y entonces cierra la boca.

Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si Tony fuera un pésimo compañero de equipo. Él no tendría que soportar a un tipo tan exuberante. Pero no, sobrio o no, en realidad es un jodido genio y es bueno en el combate. En cierto modo, es muy inconveniente.

Tony levanta la cabeza y su mirada apenas se encuentra con la de Steve. Lo está mirando con los ojos bajos, a través de las pestañas oscuras, el habitual flirteo descarado. Levanta el frasco en dirección a Steve, un gesto perezoso entre un saludo y un brindis. Su garganta funciona, y su lengua se desliza hacia afuera para lamer una gota de licor. Es obsceno, eso es lo que es.

—Buenos días, Cap —dice Tony. Su voz suena sexual, baja y áspera, y Steve no está seguro de cómo se las arregló para transmitir eso. También se parece al sexo, encorvado contra la pared y esperando. Steve casi espera escucharlo comenzar a hablar como los hadas de los Navy Yards. Permanecer allí de esa manera debería ser ilegal.

—¿Tú y Jan la pasaron bien anoche? ¿Tan bien como parece?

Esto es burdo, crudo y  _equivocado_. La mandíbula de Steve se tensa. No debería estar hablando de Jan de esta manera.

La cara de Tony se ilumina y luego se atenúa, en una comprensión incómoda, aunque comprensiva.

—Oh. —Tony murmura—. No tuviste suerte, ¿eh? Pensé que ibas a conseguir algo, de seguro, cuando ella se fue contigo. —Y luego Tony tiene la audacia de sonreír—. Deberías haberme dicho que necesitabas un consejo, querido. Soy muy bueno con las mujeres. —Guiña, y todo lo que Steve puede imaginar es la forma en que Tony lo miró cuando los vio a él y a Natasha, y desde la curva de la sonrisa de Tony, eso es exactamente lo que Tony quiere representar.

No solo es crudo, es profundo y monumentalmente injusto. Aquí está él, el jodido Capitán América. Ya no está escuálido ni cojea. No hay nada malo con él. Debería ser el sueño de cualquier mujer, la forma en que se ve ahora, y él... no sabe qué hacer, como si dentro de él todavía estuviera frágil, aún roto, e incluso  _Tony_  lo sabe. El miedo indefenso lo paraliza hasta los huesos y lo calienta de rabia al mismo tiempo. Y aquí está Tony, vestido como un hada con elegantes guantes hasta los codos, posando con una cadera sobresaliendo como si su maldito culo perfecto estuviera a la venta a cualquier hombre con un dólar, y es  _Tony_  quien tiene mujeres llamando a su puerta, y encima es Tony quien sabe exactamente qué hacer con las mujeres. No es jodidamente  _justo_.

—Puedes seguir tu consejo y empujártelo por el culo —gruñe Steve, probablemente no es lo que debería haber dicho, pero, demonios, si hubiera estado pensando en absoluto, no estaría aquí. Su ira es una niebla roja, turbando todo pensamiento—. Te gustaría eso, ¿verdad?

Él cierra la boca con fuerza, el placer torcido se apaga dentro de él. Decirle a Tony lo que piensa de él es inesperadamente satisfactorio.

Pero Tony le niega la satisfacción de verle cualquier reacción. Su cara no cambia. Tony se limita a atornillar la tapa de su petaca, como si las palabras de Steve no fueran nada para él, y desliza la petaca en su bolsillo antes de mirar hacia arriba.

—Mmm —dice, un ruido tranquilo que incluso podría estar de acuerdo—. Estás tan enojado. Realmente necesitas acostarte con alguien, ¿no es así, cariño?

Él no puede soportar ni un segundo más de esto. Ha tenido suficiente.

—¿Por qué demonios querría un consejo  _tuyo_? —Steve hace un chasquido—. ¡Mírate con tus modales mariquitas y llamando " _querido_ " y " _cariño_ " a todos! ¿A quién crees que estás engañando? ¡Eres un maldito hada! ¿Qué puede saber una persona tan rara como tú sobre las mujeres?

Agobiado, la cara de Tony está brevemente, tan brevemente, atormentada por el dolor, y Steve tiene una fracción de segundo para disfrutar del hecho de que en realidad dijo algo que afectó a quienquiera que sea el verdadero Tony Stark, bajo todas sus posturas, gestos y máscaras. Y luego los ojos de Tony se iluminan, su boca se curva en una oscura y feroz sonrisa, y todo lo que Steve puede pensar es,  _oh joder, cometí un error_ , cuando Tony se acerca, deslizándose hacia adelante como un gato en una jungla, un depredador a la vista.

Con su mirada lánguida y atenta, Tony presiona un dedo, muy suavemente, en el hueco de la garganta de Steve. El terciopelo del guante es suave contra la piel de Steve. Steve podría apartar su mano. Steve podría romperle la muñeca por atreverse a tocarlo.

Pero Steve no puede moverse.

Inclinando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, Tony sonríe con sus perfectos dientes.

—Te daré una lección sobre el siglo veintiuno, querido. —Su voz es un ronroneo bajo y sensual, el tipo de voz que Steve imagina que Tony usa para susurrar dulces palabras en el oído de Natasha, y eso lo enfurece. Él no es una de las  _chicas_  de Tony—. Si le preguntas a los hombres si son unos maricones asquerosos, eventualmente, alguien asumirá que la razón de hacerlo es que estás personalmente interesado, por así decirlo, en la respuesta.

Tony aplana su palma contra el pecho de Steve y tira su mano enguantada lentamente hacia abajo, hasta que sus dedos se extienden sobre el esternón de Steve. Steve se pregunta si Tony puede sentir su corazón latiendo el doble de rápido.

Steve no sabe lo que Tony le va a hacer.

—Es una explicación simple, por supuesto —dice Tony, con voz tranquila y nivelada, como si le estuviera dando una conferencia a Steve sobre los campos de fuerza que produce el traje de Iron Man—. No es necesariamente cierto. A veces los intolerantes son solo eso. Pero, en general, la idea es que no estarías tan asustado si no tuvieras nada que ocultar, ¿mmm?

Steve traga saliva.

—No te tengo miedo, Stark.

Es mentira.

—Lo tienes, sin embargo. —Tony casi suena amable cuando lo dice. Steve puede sentir el calor de la respiración de Tony en su cara—. Me tienes miedo. Solo un poco. No tanto como te lo tienes a ti mismo. —Él golpea el esternón de Steve con dos dedos—. Disfraz llamativo, escudo brillante, bíceps tan grandes como mi cabeza, y allí estás, rezando desesperadamente para que nadie se dé cuenta de que es solo una fachada. Núcleo hueco. Solo miedo y valentía interior. El Capitán América tiene que ser un hombre de verdad, después de todo. Hombre de hombres. Y no sabes cómo hacerlo. No sabes nada acerca de ti mismo. No sabes nada acerca de  _nada_.

— _Basta_. —La voz de Steve es ronca. Le quiebra la garganta.

Tony hace clic en desaprobación.

—Me hiciste una pregunta, cariño —respira, y la sonrisa en su rostro es burlesca—. Tal vez debería haber preguntado si querías saber la respuesta. ¿Quieres consejo de mi parte porque yo sé de lo que estoy hablando? —Los dedos de Tony contra el pecho de Steve comienzan a descender. Es casi una caricia—. Estás tan tenso —dice, una observación suave—. Relájate, cariño. No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras del todo. No es mi esencia, cariño. A pesar de la forma en la que me miras, no creo que me consideres así. —Su risa es amarga—. Nunca entendí eso de ustedes, hombres heterosexuales. ¿Qué los hace a ustedes estar tan jodidamente aterrorizados por un poco de felicidad, eh?

La lengua de Steve se ha adherido al paladar. La mano de Tony se desliza aún más abajo, las yemas de sus dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de Steve, y a distancia Steve se pregunta por qué no ha detenido a Tony todavía.

—Podría ponerme de rodillas por ti, cariño. —Tony susurra, una oferta demasiado descarada para ser genuina, pero no impide que el aliento de Steve se quede atrapado en su garganta, no impide que su polla palpite y se endurezca. Espera que Tony no se dé cuenta. No está seguro de tener una suposición sobre lo que Tony nota—. Podría chupártela aquí —respira Tony—. Doy una excelente mamada, te lo digo yo mismo. Lo mejor que hayas tenido en tu vida. ¿Qué te parece?

Steve no estaba preparado de ninguna manera para esto.

Todo lo que puede imaginar es a Tony de rodillas, la boca de Tony envuelta alrededor de su polla. Todo dentro de Steve se eleva, excitación y asco nauseabundo. Él no quiere desearlo. Es repugnante. No está bien. Tony no puede querer poner su  _boca_  allí. Nadie debería. Es impuro, errado y malditamente perverso, y está condenado si el pensamiento calienta su sangre. Sabe, como Tony lo dice, que Tony no subestima sus habilidades en ninguna área: seguro sería la mejor mamada que jamás haya tenido.

También sería la única mamada que ha tenido. Tony no necesita saber eso.

Los ojos de Tony son oscuros, casi negros de deseo, una reacción física que no puede fingir. Cristo. Tony quiere esto.

—Sabes que quieres saber cómo es —murmura Tony—. Lo sabes, por eso tienes miedo, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa si te gusta? ¿Qué pasa si este es el tipo de hombre que realmente eres? ¿Qué pasa si todo lo que crees que sabes sobre ti mismo está mal?

—No estoy  _interesado_  —resuena Steve, aunque si la mano de Tony baja un poco más, Tony descubrirá que el cuerpo de Steve no está de acuerdo con lo que dice.

Tony respira, un suspiro inestable y ronco que termina en una risa burlona.

—O quizás lo quieras al revés, ¿eh? —Sus ojos están alegres, brillando de satisfacción—. Es un cliché, pero podría ser exactamente tu estilo. Un gran hombre fuerte como tú quiere renunciar a todo. Tal vez quieras ser el que está de rodillas. Tal vez quieras someterte.

Se imagina a Tony de la manera en que lo había visto el otro día, inclinando a Natasha sobre el mostrador, y es muy fácil ponerse en su lugar, con Tony sujetándolo. El terror lo empapa.

Eso, finalmente, es lo que le da el ímpetu para moverse.

Aleja los dedos de Tony y luego lo empuja con fuerza contra la pared, sujetándose con una mano contra el hombro de Tony. Su otra mano se levanta en un puño que no está consciente de hacer hasta que ve que es en lo que se enfoca la mirada de Tony. Tony no está peleando con él. Su cuerpo se ha vuelto flácido. Él todavía está sonriendo.

—¿Así es como vas a manejar todos los desacuerdos en el equipo? —Tony pregunta. La pregunta es ligeramente curiosa, como si solo quisiera aclarar un poco de ambigüedad oscura en los estatutos del equipo—. ¿Solo vas a pegarnos cuando decimos algo que no te gusta? —Él frunce el ceño, una estrategia ingeniosa y petulante—. Dejaste que Hank cambiara de tamaño antes de pegarle. ¿Tengo tiempo para ir a buscar el traje? —Él levanta las cejas—. ¿O simplemente quieres arruinar mi bonita cara? Es cierto, creo que la felación suena mucho más divertida, pero obviamente tienes una diferente-

— _Cállate_. —Steve gruñe.

La boca de Tony se cierra.

—No quiero volver a escuchar una sola palabra tuya sobre este tema —dice Steve. Su voz está temblando—. Si eliges lo contrario, lo lamentarás. ¿Me dejé entender?

Tony encuentra sus ojos.

—Claro como el cristal. —No hay burlas tímidas, ni nombres burlescos. Tony sabe que no está bromeando.

Deja que Tony se vaya, se da la vuelta y se va.

Cuando llega al gimnasio, termina haciendo un agujero en la pared con su puño.

**...**

**...**

Vuelven a Nueva York. Steve no ve a Tony.

Steve aparece en la puerta de Jan a la tarde siguiente, con flores en la mano. Las flores son siempre una buena idea, ¿no?

Solía llevarle flores a Gail.

Él quiere esto. La quiere a ella. Realmente. Jan es una gran chica, y es tan hermosa, y él quiere que ella sea feliz, y la pasaron muy bien, y nada de eso es una mentira. Claro, está bien, tal vez esté un poco asustado. Fue abrumador, al principio, y por eso se echó atrás. Pero ha tenido tiempo para pensarlo, es tiempo de pasarlo por su cabeza, de la manera en que piensa acerca de las tácticas en el campo de batalla, y está listo ahora. Él puede hacer esto.

Él golpea, se pasa la mano por el pelo y luego sonríe a Jan cuando ella abre la puerta.

—Hola —saluda.

Con la boca abierta de sorpresa, Jan da un paso atrás. Sus manos desnudas están medio levantadas, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas. Lleva pantalones vaqueros desgastados y, Steve observa con aprecio, una camiseta ajustada, con un escote bajo que revela un poco de sus senos. Determinadamente, él mantiene su mirada en su cara.

—¡Steve! —Ella sonríe y el nudo que está en el estómago de Steve comienza a aflojarse—. Esto es una sorpresa. Es realmente bueno verte de nuevo. —Ella lo dice como si nunca hubiera pensado que él sería lo suficientemente valiente como para volver a ella, y ese pensamiento solo fortalece la resolución de Steve. Por supuesto que puede hacer esto. Ha guiado a hombres a la guerra, por el amor de Dios. Esto debería ser fácil.

Se aclara la garganta.

—Yo, uh. Quería disculparme por... cómo las cosas terminaron entre nosotros, la otra noche. —Él intenta sonreír. Sostiene las flores—. Pensé que era buena idea pasar por aquí y decirlo.

Su boca redondea, y ella toma las flores, tomándolas con ambas manos. Sus dedos desnudos se rozan, y no pasa nada.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Steve. —Sus dientes brillan blancos mientras sonríe—. Pero no hay nada de lo que debas disculparte. Si no te interesa, está bien. No quiero apresurarte. Sé que las cosas probablemente fueron diferentes en los 40's.

Steve siente la repentina oleada de dolor. Dios, ella no tiene ni idea. Pero él está en el futuro ahora. Esta es su vida.

Sonríe. Él se encuentra con los ojos de Jan. Él sonríe más ampliamente.

—Me sorprendió un poco —admite—. Y necesitaba algo de tiempo. Pero no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. —Él toma una respiración profunda—. Esperaba poder compensarte.

Él ve cuando Jan entiende; hay manchas de color rojizo en lo alto de sus mejillas, y su mirada se aleja y luego regresa. Ella le sonríe.

—Bien. —dice. Jan se lame los labios, lenta y deliberadamente, y Steve puede sentir que el calor se acumula en su vientre mientras observa cómo desliza su lengua—. Estoy libre ahora, si estás... interesado.

—Oh, estoy muy interesado. —Steve le asegura.

Ella deja caer las flores, y lo arrastra hacia adentro.

**...**

****...** **

Están sentados en el sofá de Jan, besándose. En besar es bueno, a Steve le gusta besar. Steve al menos tiene algo de experiencia con los besos. Él está cada vez más envalentonado a medida que avanzan, porque Jan... bueno, Jan  _claramente_  tiene algo de experiencia con los besos. No es como besar a Gail. Gail nunca había besado a nadie antes de Steve, por supuesto, y ella siempre había parecido tan... vacilante. Esperando a Steve para hacer un movimiento, y seguir adelante.

Así no es como Jan besa. Jan besa con confianza, como si supiera exactamente lo que quiere y lo conseguirá. ¿No quiere ella que Steve se haga cargo? Él profundiza el beso, desliza sus dedos por su cabello, y ella gime mientras su boca se divide debajo de él.

Y luego ella se aleja.

—No uses tanta lengua, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella murmura. Su boca es resbaladiza y roja.

La crítica desconcierta a Steve, una punzada que lo golpea profundamente en el pecho. ¿Ni siquiera es bueno besando? ¿Cómo se supone que debe hacerlo de manera diferente? Confundido, él se retira, y Jan se inclina, su boca atrapando su labio inferior, lo cual, sí, es bueno, pero no puede ser tan bueno, ¿verdad? Torpemente, él la imita, y wow, a ella realmente le gusta eso, gimiendo y acercándose, y, bueno, eso hace que Steve se sienta como de un millón de dólares. Su polla se contrae, atrapada en sus pantalones.

—Aquí —susurra Jan, y ella toma la otra mano de Steve de donde él, decorosamente, la dejó en su cintura y la deslizó hacia arriba y debajo de su camisa y, wow, está bien, definitivamente están  _haciendo esto_.

Steve tiene que romper el beso por un segundo, respira jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo un maratón e intenta controlarse, de lo contrario, sospecha que realmente va a correrse en sus pantalones. No puede detener el pensamiento que flota en su cabeza, el recuerdo de Tony sonriéndole después de la pelea de Hulk, astuto y sabio, preguntándole si quería que Jan le  _mostrara sus tetas_ , y luego la forma en que lo había visto. Tony y Natasha, con su camisa levantada, sus dedos enguantados acariciándola mientras la follaba y por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué está pensando en Tony Stark cuando tiene a una chica bonita en sus brazos?

Él cierra los ojos y vuelve a besar a Jan, y no está pensando en nada más que en el sabor de su boca, ella tiene que pedirle que vuelva a usar menos lengua  _de nuevo_ , y el calor de su cuerpo se presiona contra él y la curva de su pecho debajo de su boca. Dedos buscando, el satén y los ásperos bordes de encaje de su sostén. Cuando él desliza un pulgar sobre su pezón, ella gime en su boca. Ella está a horcajadas sobre su muslo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre él.

Cuando él abre los ojos, Jan le sonríe, su mirada oscura y ansiosa.

—¿Quieres llevar esta fiesta a un lugar más cómodo? —ella pregunta.

Lo hace.

La cama de Jan es enorme y suave, y él la deja empujarlo hacia abajo, por lo que está sentado en el borde. Ella le quita la camisa y antes de que él baje los brazos, ella le está desabrochando la bragueta. Su exhalación de alivio cuando su polla se libera de sus pantalones se convierte en un gemido de sorpresa cuando sus dedos se deslizan con pericia sobre su forma incluso a través de su ropa interior. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo, piensa, y la idea es que esté más nervioso incluso cuando se pregunta si realmente debería estarlo.

Jan guía sus manos de regreso a su propia cintura.

—Quítate los pantalones, soldado —dice ella, y su voz es el mejor tipo de burla—. Haré que valga la pena —agrega, sonriendo.

Mientras se eleva lo suficiente como para quitarse los pantalones, Jan retrocede, y Steve observa con asombro aturdido cuando se quita la camisa sobre la cabeza para revelar amplios pechos apenas contenidos por su sujetador de encaje:  _mostró sus senos_ , le golpea el recuerdo de la voz de Tony, y él lo ignora, y luego se desabotona y se quita los vaqueros para revelar bragas similares de encaje, si no coincidentes.

Ella es hermosa. El corazón de Steve late con fuerza en su pecho. Él no puede creer que ella realmente va a dejar que él haga esto.

Jan lo mira con otra sonrisa burlona.

—Te mostraré lo mío si me muestras lo tuyo —dice ella; Steve se había dejado los boxers puestos. Antes de que él pueda responder, ella busca detrás de sí misma y se quita el sostén, y Steve solo puede mirar, estupefacto, y esperar que tal vez lo deje tocar sus pechos otra vez, porque Dios, eso es aún mejor. Su polla palpita, pesada e impaciente.

Ambos se quitan la ropa interior al mismo tiempo. La lujuria de Steve ahora está ligeramente moderada por la confusión, parece que se ha recortado el vello...  _ahí abajo_. ¿Todas las mujeres hacen eso? Gail no lo había hecho. ¿Es una costumbre del futuro? ¿Se supone que  _debió_  hacer lo mismo? Ella lo mira y no se ve intimidada en absoluto, no como Gail, así que cree que debe estar bien. Pasó el examen.

—Bien —dice ella, y mientras se acerca y le da a su polla un golpe perezoso que lo hace sentirse débil en las rodillas, se acerca más.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y Steve sabe qué hacer ahora. Él inclina la cabeza y la besa, los gira, los tira a la cama. Jan es suave y cálida debajo de él, sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros, y ella le besa la garganta y la mandíbula, una línea de pequeños besos urgentes. Bueno. Él puede hacer esto. Ha hecho esta parte antes, después de todo. Él empuja las piernas y coloca sus caderas entre sus muslos y...

—Whoa, hey,  _¡no!_  —Jan chasquea, con fuerza, en su oído, lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler.

Él se levanta y la levanta de inmediato, y ella se aleja, ¿y qué hizo mal? ¿No es esto lo que ella quería?

—Jan, que-

Ella tiene el cajón de la mesita de noche abierto, y le lanza un pequeño paquete de aluminio y un frasco con un gel transparente y viscoso.

—Uno —dice Jan, y sus ojos brillan de ira—, no hay forma de que pongas tu polla en mí sin condón y, idealmente, una cantidad generosa de lubricante. Esto no es negociable.

—Oh —dice Steve, mirando estúpidamente el pequeño paquete. Un preservativo. Supone que ya no vienen en latas. Él y Gail, ni siquiera habían pensado en usar uno. Habría sido inmoral y, además, estaban comprometidos de todos modos.

Dios, fue una suerte que no dejara embarazada a Gail.

—Está bien —murmura Steve, con los ojos bajos. Su cara se siente como si estuviera en llamas—. Está bien. Por supuesto. Yo... Lo olvidé. Lo siento.

—Dos —continúa Jan, con la misma estridencia—, quiero decir, ¿qué demonios? ¿No tenían juegos previos en los años cuarenta?

Ahora su cara está definitivamente ardiendo. Cristo, hizo algo mal otra vez. Él la beso. La sintió levantarse. Ella obviamente se estaba divirtiendo. Ella le pidió que se acostara, después de todo. ¿Eso no significaba que ella estaba lista? Él estaba listo ¿No estaba lista? ¿Qué más quiere ella?

—Yo... —Steve dice—, pensé que... pensé que ya estabas, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

Jan suspira, casi con desaliento, como si lo hubiera dicho mal, como si supuestamente lo debería saber.

—Bueno —dice ella, como si estuviera sintiendo lástima por él—, podrías comerme primero. Realmente me gustaría eso. —Ella le da una sonrisa alentadora.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Se supone que él debe saber qué es eso? Obviamente. Dios, ya lo está haciendo todo mal.

Steve parpadea.

—¿Que podría qué?

—Cómeme —repite Jan, confundida, como si decirlo más despacio le ayudaría.

Tiene que admitirlo ahora, supone.

—No sé lo que eso significa. Lo siento.

—Oh —dice Jan, suavemente—. Está bien. Uh. —Ella se mueve hacia abajo—. Podría sentarme en tu cara, o podrías moverte y poner tu cabeza entre mis piernas, pero de cualquier forma simplemente... me lames. Chúpame con tu boca. Déjame mojada. —Ella sonríe—. Tú, uh. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Dios Santo.

Por supuesto que lo ha oído, pero no con ese nombre. Ha estado en el maldito ejército. Él ha escuchado básicamente todo lo que un ser humano puede hacer con otro. Pero eso es diferente de hacerlo en realidad, de ella pidiéndole que ponga su boca allí. Se siente  _sucio_  solo pensarlo, y se estremece con la lujuria enfermiza y equivocada, una maraña de culpa y deseo, porque la mitad de él lo desea pero no está bien, y de todos modos, ¿qué rayos sabe él sobre cómo hacerlo? ¿simplemente así? Él no puede  _lamer_ su-

—¿Con mi  _boca_? —Steve dice, con incredulidad, antes de que pueda pensar mejor en eso, y al parecer realmente debería haberlo pensado mejor.

Jan lo mira con sombría ira, su boca apretada, como si fuera una decepción absolutamente irredimible, y puede sentir que algo dentro de él se desmorona.

—Por el amor de Dios. —Se dice a sí misma, en voz baja—, pensé que sería mejor que-... —Se interrumpe y levanta la voz. Su sonrisa ahora es forzada—. No puedo creer que solo-... Yo también te lo chuparía, ya sabes. Te lo compensaría.

Y eso solo lo empeora, porque todo en lo que Steve puede pensar ahora es en lo que Tony le había ofrecido, cómo Tony había ofrecido hacerle lo mismo, y Jesús, joder, ¿todos en el futuro solo quieren chupar a otros? Jan es una buena chica, una mujer decente, y no debería estar ofreciendo algo por lo que, en los tiempos de Steve, sus compañeros soldados necesariamente tendrían que pagarle a una prostituta. ¿Nadie tiene moral hoy en día?

_Tal vez quieras ser el que está de rodillas_ , la voz de Tony susurra en su cabeza, y por un momento terrible, todo se vuelve blanco de terror. No es verdad. No lo es.

—Yo... no —dice Steve, y espera que Jan no piense que suena asustado—. Yo... no puedo. Eso no será posible. —Él espera que suene estable. Dominante.

Jan lo mira ahora con algo parecido a una total incredulidad, como si ella no pensara que alguna vez alguien rechazara eso. Él la observa inhalar, exhalar, tranquilizarse.

—Está bien —dice ella—. Bueno. Supongo que realmente vienes de un tiempo diferente, ¿eh? —Y luego ella mira a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y retrocede y le sonríe—. Creo que todavía podemos hacer que esto funcione. Bésame un poco más primero, ¿uh?

Aliviado, Steve se acerca más a ella. Él definitivamente puede hacer eso.

Los besos son más sucios ahora, con la boca abierta, y a ella no parece importarle cuando él usa su lengua allí, deslizándola en su boca un poco más pesada y más intensa en emoción. Él toma su pecho con la mano y ella gime, lanzando una de sus piernas sobre las de él, y ella está caliente y húmeda, meciéndose contra él. Su polla está atrapada entre sus cuerpos, palpitando, y es tan bueno que casi no puede soportarlo.

¿Y luego Jan lo está empujando... sobre su espalda?

—Está bien —dice Jan, sin aliento—. Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto. Agradable y fácil.

Ella abre el paquete y lo enrolla sobre él, luego echa lubricante en su mano, y rápidamente lo recubre con un movimiento eficiente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Oh eso es agradable. Como vaselina o loción. Se siente un poco extraño con el condón, la sensación un poco apagada. Pero tal vez eso sea bueno. Tal vez eso significa que no vendrá de inmediato.

Y luego ella pone su pierna sobre él y simplemente... se abalanza sobre él, y oh, Dios, él sabe que no va a durar. Puede ver su polla deslizándose dentro de ella. No puede mirar hacia otro lado.

Ella está exhalando, lenta y superficialmente.

—Wow, la tienes grande —dice Jan, y su rostro está torcido y Steve no está seguro de si eso es algo bueno, ser grande—. Está bien. Lo tengo.

Steve se está quedando quieto porque se siente  _increíble_. Él jadea, se siente mareado, y está temblando, pero no se levanta cuando ella se baja hasta que al final ella está completamente abajo.

Su pecho sube y baja —Dios, Steve no puede dejar de mirar sus senos— mientras respira de manera regular, y luego levanta su peso sobre él y Steve empuja hacia arriba y gime antes de que pueda evitar emitir un sonido porque, oh, se siente tan bien alrededor de su polla.

Y Jan gime enseguida.

—Está bien, ahí vamos —dice Jan, su voz perezosa de placer—. Ese es el lugar. Buen ángulo. Sigue golpeando eso, y puede que quizás esto va a funcionar para nosotros.

¿Qué lugar? ¿Son algunos ángulos mejores que otros? Él no puede saber eso. Así que él asiente, y le agarra las caderas, y comienzan a moverse juntos.

Por una vez, está haciendo esto bien, piensa alegremente. Con cada empuje que hace, Jan rueda para encontrarse con él, ella gime como si estuviera... como si realmente lo estuviera disfrutando. Ella está caliente y apretada por dentro y se está apretando alrededor de él y es absolutamente maravilloso.

Tony está equivocado acerca de él, piensa triunfante. Él no es un hada. Él ama a las mujeres. Ama esto. Y, miren, él sabe qué hacer, después de todo.

—Oh —respira Jan, en trance—. Solo así. Vamos. No te detengas.

Sus gritos con cada empuje son más agudos, y Steve apenas está aguantando, solo tenuemente, el control de sí mismo. Sus pechos perfectos rebotan mientras se mueve encima de él, y él puede ver deslizando su pene dentro y fuera y hacia adentro, y se aprieta en torno a él, y Dios, pueden verse a sí mismo follándola, al igual que Tony con Natasha y  _oh demonios-_

Él agarra sus caderas y la empuja hacia abajo sin poder hacer nada y se corre, sabe que es demasiado pronto, pero no puede detenerse a sí mismo.

Cae hacia atrás, jadeando.

Jan deja de moverse y lo mira fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿En serio? —Ella pregunta, y su voz está prácticamente disgustada—. ¿ _En serio_? ¿Eso es todo?

¿Cómo se suponía que duraría más cuando se sentía tan bien?

—Lo siento —respira, sin poder hacer nada—. Lo siento. No pude-

—Sí —dice ella, con acidez en su voz—. Lo entiendo.

Ella se baja de él, se deshace del condón, y luego se extiende junto a él. Steve está esperando que ella le diga que se vaya. Seguramente han acabado. Él ha terminado. Ella de seguro no quiere nada más, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez ella quiere acurrucarse? Él estaría feliz de abrazarla.

Steve se acerca, vacilante, pero ella se da vuelta y agarra algún tipo de dispositivo del cajón de la mesita de noche.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —murmura Jan, mientras se da la vuelta para acostarse de espaldas junto a él—. Supongo que debería haber hecho esto desde el principio.

El dispositivo en la mano de Jan es un pequeño cilindro plateado, tal vez un par de pulgadas de largo, aproximadamente del tamaño de una bala, con un botón en un extremo. Cuando ella presiona el botón, la cosa zumba y comienza a vibrar.

Steve solo puede mirar fijamente mientras Jan desliza el pequeño cilindro entre sus piernas y lo presiona un poco hacia dentro, no dentro de ella, piensa, su mano no está lo suficientemente abajo para eso, pero parece ser un lugar específico y no tiene idea de dónde... y sólo lo mantiene allí. Sus caderas se enganchan en el aire con un ritmo insistente, y ella gime. Después de un minuto o dos, su mano libre sube para acariciar sus senos, para pellizcar sus pezones y sus caderas se mueven más rápido.

Steve no se ofrece a ayudar, y ella no se lo pide. Él no sabría qué hacer, de todos modos.

Un minuto más y está jadeando, y luego grita, se arquea una última vez y se detiene allí mientras su cuerpo se estremece con temblores. Su boca está abierta, su cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis. Ella es hermosa. Su piel está enrojecida, sus pezones son picos elegantes mientras sus senos tiemblan, y luego se hunde de nuevo en la cama. Ella está en realidad, finalmente, sonriendo.

Luego apaga el dispositivo y mira a Steve. Sus cejas se juntan. Él está seguro de que estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Ella pregunta—. ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer tener un orgasmo antes?

—Uh... —dice Steve.

Ella no tiene que decirlo, pero él puede leer la pena en sus ojos. Así es como se supone que él la debía hacer sentir. Así es como se supone que debió hacer sentir a Gail. Pero él no pudo hacerlo.

Es incluso peor en esto de lo que nunca sospechó. ¿Qué está haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no puede hacer esto bien? ¿Por qué no puede hacer felices a las mujeres?

Tal vez debería renunciar por completo. Nunca volver a acostarse con nadie.

—Yo- —Steve trata de decir—. Yo... lo siento, yo...

—Está bien —dice Jan—. No es la gran cosa. En serio.

Ella está, obviamente, mintiendo.

_Esta fue solo mi segunda vez_ , él quiere decirle.  _No sé qué hacer._

Steve piensa que tal vez esto fue un error.

**...**

**...**

Steve no se molesta en levantarse del sofá cuando oye un golpe a su puerta. No puede ser asunto de los Ultimates; SHIELD no tiene la costumbre de enviar mensajeros cuando pueden usar teléfonos seguros. La única otra posibilidad es Jan. Y él... no tiene idea de qué decirle.

Había dudado algo incómodo acerca de cómo esperaba que aún pudieran verse otra vez.¿Qué demonios había estado pensando?¡Trabajan juntos! Y ella asintió y sonrió y dijo  _seguro, te llamaré._

Él no está seguro de si eso significa que ella no lo hará. Él no la estaba esperando tan pronto. No tiene idea de qué decir.  _¿Lo siento, tengo un sueño pesado?_  Incluso en el futuro, eso no lo soluciona.

Pero ella quiere volver a verlo. Ella debe de, si está aquí. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

Él tiene que arreglar esto de alguna manera, lo sabe. No hay posponer esto.

Hay otro golpe en la puerta. Jan es insistente. Es ella, con seguridad.

Suspira y se pone de pie. Él prueba una sonrisa. Bueno. Bueno. Está listo.

Abre la puerta.

Tony está de pie al otro lado. Él tiene una botella de vino bajo un brazo. Sus guantes de hoy son oscuros, funerarios. Su rostro está absolutamente en blanco por un instante, y luego sonríe con la sonrisa más triste que Steve cree haber visto en él. ¿Otra máscara? Tiene que serlo.

La sonrisa cae de la cara de Steve. Jesús, si este es otro de los malditos juegos de Tony-

No está de humor.

—Vine a disculparme —dice Tony, cansado. No hay " _querido_ ", ni " _cariño_ ", ni ninguna actuación en absoluto—. Pero si este es un mal momento para ti, puedo irme. —Su voz es baja, grave, agotada—. O, hey, si solo quieres que me vaya a la mierda, también puedo hacer eso. —No hay ningún indicio de insinuación en su voz. Se ve como suena. Él no esta sonriendo. Solo se ve... cansado. Hay pequeñas líneas de dolor que enmarcan las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos. Steve nunca las había notado antes.

Steve se pregunta si así es realmente como Tony es.

Tony vino hasta aquí. Tony está haciendo un esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas. Por el amor de Dios, Tony le trajo vino.

Recuerda el vino en la cena de Tony; Tony le había dado un regalo entonces, su casco viejo, justo después de que les dijo que se estaba muriendo. Steve piensa que tal vez así es como Tony es. Tal vez él suaviza a la gente con regalos. Pero él está aquí para disculparse. Eso tiene que valer algo. Trabajan juntos, después de todo.

Lo menos que Steve puede hacer es reunirse con él a medias.

Steve retrocede.

—Vamos adentro.

Siente una inesperada oleada de vergüenza cuando Tony mira alrededor del lugar. Ha visto donde vive Tony, después de todo. Tony tiene una suite amplia y luminosa en Manhattan, lleno de objetos de arte. Steve acaba de tener una caminata en una Brooklyn sucia. Él invirtió en una cerradura mejor después del último allanamiento, pero eso es todo lo que el lugar tiene a su favor. Los muebles que no coinciden son de tiendas vintage y de segunda mano, y algunas cosas que tuvo que armar él mismo de esa gran tienda sueca a la que Jan lo llevó una vez. No es nada, en realidad, comparado con lo que Tony se ha comprado con sus miles de millones.

Aun así, Tony no dice nada mientras mira alrededor, mientras Steve cierra la puerta detrás de él. Tony extiende la botella de vino en su mano con un pequeño empujón.

—Para ti.

—Gracias —dice Steve. No está de humor para beberlo solo, y sospecha que compartir es parte de la disculpa—. Espera, déjame ver si tengo un sacacorchos.

Descubre que tiene algún tipo de combinación entre sacacorchos y abrebotellas; lo que no tiene son las copas de vino, y Tony se ve algo desconsolado cuando Steve deja un par de tazas de café desconchadas. Steve no sabe cuánto cuesta el vino, y decide que no quiere saberlo tampoco.

Tony toma el asiento ofrecido en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina de Steve, y sus manos enguantadas rodean la taza con vino, ocultando la dedicatoria de "Abuelo N ° 1 del mundo" —Thor había pensado que era divertido—. Tony no toma.

Steve se sienta, y Tony lo mira en silencio; si era un depredador antes de ser presa ahora, está perfectamente quieto, excepto por el movimiento de sus ojos.

—Estaba fuera de lugar. —La voz de Tony es tranquila—. Y lamento profundamente mis acciones. No volverá a suceder. Tiene mi palabra, capitán.

Steve se aclara la garganta.

—Yo empecé. Fue mi culpa. Debí haber podido manejar las consecuencias.

Al mirar a Tony, verlo abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla, Steve puede ver el momento preciso en el que Tony opta por no decir  _definitivamente tú lo comenzaste_.

—Te debo una disculpa —dice Steve, y las palabras se mezclan incómodamente en su boca—. Lo siento, te llamé... Uh-

Tal vez debería haber pensado en cómo iba a redactar esto.

—Bisexual. —Tony interviene. La palabra es contundente—. Desde que lo preguntaste. No es que en realidad lo hayas preguntado. —Toma un gran trago de vino; su garganta funciona mientras traga—. Esa es la palabra cortés. Que la gente se dirá a sí misma y puedes usar para describirlos. Las palabras ofensivas serían todo lo que alguna vez haya salido de tu boca en referencia a mí. —Él no suena enojado. O incluso nervioso, revelando este hecho sobre sí mismo a Steve. Simplemente suena cansado. Suena como si estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar todo lo que Steve le había llamado, y peor.

—Lo siento —dice Steve, sin poder hacer nada—. Yo solo- yo-

Realmente no hay nada que pueda decir que mejore esto.

Recuerda la forma en que los ojos de Tony habían brillado.  _Tienes miedo de mí_. Él no quiere pensar si Tony tenía razón.

—Está hecho —dice Tony, de nuevo sin rodeos, sin el menor indicio de su encanto habitual—. Perdonado. Olvidado. Se acabó. Estoy seguro de que no lo dirás otra vez y no volveré a invadir tu espacio personal. Espero que aún podamos trabajar juntos.

Tony hace una pausa; él está esperando una respuesta.

Steve asiente.

—Me ... me gustaría eso.

Hay una leve sonrisa en la cara de Tony mientras levanta la taza de café.

—¿Por los Ultimates, cariño?

Steve lo saluda con su taza.

—Por los Ultimates.

Ellos brindan.

—Eres un buen compañero de equipo —dice Steve, porque es el único elogio que sabe dar—. Ha sido bueno trabajar contigo. Y gracias por salvarme la vida en Micronesia.

La sonrisa de Tony es un poco más amplia entonces, un poco más real.

—De nada —dice, mientras bebe un sorbo de vino de la ridícula taza y mira a través de las diminutas ventanas de Steve.

Steve estudia el perfil de Tony. Está bien arreglado, guapo como siempre, pero ahora es diferente. Es interesante, viéndolo con tan pocas de sus máscaras. Él todavía posee esa misma intensidad vertiginosa, esa inteligencia enfocada, sin los chistes y ni los sobrenombres burlescos, de alguna manera es más intimidante, una nitidez de cuchillas. Y algo sobre él es innegablemente real, sin el artificio. Se está muriendo, recuerda Steve. Se está muriendo y no quiere que nadie lo note.

Pero ahora está dejando que Steve lo vea, lo note.

—Me acosté con Jan —dice Steve. No puede imaginar lo que lo poseía al decirlo, porque no es asunto de Tony, pero es demasiado tarde, lo ha hecho.

La mirada de Tony se desliza hacia atrás y se posa sobre él. Su expresión no cambia.

—Felicitaciones por tu heterosexualidad —dice Tony, secamente, y levanta su taza en otro brindis.

Steve no bebe.

**...**

****...** **

Steve se arrodilla, un movimiento familiar incluso después de no haberlo hecho hace mucho. Apenas puede ver la sombra del rostro del sacerdote a través de la rejilla, y esto también es familiar.

Fue una buena idea venir aquí, se dice a sí mismo. Necesita esto.

Entonces el sacerdote comienza a hablar, y cuando Steve se persigna a sí mismo, lo que dice el sacerdote está en inglés, no  _in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_  que esperaba, y parpadea, estupefacto por la conmoción. Él sabe que la misa ha cambiado; eso era obvio. Pero él no sabía que esto también cambiaría.

Todo le recuerda que está viviendo en el futuro.

Se da cuenta que es su turno. Espera que no hayan cambiado esta parte.

Steve se aclara la garganta.

—Bendíceme, padre, porque he pecado —dice, y luego tiene que hacer una pausa para contar—. Han pasado cincuenta y siete años desde mi última confesión.

Puede ver un movimiento borroso, una sacudida convulsiva de sorpresa que se relaja, ya que el hombre del otro lado supuestamente se da cuenta exactamente de qué tipo de hombre es, y definitivamente suena, como si acabara de cumplir veinticuatro años.

Sí, esto no va a ser anónimo.

—Estos son mis pecados —dice Steve, y el sacerdote no lo detiene, por lo que todavía debe ser así. Él traga duro—. Yo, uh. He estado luchando contra sentimientos homosexuales. Por un amigo mío. —Es Tony. El cura seguro sabe de quién se trata. Él debe de saber que Steve se refiere a Tony. ¿Quién más si no?—. Yo... he sentido lujuria por él, padre.

El sacerdote está en silencio, esperando.

Pensó que se sentiría mejor, pero ahora mismo se siente más aterrorizado. Lo dijo, en voz alta, se convirtió en algo que existe, y todo lo que puede pensar es en la mano de Tony sobre su pecho, Tony sonriéndole, Tony ofreciéndose- y lo habría hecho, podría haberlo hecho, una parte de él  _quería hacerlo-_

Y luego salió huyendo y se acostó con Jan. Bueno, ese es definitivamente un pecado.

—Y cometí un acto de fornicación.

El sacerdote se aclara la garganta.

—¿Con este amigo tuyo? ¿O con otro hombre?

Incluso, incluso su confesor cree que es gay.

Steve sacude la cabeza violentamente.

—No, padre. Con una mujer.

Hay una pausa.

—¿Y con qué frecuencia sentiste lujuria por tu amigo?

—Una vez —dice Steve. No puede ser del todo correcto solo una vez. Siente como si hubieran sido más veces. Tal vez fue más, pero no se dio cuenta. Parece ridículo decir que no se dio cuenta, pero siente como si no lo hubiera hecho, como si intentara no hacerlo—. Pero fue... fue un gran sentimiento, padre. Me preguntó si quería... con él... y yo... yo quería, tenía muchas ganas y yo... —Él toma una respiración temblorosa—. Tenía mucho miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo. Casi lo hice.

Más silencio.

Steve piensa que durante cincuenta y siete años, probablemente haya cometido más pecados que eso, pero ahora su mente está en blanco.

—Y yo, uh, tomé el nombre del Señor en vano. Probablemente mucho. —¿Está hecho? Él piensa que ha terminado—. Por estos y todos los pecados de mi vida pasada, pido el perdón de Dios, la penitencia y la absolución de usted, Padre —dice apresuradamente, y espera que aún así lo digan.

—Parece que fue difícil decirlo —dice el sacerdote.

Steve asiente fervientemente antes de recordar que la pantalla está allí.

—Lo fue, padre.

El cura se detiene.

—Hay una diferencia entre acción y atracción —dice, finalmente—. La fornicación que cometiste, eso fue una acción. Pero los sentimientos homosexuales que sentiste por tu amigo, no los hiciste realidad.

Steve traga.

—No, padre.

—Pero la atracción que sentiste te angustia más que la acción que cometiste.

—Sabía que podía... sentir lujuria por una mujer —dice Steve, y él se da cuenta de que no lo confesó. Él supone que está implícito—. No pensé un hombre así también podía sentir esa atracción por otro hombre. El mundo en estos días es... diferente al que crecí. No estoy acostumbrado a que las personas digan estas cosas tan abiertamente. Es difícil saber qué hacer cuando es... cuando está ahí. Una oferta. —Él cierra los ojos. Siente que quiere llorar de la vergüenza. Debería haber sido mejor. Tony no debería haber podido llegar a él de esa manera—. No sabía que podría querer aceptarlo. Pensé que era... inmune.

Había rechazado a los hombres en el pasado. Ha tenido ofertas antes. Él no quiere pensar por qué es diferente cuando lo ofrece Tony.

Hay otra pausa.

—En las noticias hablan de superhumanos —dice el sacerdote, y oh, sí, definitivamente sabe quién es, sabe que es Steve—. Pero incluso si eres un hombre al que se le ha dado mayor fuerza física que otros hombres, todavía eres humano. —Hay un resoplido tranquilo—. Capitán.

Oh, él lo sabe.

—Y ser humano significa que hay luchas contra la tentación, al igual que el resto de nosotros. La lujuria es un pecado, sí, pero las personas pecan. La tentación está ahí para probarnos. Lo importante es resistir la tentación. E incluso si sucumbes a la tentación, eso en sí mismo es una invitación a abrirse a la gracia. Dios es misericordioso y usted todavía es un hijo amado de Dios.

Y eso, justo ahí, eso quita el aliento de Steve, al escucharlo así. Todavía puede ser una buena persona, si lo intenta. Tal vez va a seguir teniendo estos pensamientos sobre Tony de vez en cuando. Pero eso no... no lo hace gay, ¿verdad? Él es normal. ¿No es eso lo que dice el sacerdote? Él puede ser normal. Solo necesita no rendirse.

Y Tony dijo que no volvería a ofrecérselo. Nunca volverá a decirle ninguna oferta similar.

Así que será más fácil. Y todavía puede ser bueno. Una buena persona. Un buen hombre. Eso es lo que él quiere ser.

El sacerdote le recuerda que la puerta siempre está abierta. Después de medio siglo de distancia, Steve supone que debería regresar regularmente. El sacerdote le asigna una penitencia, oraciones y reflexión, y después Steve dice Acto de Contrición, al menos no han cambiado eso, lo absuelve. En inglés.

Las palabras no son familiares, pero esa no es la parte importante. Sus pecados han sido perdonados.

—Gracias, padre —dice.

Él va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

**...**

****...** **

Su situación mejora después de eso.

Steve establece una relación de trabajo con Tony que, si no es amigable, al menos es cómoda. Tony no lo apoda, pero lo sigue usando para todos, por lo que Steve intenta no tomarlo personal. Tony no se acerca, y así le gusta a Steve.

Sorprendentemente, no ha agotado por completo sus posibilidades con Jan. Aunque ella no lo ha invitado a su cama nuevamente, ha estado dispuesta a salir con él. Están retrocediendo, tomándose las cosas con calma y, sinceramente, a Steve le gusta que sea así. Él puede manejar besos como la máxima actividad permitida. Hay menos maneras de decepcionarla con los besos. Le preocupa estar atrapado en el pasado, demasiado viejo para ella, y a veces ella parece triste o frustrada, pero todavía está allí, no es del todo desesperado.

El resto de los Ultimates se están llevando bien; no han tenido ninguna batalla importante desde los Chitauri, pero todos son entusiastas para el entrenamiento en equipo. Thor es un gran tipo y un aliado aterrador. Clint y Natasha no tienen sentido, son un asunto de negocios, y Tony sigue perdiendo la cabeza por Natasha, incluso si Steve no ve por qué. Y cuando Pietro y Wanda se molestan en aparecer, son bastante buenos.

No todos los días son un éxito. Algunos días, Steve se despierta y extraña 1945 con un dolor de corazón que nunca desaparecerá. Algunos días puede llamar a Bucky y a Gail, hablar con ellos e intentar aterrizar. Otros días hablar con ellos lo empeora, porque todo lo que puede pensar es que ellos tuvieron la vida que él no tuvo. El alma gemela que en su ilusión tenía, pero en realidad no tenía. Se pregunta si lo compadecen dentro de sus mentes, por no ser tan afortunado como ellos. Pero esos días están más y más lejanos. Algunos días se despierta, y se alegra por el internet, por toda la comida que nunca habría probado hace medio siglo, por sus nuevas telenovelas favoritas. Se levanta todos los domingos y va a la iglesia, e incluso si ahora es en inglés, está bien. Es un mundo nuevo.

Steve piensa que se está acostumbrando al futuro, en general.


	6. 2003 (I)

Era un ejercicio de entrenamiento totalmente rutinario.

SHIELD los ha instalado en una antigua base de la Fuerza Aérea, y ya han realizado simulacros en tierra, mano a mano y tiro al blanco para todos, con armas a distancia. Los pilotos están arriba ahora, sacando los objetivos ficticios lanzados desde los aviones de SHIELD que simulan ataques por encima de ellos. Thor tuvo un recorrido limpio, cien por ciento, los rayos alcanzaron delicadamente cada objetivo individual. Y ahora es el turno de Tony.

Cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir sobre él, Tony es sorprendentemente bueno en el aire. Es un borrón de rojo, dorado y plateado, que se balancea hacia adelante y hacia atrás en elegantes arcos, los rayos repulsores emiten exactamente la cantidad correcta de energía. Nada desperdiciado. Steve ya está planeando felicitarlo, y a todos los demás, tan pronto como Tony aterrice. Es un de un buen líder asegurarse de que el equipo sepa que él piensa bien de ellos.

Y luego uno de los objetivos atrapa a Tony en la cara.

Tony se voltea hacia atrás en el aire, el elegante arco de su vuelo se detiene.

Él está extendiendo sus brazos, agitándose. Los repulsores están trabajando al azar, encendiéndose y apagándose, no podría decir lo que está haciendo. Está cayendo, atrapándose a sí mismo y cayendo de nuevo, disparando los repulsores como si fueran faros de emergencia. Su cabeza está echada hacia atrás. Parece que está teniendo algún tipo de ataque.

—¡Tony! —Steve grita, y corre a través de la pista hacia donde Tony va a aterrizar.

Él lo escanea a través de los intercomunicadores de los Ultimates. El canal de Tony se compone completamente de tos, arcadas y una sibilancia horrible y sin aliento. ¿Qué demonios salió mal? Le dieron, claro, pero lo ha pasado peor antes. ¿Es el cáncer?

Clint anula las intercomunicaciones; él es el que está monitoreando la telemetría del traje de Tony a través de las conexiones de SHIELD.

—Cap, se está ahogando con ese maldito gel. No puede respirar. Tienes que despejar sus vías respiratorias.

—Puedo hacerlo —relata Steve.

Tony golpea el suelo, rebota —Steve hace una mueca— y se arquea a lo largo de la pista en una larga racha de metal caliente e ionizado, antes de detenerse sobre su espalda. A través de las intercomunicaciones, solo hay un silbido débil y desesperado.

Cuando Steve se acerca, puede ver que el golpe fue más duro de lo que pensaba: la placa frontal y el casco están deformados, doblados, pero en realidad no destrozados, y Steve sospecha que cualquier sistema que distribuya el gel inercial se rompió internamente, pero de una manera que dejó salir la mayor parte de este. Sin embargo, algo está goteando. Está exudando, resbaladizo y verdoso, debajo de la barbilla de Tony.

Steve se agacha al lado de Tony.

—Espera. Te tengo, Tony. Solo espera.

Ha visto a Tony quitarse el casco. Hay botones en alguna parte, aquí. Debe de haber. Encuentra depresiones en el metal, trata de enganchar los dedos y sus guantes uniformes, empapados con el gel, se deslizan de manera ineficaz.

Steve maldice, se quita los guantes y vuelve a tratar.

Sus dedos se enganchan en los cierres. Al menos él tiene un mejor agarre esta vez. El traje cruje pero no cede. La armadura de Tony, de varios miles de millones de dólares, es muy resistente. Tony se ha quejado del costo de reparación antes.

No le servirá de nada si no está vivo para pilotarlo.

Steve tira con fuerza, y el metal gime y se rompe, finalmente cediendo. Tony lo mira fijamente, asustado y con los ojos bien abiertos, cubierto de limo verde y jadeando por aliento, y Steve frenéticamente tira el casco hacia abajo y se acerca para limpiar el gel.

Su mano desnuda toca la cara de Tony...

Y es como ser golpeado por un rayo.

Es el dolor más insoportable que Steve ha experimentado. Peor que el Rebirth. Peor que  _cualquier cosa_. Su visión se aclara, y la cegadora agonía abre su cráneo, ruge por su espina dorsal, cruje a lo largo de todos sus nervios. Quiere gritar pero no puede abrir la boca.

Tan pronto como llegó, el dolor desaparece, dejando solo el dolor de cabeza palpitante, que comienza a disiparse, aunque a un ritmo más lento.

Debajo de él, Tony se está asfixiando, y Steve agarra a Tony con manos temblorosas y debilitadas, levantándolo, con lo cual Tony toma una respiración jadeante y agradecida y tose gel sobre su hombro.

Tal vez Steve tuvo algún tipo de reacción al gel. Él no cree que lo haya tocado antes.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que hay algo en su cabeza que  _no es él mismo_. Es como si alguien más estuviera mirándolo por encima del hombro. Se siente... cansado. Agotado. Steve puede sentir su dolor en su propio cuerpo, moretones a lo largo de las costillas, un dolor en la mandíbula y una horrible duplicación de su propio dolor de cabeza. También hay otro sentimiento, un sentimiento de determinación sombría, una idea de que su otro yo espera esto y mucho más y simplemente va a seguir como soldado.

_¿Qué diablos fue eso?_  La voz en su cabeza es precisa, articulada, confusa, de alguna manera familiar... y... definitivamente esa voz no es de él mismo.  
 _Oh, joder. La cabeza no suele doler tanto. No a menudo, de todos modos. Supongo que debería esperarlo a medida que el tumor crece._

Hay algo muy familiar en la voz, en la sensación de que la mente ocupa el mismo espacio que Steve: agudo e inteligente. Agudo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solía aceptar el dolor. Solía no demostrarlo.

Oh Dios. Oh Dios, oh Dios, él  _tocó la piel desnuda de Tony_  y no puede ser. Es una posibilidad de un millón. Muy raro, probablemente. Hay mejores probabilidades de ser golpeado por un rayo real. No puede ser, pero ¿y si lo es?

¿Qué demonios van a hacer?

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Todavía se aferra a Tony por los hombros de la armadura y lo desplaza para mirarlo a los ojos. Las pupilas de Tony son pequeños pinchazos, doloridos; sus ojos están muy abiertos, y su cara está enrojecida por la tos, todos los capilares están rotos. Él es un desastre.

_¿Tony?_  Steve moldea el pensamiento, con mucho cuidado, y lo empuja hacia adelante.  _¿Puedes escucharme?_

Tony le da un gesto brusco con la cabeza.  _¿Steve?_  Tony pregunta dentro de su cabeza, y es la misma voz que se maravilló ante el dolor, pequeña y de alguna manera incrédula, y su boca no se mueve cuando dice el nombre de Steve.  _¿Eres tú?_

Oh Dios. No.

Este es un vínculo de almas gemelas.

**...**

**...**

Tony está sentado frente a él en el vuelo de regreso al Triskelion. Su armadura rayada y raspada brilla a su alrededor. El interior de la cabeza de Tony es un lugar terrible y triste, como si se hubiera hundido en un pantano, aunque no se puede decir eso al mirar su cara. Él esta sonriendo. Como si pensara que esto es jodidamente  _divertido_.

El resto de los Ultimates están en silencio mientras el jet vuela. Nadie más parece saber qué decirles. Steve no los culpa.

Steve apenas está ocultando el pánico, pensando  _no soy gay, no lo soy, yo no bateo hacia el otro lado_. Espera que Tony no se haya dado cuenta. Aunque Tony probablemente ya se ha dado cuenta.

Solía soñar con tener un alma gemela.

Pero él nunca, nunca quiso esto.

_Es porque tengo un pene, ¿no es así, cariño?_  La boca de Tony se curva en una sonrisa burlona y amarga. Es lo primero que Tony le ha dicho, —o realmente, pensó dentro de él—, desde que esto sucedió.  _Todo está bien. Puedes ser honesto_.

Tony había dicho que nunca volverían a hablar de esto.

Steve supone que todos los tratos están anulados ahora.

Tony sabe lo que ha estado pensando. Tony sabe que él no quiere esto. Tony sabe todo lo que ha estado pensando, y el terror vuelve a estallar en Steve y responde, áspero y cruel.

_Esto se debe a que eres una verga_ , Stark.

Bien, no es lo más agradable que le haya dicho a nadie, y seguro que no es lo que jamás imaginó decirle a su alma gemela, pero a veces parece que Tony saca todo lo que está corrompido en él. Como todo lo contrario de un alma gemela.

Siente el impacto de sus propias palabras golpear a Tony, el dolor agudo, como una bala en la carne, y luego, en una fracción de segundo, desaparece. La sensación ha sido empujada hacia abajo. Como si Tony no pudiera ser lastimado. Hombre de hierro, por cierto.

_Es una buena verga_ , dice Tony, meditativamente, casi alegre, como si ni siquiera hubiera escuchado. Al igual que todo, solo rebota fuera de él.  _Muchas, muchas personas han dicho cosas hermosas sobre mi polla, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que la disfrutarías_.

Recuerda haber caminado con Tony, visto a Tony... Dios, Tony sabe que está pensando en esto...

Tony conoce todas las fallas que Steve ha tenido.

Por el amor de Dios, nunca ha oído hablar de hombres que tengan a otros hombres como almas gemelas. Él supone que sería raro. Los raros.

—No soy gay —Steve suelta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Thor se dé la vuelta y le dedique una mirada fastidiada.

_Lo siento, querido_ , Tony arrastra, dentro de la cabeza de Steve.  _Pero parece que el universo no está de acuerdo contigo_.

**...**

**...**

El aburrido doctor de SHIELD sentado frente a Steve en la sala de exámenes, está a mitad de camino a través del paquete de tarjetas, cada una de ellas levantada frente a Steve.

_Jack de corazones_ , oye a Tony confirmar, en su mente, y presumiblemente en cualquier habitación donde lo tengan.  _Dos de club. Nueve de diamantes_.  _Esto es insoportable. Reina de Espadas. Tres de diamantes._

Aparentemente hay cartas especiales que la división tiene para probar la telepatía, pero no pudieron desenterrar la baraja que está en su oficina, por lo que son las cartas habituales de Steve, con Tony identificando a cada una como Steve la retransmite.

Esta es la última de las pruebas, a las que los médicos se referían despectivamente como pruebas de telepatía "antiguas"; lo han tenido a él y a Tony en varios escáneres durante horas, midiendo sus ondas cerebrales, midiendo su ritmo cardíaco, midiendo todo lo que posiblemente se pueda medir. Steve los ha escuchado susurrar acerca de la sincronicidad característica de una conexión de almas.

Es real. No es que Steve necesitara doctores para decirle eso.

Steve no tiene dudas de que la precisión está al cien por cien. La cara del doctor de SHIELD no cambia cuando terminan, y él da vuelta y enciende algo en su computadora portátil, presumiblemente consultando con el examinador de Tony.

—Piensa en un número —dice el doctor—. El Sr. Stark también está pensando en un número. Dígame cuál es el suyo. Y luego pregúntele cuál es el suyo.

_Ellos quieren que yo piense en un número_ , Tony le informa.  _Y luego te diré cuál es. Y lo mismo para ti._

Steve está seguro de que está frunciendo el ceño.  _Uno_.

—Uno. —Le dice al doctor, quien asiente y escribe algo en su computadora portátil.

_El número más solitario_ , dice Tony, y hay una melodía en la cabeza de Steve de una canción que no conoce.  _Trágico_.

Steve quiere que estas malditas pruebas ya terminen.  _¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

Si hay una manera de sonreír con solo tu cerebro, Tony lo ha resuelto.  _¿Honestamente no lo puedes adivinar?_  Hay una ola de diversión encantada, auto-felicitadora, como si se saliera con la suya, aunque Steve no tiene idea de lo que es.

Steve suspira.  _No. Vamos_.

La risa en su mente solo podía pertenecer a Tony.  _Sesenta y nueve, cariño_. Hay un destello de una imagen, un recuerdo, la sensación de estar enredado en sábanas de satén, una boca en su polla y la polla de otro hombre en su boca, y Dios, Steve nunca lo ha hecho, nunca ha querido hacer algo como eso, nunca ha pensado siquiera en hacer algo similar. Y Tony lo ha hecho todo, y si eso es lo que Tony quiere...

—Eso es  _obsceno_ —dice Steve, en voz alta, con total disgusto—. No estoy diciendo que me muestres eso. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.

El doctor de SHIELD finalmente sonríe. Genial.

_¿Por qué?_  Tony pregunta, una pregunta simple y casi sincera. Como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido sentirse avergonzado por nada.

Steve no tiene una respuesta más allá de _no está bien_ , lo que hace que Tony emita un pequeño y silencioso sonido en la parte de atrás del cerebro de Steve.

—Traeremos al Sr. Stark aquí, ahora. —Le dice el doctor. Coloca el historial de Steve, empuja el portátil a un lado y camina detrás de él sobre la mesa de examen, probablemente para conseguir otras herramientas.

El bisturí se desliza en el brazo de Steve, y Steve se gira, con un dolor intenso que lo atraviesa, y tiene su mano alrededor de la muñeca del hombre, obligándolo a retroceder, desarmándolo.

_¡Steve!_  Tony dice en su mente.  _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Puede sentir la mano de Tony sobando sobre su brazo sin herida mientras le duele el dolor de Steve; Tony está tropezando, apoyado contra la pared en el pasillo.

—Fue una prueba. —El doctor dice, con la cara blanca, agonizando; Steve está a unos cinco segundos de romperle la muñeca—. Capitán, por favor, es una prueba de transferencia de dolor. Tenía que ser sorpresa. Si me deja ir, se lo mostraré en el cronograma de mi computadora.

Steve asiente bruscamente y lo libera; el médico salta hacia atrás y gira su computadora portátil, con la otra mano, para que Steve pueda leer las palabras en la pantalla. Es exactamente lo que dijo.

_Está bien_ , le dice a Tony.  _Al parecer fue una prueba. No te preocupes. Me curo rápido. No debería molestarte mucho tiempo._

Por el vínculo viene un sentimiento de asentimiento. Reconocimiento.

La puerta se abre, y entra otro médico de SHIELD, el mismo Nick Fury... y Tony.

Es la primera vez que Steve ve a Tony desde que aterrizaron en el Triskelion y Tony se apresuró en salir del traje; Steve ni siquiera lo había visto cuando comenzaron las pruebas, ya que ser apartados era parte del procedimiento. El cabello de Tony todavía está húmedo por la ducha que tomó. Lleva unos pantalones bonitos y una camisa abotonada. Se apoya contra la pared opuesta a Steve.

Sus manos están finalmente desnudas. Las cicatrices cubren sus dedos en una fina tracería de líneas. Puede que sea un multimillonario, pero también es un ingeniero. Steve nunca ha visto las manos de Tony antes, no en persona. Sus dedos son fuertes y delicados al mismo tiempo. Parece que, si tocara a Steve, sería amable.

Steve supone que Tony ya no necesita molestarse en ponerse guantes. Ya ha tocado a su alma gemela.

Tony se encuentra con los ojos de Steve. Él no dice nada.

—Es un vínculo de almas confirmado. —Le dice el otro doctor a Fury—. Los resultados neurológicos son a la vez característicos y distintivos. Los dos transmitieron la información correctamente a distancia, sin posibilidad de subterfugios. Están conectados telepáticamente, encerrados entre sí. Confirman la conciencia telepática y empática entre sí. Y el dolor. La transferencia de eso, notará, es bastante fuerte.

Hay un breve destello de una imagen que pasa por la mente de Tony: Fury al verlo tambalearse en el pasillo en el momento en que Steve fue apuñalado.

Steve frunce el ceño y se frota el brazo.

—Podría haberle dicho eso.

Él no les dice que la cabeza de Tony todavía duele, incluso ahora que su propio dolor de cabeza por el vínculo inicial se ha desvanecido.

El doctor asiente.

—Es un vínculo inusualmente robusto. —Se vuelve hacia Steve—. De todos los pares documentados que viven actualmente, Capitán, ustedes dos son quizás los más fuertes.

—Siempre quise ser especial —dice Tony, con una sonrisa que no coincide con el interior de su cabeza, que se ha vuelto lenta, triste y extraña de una manera que Steve no entiende del todo—. Mi madre hubiera estado tan orgullosa.

Steve se da cuenta de que Tony nunca ha hablado de sus padres.

Hay una imagen en su mente, una mujer sonriente. Instintivamente, Steve se acerca...

_No_ , Tony gruñe, y hay una ola de ira, una puñalada viciosa. Es quizás el primer sentimiento real que Steve ha visto que Tony haya tenido.  _No es tu asunto_.

Tony ya no puede elegir exactamente eso. Ninguno de ellos puede. No hay tal cosa como la privacidad ahora.

Fury mira a los dos médicos, y luego a los dos.

—¿Esta cosa de transferencia de dolor va a ser un problema para los Ultimates? No podemos tener inútiles a ambos en una pelea si uno de ustedes sale herido.

—No, señor —dice Steve.

Al mismo tiempo, Tony asiente apretadamente.

—Puedo soportar el dolor.

—Este no es el momento para la postura valiente, caballeros. —Hay una agudeza en la voz de Fury que le recuerda a Steve que Fury es, de hecho, un general—. Necesito saber si van a ser capaces de poner su confianza en el equipo. Necesito la verdad real, no solo lo que desean que fuera la verdad.

Fury no puede quitarle los Ultimates. No le quedará nada. Solo el futuro miserable, chillón y vacío, y Tony en su cabeza se burlará de él por toda la eternidad.

—Señor, ha leído mi archivo —dice Steve—. Sabe por lo que he pasado. Lo que ambos hemos pasado. —Se oye a sí mismo decir  _nosotros_. Ahora son una unidad, él y Tony, inseparables, y odia tener que decirlo.

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe_ , Tony arrastra. ¿No hay nada sagrado para este hombre?

_Cállate_ , Steve piensa de nuevo.

—Mi punto —continúa Steve—, es que obviamente podemos tolerar el dolor. Se ha demostrado.

La mirada de Fury se fija en Tony, y Steve sabe que Fury está pensando en la forma en que vio a Tony reaccionar al dolor de Steve. Incluso si fue una prueba que ambos aprobaron, tal vez fue una prueba en la que Tony también falló de alguna manera.

—Espero reaccionar de manera diferente en el combate —dice Tony con frialdad—. Por un lado, ahora que sé que esto es una posibilidad, podré estar preparado para el dolor del Capitán. Por otro lado, la adrenalina y otras endorfinas relacionadas con el combate van a afectar mi capacidad para tolerar el dolor, ni siquiera lo notaré. —Él sonríe con una sonrisa sombría—. El traje también puede cambiar al piloto automático en caso de lesión; no debería ser demasiado trabajo para que los monitores neuronales registren una lesión transmitida telepáticamente. —Tony levanta una ceja—. Además, ¿a quién más quieres poner en el negocio? ¿Quién más te va a dar miles de millones para dirigir un equipo de superhéroes? Tengo esto.

Fury todavía parece desconfiado.

—Tengo que decir que no estoy emocionado, pero estoy aún menos emocionado por perder a dos miembros más del equipo tan pronto. —Él suspira—. Lo intentaremos. —Él mira a Steve de nuevo—. Capitán, vamos a anunciar esto públicamente tan pronto como sea posible. Tenemos un equipo de relaciones públicas trabajando en su discurso, y habrá una conferencia de prensa.

El no puede. Oh Dios. Él no puede hacer esto. Se imagina que los flashes se disparan, los periodistas le gritan, todos quieren saber todo sobre su vida, sobre sus sentimientos, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente malo tener a Tony en la cabeza. Tendrá que sonreírle a Tony. Por el bien del equipo, tendrá que fingir que está feliz de que Tony sepa todo lo que alguna vez pensó, que Tony pase los dedos por los recuerdos de Steve, tomando y tomando, feliz que el universo decidió que era un gay sin siquiera preguntarle-

Oh, Dios, tendrá que tocar a Tony.

¿Y si Tony quiere que-?

_Oye_ , dice Tony, y su voz mental es tan suave que Steve casi no lo reconoce, porque es mucho más dulce que cualquier cosa que alguna vez haya salido de la boca de Tony, y Steve odia todo eso.  _Está bien. Todo va a estar bien. No te asustes._

¿Tony es condescendiente con él ahora? ¿Cree que algo que diga lo va a mejorar? Jesús.

—No me estoy  _volviendo loco_ con esto —responde Steve—. ¡Preocúpate por tus asuntos!

Todos lo miran fijamente, y ahí es cuando Steve se da cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta, y que no fue en respuesta a lo último que alguien más dijo.

—Es solo una sugerencia —ofrece Tony—, pero tal vez podríamos cambiar la conferencia de prensa para después, ¿Nick? Creo que, realmente, la primera persona que pregunte si esto significa que el Capitán América es gay ahora, probablemente contagiará a los demás con lo mismo.

Steve aprieta los dientes.

Fury saluda a Steve por unos miserables segundos.

—Me parece justo. —Él le da a Steve una mirada severa más—. Espero un informe completo lo antes posible, Capitán.

—Sí señor.

Fury se va. Los doctores se van. Solo son él y Tony.

Tony se levanta, alejándose de la pared.

—Me voy a emborrachar mucho ahora —dice, como si no se lo dijera a nadie en particular, como si hubiera alguien más con quien pudiera estar hablando—. Me voy a emborrachar y estaré ebrio, como seguro debió haber estado el jodido  _universo_ cuando decidió que esto era una buena idea.

_No esperes más_ , añade Tony. Hay una sonrisa hueca en su cara.

Tony empuja la puerta y se va.

Excepto que no se ha ido, ¿verdad? Steve puede sentir los pensamientos de Tony, sus sentimientos, un miasma oscuro y desesperado, mientras Tony se aleja.

Nunca volverá a estar solo.

Steve solía pensar que eso sería romántico.

**...**

****...** **

Tony está borracho.

Steve puede sentirlo en el tambaleante y lento bamboleo de los pensamientos de Tony, en el lejano desenfoque de su mente. Es más fácil desconectarlo de esta manera. No está pensando tan específicamente, como suele hacerlo; extraño que, después de ocho horas, Steve ya sabe lo que es habitual en él, con sus ideas afiladas y puntiagudas. Tony serpentea, vaga.

El único sentimiento que Steve está recibiendo de Tony es una tristeza aburrida y dolorosa.

Tony no le está prestando atención.

Steve se sienta en la penumbra de la noche de su apartamento, en algo así como la privacidad de su propia mente, las luces apagadas, mirando a través de las ventanas al dormido Brooklyn y más allá. Las luces se apagan en el apartamento de enfrente. Otras personas están viviendo sus propias vidas.

Desde el suero, Steve no ha podido emborracharse. Nunca lo extrañó. Nunca había querido ser demasiado parecido a su padre y, al menos, había sido tan débil antes del suero que la línea divisoria entre un  _zumbido agradable_  y un  _emborrachamiento absoluto_  había sido solo una bebida. Nunca fue un orgullo para sus raíces irlandesas.

Steve ha visto a Tony con una bebida en la mano más veces de las que puede contar, —¡por el amor de Dios, el hombre pilotea la armadura ebrio!— Pero en realidad nunca lo ha visto notablemente borracho. Tony puede contener y controlar su alcohol. Eso es seguro.

Esta noche, Tony está bebiendo para emborracharse de verdad. Vodka directo con el estómago vacío. Él está en camino a  _realmente emborracharse_. Y todavía sigue. A través de la visión borrosa de Tony, Steve ve que se vierte otro trago y lo toma; Steve siente un eco de la quemadura en su garganta. Sentir la borrachera por el poder del vínculo es una de las sensaciones más extrañas que jamás haya experimentado.

Recuerda cómo su yo más joven había soñado con tener un vínculo de alma, y ahora desea poder regresar y hacerse reaccionar. Pensó que sería una bendición. Él había pensado que sería un regalo de Dios. Pensó que su alma gemela sería la persona perfecta para él, la otra mitad de su alma, una mujer amable, tranquila y gentil, todo lo que siempre quiso. Alguien de quien nunca querría separarse.

Qué maldita broma.

Esto no es un regalo. Esto es una maldición.

Su alma gemela no es ninguna de esas cosas. Su alma gemela es ruidosa, cruda, grosera, abrasiva. Su alma gemela es exuberante. Su alma gemela coquetea con cualquier cosa que se mueva. Su alma gemela es un  _hombre_. Su alma gemela es un hada.

Entonces, ¿qué hace eso a Steve, eh?

Él pone sus manos en puños. Se levanta y se pasea por el apartamento vacío.

Él no quiere a Tony. No lo quiere. Él no puede.

Recuerda la mano de Tony deslizándose por su pecho, Tony sonriéndole oscuro, preguntando  _qué tal_ si  _este es el tipo de hombre que realmente eres_. El terror se agita en las entrañas de Steve.

Tony lo va a desear. Tal vez Tony ya lo hace. Se imagina a Tony admirándolo en su mente, haciendo cumplidos crudos, como lo hace con todas las mujeres guapas. El pensamiento lo hace estremecerse.

Se imagina a Tony llevándolo a la cama. Tony es su alma gemela. Eso es lo que sucede. Eso es lo que hacen. Así que tendrán que hacerlo, ¿no? Imagina a Tony riéndose de él, burlándose de él por su inexperiencia, por su ignorancia, por su vergüenza y su terror.  _No puedo creer que el Capitán América sea tan torpe_ , diría Tony.  _Pensé que eras un hombre de verdad, querido._

Otro destello de memoria: Tony burlándose al decirle  _no sabes nada de nada_.

Tony lo sabría. Tony lo sabría todo, la verdad, todo. Él es inadecuado. Tony se reiría y reiría y reiría mientras Steve temblaría y temblaría. Él puede imaginarse el desprecio en los ojos de Tony.

Tony se cansaría de él entonces. Tony no esperaría que Steve supiera qué hacer. Tony solo haría lo que quisiera. Tony simplemente —oh Dios—, lo usaría.

¿Y si Tony lo quiere de rodillas? ¿Y si Tony quiere  _someterlo_? ¿Qué pasa si Tony quiere  _tenerlo_  y ver a través de él de una manera superficial? ¿Y si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo?

A Steve lo enferma todo eso. Él esta sudando. Pero también hay un calor extraño y hormigueante dentro de él. Si Tony hiciera todo eso, no sería Steve quien lo  _deseara_ , hay una extraña libertad en eso.

Se da cuenta de que está medio duro.

Realmente no puede querer esto. Ha sido un día traumático. Eso es todo. No significa nada. No puede-

Él respira, exhala y empuja todo. Sin sentimientos. Nada. Él no va a pensar en esto.

En el fondo de su mente, Tony comienza a interesarse, acercándose más, y eso es lo último que Steve necesita. Él no quiere nada de la atención de Tony. En absoluto.

_¿Steve?_  Tony pregunta, desconcertado, como si se estuviera despertando, como si solo se hubiera dado cuenta. Él esta muy borracho  _¿Estás bien?_

_Bien_ , dice Steve, secamente.  _Solo... sigue destruyendo tu hígado_.

_Ok, ok, Cap_. Tony tiene su cabeza en sus manos. Está mirando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, la botella de vodka medio vacía. Está solo en su lujoso ático. Él tiene tanto, piensa Steve, y nada de eso significa nada.

De repente, Steve... siente pena por él. Tony tampoco quiere esto. No es culpa de Tony. Ninguno de ellos hizo esto. Pero sucedió, y tienen que vivir con ello.

_Hey ¿Tony?_.

_¿Sí?_ Tony dice, pero es más un gruñido mental más incierto que cualquier palabra real.

_Tal vez sea suficiente por esta noche_ , le dice Steve.

El estado de ánimo de Tony está tan a menudo mercurial, lleno de colores enojados, un borde delgado subyacente a la oscuridad sombría. Steve nunca ha visto a Tony ser un borracho malvado. Supone que hay una primera vez para todo.  _¿Qué diablos te importa?_

No debe decirle que le importa.

_Tengo que vivir con tu maldita resaca_ , Steve envía de vuelta.  _Al menos toma una aspirina y un vaso de agua antes de dormir. Haznos un favor a los dos_.

_Vete a la mierda_ , Tony insiste, y su mente le pega a Steve, como si estuviera tratando de hacerlo retroceder.  _No me digas qué hacer. Vete_.

No hay a dónde ir. No hay ningún lugar donde cualquiera de ellos pueda ir.

_No puedo_ , dice Steve, impotente, y comienza a reírse.  _No me puedo ir_.

Se ríe hasta que empieza a llorar, y ahí está él, llorando, sentado en la oscuridad, sollozando a borbotones. En algún momento, él está vagamente consciente, por el vínculo, de la cara de Tony presionada contra una elegante mesa de cristal, Tony se desmayó. Steve sigue llorando. Él está, incluso, hipando. Él no puede respirar mientras llora. Al menos Tony nunca lo sabrá. Tony estaba demasiado borracho. Él no recordará esto.

Por unas benditas pocas horas, una vez más está solo.

**...**

**...**

Cuando toca la puerta de Jan, Steve se pregunta si quizás esta vez debería haber traído flores nuevamente. No está seguro de que existan flores para "lo siento, tengo un alma gemela".

La mirada en sus ojos, cuando abre la puerta, ya está dolida, una especie de tristeza tranquila y lejana.

—Bueno —dice ella—, supongo que será mejor que entres.

Jan lo supo ayer, cuando sucedió, claro. Todos los Ultimates lo supieron. Habían estado allí en el día de entrenamiento, y habían corrido hacia donde Steve todavía tenía a Tony en sus brazos, donde Tony todavía estaba tosiendo el gel de su traje. Clint le había preguntado si estaba bien, y Tony solo dijo  _somos almas gemelas_.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada más de lo estrictamente necesario para regresar al Triskelion.

Se pregunta qué piensa Jan de él. Él se pregunta si ella lo extrañará. Si está molesta por la injusticia del universo. Él se pregunta si ella sabe cuánto él tampoco quiere esto.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? —Ella pregunta, mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él.

_¿Puedes hacer que ayer no haya pasado?_  quiere decirle.

En el fondo de su mente, siente un pequeño arrebato de arrepentimiento de la mente de Tony, una ola de tono puro, asentándose en esa lenta tristeza que parece ser la mente en reposo de Tony. Tony intenta ignorarlo. Tony lo escuchó. ¿Y qué si lo hizo? Tampoco es que Tony quisiera esto.

Tony ha estado en reuniones toda la mañana. Steve ha tratado principalmente de ignorarlo, de la forma en que Tony ha estado tratando de ignorarlo a él. Al menos la terrible resaca de Tony se fue rápidamente.

Si Tony recuerda a Steve llorando, no lo ha dicho. Si Tony recuerda algo que se dijeron anoche, no lo ha dicho.

—No, estoy bien —dice. Él se encoge de hombros, mirando a su alrededor, incómodo en su cuerpo de una manera que no sentía desde Rebirth—. Quiero decir. No estoy bien, pero no hay nada que-

Ella suspira.

—Lo sé. —Ella hace un gesto hacia el sofá—. Toma asiento.

Steve se sienta en un extremo del sofá. Jan se sienta en el otro extremo, lo más lejos posible. La última vez que estuvo sentado aquí, ella estaba en su regazo quitándose la camisa.

Esto es, entonces... Este es el final de los dos.

No es justo.

Jan no dice nada.

Steve abre la boca.

—Podríamos-

Ni siquiera sabe lo que va a decir; es una idea a medias. Pero Jan debe verlo en su cara, porque ella sacude la cabeza y levanta las manos, alejándolo.

—No —dice Jan. Su voz es firme. Final.

—Jan —comienza Steve, y su voz tiembla—. Mira, Jan, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. No tiene que haber terminado-

Ella está sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Tú también me gustas. —Sus manos están retorcidas en su regazo. Ella no lo está mirando—. Fue... fue divertido. Tuvimos algunos buenos momentos. Pero definitivamente no voy a continuar con ningún tipo de relación romántica contigo cuando sé que Tony Stark está en tu cabeza mirando todo lo que haces. Absolutamente no. —Ella respira fuerte—. Lo siento.

Steve cierra los ojos con desdicha.

—¿Cómo diablos crees que  _me_  siento?

Ella se inclina y pone una mano en su brazo para tranquilizarla. No ayuda. Él la oye suspirar.

—No es justo —repite. Es lo único que se le ocurre decir. Finalmente estaba forjando una vida para él en el futuro, y aquí está, todo en ruinas nuevamente.

Nunca llega a tener lo que quiere.

Jan vuelve a suspirar, y él abre los ojos para verla observándolo, su mirada es solemne.

—Sabes que nunca va a funcionar entre nosotros, a largo plazo, ¿verdad? —Ella pregunta—. Lo sabes, ¿no? Fue divertido, pero no somos realmente... compatibles.

El pensamiento nace, de repente, acerca de que ella podría pensar que él era gay todo el tiempo. Que tal vez por eso no podía satisfacerla. Que esta era la prueba. Que esta era la razón por la que ella quería romper. Incompatibilidad fundamental. El miedo y el asco se agitan en sus entrañas.

Él no puede preguntarle eso. Él no sabe cómo preguntarlo. Y, sinceramente, está aterrorizado por la respuesta.

—Steve. —Ella le aprieta el brazo—. No eres feliz. Realmente no has sido feliz conmigo. Tal vez sea la costumbre de los 40's. No lo sé. Sé que antes tampoco eras feliz. Y tú... tienes un  _alma gemela_. —Ella pronuncia la palabra con el tipo de reverencia y idealismo que Steve solía tener por esa palabra, hasta el día de ayer—. Y sé que no quieres escuchar esto, especialmente de mí, pero creo que... Creo que Tony podría hacerte feliz, si lo dejas hacerlo.

Oh, Dios, ella  _cree_  que Steve es-

Ella no entiende  _nada_.

—Tú no tienes que vivir con él en tu cabeza. —La garganta de Steve se aprieta con la palabra—. Él no está... no estoy... —Él se clava los dedos en los muslos. Él quiere golpear algo—. Él tampoco quiere esto, Jan.

—Le gustas más de lo que crees —responde Jan, lo que no tiene ningún sentido, porque si alguien conoce a Tony ahora, es Steve.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sé exactamente lo que piensa de mí. —Steve se golpea la sien.

Jan solo lo mira, como si estuviera siendo ridículo. Y luego ella se inclina y lo abraza. Su cabeza se acurruca contra su hombro; su cabello se enreda un poco y atrapa las escalas de su uniforme. Su cuerpo está presionado contra el suyo. Ya no puede pensar en eso.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurra ella—. Sean buenos el uno con el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

—No iré a ninguna parte —dice, y siente el cálido aliento de la triste risa de Jan contra un lado de su cuello.

—Sí —dice ella, suavemente—. Sí lo harás.

**...**

**...**

_¿Cómo estás?_ Tony pregunta, volviendo a la vida en su mente después de unas pocas horas de inactividad relativa mientras Steve está caminando por las escaleras hasta su apartamento.

Su voz mental es un poco confusa otra vez. Sensible. Ha estado bebiendo. Steve no está realmente sorprendido. Tony siente náuseas de una manera que Steve realmente no puede asociar con el alcohol. Podría ser uno de sus medicamentos contra el cáncer. Él piensa que Tony probablemente está tomando algún tipo de medicamento. No ha preguntado.

Steve hace un movimiento torpe, deja caer sus llaves y jura por lo bajo mientras las recoge. Él no sabe por qué se sobresaltó. Debería haber esperado a Tony.

_¿Cómo diablos crees que estoy?_  Steve dice, él suspira y entra.  _Hablé con Jan_.

La sensación que Steve recibe de Tony es extrañamente tierna. Simpático, casi. Como si quisiera ser jodidamente reconfortante.  _Lo siento_ , dice Tony, y se siente como si lo dijera honestamente y Steve...

Steve no sabe qué hacer con eso.

_Le gustas_ , había dicho Jan, y Steve empuja el recuerdo rápido y fuerte antes de que Tony pueda verlo.

Steve moldea el pensamiento como una bala: _No necesito tu compasión, Tony_.

Tony está tranquilo, sin nada que decir en respuesta, mientras Steve golpea la puerta, tropieza en el piso y cae en el sofá, que cruje bajo su peso.

_Rompí con Natasha esta mañana_ , dice Tony, y hay una sensación de dolor allí, dolor sobre el dolor. Se siente como si Tony siempre estuviera sufriendo.  _Realmente la amaba_ , agrega, en voz baja. _Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo. Creo que ella me habría dicho que sí._

Steve no puede dejar de pensar en Gail; Gail, quien nunca pudo haber tenido, Gail, que nunca fue suya por tantas razones.

_Sí_ , dice Tony, de acuerdo con la idea de que Steve ni siquiera necesitaba articular.  _Fue así_.

Él no cree que haya escuchado a Tony hablar sobre el amor antes. No creía que Tony fuera serio con nadie ni con nada.

Supone que Tony va en serio con él ahora.

Espera que Tony decida seguir bebiendo. Él necesita una puta bebida.

Tony no dice nada más.

**...**

****...** **

La comunicación de SHIELD de Steve —la de alta prioridad— manda a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Lo primero que hace, mientras busca a tientas el comunicador, es llegar a través del vínculo. Solo siente el ritmo tranquilo e inconsciente de la mente dormida de Tony. Tony estuvo bebiendo otra vez anoche.

Él espera, pero Tony no se despierta. Bueno, es su problema.

Cuando llega al Triskelion, Fury lo encuentra en la sala de reuniones, junto con Wanda, Pietro, Clint y Natasha. No Tony. Steve pincha de nuevo el vínculo. Tony todavía está dormido.

Natasha mira a Steve con frialdad. Steve espera que no haya resentimientos. Si dependiera de él, quiere decir, no le habría quitado a Tony. Él habría estado perfectamente feliz de dejar que ella se quedara con él.

_Realmente la amaba_ , había dicho Tony, y el recuerdo del dolor en esas palabras hace que Steve se estremezca.

Es una situación podrida por todas partes.

—Capitán —dice Fury, asintiendo, pasándole una carpeta—. Estás aquí. Bien. Podemos empezar.

Steve parpadea.

—¿No estamos esperando a-?

_Al resto del equipo_ , quiere decir, y se refiere a Jan y a Thor, así como a Tony, pero Fury salta a una conclusión no completamente justificada.

—Mantendremos a Stark fuera de esto, capitán. Esta misión no está dentro de su alcance.

Steve mira alrededor de la mesa y se da cuenta de que el resto del equipo presente tiene en común: todos aquí son Ultimates, seguro, pero primero fueron de SHIELD. Más que simplemente SHIELD, eran agentes de operaciones encubiertas de Fury. Sea lo que sea esto, es sucio. Lo suficientemente importante como para que estén dispuestos a comprometer el área de relaciones públicas al poner al Capitán América, pero todavía es bajo. Tony y Thor no son de SHIELD y Jan no es operaciones encubiertas. Y Steve... bueno, Steve ha sido un encubierto, se supone, hace años. Simplemente no de SHIELD. Esta es una nuevo estatus. Este es un paso sobre un camino nuevo. No tiene idea de a dónde se dirige.

No importa. Él está dentro.

Steve levanta una ceja.

—Él lo va a descubrir cuando se despierte, ya sabes.

—¿Qué? —Natasha pregunta secamente—. ¿Está durmiendo por una resaca?

Su tono de voz es sumamente desagradable. _Estaba enamorado de ti y tiene el corazón roto_ , Steve quiere decirle. ¿Ella no tiene simpatía alguna?

Claro,  _él_  tampoco está de acuerdo con que Tony beba, pero, bueno... es diferente cuando lo hace.

No tiene idea de lo que Tony vio en ella. Pero Natasha... ella era la que Tony quería.

—Siéntense, ustedes dos —dice Fury. Él golpea un control en la computadora portátil más cercana, y la pantalla detrás de él comienza una presentación, un mapa que Steve no reconoce—. Aquí está la situación...

**...**

****...** **

Tony se despierta una o dos horas después, pero no hace más que enviar un pensamiento perdido en dirección a Steve hasta la media tarde. Bueno, a media tarde en Nueva York; de todos modos, es después del anochecer donde están Steve y el resto del equipo. Se está quitando las gafas y la máscara de respiración sobre su cabeza cuando Tony finalmente decide interesarse. Probablemente notó que Steve estaba listo para el combate.

_¿Está pasando algo?_  Tony pregunta.

Es lo de siempre. Steve resopla y comprueba el ajuste de la máscara, reajustando su auricular mientras lo hace.  _Seiscientos pies. Natación de cinco millas_.

Tony envía una ola de asombro mezclada con incredulidad.  _Seiscientos pies, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?_  Hay una pausa, entonces, y puede sentir a Tony acercándose, mirando a través de sus ojos.  _Jesús, ¿dónde estás?_

_Al-Haditha_ , dice Steve, porque no es como si Tony no lo pudiera deducir en su cerebro en un segundo. Tanto para la seguridad operacional. Al menos él y Tony están en el mismo equipo.

_Al-H-, ¿eso es en Irak? ¿Qué carajo?_  Hay una sensación de desaprobación casi palpable.  _Steve, ¡no somos un jodido equipo internacional! Ese era el trato con Fury. La gente se va a quejar cuando esto salga. Los superhumanos son nacionales solamente. Ese no es un lugar donde deberías estar._

¿Dónde cree Tony que está?  _Hay nueve rehenes estadounidenses_ , dice Steve.  _Trabajadores humanitarios._

Hay una charla de SHIELD en el auricular de Steve.

—Cap, vas en diez segundos —dice Clint. Suena... tenso—. Reconoce, por favor.

Steve se da cuenta de que Clint ha estado tratando de llamar su atención por unos segundos ahora. Es culpa de Tony. Tony está muy distraído.

—Reconocido —dice Steve, en las intercomunicaciones—. Listo para la caída.

_Leí las malditas noticias_ , Tony gruñe. _Sé que tienen como rehenes a trabajadores humanitarios. Lo que no sé es por qué tú..._

_¿Voy a Stark International y te digo cómo dirigir tu negocio?_  Steve responde.  _No. Entonces no me digas cómo hacer mi maldito trabajo, Tony._

La intercomunicación cruje.

—Ve ahora, Cap —dice Clint—. Buena suerte.

Hay un chasquido de ira y dolor. Steve-

_Guarda silencio_ , dice Steve.  _Estoy saltando_   _¿A menos que quieras explicarle a Fury que nueve personas murieron porque no guardabas silencio y me desconcentrabas?_

Tony está en silencio, y Steve respira hondo y salta en la noche.

**...**

**...**

Los rehenes están a salvo, se reúnen con sus familias y Steve está de vuelta en el Triskelion. Ha respondido algunas preguntas de la prensa, sobrevivió al interrogatorio del equipo y finalmente se ha dado una segunda ducha. Piensa que incluso con la ducha, todavía puede oler las alcantarillas por las que nadó para llegar a los rehenes.

En el fondo de su mente, Tony está hirviendo, una ira baja y silenciosa, como si el agua comenzara a hervir. Ha sido así desde que comenzó la misión. Steve lo ha estado ignorando. Él tuvo una misión, y, de todos modos, no hay nada que Tony pueda contribuir, que sería de alguna ayuda.

Es probable que Tony se esté emborrachando de nuevo, de todas formas.

Todavía secándose el cabello, Steve se dirige al salón, ahora vacío. Alguien dejó la CNN a todo volumen en la televisión de la esquina, y Steve se detiene y mira fijamente, porque... ahí está Tony. En la televisión en vivo.

Tony está sentado al otro lado del escritorio del anfitrión. Lleva una camisa de color rojo oscuro y una chaqueta de carbón, elegante como siempre; sus manos están notoriamente descubiertas, cuando nunca lo habían estado desde que Steve lo conoció. Todo el mundo lo va a saber. Tal vez ni siquiera en el futuro haya personas tan descabelladas como para preguntar por qué ya no lleva sus guantes.

—Bueno, primero que nada —dice Tony—, no creo que el Capitán América califique como una persona destructiva en masa, Larry. En segundo lugar, esos trabajadores humanitarios que rescató eran todos ciudadanos estadounidenses-

Steve mira la tv en shock. Tony lo está defendiendo. Tony, que estuvo a punto de desconcentrar a Steve porque quería decirle lo mala idea que era la misión... lo está defendiendo. Siente una extraña oleada de orgullo dentro de su pecho.

Pero no es así como se siente Tony.

En la pantalla, Tony sonríe al anfitrión, gesticulando mientras habla. Todo su lenguaje corporal indica que está abierto, tranquilo, amigable, atento, pero su mente es aguda, amarga. Se está revolviendo en resentimiento. Él es, Steve se maravilla, realmente, increíblemente bueno con las máscaras.

—Este no es un plan para infiltrar a los superhumanos en el Golfo a través de una puerta trasera o como quieran decirle. —Tony le dice al anfitrión, aunque eso es  _exactamente_  lo que acusó a Steve de hacer—. Esta fue una misión humanitaria directa.

Tony se inclina hacia atrás y bebe... un martini. Por supuesto que lo hace.

_¿Tony?_  Steve pregunta, con mucho cuidado.  _¿Qué haces en la televisión?_

Después de la demora de siete segundos, ve cuando Tony lo escucha. La sonrisa de confianza en la cara de Tony no cambia, pero algo parpadea en sus ojos, demasiado rápido para leer. Steve lo siente, sin embargo: es una daga de ira exquisitamente precisa.

_¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, cariño?_  Tony piensa.  _Estoy limpiando tu maldito desastre._

El pensamiento se articula con precisión, cada palabra se escupe con vehemencia, como en la pantalla, Tony y el anfitrión hablan de cómo Thor ha renunciado al equipo a raíz de esta misión, cómo Tony se burla de todas las preocupaciones de Thor acerca de ser utilizado para fines del gobierno, cómo Tony lo llama  _un ex paciente psiquiátrico que cree que es un dios nórdico_.

Curiosamente, todo parecía bastante real el año pasado cuando Thor había teletransportado la bomba del fin del mundo Chitauri desde el planeta.

_No crees eso_ ,  _Tony_ , piensa Steve.  _Yo sé que tu no-_

En la televisión, Tony sonríe.  _Creo que es tu turno de estar callado ahora_ , dice Tony, su voz mental enfermiza, dulce.  _Estamos gravando._

Steve aprieta los dientes.

El anfitrión se muestra un poco escéptico cuando Tony le asegura que los Ultimates no serán, en sus palabras,  _soldados de asalto para la industria petrolera_.

—Espera un segundo —dice el anfitrión—. ¿Me está dando una garantía firme de que usted, Tony Stark, nunca participaría en un ataque preventivo contra cualquier tipo de Estado deshonesto que actúe en contra de los intereses estadounidenses?

Tony se ríe, una risa encantadora, y él levanta su palma desnuda como si estuviera usando el traje, como si pudiera defenderse, y Steve se pregunta si todos están mirando las manos desnudas de Tony, por qué nadie le ha preguntado...

—Construí el traje de Iron Man para poder devolverle algo a la sociedad —dice Tony, y luego hace un guiño—. Y, con suerte, conocer algunas pequeños placeres al mismo tiempo.

Steve ve rojo. No es verdad. Nada de eso es verdad. No es por eso que se convirtió en Iron Man.  _Estoy muriendo_ , le había dicho Tony. Su secreto, y solo va a pretender ante el mundo que no está sucediendo. Él quiere morir en sus términos, y prefiere que todos piensen que es simplemente lujurioso. Y, por el amor de Dios, Steve es su alma gemela, y aquí está,  _mintiéndole_  a todo el mundo, hablando de las chicas esto y chicas lo otro, la gente que realmente quiere, la gente que  _no son_ Steve...

Steve da tres pasos a través de la habitación y presiona el botón de apagado mientras Tony sonríe en la pantalla y dice:

"—Honestamente, no estoy interesado en convertirme en una especie de bomba inteligente hecha de martini".

_Oh, ¿ahora te importa lo que pienso de ti?_ Tony dice, en su mente, unos segundos después. Ve a Tony sonriendo, asintiendo y estrechando la mano del anfitrión, moviéndose del escenario. Las cámaras están apagadas.  _En ese caso, Rogers, tengo unas cuantas palabras para ti._

_¿Oh sí?_  Steve responde.  _Vamos a oírlo_. Es el tipo de provocación que solía hacer que lo golpearan, cuando estaba más callado de lo que sus puños podían soportar.

La risa mental de Tony es un resoplido de burla.  _Realmente no puedo entender por qué crees que debería estar encantado de hacer las rondas de entrevistas y defender una jodida misión que ni siquiera sabía porque no podías molestarte en avisarme. ¿Cómo estás haciendo tu trabajo? Dímelo. Ya que eres tan bueno en eso._

Steve puede sentir su respiración atrapada en su pecho.  _Ese no fue mi llamado_.

_Mierda. Tu equipo, tu llamado. Estoy en tu maldito cerebro_ , dice Tony.  _Estoy en tu maldito cerebro y estoy en tu maldito equipo y no puedes fingir que esto no está sucediendo. Va a afectar las cosas. No puedes reprimirlo. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Eventualmente tienes que pensar en ello. No puedes mentirte a ti mismo para siempre._

_¿Quién de nosotros sigue fingiendo que está en este trabajo para conocer damas, Tony?_  Steve responde, él sabe que es un golpe bajo, pero Tony lo merece a veces.

_Tú_ , dice Tony, apuntando aún más bajo, y Steve se enfría por todas partes.  _A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión sobre mi pene, tú._  Hay una sonrisa burlona en su pensamiento.  _Déjame saber._

El mundo es más frío y frío. Steve no puede respirar. Siente que está cayendo desde el cohete de nuevo, como si fuera a caer al suelo.

Aleja la mente de Tony de la suya tan fuerte como puede.

Casi no puede sentir nada. Se deja caer en la silla más cercana, se pone la cabeza entre las manos y cierra los ojos.

Steve odia el maldito futuro.

**...**

****...** **

A la mañana siguiente, Steve desconecta el teléfono fijo, saca las baterías de su teléfono de SHIELD y coloca el comunicador de prioridad debajo de una pila de periódicos. Él no va a correr. Mira las telenovelas durante tres horas. Luego pone los subtítulos y los mira en español.

Tony es distante, lejano. Es casi como estar solo.

No lo está, en realidad, porque un solo pensamiento dirigido o una ola de emoción fuerte los volvería a juntar, pero al menos todo está en... silencio.

Puede sentir a Tony despertarse, pasar por su rutina matutina. Tony está tragando en seco un puñado de píldoras.

Steve está en la cocina con sus boxers y se hace un sándwich. Mozzarella fresca con tomates frescos y albahaca. Buen pan. Puede tener verduras frescas en cualquier época del año, y pan que no haya sido cortado con yeso. Tiene su propia nevera donde puede acomodar suficiente comida para toda su familia. Puede recibir noticias de todo el mundo cuando quiera. A veces es como vivir en un sueño.

Y luego a veces está Tony.

_Él podría hacerte feliz,_  dijo Jan. Ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Ella no tiene que vivir así.

Va al gimnasio, al que siempre había soñado poder ir cuando era un niño. Si saben que es el Capitán América, no le han dicho nada.

Escribe un informe, el que le debe a Fury, sobre el vínculo espiritual. Lo mantiene lo más seco posible.

Se va a la cama solo. Justo como él lo quería.

Se dice a sí mismo que no está solo.

**...**

****...** **

A la mañana siguiente, él va al Triskelion. Sabe que Tony está allí, por supuesto; puede sentirlo,  es como tirar de un ancla. Una bola y una cadena. Cuando Tony baja por el corredor en dirección opuesta, Steve mantiene su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, y Tony asiente y sonríe. La mente de Tony también está en blanco, proyectando nada.

En la reunión del equipo, para discutir qué se debe hacer después de la ausencia de Thor, de hecho, él intercambia una oración con él. Un saludo. Suena cívico. Está orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Necesitamos mejores relaciones públicas —dice Jan—. Algo, cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos hablar de Hulk —dice Tony, y Steve se muerde la lengua.

—Habrá algo —dice Clint—. Otra buena pelea limpia. Héroes y villanos.

_No_ , piensa Steve,  _esa vez tuvimos que fabricar la pelea_. El público no sabe que Hulk era uno de los Ultimates. SHIELD todavía tiene a Bruce encerrado.

No quiere pensarlo sabiendo que Tony está ahí, pero, por supuesto, Tony está allí.

_Tan cínico, querido_ , Tony murmura, en el fondo de la mente de Steve.  _Pensé que esa era mi línea de diálogo._

—Estamos explorando opciones. La sesión ha terminado —dice Fury, y el equipo se levanta—. Stark, Rogers. Ustedes no. Siéntense de nuevo.

Todos los demás se van, y son solo los tres.

—¿Estamos siendo retenidos en la oficina del director? —Tony pregunta. La sonrisa en su rostro es absolutamente falsa. Abre su chaqueta y saca una petaca. Ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana.

Fury suspira, mira a Tony, que mira hacia atrás mientras toma un sorbo de su petaca, y luego mira a Steve.

—Realmente me molesta que esto sea parte de mi trabajo —dice Fury, posiblemente con el tono más agraviado que Steve haya escuchado de otro ser humano—, pero voy a tener que pedirles a los dos que cedan.

—¿Perdón? —Steve dice.

Tony simplemente se ríe.

—Escuchaste la discusión —dice Fury—. Thor se ha ido. El público está preocupado por la posibilidad de más misiones en el extranjero. Wasp tenía razón; los Ultimates necesitan mejores relaciones públicas. Y ustedes dos son una buena opción. —Los mira con expectación.

—Disculpe, pero... —dice Steve—. No entiendo.

¿Realmente Fury quiere que él abrace a Tony?

Tony está girando de un lado a otro en su silla al otro lado de la mesa.

—Las almas gemelas son románticas, cariño —dice Tony, perezosamente—. La gente ama los buenos romances.

Steve se eriza.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—Eso —dice Fury, con un cierto grado de finalidad en su voz. Él está mirando a Steve—. Eso es exactamente lo que necesita superar, Capitán. Al menos en público.

—No soy... —Steve dice, impotente—, no soy... no...

—Sus sentimientos reales —dice Fury—, no son relevantes, Capitán. Pero el equipo necesita buena publicidad, para variar. —Él mira hacia abajo en una carpeta—. Hay una conferencia de prensa programada para las seis. Estamos trabajando en una serie de comentarios preparados para ustedes dos, para anunciar el vínculo de almas.

—Pero... —Dios, él ni siquiera puede pronunciar ninguna frase...—, pero los dos somos hombres, ¿me estás diciendo que crees que la gente estadounidense va a reaccionar  _bien_  ante eso?

Es Tony quien habla; en voz alta, para beneficio de Fury, supone.

—Steve —dice, y su voz es casi suave—, cuando aprendiste sobre los vínculos de alma, en el pasado, ¿alguna vez oíste que eran dos hombres o dos mujeres?

Steve sacude la cabeza.

—Realmente nunca lo analicé. Pensé que era, ya sabes, un hombre y una mujer. Así era como funcionaba. Eso era... natural. ¿Verdad?

Fury y Tony se miran extrañamente, con pesadez.

—Bueno —dice Tony, con cuidado—. Te perdiste algunos... cambios culturales significativos. Siempre han existido. Fue solo que la cultura occidental moderna se mantuvo en silencio hasta hace un par de décadas. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a verlo como... algo bueno, menos como signo de perversión, más como un signo del universo. La gente empezó a pensar más positivamente sobre las relaciones homosexuales en general, la idea es que si las almas gemelas también se daban entre personas del mismo sexo, tal vez eso significaba que no es algo necesariamente malo. —Él hace una sonrisa torcida—. No puede ser antinatural si el universo mismo quiere que lo hagan, ¿verdad?

Esto es una especie de broma, ¿no?

—¿Estás diciendo que la gente va a estar  _feliz_?

—Algunas personas todavía son idiotas —dice Tony, y su boca se eriza—. Pero la gente en general va a ser más feliz de lo que crees. Las almas gemelas cuentan, por muchísimo.

Fury se levanta.

—Esta es mi señal de irme, caballeros. Hablen entre ustedes.

Entonces se quedan solos.

Tony se inclina hacia atrás y suspira. Su mente es todavía... extrañamente gentil. Hay una sensación de paciencia allí, algo que Steve no habría esperado. Como si Tony estuviera dispuesto a esperar.

_Bueno_ , dice Tony.  _También está el asunto entre tú y yo_.

_¿Qué hay entre tú y yo?_

En respuesta, Tony coloca sus manos desnudas sobre la mesa delante de él, con los dedos abiertos. Steve no puede dejar de mirarlas. Él lo culpa al hecho de que Tony llevaba guantes durante un año. Hace que la vista de esas manos parezca algo prohibido. Tentador. Pero eso no puede ser correcto, porque Steve no quiere esto.

—¿Sabes por qué empecé a usar guantes? —Tony pregunta. Su mirada está fija en sus manos; él no levanta la vista. La pregunta suena ociosa, sin sentido, pero hay algo doloroso y triste dentro de la mente de Tony, como si estuviera sangrando con cada latido de su corazón.

Steve tose.

—No lo sé —dice, lo que obviamente es una mentira. Él tiene sus sospechas, pero no solo va a decirle que-

_No es eso_ , dice Tony, porque, por supuesto, él sabe exactamente lo que Steve no quiso decir en voz alta, porque no tiene nada que ver con la cortesía entre ellos. No existe. Es un poco problemático.  _Quiero decir, aparte de la parte en la que soy un hada extravagante._ Tony suena casi desafiante sobre la palabra, dentro de la cabeza de Steve. _Es una buena suposición, pero he sido un "raro" extravagante toda mi vida, querido. Los guantes fueron una cosa más reciente._

—Entonces realmente no lo sé —admite Steve, en voz alta—. Quiero decir, he visto fotos tuyas sin guantes. En Internet. No las tenías en las fotos de tu archivo SHIELD. No pensé que fuera de buena educación preguntar.

La risa que Steve escucha de Tony está solo dentro de la cabeza de Steve.  _No lo es. Cortés, eso. Y, bueno, sí, la verdad es que disfruté escandalizando al mundo. Lo cual, estoy seguro, es por ello el motivo por el que todos piensan que lo hice. Eso es lo que yo quería que pensaran._

Tony golpea su dedo índice desnudo sobre la mesa.

_Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste realmente?_  Steve pregunta.  _¿Y cuándo?_  En las fotos, las fotos más recientes, Tony ni siquiera había sido visiblemente mucho más joven. Debió haber comenzado justo antes de que Steve lo conociera.

Tony levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos.

—Comencé a usar guantes el día después de que me diagnosticaron cáncer.

Oh Dios.

—Yo —dice Steve. No sabe qué decir. Está tan lejos de lo que esperaba oír. Está tartamudeando—. Yo... lo siento... no sabía...

_Hey, shh, tranquilo_ , dice Tony, y otra vez esa extraña voz mental, la que es tan suave que Steve apenas habría sabido, era él. No sabe lo que Tony está obteniendo de él, probablemente una combinación de vergüenza y pánico, pero sea lo que sea, significaba que Tony ha decidido ser amable con él, amable con  _él_ cuando es Tony quien se está muriendo por un tumor cerebral inoperable.

_Lo siento_ , Steve lo intenta de nuevo, y ni siquiera puede decirlo en voz alta esta vez.

_No hay nada por lo que lamentarse_ , dice Tony, y hay una ola de calma en él que, francamente, Steve nunca admitiría que le gusta.  _No lo sabías. Así que te lo digo. No podemos seguir fingiendo que no hay límite de tiempo aquí. Que es un asunto solo del corazón, en realidad._

En un año o dos, Tony estará muerto. Se habrá ido.

Steve apenas puede comprender eso. En Islandia vio que venía su propia muerte cuando caía del cohete. Pensó que lo había aceptado, adormecido por la batalla, sabiendo que moriría haciendo lo correcto. Y luego había vivido. Un milagro.

No hay milagros para Tony.

—Solía querer un alma gemela —dice Tony, y el vínculo se empaña con su melancolía—. Me imagino que mucha gente también lo quiere.

—Lo quise —admite Steve.

La boca de Tony se eriza.

—Sabes cómo es entonces, tal vez. Es un sueño. Una fantasía. Piensas, ahí hay alguien que me entenderá. Ahí hay alguien que me amará. —El corazón de Steve da un vuelco, pero Tony todavía está hablando—. Ahí hay alguien que nunca me dejará. Yo quería eso —dice. Él toma una respiración lenta y mesurada—. Y luego... Resulta que tengo cáncer cerebral.

Él mira sus manos. Él agarra sus dedos juntos. El vínculo se oscurece, se convierte en tristeza, y Steve está allí con él.

—Después del diagnóstico, fue lo único con lo que no pude lidiar. —La voz de Tony raspa, y hay destellos de imágenes en la cabeza de Steve: médicos en bata blanca, placas de rayos X sostenidas contra la luz, un goteo intravenoso en un soporte junto a él—. No podía soportarlo. La idea de, si la tenía,  encontrar la otra mitad de mi alma cuando tenía un cáncer terminal. La idea de que podría tener un alma gemela y que tendría que dejarla, después de poco tiempo juntos, y ésta tendría que vivir sin mí. Tendría que vivir recordando lo que teníamos. Lo que nunca podrá volver a encontrar con nadie más.

Los ojos de Tony se cierran, doloridos.  _Dios, suena tan arrogante cuando lo digo_.

_No es arrogante_ , dice Steve, reflexivamente, porque Tony está sufriendo, y él no quiere eso, nunca quiso eso...

Hay un fantasma de una sonrisa en la cara de Tony.

—Así que decidí que sería... más fácil si nunca la conociera. Si nunca corría el riesgo de encontrarla. Si el vínculo del alma nunca ocurriera. Dadas las probabilidades, era un poco tonto, pero todavía estaba preocupado. No pensé que realmente tenía un alma gemela ahí fuera esperándome, pero bueno, más vale prevenir que lamentar. —Otra sonrisa hueca emerge—. Pensé que me pondría a salvo. Tengo que dar muchas estrechadas de mano por mi trabajo. Pero los guantes funcionaron. No había tocado a nadie nuevo desde que me había puesto los guantes. Conocí a Natasha una vez, antes de los guantes —añade—, si te lo estabas preguntando.

Steve en realidad no se lo había preguntado. Hay un recuerdo en su cabeza que no es suyo, sus dedos en la cadera desnuda de Natasha, todo brumoso de placer.

Steve arruinó eso.

Hay una línea de pensamiento tranquila y baja en la que Tony no dice nada:  _sé que es egoísta. Pero ella hubiera estado bien sin mí. Ella habría seguido adelante con el tiempo. Es diferente de pedirle a alguien que supere un alma quebrada. La mayoría de las personas vinculadas no lo logran, ya sabes, una vez que su alma gemela se ha ido. Las estadísticas dicen que casi todo termina en suicidio._

Esto es lo que Tony nunca quiso para su alma gemela. Esto es lo que Tony nunca quiso para  _él_.

Tony quería ser amable. Quería evitar que el vínculo existiera.

—Y luego te toqué —dice Steve.

_Seguro que sí_ , Tony está de acuerdo. El pensamiento es irónico, repentino y ferviente. Hay un pequeño brote de calidez, retenido, como si no pudiera evitar que le gustara la idea, a pesar de sí mismo.

Steve no sabe qué pensar, qué decir. ¿Tony quiere que se disculpe? Tony nunca quiso que esto sucediera. Él acaba de dejar eso muy claro.

Dios, él no quiere pensar en la muerte de Tony...

—Mira, lo gracioso es —dice Tony, lentamente, de una manera que sugiere que no es gracioso en absoluto— es que me gustabas. —Él no lo dice como si estuviera destinado a ser algún tipo de insulto—. Capitán América. Fui un gran fan. Tenía todas las tarjetas coleccionables. Fuiste fuerte y valiente. Fuiste mi héroe. Pensé que eras tan guapo. —Por una vez, no suena como una amenaza. Sin embargo, Steve no está realmente seguro de qué es—. Admito —dice Tony—, que nunca pensé que podrías ser mi alma gemela. Incluso dejando de lado la parte en la que pensamos que estabas muerto durante medio siglo, no esperaba esto. —Los ojos de Tony se cierran de nuevo—. Me estoy muriendo, y finalmente encontré a mi alma gemela, y eres  _tú_ , y me  _odias_. —Él se ríe—. Imagina la ironía de eso.

_Yo_... Steve comienza, y el pensamiento queda en su mente, sin terminar.

Quiere decir que no odia a Tony. Él no sabe lo que siente por Tony. Miedo, probablemente, si está siendo honesto. Tony lo sospechó incluso sin el vínculo de almas. Hay un camino en el que Tony ha estado y Steve no, una frontera que cruzó, dejando a Steve atrás. Tony solo puede, simplemente hacer lo que quiera, decir lo que quiere y no preocuparse de que eso lo hará menos hombre. Y Steve no puede. Él no sabe cómo.

Tony tenía razón. Steve no sabe nada.

Cuando Tony lo mira, hay lágrimas en sus ojos y una profunda tristeza en su mente.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me ames. No soy idiota. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que sientas agrado. Tal vez sea más fácil para ti, cuando me vaya, si tú... si no me quieres. —Él respira dentro y fuera, estremeciéndose, harapiento—. Solo... me gustaría que no me odiaras. Eso es todo.

_No te odio_ , dice Steve. Él puede pensarlo esta vez. Un pensamiento cuidadoso. No tan amable como Tony, cuando Tony está tratando de consolarlo. Steve sabe que su propio pensamiento es incómodo, demasiado duro, áspero alrededor de los bordes. Steve no está acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas.

_Lo sé_. La sonrisa de Tony es vacilante y triste.  _Pero a veces no creo que lo sepas_.

No pueden simplemente dejarlo así. Tony sigue sufriendo. Steve tiene que hacer algo.

Tony siempre va a estar sufriendo. Tony se está muriendo.

—Oye, Tony —dice Steve—. ¿Puedo... puedo...?

Él no sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Su mente está llena de una idea nebulosa:  _más cerca_.

La sonrisa de Tony es un poco más fuerte ahora.

—Literalmente, puedes hacerme lo que quieras —dice en voz muy baja. Las palabras son simples, sin artificios, y lo más aterrador es que Steve sabe que Tony lo dice en serio. Hay un brillo en sus ojos, algo que podría ser cariño. Sentimentalismo. Así es como se siente el vínculo—. Quieres decirle a 'un ojo' que nos abrazamos después de todo, ¿eh?

Algo así, Steve quiere decir. No está del todo bien. No es todo lo que quiere. Entonces se da cuenta de que sabe lo que quiere. Y eso significa que Tony también lo sabe.

Se quita el guante de su uniforme lentamente, un dedo a la vez, con Tony estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, y luego extiende su mano desnuda, sobre la mesa. Después de un segundo, Tony se remonta.

Sus dedos se rozan.

No se han tocado desde que sucedió el vínculo de almas. Steve puede sentir que el vínculo aumenta a medida que se tocan, más y más fuerte cuando Tony cierra sus dedos con los suyos y los sostiene como si se estuviera ahogando. Cuanto más se tocan, más tiempo se tocan, más profundo se hace. El vínculo atraviesa a Steve como otro latido. Si esto es lo que se siente simplemente tomarse de las manos, ni siquiera puede imaginar cómo se sentiría hacer más. Puede saborear la dolorosa tristeza de Tony en el fondo de su garganta, y sus propios ojos pican con las lágrimas de Tony. Y luego, lentamente, siente una tentativa alegría. Hay felicidad allí. Eso es Tony. Steve lo hizo sentir feliz. Steve le dio esto.

Steve no puede contener el pensamiento indefenso, aunque sabe que Tony no necesita escucharlo:  _te voy a extrañar_.

Hay otro pulso de tristeza a través del vínculo, un aura de arrepentimiento.  _Sí_ , dice Tony.  _Eso es un problema._

**...**

****...** **

Él está sentado en una mesa. Está sentado en una mesa y Tony está sentado a su izquierda y el resto de la sala está lleno de reporteros. Hay tres cámaras enormes; la mayoría de los principales servicios de noticias están transmitiendo esto en vivo. La luz brilla en los ojos de Steve. Debajo de la capucha, está sudando. Se pregunta si llevar el uniforme fue un error.

Mientras Steve se ha retirado a los reconfortantes confines de la formalidad, sentado con toda la fuerza, Tony se inclina hacia atrás, relajado. A gusto. No está bebiendo, solo está el más mínimo indicio de su habitual comportamiento arrogante, pero está sentado allí como si nada lo perturbara, sonriendo ligeramente a la multitud.

Sin embargo, la mente de Tony está vibrando como una cuerda pulsada. Dentro de su cabeza, donde solo Steve puede ver, él también está nervioso.

Acordaron que Steve, líder de los Ultimates, daría la noticia. Como si fuera un flas ordinario de información del equipo.

Él mira las cartas en sus manos y levanta la cabeza.

—Saludos —dice—. Me gustaría darles las gracias a todos por venir. Lo haré breve. Hace cinco días, los Ultimates se dedicaron a una sesión de entrenamiento de rutina. Durante un ejercicio que simulaba un bombardeo aéreo, Tony Stark... —Mira a Tony, quien le da a la multitud una sonrisa ganadora—, fue golpeado accidentalmente por uno de los proyectiles no letales utilizados en estos ejercicios de entrenamiento.

Hay murmullos. No pueden entender por qué les está diciendo esto. Algunas personas están preocupadas por la salud de Tony. Dios, si solo supieran.

—Estoy bien. —Tony agrega, con esa misma sonrisa encantadora—. Estaba usando la armadura.

Steve se aclara la garganta.

—Una pequeña falla mecánica después del impacto hizo que el Sr. Stark tuviera que ser sacado de la armadura lo antes posible después de aterrizar. Yo era el más cercano disponible, y lo liberé. —Las tarjetas de referencia se difuminan ante sus ojos, y las deja caer sobre la mesa y mira hacia arriba. Aquí va nada. Él intenta sonreír—. Y, bueno, el tema es que-

Oh, Dios, no puede decirlo, no puede, es un cobarde, todos sabrán lo que realmente es ahora...

_Está bien_ , dice Tony en su cabeza. Está relajado, confiado, calmado; y Steve odia lo mucho que le gusta eso de Tony.  _Respira. Te tengo cubierto_.

—Tenemos un vínculo de almas. —Tony termina, sin problemas.

Hay una cacofonía de luces, ruidos, gritos. Tanta gente, con tantas preguntas.

—¡Uno a la vez! —Tony grita, por encima del estruendo—. Uno a la vez Por favor. —Apunta aparentemente al azar a un hombre en la primera fila—. Tú.

—¿Esto ha sido confirmado médicamente?

Tony asiente.

—SHIELD nos ha escaneado a ambos por completo, y hemos superado la prueba habitual de telepatía y pruebas de empatía. —Él sonríe—. Además, puedo escucharlo en mi cabeza. El Capitán América es un tipo muy distintivo.

La multitud se ríe, y Steve se pregunta qué quiere decir Tony con eso. Distintivo. Si eso es positivo. Si a Tony incluso le gusta él.

—Sr. Stark —grita otro hombre—, ¿cómo espera que esto afecte su desempeño en los Ultimates?

Tony le da a la multitud otra de esas sonrisas listas para cámara de mil vatios. El interior de su mente se ha asentado en algo fresco, preparado. Para Tony, este es un campo de batalla, en el que ha pasado años luchando. Su dominio. Su hábitat natural.

—Sólo de la mejor manera —dice Tony, con otra sonrisa—. Imagino que estar siempre en contacto solo puede significar un desarrollo táctico positivo. Todavía no hemos tenido la oportunidad de practicar en el campo. Ha sido una semana muy ocupada.

Hay pequeños indicios de risa en la parte posterior de la sala, rápidamente apaciguados. Steve se da cuenta, avergonzado, de que toda la habitación cree que él y Tony están follando. Que probablemente hayan pasado los últimos días en la cama.

_Sí, probablemente piensan eso_ , observa Tony.  _¿Pero qué demonios importa lo que piensen?_

_No puedo_ , dice Steve, y es como si hubiera golpeado una pared dentro de sí mismo. Él no sabe lo que hay al otro lado. Ni siquiera sabe quién es.  _Tony, no puedo_. Puede sentir el pánico elevándose, una marea aproximándose.

Él sabe lo que Tony quiere que diga. Él sabe lo que Tony quiere que piense. Sabe que Tony quiere que esté perfectamente bien con esto, al cien por cien. Él sabe que no está ni cerca. Ambos lo saben.

_Está bien._  Tony está irradiando una serena calma. Steve no sabe de dónde la sacó, pero como sea que lo haya hecho Tony, lo está derribando, es agradable y simple.  _Lo estás haciendo genial_.

Supone que de alguna manera a Tony le debe gustar después de todo. Incluso si Tony no quería esto. Incluso si es una decepción, porque no puede hacer lo que Tony obviamente debe querer de su alma gemela. Incluso si Steve lo está jodiendo todo.

Tony lo mira como si quisiera hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no está seguro de cómo. Steve puede sentirlo descartando declaraciones, evaluándolas y desechándolas antes de que Steve pueda decir de lo que trataban, incluso con el vínculo.

_No eres una decepción_ , dice Tony, finalmente, y Steve ni siquiera sabe cómo responder a eso.

Un periodista en la segunda fila se levanta.

—Una pregunta para el Capitán América.

—¿Sí? —Steve dice.

_Oh, chico, aquí vamos_ , dice Tony.

—Teniendo en cuenta que ha estado relacionado románticamente con Gail Barnes, antes apellidada Richards, y más recientemente con su compañera de equipo Janet Pym —pregunta—, ¿fue una sorpresa para usted descubrir que su alma gemela era Tony Stark?

Steve respira hondo.

—Tanto como lo puedas imaginar —comienza—, tener un alma gemela fue una gran sorpresa. —La multitud se ríe cortesmente—. Pero supongo que lo que realmente me estás preguntando es si fue sorprendente que mi alma gemela fuera un hombre, y que no le estás haciendo esta pregunta a Tony porque él...

Él no sabe qué palabras usar para Tony.

—Notoriamente de mente abierta, cariño —dice Tony, y hay sonrisas en la multitud.

La mujer asiente muy levemente. Sí, eso es definitivamente lo que ella quiere saber. Oh Dios.

_Probablemente no deberías golpearla_ , le informa Tony.  _Sigue respirando, cariño. Lee las tarjetas._

Él tiene cartas para esto. Sabía que iban a preguntarle esto. Él vino preparado. Él tiene una respuesta cuidadosamente construida sobre la magnitud de esto, desarrollada, y que se centra en la necesidad de privacidad que básicamente se reduce a querer decirle a la periodista  _no te incumbe_. Y no es asunto de nadie, realmente, lo que está en su cabeza, bueno, aparte de Tony, ahora, de todos modos.

Gira las cartas boca abajo en sus manos, mira hacia arriba, traga saliva y sonríe.

Tony le dijo la verdad. Él puede decir la verdad para Tony.

—Honestamente —dice Steve, y él puede sentir su arruga en otra sonrisa triste—, probablemente fue la última persona en el mundo que hubiera esperado. —Él sabe, como él lo dice, que lo van a poner en las portadas. No les importa la honestidad, el respeto o- o la decencia. Pero él necesita decir esto. Se aclara la garganta—. Fue un shock. Eso es seguro. Nunca imaginé que, si tuviera un alma gemela, sería un hombre. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible. Aunque soy, como dicen, de una época diferente. Nadie realmente habló de esto en aquel entonces.

La multitud se desplaza nerviosa. Ellos no saben a dónde va con esto. Puede sentir la mente de Tony enroscada, eléctrica. Tony tampoco sabe a dónde va.

Él toma otra respiración.

—Me criaron para creer que un alma gemela es una bendición. Un milagro. Un regalo de Dios. No sé si esa es una creencia popular en estos días, pero es lo que yo aprendí. Un alma gemela es la otra mitad de tu alma, que en realidad no es algo que tienes que elegir. Así que no creo exactamente que importe mucho el que no haya esperado que fuera Tony. Lo que importa es que es Tony. Tal vez no hubiera sido mi elección si lo hubiesen dejado a mi criterio, pero la forma en que lo veo, señorita, es que no fue mi elección. Alguien más lo hizo por mí, y ese alguien sabe más que yo. Y tal vez eso significa que yo no me conocía tanto como pensaba. —Él tose—. Yo... Todavía estoy aceptando lo que eso significa. Pero Tony es el adecuado para mí. Él tiene que serlo. —Se las arregla con otra sonrisa—. No puedo decir que esto sea fácil para mí, pero yo... lo estoy intentando. Y me estoy acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca. Creo que es un comienzo.

La habitación está en silencio; nadie parece saber qué decir. La mente de Tony está brillando con asombro y algo que se parece mucho al  _orgullo_ , y Steve no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Se da cuenta de que está temblando. No se siente asustado, pero tiembla como si acabara de derribar un batallón de tanques solo con sus puños.

Tony se inclina, saca las cartas de sus manos temblorosas y luego, con suavidad y delicadeza, desliza dos dedos debajo del borde del guante de Steve, estirándose hasta que apenas puede rozar la piel desnuda de Steve, justo delante de Dios y de todos.

_Eres muy valiente_. La voz mental de Tony es un susurro silencioso.  _¿Lo sabes?_

Steve quiere alejarse, avergonzado, pero Tony está en su mente y no hay a dónde ir.  _Era solo la verdad_ , murmura.

_¿No crees que la verdad es valiente?_  Tony pregunta.

Steve no sabe qué decir.

Tony se inclina, más cerca de Steve. Sus hombros chocan. Tony sigue sosteniendo su mano.

—Para que conste —dice Tony, sonriendo, al reportero—. Creo que él es increíble.

Todas las cámaras se encienden a la vez.

Increíble. De alguna manera, no se siente tan aterrador cuando Tony lo dice.

**...**

****...** **

Resulta que la prensa los ama. Al parecer, Tony tenía razón.

Y Steve... bueno, entonces Steve no sabe si pedirle a Tony que salgan.

Steve en realidad no le pide a Tony que lo acompañe a un almuerzo, al día siguiente, sobre todo porque cree que Tony le dirá que no, y también porque no está muy seguro de la etiqueta adecuada,  _iba a traer a mi novia, pero ahora me ha dejado porque tengo un alma gemela_. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Jan nunca había estado realmente tan interesada en socializar con Gail y Bucky, y seguramente si hay alguien que no quiera pasar tiempo con un grupo de octogenarios, sería el glamoroso CEO Tony Stark.

Steve sabe cómo será su suerte ahora. Incluso su alma gemela no querrá pasar tiempo con él. Todavía no sabe qué sentir acerca de la parte de sí mismo que definitivamente quiere ver más a Tony.

Finalmente, reúne el coraje para preguntarle a Tony alrededor de las 7 de la mañana, mientras él todavía está sentado en casa con una taza de café; no tiene sentido ser más formal cuando Tony simplemente va a declinar, y realmente no hay necesidad de hacerlo en persona cuando Tony puede escuchar todo lo que piensa.

Además, tal vez no tener que mirarlo hará que el inevitable rechazo duela menos.

_Sí, claro, por supuesto_. La voz mental de Tony es perfectamente sincera, aunque algo nublada por el sueño.

El café se derrumba cuando Steve casi deja caer su taza de sorpresa.  _Espera, ¿dijiste que sí?_

_Sí_ , Tony dice, con un poco de cautela, su mente repentinamente cautelosa, como si no entendiera por qué Steve todavía está esperando que Tony saque la alfombra de debajo de sus pies para hacerlo caer.  _¿Se suponía que yo... no debía decir que sí?_

Steve no tiene la intención de empujar sus recuerdos en la dirección de Tony, pero están al frente de su propia mente, y trata de apartarse y no puede, abierto y expuesto cuando Tony lo ve todo: la luz en los ojos de Jan se debilita cuando lo llama anticuado, ya que dice  _tal vez podríamos salir con gente más cercana a nuestra edad,_ a la vez que dice _sin ofender, pero no tengo nada en común con ellos._

_Oh_ , Tony dice, una realización suave y silenciosa, empañada de pena que Steve no quiere, compasión que no quiere desear.

_Tony_ , dice Steve, y está seguro de que Tony puede sentir el hilo del pánico y la desesperación, la forma en que no está preparado para que nadie pueda meterse dentro de él y saber cuán vacío y solitario está. Tony es diferente. Tony se abre. Steve no puede.  _Por el amor de Dios, no quiero que vayas porque sientes pena por mí._

Tony se eriza un poco.  _¿Quién dijo eso, cariño?_

_El interior de tu cabeza lo hizo_ , Steve dispara, y él realmente deseaba que todavía fueran capaces de hacer sutilezas sociales, todas las pequeñas mentiras que mantienen las conversaciones funcionando.

Puede sentir a Tony suspirar, un suspiro agitado.  _Te daré eso_ , dice Tony.  _Pero siguen siendo tus amigos, y quiero conocerlos. ¿Por qué no?_

_¿Estás seguro?_  Steve pregunta, todavía tratando de desviarse aún cuando recuerda que ya no puede más.  _Es solo un grupo de locos intercambiando historias de guerra. Te aburrirás_.

Él piensa que un Tony aburrido es probablemente un Tony peligroso. Está seguro de que Tony es capaz de hacer una escena donde quiera que vaya. Él realmente no quiere eso. Ha visto a Tony ser brutal y cortante, sarcástico. Peor aún, tal vez simplemente aparezca borracho.

La voz mental de Tony es ahora un tanto mordaz. _No me aburriré_. Y luego hay una ola de seriedad tan pura que es sorprendente.  _Estoy realmente feliz de que me lo hayas pedido_ , dice, y luego hay una sinceridad absoluta.  _Gracias_.

Bien. Steve no esperaba eso.

El resto del día es más o menos una odisea; si Tony lo nota preocupado, al menos le hace la cortesía de fingir que no se da cuenta. Hasta que, Steve aparece temprano esa la noche en el penthouse de Tony.

Jarvis mira a Steve con lo que Steve espera que sea la aprobación, y luego Tony está allí, y por un instante ambos se miran el uno al otro.

Tony viste muy bien, piensa Steve, y luego espera que Dios no lo escuche pensar eso. Tony lleva un traje muy caro, sonríe levemente y está completamente sobrio; su omnipresente dolor de cabeza se hace eco dentro de la cabeza de Steve. Ese es probablemente el tumor.

Tony lo está mirando, con la boca abierta, los ojos bien abiertos, un azul tan profundo como el mar, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si nunca antes hubiera visto a Steve con su uniforme de gala.

_Oh, lo tengo_ , Tony le asegura.  _Pero esto es... diferente._

Sí, Steve sabe lo que quiere decir.

Si Tony tiene otros pensamientos acerca de la forma en que se ve, los retiene, y Steve está agradecido; no está seguro de poder lidiar ahora con el interés de Tony. Si es que Tony está incluso interesado.

El viaje es tranquilo, y Bucky y Gail se encuentran con ellos en los escalones del lugar. Steve los abraza a ambos, y luego le tiende una mano a Tony.

—Bucky, Gail, él es-

—¡Oh! —Gail dice, encantada—. Lo vi en la televisión. Debes ser Tony. El Tony de Steve.

Lo que pasa con el vínculo es que puede sentir la reacción de Tony tan íntimamente como si fuera la suya propia: un estallido sorprendido de alegría resplandeciente como el sol, fluyendo por sus nervios. Tony siempre ha sido Tony Stark: conocido por ser el CEO de Stark International, o en estos días por ser Iron Man, pero sobre todo, por ser él mismo, un multimillonario, un hombre que no necesita presentación.

Tony nunca ha sido  _el Tony de alguien_ , Steve lo sabe. Él nunca ha pertenecido a alguien. Y a él le gusta. Se siente como una intrusión saber esto sobre Tony, que ésta es su felicidad privada y secreta. Esto es lo que Tony siempre ha querido.

Intenta no pensar en cómo Tony probablemente quería a alguien que no era él, a alguien a quien no le importaría que su alma gemela fuera un hombre, alguien que pudiera ser todo lo que Tony quisiera, un consuelo hasta el final de sus días.

—Supongo que lo soy —concuerda Tony, con una pequeña sonrisa que muestra solo una fracción de la alegría dentro de su cabeza—. Es tan maravilloso conocerla finalmente. —Él mira hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado—. Sé lo mucho que le agradas a Steve, y bueno, honestamente, siempre disfruté esa antigua película acerca de ti. —Hay manchas de color en sus mejillas. Hay un toque de vergüenza real flotando por el vínculo, y Steve se maravilla ante el hecho de que Tony parece saber qué es la vergüenza después de todo. No es que tenga nada de qué avergonzarse.

Bucky se ríe.

—¿Te refieres a aquella en la que Rita Hayworth actuó de Gail?

Cuando Tony le dijo que Bucky y Gail también eran famosos, que habían hecho películas sobre ellos, sobre cómo se habían encontrado entre sí después de la supuesta muerte de Steve, realmente no había tenido mucho impacto sobre lo demás que Steve había estado tratando de asimilar en esos momentos. A Steve todavía le resultaba difícil imaginárselo; Rita Hayworth había sido la actriz favorita de sus tiempos, hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿ella había actuado de Gail?

_Te lo dije_ , dice Tony.  _Una historia de amor épica._   _No fue una mala película, considerando todas las cosas. William Holden actuó de ti, si te lo estabas preguntando. También tus ojos eran bastante transparentes al mirar._

No es la primera vez que Tony menciona que lo encuentra atractivo, pero esta, como todas las demás, es oblicua. Es sobre el pasado, sobre personas que no eran realmente él. Él no sabe si a Tony no le gusta como es ahora, o si Tony simplemente no quiere decirle eso, y no sabe cuál sería peor.

—Esa era la única opción —dice Tony en voz alta, con un guiño—. Por supuesto, obviamente Rita Hayworth no tenía nada en comparación con la real.

Gail sonríe, con los ojos brillantes.

—Sospeché que sería un adulador, señor Stark.

—Veo que Steve le ha advertido sobre mí después de todo —dice Tony, sin problemas, sonriendo ahora. Es perfecto y absolutamente encantador. Oh, él está coqueteando, pero es Tony. Él siempre coquetea. Esto es, al parecer, un agradable coqueteo. Apropiado para la ocasión. Steve no sabía que Tony lo tenía en sí mismo.

—Le diría que se retire, galán —dice Bucky, con acento de Brooklyn—, pero creo que sabemos que todos aquí estamos comprometidos.

Tony se ríe.

—Créame, soy incapaz de olvidarlo.

Es extraño. Como serendipia, incluso. Las almas gemelas son tan raras. La mayoría de las personas nunca conocerán a alguien que tenga una; sólo pueden imaginar cómo serían. Hay miles de historias, poemas, canciones... hechas por personas que desean tener una. Y sin embargo, aquí están, los cuatro, y todos saben exactamente cómo es.

_Raro, ¿no es así?_  Tony pregunta.  _Quiero decir, te preguntas qué piensan de ti y luego te das cuenta de que estás pensando en ellos. Es terriblemente circular._ El pensamiento flota sobre una pequeña nube de diversión.

Bucky se inclina.

—Le digo —dice—, si está realmente interesado en el tema; cuando hicieron esa película, nos llevaron a mí y a Gail a Hollywood para el estreno. Si quiere venir en algún momento, tenemos fotos de nosotros y Rita Hayworth en la alfombra roja. —Él sonríe en reminiscencia—. Realmente fue algo increíble, se lo digo.

Él espera que Tony diga que no. Jan hubiera dicho que no. Jan habría protestado, habría dicho un tal vez que significaba un no. Pero Tony simplemente se ilumina, y Steve puede sentir la verdad en el vínculo. Está honestamente emocionado.

—¡Oh wow! —Él respira—. Amaría eso.

Su mente empuja a Steve, tentativamente.  _¿Podemos?_

_¿De verdad quieres pasar tiempo con ellos?_  Steve pregunta. Todavía está esperando a que suceda algo malo.

_Realmente lo quiero,_  confirma Tony, y él todavía está sonriendo.

Tony está en su mejor comportamiento. Mejor comportamiento del que Steve podría haber esperado. Es educado y encantador, y honestamente parece que se está divirtiendo. Demonios, Steve prácticamente podría llevar a Tony a casa con sus padres, dejando de lado el hecho de que están muertos y que Tony es un hombre, por supuesto. Se pregunta si es por eso que Tony está haciendo todo lo posible. Bucky y Gail son todo lo que tiene.

Hay una sensación que parece una sonrisa irónica por el vínculo.  _Me has descubierto, ¿verdad?_  Dentro de su cabeza, Tony se ríe.  _Sí, es como conocer a tu familia. Me gustaría conocer a tu familia real si pudiera._

Steve no puede controlar la imagen del cementerio, las tumbas de piedra gris en la sombría nieve del invierno y una oleada de dolor.  _Conoceré a tu familia, si quieres_ , ofrece.  _O a tus amigos_.

_Mis padres están muertos_ , dice Tony, lacónicamente.  _No tengo muchos amigos. Y no hay manera de que deje que Greg te ataque con sus garras._

_¿Greg?_

Recuerda el archivo SHIELD de Tony, un hermano, Gregory Stark, cuando Tony envía una imagen fragmentada, un hombre que podría haber sido Tony al revés, un fantasma, un negativo de película. Su cabello tiene el mismo estilo que el de Tony, perilla y todo, pero rubio decolorado. Sus rasgos son los de Tony pero su expresión no; él sonríe con una sonrisa desagradable y mezquina que la cara de Tony nunca usaría, y no hay más que frialdad detrás de ella.

_Gemelo idéntico._  La mente de Tony es aguda y amarga, dolorida, y el dolor de cabeza que siempre está en él palpita con más fuerza.  _Es veinte minutos mayor, no es que alguna vez me deje olvidarlo. Más listo que yo, e insoportablemente cruel. No te gustaría, cariño. Vamos a dejarlo así._

Y con eso, el asado está a punto de comenzar, y están reunidos dentro.

Steve piensa que tal vez ambos entiendan la soledad, a su manera.

**...**

****...** **

La noche es... agradable. Tony se ríe en todos los momentos correctos mientras los demás invitados bromean y comparten algunas de las historias de guerra, solo un poco vergonzosas, que son aptas para el público. Steve está bastante seguro de que nadie lo va a dejar tranquilo después de contar cuando Bucky y los chicos le robaron el uniforme y al final tuvo que luchar contra los nazis en ropa interior.

Steve piensa que probablemente Tony lamenta que Bucky nunca haya tenido fotos de eso.

El vínculo está lleno de diversión y luz, un disfrute placentero. Tony la está pasando bien. Honestamente, esto hace feliz a Tony.

Steve se da cuenta a mitad de camino de que en realidad también lo está pasando bien. No puede recordar la última vez que salió a una cita y todo fue realmente, realmente agradable en todo momento. Tal vez con Gail. Se pregunta, demasiado tarde, si a Tony le molesta que lo comparen con su ex novia.

_No_ , Tony le informa, desde donde se encuentra, sentado, junto a Gail, conversando alegremente con ella.  _Me halaga. Ella debe haber sido una despampanante dama, en sus días mozos_.

_Ella lo fue_ , dice Steve, y él sabe que probablemente Tony no quiere saberlo, pero él no puede evitar dejar que algunos de sus recuerdos brillen: Gail, como era, inteligente, hermosa y amable, la forma en que era amigable con él cuando nadie más lo era, cómo fue determinada y motivada como reportera, incluso cuando nadie esperaba que ella quisiera hacer algo más que casarse y quedarse en casa.

Tony se ríe un poco, por el vínculo.  _Bueno, al menos sé que tienes un tipo._

_¿Oh?_  Tiene un poco de miedo de descubrir lo que Tony cree que podría ser su tipo.

_Te gustan inteligentes_ , responde Tony.  _No es que los doctorados de Jan sean solo para mostrar, tampoco. Quieres a alguien que sea bueno en lo que hace. Pero que sea una buena persona, también. Y... hmm. Probablemente valiente. El tipo de persona que puede defenderse contra ti. Quien no teme decirte lo que piensa._

Se le ocurre que eso podría ser tan fácilmente una descripción del propio Tony.  _¿Intentas decirme algo?_

No hay respuesta por parte de Tony, solo una retirada tranquila y rápida dentro de su cabeza, como si Tony pensara que inadvertidamente cruzó una línea. Steve se siente mareado, desequilibrado, y cree que tal vez Tony lo hizo. Es como si Tony pudiera haber sido alguien de quien se habría enamorado, si Tony no hubiera sido un...

Es como si el universo intentara darle a alguien que podría haber deseado, después de todo.

_¿Quién yo?_  Tony dice, demasiado casual, demasiado tarde.  _Por lo general, la gente simplemente me llama imbécil. Eso no es el tipo de nadie._

Una vez más, Steve no sabe qué decir ante eso.

Hay un aplauso cortés, y se da cuenta de que la noche ha terminado. Sonríe para todos. Él se levanta. Se van, charlando con Bucky y Gail. En su mente, Tony intenta galantemente levantarse, y escucha a Tony prometiéndole a Bucky que vendrá y verá esas fotos en algún momento. Tony está escribiendo su número, su número privado, en el reverso de una tarjeta de negocios. En caso de que quieran visitarlo, Tony dice. Él todavía está tratando. Él sigue siendo absoluta y perfectamente encantador.

Afuera, hay muchos más reporteros de los que Steve esperaba. Claro, a veces hay algunas personas que lo siguen, pero esto... esto es una multitud. Hay cámaras por todos lados. Los periodistas están compitiendo por una posición, y hay un micrófono empujando en la cara de Steve.

—¡Oye! —Steve chasquea—. No pueden simplemente entrar aquí de esta manera. ¡Esto es privado!

Él piensa pegarle a la cámara más cercana.

_Esto es perfectamente legal, querido_ , dice Tony.  _Por desgracia_. Simplemente suena cansado. Como si hubiera sido víctima de la prensa muchas veces. Steve ha visto a Tony en todo tipo de titulares antes, pero nunca lo ha visto tan afectado hasta ahora, ahora es como estar en el centro de una docena de escándalos diferentes.

—¿Tienen algún comentario sobre la situación de Hulk? —Un reportero grita.

El reportero más cercano, el del micrófono, se acerca aún más.

—Capitán —dice—, ¿le importaría explicar por qué usted y el Sr. Stark- —Sus ojos se desvían hacia Tony— y el resto de los Ultimates mintió reincidentemente cuando dijeron que no tenían idea de quién era Hulk?

_Oh, mierda_ , dice Tony.

La sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago de Steve podría ser de cualquiera de los dos, realmente. El dolor de cabeza sigue siendo definitivamente de Tony.

Steve está parpadeando entre tantas luces de flashes de cámaras.

—¿Qué?

Tony, mucho más experimentado en esto, da unos pasos frente a Steve como para protegerlo con su cuerpo, como si eso hará que todo desaparezca. Levanta su palma, bloqueando la cámara más cercana.

—Sin comentarios —dice Tony, al instante, como si fuera algún tipo de hechizo mágico. Él lo repite—. Sin comentarios.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_  Steve se pregunta.

_¿Cómo se ve?_ Tony responde en sus mentes.  _Alguien dijo la verdad._

**...**

**...**

Esto es malo.

Todas las redes de noticias más importantes del mundo tienen copias anónimas de los archivos de SHIELD. Prueba de que sabían desde el principio que Hulk, quien mató a ochocientas personas en Manhattan, era Bruce Banner, quien se había disparado inyectado con el suero de super-soldado primero. Prueba de que lo cubrieron todo para hacerse ver como héroes, en lugar de personas frenéticas que intentan limpiar sus propios líos y corregir sus errores. Hay fotos de los lugares restringidos donde aparece Bruce, a una milla por debajo del Triskelion, donde estuvo recluido el año pasado. Los archivos tienen los sellos de SHIELD de más alto nivel.

El público quiere que Bruce sea juzgado. El público quiere a Bruce muerto.

Steve sabe que Bruce no había pensado que el suero le haría eso. Por el amor de Dios, él sabe que el hombre solo quería ser como  _él_.

Pero eso no lo va a salvar si esto va a juicio. Nada lo hará. Ochocientos cincuenta y dos personas murieron.

Y no es solo una cuestión del destino de Bruce, también es una cuestión de qué otros secretos sucios podrían ser públicos. Hay una fuga en alguna parte.

Así que aquí están, los Ultimates están en el Triskelion por una reunión de emergencia, tratando de averiguar qué hacer con Bruce. No es que haya mucho que puedan hacer allí. Él tiene que ser juzgado ahora que todo esto es público. Y necesitan descubrir qué hacer con su misteriosa filtración.

Es Thor. Tiene que serlo. ¿Quién más lo haría? Él sabía sobre el Hulk. Y, sin duda, ha sido lo suficientemente público, recién, sobre renunciar al equipo, sobre su disgusto por SHIELD. Lo ha dejado muy claro.

Además, él probablemente está loco. Piensa que es un dios. Steve lo ha visto hacer sus trucos con rayos y teletransportación, pero, diablos, tiene ese cinturón y ese martillo haciendo todo el trabajo por él. ¿Quién podría saber de qué cosas la tecnología es capaz de hacer en el futuro?

_Cualquier tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia_ , dice Tony, como si estuviera citando algo. Es un buen punto.

—No podemos hacer nada para demostrarlo en este momento —dice Fury cuando Steve se aventura a sugerir el nombre de Thor—, pero diría que es una suposición bastante acertada.

Steve lo mira incrédulo.

—¿Vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

Fury se cruza de brazos y lo mira fijamente.

—La situación de Thor es mucho más compleja de lo que la gente cree. SHIELD ha estado realizando una investigación exhaustiva de dos años sobre esta manivela y cualquier movimiento repentino podría arruinarlo. —Se detiene significativamente—. Digo esto especialmente para su beneficio, Capitán.

Todos recuerdan lo que le hizo a Hank.

Steve se siente sonreír; deja que su expresión cambie de la manera que quiere, hacia algo fresco y mortal.

—¿Qué? —Él pide—. ¿Te parezco el tipo que va a buscar pelea?

Oye a Tony reír dentro de su cabeza; al otro lado de la mesa, Tony no se ha movido en lo más mínimo. Hay un recuerdo en el vínculo, él sosteniendo a Tony contra la pared, con una mano levantada en un puño. Su propia cara, a unos centímetros de la de Tony, está congelada en un frío y aterrorizado gruñido. Se ve peligroso. Parece aterrador, aunque en la memoria Tony, éste no tiene miedo. Steve no se dio cuenta de cómo se veía al estar en el otro extremo de sus puños.

_Imagínate si me hubieras golpeado aquel entonces_ , dice Tony; hay un extraño matiz de admiración en su tono,  _qué peculiar manera habría sido de descubrir nuestro vínculo de almas._

Él recuerda querer tocar a Tony entonces, querer tocarlo solo por el puro placer de irritarlo. Se habrían unido entonces, si él lo hubiera hecho. Se pregunta por qué quería tanto tocar a Tony. Se pregunta si tal vez, de alguna manera, incluso entonces, sus almas lo hayan sabido, sin darse cuenta conscientemente. Incluso entonces supo lo que había oculto entre ellos.

Él no puede golpearlo ahora, por supuesto. Les dolería a los dos. Y él... él tampoco quiere hacerlo.

A quien  _quiere_ golpear es a Thor.

_Déjalo para después, ¿podrías?_  Tony pregunta.  _Prefiero evitar todo lo relacionado con puñetes si es posible._

Oh. Tony también tendría que sentir eso. Todo lo que siente, incluso el dolor.

Steve lo mira de reojo.  _Si quieres que no vaya..._

Hay una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  _Querido, sé que no debo pensar que alguna vez yo podría detenerte._

Entonces esta arreglado. Es hora de ir a buscar a Thor.

**...**

****...** **

Encontrar a Thor resulta ser la parte fácil.

Thor está en un club cerca del Times Square, una sala repleta, hombres y mujeres retorciéndose en la pista de baile, iluminados por brillantes luces multicolores. La mitad de ellos están agarrando botellas de cerveza, tomando sus bebidas mezcladas; la otra mitad tropieza, se siente aturdida, feliz con todas las drogas que Steve ni siquiera podría nombrar. La música late en la cabeza de Steve, desincronizada con el dolor de cabeza del Tony. Este es realmente un lugar más parecido al de Tony que al suyo, piensa, mientras frunce el ceño al ver a mujeres con poca ropa, algunas de las cuales cubren a hombres que se despliegan en los asientos, en los rincones sombríos. Está seguro de que Tony sería feliz aquí.

_Ya no tanto_. Tony susurra una corrección en el fondo de su mente.  _Estoy vinculado, ¿recuerdas?_

Allí esta.

Cuando encuentra a Thor, tiene que levantar la voz para ser escuchado sobre la música.

—¿Desde cuándo diablos estás filtrando información clasificada como ésta?

Steve escupe la acusación, y Thor... ni siquiera se estremece. Ni siquiera se da vuelta para enfrentar a Steve. Él solo lo mira por encima del hombro. Y pregunta, con frialdad, si Steve ha venido a golpearlo.

—Hay algunas personas más grandes que Giant-Man, lo sabes —dice Thor—. No todos nos asustamos al ver a un payaso en una bandera.

Steve recuerda la palma de la mano de Tony en su pecho, Tony sonriéndole oscuro y peligroso y sin miedo, coqueteando con él como si el sexo fuera un arma.

De hecho, no todos se asustan.

En su cabeza, Tony tiene la gracia de hacer una mueca. Hay una sensación de arrepentimiento, pero no hay palabras.

Steve se sacude y da un paso adelante.

Con calma, Thor le dice que ha estado en el Triskelion tres veces en su vida. Él le dice que no sabe lo suficiente sobre computadoras para siquiera comenzar a hackear a SHIELD. Él se ríe.

—Soy el oponente más férreo contra la pena de muerte en este país. ¿Realmente crees que acabo de entregar a Banner a tu presidente para un linchamiento público?

_Tiene un punto, cariño_ , señala Tony.  _No hay medios, ni hay motivos._

_Quédate fuera de esto_ , Steve responde bruscamente.

—Solo observa tus pasos, ricitos de oro. —Le dice a Thor—. Has tenido acceso a una gran cantidad de información privilegiada, estos últimos dieciocho meses, y si haces algo para comprometer la seguridad de este país...

Deja la amenaza sin terminar. Deja que sus manos se enrosquen en puños. Deja que la ira fluya a través de él, caliente y crudo, dejando una claridad pura a su paso. El bien contra el mal. Sencillo. Él sabe cómo manejar esto. Él puede estar aquí en este extraño futuro, con un alma gemela aún más extraña, pero este es su elemento. Él causa violencia de la misma manera en la que Tony maneja a la multitud. Esto es lo que sabe hacer.

_Cariño_ , Tony murmura, y esta vez, de forma aterradora, el sobrenombre casi suena cariñoso,  _tenemos que encontrarte mejores mecanismos para afrontar las cosas_.

_Silencio_ , dice Steve.

Dio su punto, el ultimátum ha sido dado, entonces se da la vuelta para irse. Uno de los juerguistas está en su camino, una chica de pelo azul. Ella lo detiene.

—Oye, ¿soldado? —Ella llama.

Steve mira hacia abajo.

—¿Hmm?

Ella le escupe en la cara.

—¡Eso es por trabajar para esos ladrones del gobierno! —Ella grita, y luego vierte su cerveza sobre la cabeza de Steve.

Después de eso, todo se convirtió en gritos y más cerveza bañando a Steve, salpicado en su cara, derramándose sobre su uniforme.

Él no había esperado esto.

Se tambalea hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos, con los ojos picantes. Él no está aquí para golpear a civiles. Él no sabe qué hacer.

—¡Suficiente! —Thor ruge, y cuando Steve finalmente logra concentrarse, ve a Thor levantarse de su asiento. Sobre él, el techo del club cruje con un rayo.

Sin embargo, enserio lo está haciendo, tiene que ser un truco. Tecnología. Demonios, Tony probablemente puede hacer lo mismo con su armadura.

La multitud se queda en silencio.

Thor sigue hablando, reprendiendo a la multitud, y Steve está ahí tratando de limpiar la cerveza de su cara.

Eso fue... eso fue humillante, eso es lo que fue. Jesús, ¿así es como lo ven? ¿Es así como lo ven todos, desde que dio esa rueda de prensa? ¿Creen que pueden agredirlo?

Tal vez puedan. Un pensamiento pequeño y asustado se desplaza por la cabeza de Steve. Tal vez ellos saben que él es débil. Ellos saben lo que realmente es. Ellos saben que pueden salirse con la suya. Dios, tal vez tengan razón. Está mareado. No sabe qué hacer.

Al fondo del vínculo, hay un suave pulso de calma. Seguridad.  _Shh_ , Tony respira.  _Está bien. Estas cosas pasan. Va a estar bien_. Hay una corriente subterránea más pequeña de  _nadie piensa mal de ti, al menos no por estar conmigo_  que Steve no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Es lo suficientemente pequeña, por suerte, que Steve puede ignorarlo.

Thor está caminando hacia él.

—¿Estás bien, Rogers?

—Bien. —Escupe Steve. Todo huele a cerveza—. Pero algunos de tus amigos aquí podrían tomar una pequeña lección de modales.

Sin prestar atención al lío, Thor le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Lo siento por esto. Realmente no quería que esto sucediera. Y hablaba en serio cuando dije que no tenía nada que ver con la noticia de Banner. —Él se inclina—. Dicho eso, creo que sé quién podría haber revelado esos archivos.

—¿Quien?

Los ojos de Thor se iluminan de una manera que no es del todo sana.

—Mi malvado hermanastro, Loki. Un mensajero de Asgard vino a advertirme que escapó de sus ataduras nuevamente y viajó a Midgard para hacer todo lo que pudiera para...

Oh Jesús. Él no puede hablar en serio. Steve levanta una mano.

—Thor, por favor.

—¿Qué?

Steve lo mira a los ojos.

—Solo cállate.

Él esta loco. Eso está. Está jodidamente loco. Es todo al respecto. Parece que, en realidad, cree que está diciendo la verdad. Como si él creyera, realmente, que es un dios nórdico que cobra vida. Delirios de grandeza, ¿no es así como lo llaman?

Sin inmutarse, Thor mira directamente hacia atrás.

—Usted va a la iglesia todos los domingos, Capitán. Lo que digo no es más extraño que eso.

Está bien, eso es simplemente  _insultante_.

—Thor-

—Los vi a ti y a Tony en la televisión, el otro día —dice Thor y, a pesar de sí mismo, Steve se queda con el rostro helado, preguntándose qué piensa Thor de él, si Thor le va a decir que no es un hombre de verdad. Pero Thor solo esboza una ligera sonrisa torcida—. Felicitaciones. Fue un hermoso anuncio. Y me agradó su discurso. Tenía tanta pasión en su corazón, Capitán. Habló con tanta fuerza, tan fervientemente, acerca de cómo creía que las almas gemelas eran un regalo de Dios. —Él hace un zumbido silencioso—. ¿Realmente cree eso?

Steve está atrapado. Pero no va a mentir sobre su fe.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Las palabras suenan tranquilas cuando las dice; piensa, tal vez, que puede sentir la felicidad de Tony.

—Y tú tienes pruebas —dice Thor, con otra sonrisa tensa—. ¿No es maravilloso? Tu milagro maravilloso, porque, te sucedió a  _ti_. Tu dios te otorgó ese poder de telepatía. Tu dios te dio la capacidad de conocer los pensamientos de tu alma gemela.

—¿Te estás  _burlando_ de mí? —Steve pregunta, con la garganta tan apretada que su voz casi se rompe con las palabras.

Thor levanta las manos.

—No, para nada —dice, como si se estuviera apresurando en calmar a Steve, como si supiera que está haciendo esto de manera incorrecta—. Solo quiero decir: crees en los milagros. Crees en lo numinoso. Crees que los hombres pueden ser tocados por lo divino. Crees, de hecho, que  _tú_ has sido bendecido, personalmente. Y sin embargo, no estás dispuesto a tener la misma cortesía de estas creencias conmigo.

—Eso es diferente —dice Steve, rotundamente.

Las almas gemelas son tan antiguas como la humanidad. Incluso si Steve no creyera que fueron dadas por Dios, nadie podría negar que existieron y siguen existiendo. Lo que Thor le está pidiendo que crea, va mucho más allá de eso. Es absurdo. Es ridículo.

_No lo sé_ , dice Tony.  _Él tiene un buen argumento_.

Steve parpadea.  _No puedes creer una sola palabra de lo que dice._

_Le creo cuando dice que no tiene nada que ver con Banner,_  dice Tony.  _En cuanto al resto, quiero decir, no sé si creo lo que dice, pero tiene un argumento decente._

_Eres ateo_ , Steve responde, porque él supo ese detalle de la cabeza de Tony bastante rápido.  _¿Qué diablos sabes? ¿No deberías decirme que los dioses no existen?_

La respuesta que recibe Steve es el equivalente mental de una ceja levantada.  _¿No deberías decirme que sí existen?_

Steve se da cuenta de que su boca está abierta. Se da cuenta de que Thor todavía lo está mirando.

Por el amor de Dios, él solo quiere ir a casa y ducharse.

—Te estaremos vigilando —dice Steve en voz alta—. No intentes nada.

Se da vuelta y se aleja, dejando a Thor detrás de él.

Esto no fue, en absoluto, como pensó que iba a ser.

**...**

****...** **

Después de eso, todo parece pasar con una velocidad cegadora. Parece que no hay mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo se reúna en el penthouse de Tony para lo que seguramente tiene que ser la peor reunión de los Ultimates: ver el juicio de Bruce.

Tony los invitó porque, como él dijo, tenía la televisión más grande; pero en realidad, su mente es, literalmente, un libro abierto para Steve, y Steve sabe que simplemente no quería estar solo.

Aun así, Tony está sentado tan lejos de él como le es posible, así que claramente no es la compañía de Steve lo que buscaba. De hecho, Tony está sentado junto a Natasha. Steve intenta no tomárselo personalmente, aunque es difícil no hacerlo cuando sabe que Tony la extraña. No debería importarle. No es como si quisiera a Tony de esa manera; ¿por qué debería importarle a quién quiere Tony?

Y, sin embargo, se siente de forma desagradable, como una picazón justo debajo de su piel, esta extraña envidia.

_¿Qué?_ , dice Tony, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección,  _vamos, ¿vas a decirme que no quieres mantenerte en buenos términos con tus exs? Sé que visitas a Gail_. Hay un destello de una imagen: Natasha en el taller de Tony, rodeada de piezas de armadura, y luego una jeringa en las manos de Tony. _Hablando como su compañero de equipo, la estoy equipando con una variante de mi propia armadura, y la misma nanomáquina que me he inyectado en mis propias venas. Es puramente profesional, cariño. No hay necesidad de apretar los dientes de esa manera._

Steve afloja la mandíbula. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba rechinando los dientes.

El asunto de la nanomáquina también le da una sensación de molestia, francamente, pero él cree que, siendo alguien que pasó seis meses como conejillo de indias del programa de super-soldado del Ejército, no tiene exactamente el derecho para defenderse de las quejas.

En la TV, el abogado de Bruce es convincente, pero la acusación es completamente despiadada, e insiste, por supuesto, en que Bruce debe pagar por los crímenes de Hulk.

—Esos fueron actos de un solo individuo —dice—, y ese individuo debe pagar el precio final.

Algo divertido, eufemismo. Ellos quieren a Bruce muerto. Ésas personas que nunca han matado a nadie, que no tienen la menor idea de cómo se siente, quieren que Bruce muera a su orden y ni siquiera pueden decirlo.

—Apágalo —dice Jan, disgustada.

Steve cambia el canal.

Todos ellos saben cómo va a terminar, de todos modos.

—Banner nunca va a salirse con la suya —dice Tony, agotando su martini—. Ese abogado ciego que se encontró, hace una gran labor, pero en realidad es solo una formalidad en esta etapa.

Natasha murmura algo por lo bajo acerca de pesimismo, pero, en realidad, ¿no puede ver a dónde va esto?

—Por supuesto va a caer —dice Steve—. Necesitan un chivo expiatorio.

_Me alegro de que finalmente estés de acuerdo conmigo en algo_ , dice Tony.  _Ojalá pudiera ser en mejores circunstancias._

Steve mira a Tony levantarse y prepararse otra bebida. Es ese tipo de día.

Cuando mira hacia arriba, Thor está en la TV, siendo entrevistado en uno de los programas de noticias. Está diciendo que el juicio es una distracción.

—"La verdadera atrocidad aquí" —dice—, "son las tropas super-humanas en los estados malintencionados. Nuestra principal preocupación deberían ser los rumores de que los Ultimates se están desplegando en Siria e Irán." —Su mirada implora al público—. "Este equipo no fue creado para detener a los ladrones de bancos."

Natasha se ríe y hace un gesto hacia la pantalla.

—Qué imbécil. ¿Puedes creer que realmente planeé seducir a esa manivela cuando me uní al equipo por primera vez?

Si ella está admitiendo eso... bueno, no se refleja bien.

_Tony_ , dice, con mucha cautela,  _¿estás seguro de que ella no se propuso seducirte?_

Tony se encoge de hombros mentalmente. S _é que no me quieres, querido, pero eso no significa que nadie lo haya hecho. Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué más da? Se acabó_.

Steve se da cuenta de que el resto del equipo lo está mirando. Correcto. El tema de los Ultimates en el extranjero.

—Soy un soldado —dice en voz alta—. Sigo órdenes. Si nos despliegan, voy.

Jan lo mira de la misma manera que Natasha había estado mirando a Thor en la televisión, como si ni siquiera pudiera entender lo que había visto en él.

—Sí —dice ella—. Exactamente eso es lo que tiene a todos preocupados.

**...**

****...** **

El juicio de Bruce dura nueve días. El veredicto es rápido y unánime.

Y luego, por supuesto, corresponde a los Ultimates llevarlo a cabo. Nadie más puede. Él ya está bajo la custodia de SHIELD, después de todo. En el último trabajo para los Ultimates, Hank le dio un tranquilizante, Fury lo entregó, y ahora están transportando su cuerpo inconsciente desde un helicóptero a un portaaviones desértico en medio del Océano Pacífico. Piensan que han liberado a Bruce. Él no se despertará. Ni siquiera sabrá nada de esto. Le mintieron. No podían arriesgarse a que se transformara de nuevo. Es terrible, todo alrededor.

Solían ser sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora son sus verdugos.

Y Tony está a cargo de armar la bomba.

Él ha visto los esquemas en la cabeza de Tony durante los últimos días, cada vez que se molesta en mirar a través de los ojos de Tony. La mente de Tony ha estado haciendo eco con un lento y miserable pulso de dolor, con diagramas, con las carcasas lisas de los proyectiles de misiles, palabras como  _termonuclear_  y  _rendimiento de un megatón_.

Tony no se merece esto. Él no merece ser el que haga esto, pero es el único de todos ellos que puede.

Steve deja el cuerpo de Bruce en la cubierta. Su equipo. Su responsabilidad. Debería ser él quien esté haciendo esto. No puede ser. Tony está de pie, enfundado en la armadura. Vuela alto. Él va a configurar el temporizador que hará explotar la bomba.

_Esto está podrido_ , dice Steve, y siente la sombría respuesta de acuerdo proveniente de Tony.

La bomba, una cosa enorme y fea, se eleva sobre ellos en la cubierta.

—Deberías irte —dice Tony, en voz alta, mientras miran hacia abajo. El pecho de Bruce sube y baja mientras respira—. No quieres estar aquí cuando comience la fiesta, Cap. —Los filtros vocales enmascaran toda emoción audible, pero Steve no necesita ser capaz de escuchar su voz para saber que la mente de Tony es un remolino de dolor.

Steve quiere consolarlo, pero no tiene la menor idea de cómo.

Steve asiente una vez, bruscamente, y se vuelve hacia el helicóptero que espera, donde Hank está mirando a la distancia y Betty Ross está llorando en el hombro de Fury.

Despegan, y Tony lo mira fijamente durante largos segundos, con el casco inclinado hacia el cielo, antes de girar para caminar hacia la bomba mientras se levantan y vuelan.

Es un día claro y brillante cuando el helicóptero se aleja. El sol brilla en el agua. En la cabeza de Steve, Tony está agazapado sobre los controles, revisando la configuración. Él se está tomando su tiempo. Hay un instante en el que Tony hace una pausa, mirando al tablero que está frente a él, y Steve sabe que eso es todo.

Siente que Tony cierra los ojos, traga, y luego Tony se acerca y gira una llave. El tablero se enciende. 5:00... 4:59...

Tony está caminando desde la bomba hasta donde Bruce todavía está acostado en la cubierta, y mira hacia abajo. Frente a Steve, dentro del helicóptero, Fury tiene una mano en sus auriculares, y Steve sabe que están hablando. Incluso él no puede escuchar la conversación, no mientras están en pleno vuelo, pero puede saber lo que dicen de la cabeza de Tony.

—Simplemente se siente bizarro —dice Tony.

Fury suspira; Steve escucha la mitad de la conversación en la mente de Tony.

—Hemos superado esto un millón de veces. Banner asesinó a más de ochocientos inocentes...

—Lo sé, lo sé —dice Tony, y no hay nada en su mente más que un dolor sombrío. Todo lo que Steve puede ver, por un instante, es el sol que brilla en la cruz sobre el puño de Bruce—. Y la gente se pregunta por qué bebo.

Dios, piensa Steve.  _Tony_. No es justo.

Cuando el helicóptero aterriza, Fury todavía está hablando, aunque esta vez Steve puede escucharlo.

—Menos de tres minutos. Será mejor que salgas de allí, Stark. Quince millas de distancia es la zona segura para una bomba de un megatón. —Tony tiene que saber eso.

Steve respira y exhala, aliviado, cuando Tony se lanza al cielo.

_¿Tony?_  él se aventura, mientras siente a Tony dirigiéndose hacia él. _¿Estás bien?_

_Bastante entusiasta, querido_ , dice Tony, aunque el pensamiento es inestable.  _Estaré allí en un minuto._

Tony aterriza, tropezando, el aterrizaje menos agraciado que Steve haya visto de él, y el cielo se vuelve blanco detrás de él cuando la bomba detona. Tony vacila sobre sus pies.

_¿Tony?_

_Estoy bien_ , dice Tony.  _Venga. No queremos perdernos el funeral, después de todo._

Tony reprime su dolor como si pudiera mantenerlo. Como si pensara que Steve no puede sentirlo.

**...**

****...** **

Como se esperaba, los Ultimates también son las únicas personas que se molestan en presentarse al funeral de Bruce, más tarde, ese mismo día. Todo ya estaba arreglado; SHIELD quiere terminar esto lo más rápido posible. El ataúd está vacío, por supuesto. Ya saben que no quedó nada de Banner.

Steve se pone de pie allí y hace un elogio mientras el resto del equipo lo mira desde las bancas desiertas. Bruce escribió, una declaración sorprendentemente elocuente sobre su fe, sobre la vida futura, y concluyó pidiéndole al equipo que lo recordara. La voz de Steve solo tiembla un poco, mientras la lee.

Tony se sienta allí, con la cabeza hacia abajo, y nunca lo mira.

Cuando termina el funeral, es de noche. El cielo es sombrío, y la lluvia está cayendo. Delante de él, Steve puede escuchar a Fury decirle a Betty Ross cómo irán a todos los bares, que despedirán a Bruce con estilo.

Jan mira a Steve una vez antes de esconderse bajo el paraguas de Hank. Bien. Steve supone que no es su problema, pero si ella aparece con moretones, romperá la mandíbula de ese hijo de perra. Otra vez.

Son solo él y Tony en los escalones de la iglesia. Tony tiene su propio paraguas, por supuesto.

Él sabe en qué está pensando Tony: su mente está dando vueltas alrededor del momento de la ejecución. Bruce en la cubierta. Las propias manos de Tony, armando la bomba. La mente de Tony es una espiral interminable de dolor.

—Oye —dice Steve, y Tony levanta la vista, como si no estuviera esperando un discurso audible—. ¿Vas a ahogar tus penas? Estoy seguro de que a Nick y a Betty no les importará más compañía.

Tony sacude la cabeza. Hay una débil y triste sonrisa en su rostro.

—No estoy seguro de que me hará ningún bien —murmura—. No, solo quiero-

Su boca se cierra de golpe.

_¿Qué?_ Steve pregunta, cuando Tony ni siquiera se aventura a decir el resto en su mente.

Tony se acerca más a él; sus paraguas chocan, y Tony levanta la suya. Sus ojos son muy grandes, su cara demasiado pálida.  _No es nada._

_Sí claro. Solo dilo._

Tony suspira.  _Yo solo... no quiero estar solo. Es tonto. Sé que no quieres._  Hay ese mismo anhelo triste otra vez. Soledad... más pena.  _No es que quiera- oh, rayos, lo juro. Realmente solo quiero compañía. Pero sé que no querrías, así que..._

_No, sí quiero_ , dice Steve, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.  _Vamos. Alejémonos de la lluvia._

En el penthouse de Tony, Jarvis se ve más feliz de verlo que en cualquier otro momento en que Steve lo haya visto; incluso sonríe cuando hace pasar a Steve, y luego cierra ostensiblemente la puerta y los deja solos.

—Creo que está contento de que estés aquí —dice Tony, en respuesta a la pregunta que Steve ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en decir en voz alta—. Creo que le preocupa que no... no sean buenos conmigo. Piensa que mi alma gemela debería ser adecuado. No lo sé. —Tony esboza una sonrisa pequeña, casi avergonzada y raspa el piso de madera dura con el dedo del pie.

Sí, bueno, ambos ya sabían que Steve no era lo que Tony quería, ¿verdad?

En lugar de cualquier respuesta al triste pensamiento de Steve, Tony se dirige a la otra habitación.  _¿Quieres secarte y pedir prestada una bata, querido? Yo tengo suficientes. Algunas de ellas incluso podrían quedarte._

Él sabe cómo es el estilo de ropa de Tony. Sus batas son suaves, elegantes, hedonistas. El tipo de cosas que alguien compra para sentirse bien. Para sentirse cómodo. Él mira su propio uniforme del ejército. Ni siquiera está tan húmedo. Él estará bien. Siente como si estuviera renunciando a algo, de alguna manera.

_Bien, gracias._

Un par de minutos más tarde, Tony vuelve con una suave túnica roja. Se sienta en el sofá que mira hacia las enormes ventanas, la gran vista de un millón de dólares del lluvioso y deprimente Manhattan, y Steve sabe, sin siquiera pensarlo, que Tony lo quiere allí. Al lado de él. Tony no levanta la vista cuando Steve se acuesta en el cojín.

Tony respira, pesadamente, y no dice nada. Incluso su mente está perfectamente tranquila, como la superficie de un lago. Steve puede sentir la lenta tristeza florecer debajo.

—La primera vez que maté a alguien —dice Steve, en voz muy baja—, tenía veinte años.

El aliento de Tony ahora es agudo, dolorido.  _Steve_. Por debajo del vínculo, hay algo que puede ser simpatía y a la vez conmiseración.

—Fue justo después de Rebirth, en realidad. Unos treinta segundos después. —Las manos de Steve están en sus muslos y no puede mirar hacia arriba. No necesita mirar a Tony para saber lo que Tony está pensando—. Un espía nazi me disparó una bala en el hombro y luego le disparó al Dr. Erskine, y yo solo... fui a por él. No podía pensar. No recuerdo haber estado sufriendo, aunque debí haberlo estado. Solo Recuerdo estar... enojado. Y con miedo. Y recuerdo haberle roto el cuello. —Él no cree que alguna vez lo haya dicho tan claramente—. Toda mi vida... había sido tan débil, y luego solo extendí la mano y le rompí el cuello. Como si fuera una ramita. —Sus dedos se hunden en sus muslos—. Todavía recuerdo cómo se sentía bajo mis manos. Fue tan fácil. Fue aterrador lo fácil que fue. Solía preguntarme cómo sería matar para mi país. Y resultó que no fue nada parecido a como lo pensé, en absoluto. —Se escucha a sí mismo riendo—. Apuesto a que hicieron una película de eso, ¿no?

Él levanta la mirada. La boca de Tony se tuerce, y hay una diversión irónica y seca en la mente de Tony.  _Hicieron docenas de películas._

—Después temblaba por horas —admite Steve—. Estaba... abrumado, supongo. Enfermo en mi estómago. No podía dejar de sentirlo, como si todavía estuviera impregnado en mis huesos. Era todo lo que podía ver, una y otra vez.

_Las películas nunca mostraron esa parte_ , dice Tony.

Steve cierra los ojos.  _Si hubiera podido retroceder, en ese momento, creo que tal vez lo habría hecho_ , piensa, eligiendo cada palabra precisamente para Tony. Nunca le ha dicho esto a nadie. Nunca se sintió más pequeño ni más asustado que en ese momento, cuando en vez, debería haberse glorificado en su nuevo y poderoso cuerpo. En las películas, el héroe siempre fue incitado por la injusticia, la venganza; y en verdad lo había estado, había querido herir a los malditos Krauts como lo habían herido a él, a Erskine, a América. Pero él también estaba tan asustado.  _Aunque no pude. Ya estaba dentro. No iba a retroceder. Ya me habían hablado de los Chitauri._

—Maté a unos pocos Chitauri. —Dijo Tony voluntariamente, después de una larga pausa.

_Sabes que esto es diferente_ , dice Steve.  _Es más fácil_ , añade.  _Desearía que no fuera así, a veces, pero lo es_.  _Al igual que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Pero esto último? Creo que esa parte siempre va a estar podrida. No debiste haber sido tú._

Tony se rasca una mano con la otra mano.  _Algunos días sigo pensando que no puedo hacer esto._

Steve lo mira, siente el agotamiento y el dolor por el vínculo, respira... y extiende su mano.  _Ven aquí._

_¿Qué?_

_Aquí_ , Steve repite, estirando su brazo sobre la parte posterior del sofá.  _Reclínate. Te tengo._

Puede sentir la incredulidad en la mente de Tony, pero sabe que Tony también necesita esto. Después de unos segundos, Tony retrocede, presionándose contra el costado de Steve, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Steve. Es una posición vulnerable. La garganta de Tony está descubierta, un largo y elegante espacio de piel.

El vínculo se enciende y los jala el uno al otro más fuerte mientras Tony se acurruca en el abrazo de Steve. Puede sentir todo lo que se derrama de Tony, las oleadas de fatiga y ese dolor palpitante siempre familiar en su cráneo, el tumor que crece, haciendo que su cabeza gire como el tic tac de un reloj.

_El reloj del día de mi juicio final_ , dice Tony, y bajo el vínculo hay un miserable ritmo de humor negro. Es una referencia que Steve no entiende, incluso después de que Tony dibuja una imagen en su cabeza, un reloj estilizado con las manecillas a los dos minutos de la medianoche.  _No importa. Son más relojes atómicos de los que necesito pensar hoy, de todos modos_ , y antes de que Steve pueda detenerlo, su mente cambia a sus manos armando la bomba de nuevo, a la nube en forma de hongo en los cielos...

Steve traga saliva y empuja hacia atrás: Islandia, el cohete nazi, observando la explosión sobre él mientras cae...

_¿Sabes?_  dice Tony, y su boca se contrae como si quisiera sonreír.  _Tenemos algunas cosas en común._

_Todo estará bien_ , le dice Steve.  _Lo estará_. No puede pensar en la muerte de Tony. No puede.

Por supuesto, Tony lo sabe todo, incluso las cosas que está tratando de ocultar, y hay una pequeña respuesta a esa tristeza.

No hay nada que ninguno de ellos pueda hacer al respecto.

_Ey_ , Tony dice, vacilante,  _¿te importa si...?_

Los ojos de Tony ya se están cerrando, y Steve puede sentirlo luchando para no rendirse ante el agotamiento.

_Continúa_ , le dice Steve, tan gentilmente como puede.  _Duerme un poco. Te cuidaré la espalda_.

Tony cierra los ojos y vuelve la cara hacia el hombro de Steve. Como si Tony confiara en él. Ahora él está fuera, dormido, como una luz; Steve siente solo el ritmo simple de la mente inconsciente de Tony cuando comprueba el vínculo.

Él no sabe si está haciendo esto bien. No sabe si está haciendo siquiera algo bien. Pero se siente bien.

Supone que esa es una buena señal.


	7. 2003 (II)

El siguiente problema —porque siempre hay más problemas—, es Thor. Otra vez.

Steve piensa al principio que podían escapar ilesos. Que han visto lo último de él. Que se limitará a atender las rondas de los programas de noticias, quejarse sobre el mal uso de los Ultimates por parte del gobierno.

Las próximas misiones del equipo, de hecho, parecen haber sido diseñadas para hacer que Thor se vea aún más desquiciado, ya que son estacas ridículamente bajas, así es como estas cosas van. Bombarderos suicidas. Las drogas. Rehenes. Steve incluso rescata a un niño de un edificio en llamas.

Claro, luego Jan termina en otro de esos programas de noticias donde explica que todas sus misiones son importantes, muchas gracias, pero, Steve piensa en privado, que es un alivio. Teniendo en cuenta que sus misiones principales hasta ahora han sido los Chitauri que querían invadir la Tierra y Hulk arruinando Manhattan... bueno, ellos podrían usar un poco menos de esa rutina. Incluso Tony parece más feliz, ahora que van avanzando un poco a pequeña escala.

Empiezan a relajarse. Tony va a la quimioterapia. Él tiene que explicarle a Steve lo que es, primero. Parece jodido que le esté pagando a los médicos para que lo envenenen, y que de alguna manera esa es su mejor oportunidad de tener un poco más de tiempo. Steve intenta no controlar la mente de Tony mientras está siendo tratado; se siente como si estuviera obstaculizando. Él no sería capaz de ayudar. No sabe qué hacer. Tony se sienta allí mientras le ponen veneno. Mientras lo irradian. Tony vuelve de sus citas y vomita.

Él no puede pensar en eso. Trata de no hacerlo.

Y luego llega la noticia. Hubo una protesta en Roma, medio millón de personas en las calles enojadas por supuestos soldados europeos. Se volvió violento cuando chocaron con la policía. Y luego se puso aún peor, cuando Thor apareció. Con un rayo. Tanto por su maldito pacifismo.

Así es como Steve descubre que los supuestos soldados europeos son, de hecho, reales.

Y que Tony ya sabía de ellos.

_No preguntaste, cariño,_  dice Tony.  _He tenido mucho en mi mente últimamente._

Suficientemente cierto. Él sabe que Tony ha estado haciendo muchas cosas. Tony pasó noches trabajando en el traje de Natasha, un traje como el que él tiene. Una armadura voladora para la viuda negra. Ha visto a Tony dibujarlo, trabajando contra sus náuseas.

Tony está en algún lugar detrás de él con el resto de los Ultimates, mientras Brian Braddock —el capitán de Gran Bretaña—, le da la mano a Steve con entusiasmo.

—Todos aquí queremos mucho a Tony —dice Braddock—. Todos hemos estado muy emocionados de conocerlo a usted también, Capitán. ¿Sabía que solía tener un póster de usted en mi pared?

Sí, Steve ha escuchado todo esto antes.

Al menos es gente como Tony. Eso... eso lo hace feliz. Es un poco extraño, tal vez, pero lo hace.

Se encuentran con el capitán España, el capitán Francia y el capitán Italia. Y luego descubren por qué están aquí: Thor.

Gunnar Golmen, un investigador del equipo de súper soldados de Noruega, les cuenta la verdad con todo detalle. Él describe cómo su objetivo era que su súper soldado fuera Thor. En lugar de suero, utilizaron tecnología: hicieron un cinturón y un martillo. Juntos, le daban al usuario el poder de hacer... todo lo que habían visto hacer a Thor. Vuelo. Super fuerza. Incluso la teletransportación.

—De todos los súper soldados que hemos diseñado aquí —dice Gunnar—, Thor fue indiscutiblemente el más formidable y habría sido el líder, si no fuera porque mi hermano está loco. —Él se estremece artísticamente—. Obviamente, todos se han encontrado con Thorlief. O con Thor, como se llama a sí mismo desde que robó mi maldito hardware.

Steve recuerda las palabras de Thor, a quién Thor le había echado la culpa:  _mi malvado hermanastro, Loki_ , había dicho.

Este es el verdadero hermano de Thor. Apenas el mal en absoluto.

Gunnar continúa explicando el robo de Thor. Hace dieciocho meses, cuando comenzaron los Ultimates, Thor se lo robó todo. Todo el equipo. Eso es lo que lo hace Thor.

Él es falso y está loco.

Tony fue el que le dijo a Steve que le diera una oportunidad a Thor, pero ahora, no parece que Tony esté de humor para ser misericordioso. Tony tiene los ojos muy abiertos y su mente está llena de aturdida traición. Steve sabe que a Tony le agradaba Thor; sabe que Tony se lo está tomando muy mal. Pero esto es la realidad, y Tony lo sabe. Es imposible negarlo.

—Si Thor estaba por ahí con productos robados —pregunta Tony—, ¿por qué no hiciste algo antes?

Fury resopla.

—¿Como qué? Thor fue diseñado para ser el superhumano más poderoso del planeta. Ese cinturón lo protege incluso de ataques psíquicos. ¿ _Tú_  lo ibas a derribar?

Por supuesto, eso es exactamente lo que Fury quiere que hagan ahora. Llevarlo a cabo ahora. Esta noche. Estarán trabajando con el equipo europeo y tendrán, como dice Fury,  _personas convencionales_  que los respaldarán.

Tony levanta una mano.

—Lo siento. No sé si puedo hacer esto.

Steve puede saber exactamente lo que Tony quiere decir con eso, por supuesto: la imagen grabada en su mente es Bruce tendido en la cubierta, minutos antes de que la bomba detonase.  _No de nuevo,_ dice Tony. _No otra vez. No puedo. Jesús, no puedo. Él es mi amigo, Steve._

Steve rechaza la tranquilidad, o intenta hacerlo.  _Tenemos qué. Es lo justo, lo que hay que hacer. Está enfermo, dijo su hermano. Podemos conseguirle la ayuda que necesita. Y tendré tu apoyo, Tony. Lo traeremos a salvo._

Hay un pulso débil de reconocimiento.  _Bueno._

—No quiero hacer esto más que tú —dice Fury—. Pero el chico se está convirtiendo en un problema serio.

Tony asiente una vez, firmemente. Orden recibida.

Steve se da vuelta y se encuentra con los ojos de Tony.  _Ponte tu traje, Iron Man._

Esto va a ser un jodido desastre, piensa Steve.

**...**

****...** **

Es, de hecho, un puto desastre.

Al menos Thor tiene la decencia de dejar que los civiles salgan del camino primero.

Ellos tratan de llevarlo en paz. Las botas de Steve crujen a través de la nieve, y la luz de la luna proyecta sombras dispersas en los árboles del bosque, desnudos en el invierno, a medida que salen al claro. Le están dando una última oportunidad.

—¿No lo ven? —Thor pregunta, con los ojos desorbitados—. Están siendo engañados. Engañado por mi malvado hermanastro. Él puede barajar el tiempo y el espacio. Simplemente inventó todo esto.

—Thor, por el amor de Dios —dice Tony.

Thor está balbuceando, tratando de explicar, volviéndose hacia Steve, implorando.

—¡Cap! Haz que me escuchen.

Steve levanta su escudo.

—Lo siento. Estás loco, y vas empeorando.

Y luego Thor está invocando tormentas, fuego y rayos, y luego...

Steve es derribado primero, en la volea inicial, golpeado por los elementos mientras se desliza cincuenta pies hacia atrás a través de la nieve.

Puede sentir a Tony jadeando, tratando de respirar a través del dolor de Steve.  _¡Steve! ¿Estás bien?_

_Bien_ , dice Steve. _El viento acaba de golpearme. Ahora haz lo mismo con él, ¿por qué no?_

_Sí, sí,_  dice Tony. Steve puede ver los controles del traje frente a la cara de Tony mientras reorganiza la distribución de energía. Se está preparando, pero todavía no está del todo en esto. Por suerte, no están solos.

—¡Su cinturón! —Steve le grita al resto del equipo—. ¡Denle a su cinturón! ¡Esa es la fuente de sus poderes!

Ve la imagen borrosa que es Pietro, moviéndose hacia adentro. Quinientos kilómetros por hora y Thor todavía lo repele. Mierda. Uno por uno, el resto del equipo toma su turno: Jan, tamaño de avispa, de alguna manera termina (oh Dios) en la boca de Thor. Todos pueden oírla gritar,  _no me tragues_  por las intercomunicaciones. El pobre Clint apenas tiene posibilidades, solo con un arco. Thor arroja al Capitán Gran Bretaña a Wanda y a Pietro y ellos caen en un montón de nieve.

Luego Tony se levanta y se encuentra con Thor en los cielos mientras Thor toma el vuelo. La oscuridad brilla con los repulsores de Tony, con las luces en el arnés de Thor, reflejándose en la deslumbrante nieve.

En las intercomunicaciones, en su cabeza, puede escuchar a Tony rogándole a Thor, pidiéndole que se rinda.

—Tienes que entender. —Thor grita por encima del viento—. La información de Fury es lo que Loki quiere, él está cambiando la realidad. Nada de eso es real.

Tony levanta las manos; está alineando un rayo repulsor.

—Lo siento, Thor. —La voz de Tony crepita sobre los intercomunicadores—. Simplemente no te creo.

—Entonces, yo también lo siento —dice Thor. Su voz es baja, oscura, final.

Levanta el martillo sobre su cabeza y lo deja volar. Le pega a Tony en el pecho.

Steve tiene una fracción de segundo para contemplar las terribles advertencias de SHIELD sobre las transferencias de dolor a través del vínculo de alma antes de que todo el dolor caiga también sobre él.

Débilmente, es consciente de que Tony está retrocediendo, perdiendo altitud, pero todo lo que puede sentir es la línea quebrantada y quebradiza en su pecho. Dios, ¿cuántas costillas le acaban de romper a Tony? El dolor es una pesada niebla roja que cae sobre él. El dolor es lo único que existe. Se siente como si todo su cuerpo simplemente se abollara. Está acostado en la nieve, tosiendo, con arcadas. No puede pensar, no puede moverse, no puede hacer nada...

_Tony-_

_Estoy bien, cariño_ , Tony envía de vuelta, pero el vínculo entre ellos es un bucle de fuego, girando sobre sí mismo, todo se abre a la agonía.

Tony golpea la nieve no muy lejos de Steve, con otro estallido de dolor insoportable, y retrocede patinando, deteniéndose a los pies de Steve.

Steve toma una respiración entrecortada y se arrastra a través de la nieve al lado de Tony.

—Tony —dice con fuerza—. Espera. Estarás bien. Podemos llevarte a los médicos. Solo espera. Por favor. —Oh, Dios, duele mucho. Todo duele.

Jesús, si la prueba de dolor de SHIELD, en vez, hubiera con sido los médicos apuñalando a Tony en vez de a él, ambos habrían estado fuera.

_Estoy bien_ , repite Tony.  _Estoy bien, estoy bien, tengo esto. No te asustes, cariño. ¿Ves? Ya me siento mejor._

Y efectivamente, con la siguiente respiración, el dolor parece disminuir. Tal vez Tony tiene algún tipo de configuración médica en su traje. Tal vez no fue tan malo como Steve pensó.

_Está bien_ , dice Steve.  _Tú te quedas allí y sigues mejorando, ¿ok?_  Empuja hacia adelante en el vínculo lo que espera que sea tranquilidad, alisando las espinas afiladas del dolor, el dolor que todavía florece como el fuego. Se siente de alguna manera como si se estuviera enfriando. No está seguro de si eso es real. Hay mucho más en qué concentrarse en este momento.

Tony levanta una mano.  _Ok. Puedo hacerlo. Tú te encargas de eso_. Él apunta hacia arriba.

Steve levanta la vista y ve que Natasha, elegante y letal en la armadura que Tony le hizo, está en el cielo. Los repulsores brillan a su alrededor, brillando, reflejándose en el oscuro metal de su armadura. Es uno de los trajes de Iron Man de Tony, hecho a medida para la Black Widow, controlado por la misma nanomáquina que usa Tony. Eso significa que ella es tan fuerte como él.

Natasha vuela hacia adelante, disparando, y hace rodar a Thor. Su primer golpe. Bueno. Ellos pueden hacer esto.

—¡Natasha necesita apoyo! —Él grita en las intercomunicaciones y guía al equipo europeo hacia adelante—. ¡Vamos!

El resto de la pelea es difícil, pero él y Tony están básicamente fuera de combate por un tiempo. Se las arregla para salvar a algunos de los soldados que Thor lanza, atrapados en los árboles, mientras Tony se encuentra jadeando en la nieve. No es suficiente.

Los refuerzos caen, y Thor se eleva hacia los cielos, un gran rayo crepitando a su alrededor.

—Vine aquí para salvar al mundo. —Thor irrumpe en la oscuridad—, ¡y todo lo que han hecho es intentar crucificarme!

Dios. Los va a matar a todos.

_Bueno_ , Tony respira, un pensamiento dolorido y torcido,  _fue agradable conocerte, querido..._

Steve apenas puede ver movimiento en el perímetro. Wanda y Pietro. Los movimientos de Pietro son lentos, laboriosos, pero él es la única oportunidad que tienen. Steve ve a Pietro levantarse y luego caer de nuevo en la nieve.

No tienen oportunidad.

Wanda apaga sus intercomunicadores, se arrastra y le susurra algo al oído de su hermano.

Y Pietro... se levanta.

Thor todavía está despotricando.

—¡Vas a morir por esto, Loki! ¿Me escuchas, estafador? ¡Esta farsa que has creado terminará ahora!

Atrapado en su locura, Thor ni siquiera está mirando. No tiene idea de lo que viene. Pero Steve puede verlo. Pietro corre, salta y choca con Thor a toda velocidad. Le arranca el cinturón.

Sin poder, Thor golpea el suelo y se desliza por la ladera de la montaña.

Ellos lo hicieron. Se acabó.

**...**

****...** **

_Vamos_ , Steve insiste,  _déjame ver. No mirarlo no lo va a mejorar._

_No_ , dice Tony, y él sabe que Tony está jadeando,  _pero a veces retrasar lo inevitable me hace sentir mejor, cariño._

Steve está en el Triskelion, terminando de escribir el último de los informes y esperando la confirmación de que Thor está a salvo en una de las mismas celdas subterráneas en las que habían encerrado a Bruce. Los informes han demorado el doble de lo habitual, porque todo lo que ve es a Tony en su armadura, rodeado por las máquinas y los técnicos que lo sacan, panel por panel. A medida que se desprende cada pieza, la presión en el pecho de Tony se desplaza de formas nuevas y distraídas; Steve puede sentirlo tocado en su propio pecho. También está en su cuello, un dolor punzante, más localizado pero no menos doloroso.

Y, está bien, él simplemente está preocupado por Tony. Vio ese golpe.  _Sintió_ ese golpe. Él necesita saber con cuánto daño están lidiando aquí.

Trata de decirse que solo está preocupado como el líder de los Ultimates, pero incluso él mismo no se está creyendo eso.

Abajo en el vínculo, Tony sonríe, un pulso de diversión.  _Estoy conmovido, cariño._

Así que le agrada Tony. ¿Y qué? ¿No está bien si quiere que Tony sea su amigo? Tony es su bendita alma gemela, después de todo.

_Sí, sí,_  Steve envía de vuelta.  _Vamos. Mira hacia abajo. Muéstrame._

Los médicos de SHIELD le dieron a Tony suficientes anestesiantes como para derribar un caballo tan pronto como el peligro había terminado; Steve ya no puede sentir la agonía, por lo que Tony debe estar impidiendo que parte de ella golpee el vínculo, ya sea con los analgésicos o con su mente. Pero Tony todavía debe sentir algo de dolor porque no responde con la rudimentaria respuesta que Steve esperaba escuchar.

Los técnicos alisan lo último de la placa, y Tony cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de gemir, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y abriendo los ojos para mirar...

Huh.

Bueno, no es tan malo, en absoluto.

El pecho de Tony, pegajoso y verde con gel, está cubierto de magulladuras moteadas, azul-negro... pero se parece a eso nada más. No hay sangre. Nada asomando por ningún lado donde no debería. Steve está muy familiarizado con lesiones como esa. Parece que Tony fue golpeado, de acuerdo, no se puede negar eso. Y probablemente estará dolorido como el infierno, pero no está... no está  _fracturado._

Seguro que no se sentía así cuando sucedió.

_Tony_ , dice, con cautela,  _¿podrías respirar para mí? ¿Respiraciones profundas?_

_¿Cómo es que nunca me pides que haga algo divertido?_  Tony dice, pero él inhala, obedientemente, mientras Steve se enfoca en el vínculo, solo para asegurarse.

Sí. Va a estar absolutamente bien. Las costillas ni siquiera están rajadas. Suertudo.

Tal vez el vínculo sea muy sensible, piensa Steve. Eso tiene que ser. Simplemente se sentía peor de lo que realmente era. O eso o el umbral del dolor de Tony es mucho más bajo que el suyo. Esa explicación es extraña de contemplar, se siente incómodo; odia pensar que Tony sea débil, no tan fuerte como él, pero, bueno, Tony claramente le estaba enviando todo el dolor que sentía. Eso es todo.

Solo tendrán que practicar más en el entrenamiento.

_Definitivamente no es divertido,_  le dice Tony.

Alguien se acerca a Tony con una botella de píldoras e —oh, a Tony le va a encantar esto—, instrucciones estrictas de no mezclarlas con alcohol. Steve puede sentir a Tony lloriqueando.

Está bien, se dice a sí mismo. Tony va a estar bien.

Se da cuenta de que está sonriendo con alivio, cuando la atención de Tony se concentra en las píldoras.

Steve suspira, ensucia su rostro con impasibilidad y vuelve al informe. Va a ser una larga noche.

**...**

****...** **

No hay nada de Tony en las próximas horas. Cada vez que Steve lo controla, su atención se desvía hacia afuera; él está tratando de distraerse a sí mismo. Steve vislumbra sitios web de noticias, programas de televisión, incluso un informe de los Ultimates, todos con una corriente oculta de dolor, como el cuello y el pecho de Tony, y por lo tanto los de Steve, se estremecen cada vez que se mueve un poco más de lo que debería.

Ya es tarde cuando Steve termina sus informes y llega a casa. Sospecha que esta es una de esas noches en que el sueño lo va a eludir. Todo lo que puede ver cuando cierra los ojos es a Thor, tal como lo habían encontrado, la manera en la que lo habían herido y lo habían dejado acurrucado en la nieve, y Cristo, a este ritmo, destruirán a todos en el equipo. Uno a uno. Se estremece ante el pensamiento.

Steve se despoja de sus boxers y agarra un libro de historia mientras se enrolla en la cama y levanta el cobertor. Tucídides. Tal vez el tema le dé sueño. Es mejor que pensar en lo que pasará con el equipo.

Está a medio camino de la sección sobre los tiranicidas cuando siente que Tony comienza a moverse en el fondo de su mente.

Hay una visión borrosa de los alrededores de Tony, el dormitorio en su penthouse, sombreado y vacío, y luego una oleada de sentimientos. Es la misma combinación que ha estado recibiendo de Tony toda la noche: dolor, agotamiento, tristeza. Un matiz de náusea. Tony se siente así mucho; Steve sabe que es la quimioterapia lo que lo enferma. Hay menos náuseas que otras veces. Y luego, bajo y cada vez más fuerte, hay un impulso de excitación vertiginoso y esperanzador.

Es consciente del camino fantasmal del toque de Tony, mientras que las yemas de los dedos de Tony se deslizan sobre su propio hueso de la cadera, cerca de su polla medio dura. Tony aún no se atreve a deslizar su mano más abajo. Él está saboreando la anticipación.

Oh Dios.

A lo largo del tiempo que han estado vinculados, él no ha sentido esto de Tony antes. Él ha tenido años de práctica rechazando sus propios impulsos vergonzosos, por lo que aún no se ha rendido al pecado de masturbarse mientras Tony ha estado en su mente. Nunca quiso abordar el tema, por lo que no está seguro de si Tony le ha estado haciendo la cortesía de atender sus necesidades mientras Steve estaba dormido, o si una de las docenas de medicamentos que está tomando —Steve ve la fila de botellas con receta a través de los ojos de Tony, cada mañana—, de alguna manera ha retrasado su libido. Pero independientemente de cualquier insinuación sucia que salga de la boca inteligente de Tony, la extraña paradoja es que Tony no parece estar realmente preparado para hablar.

Hasta ahora.

El estruendo de la excitación por el vínculo se vuelve más insistente, calentando la sangre de Steve, y la polla traidora de Steve comienza a aumentar, haciendo eco del interés de Tony. Puede decir que Tony aún no ha hecho nada con su creciente erección, pero también puede decir que Tony definitivamente está deseando hacerlo.

Un hecho de los vínculos de alma que se ha consagrado durante mucho tiempo en la historia, y uno de los cuales Steve acaba de constatar rápidamente, es que cuanto más fuerte es la emoción, más se abruma el vínculo. Los pensamientos fugaces y las fantasías pasajeras pueden dejarse de lado o incluso ignorarse sin muchos problemas, pero los sentimientos más profundos y pesados, consumen todo. El vínculo atrae sus mentes cada vez más cerca. Lo mismo ocurre con las sensaciones. Y cuanto más básico es el sentimiento, más primitiva es la sensación, más profundo se hace. Dolor. Placer.

Definitivamente placer.

Si Tony decide sucumbir, Steve sabe que su propio cuerpo estará yendo por el mismo camino, lo quiera o no. Tendrá que sentir todo lo que Tony se hace a sí mismo.

Tal vez pueda lograr que Tony desista antes de que ocurra algo más.

_¿Tony?_  pregunta.

_Mmm._  La voz mental de Tony es perezosa, lenta. Steve se imagina el sonido de eso en la boca de Tony, se imagina a Tony pronunciando líneas practicadas mientras lleva a su última conquista en la cama.  _¿Sí? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

Tratando de no pensar en lo que Tony podría hacer por él, Steve responde con su propia voz lo más severo posible.  _¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?_  No es que ambos no lo sepan, pero Steve siente que fingir que aún podrían tener estas pequeñas reglas de conversación es algo importante de hacer. La anarquía prosperaría en su ausencia.

Siente la sonrisa de Tony.  _Estoy seguro de que sabes exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Los orgasmos son analgésicos naturales, querido. Realmente me gustaría una dosis de dopamina ahora mismo. Probablemente eso sea mejor para mí que los opioides, de todos modos._

Steve no sabe qué es la dopamina o nada de eso; es tan ignorante de muchas maneras, le recuerda su cerebro, pero entiende la intención de Tony lo suficientemente bien. Tal vez Tony no entiende. Dios. Tony no puede hacerle esto. ¿Cómo puede Tony hacerle esto?

_Sabes que puedo_ _ **sentir**_ _lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad?_  Steve dice, desesperadamente. No quiere que suene de esa manera, pero, por supuesto, no puede evitar devolver todo lo que siente, que en este momento es algo así como un terror apenas controlado.

Espera que Tony se tranquilice, comprensivo, como lo ha sido desde que comenzó el vínculo. Él está esperando que Tony sea amable al respecto. Que ceda, ahora que realmente ve cómo Steve se siente al respecto.

Eso no es lo que consigue.

Por debajo del vínculo, hay una maraña de incomodidad retorcida y enojada, mezclada con una calma forzada, un nudo de frustración que Tony está tratando de separar, aún con el mismo dolor y agotamiento como telón de fondo.

Steve supone que ha llegado al final de la paciencia de Tony.

Una respiración, otra, luego el vínculo se pone tenso, la tensión es alta, probablemente tan calmada como Tony puede hacerlo.

_Steve_ , Tony dice, muy precisamente, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse nivelado y razonable.  _Sé lo que significa el consentimiento. No soy ese tipo de imbécil, y especialmente no quiero ser un imbécil contigo. Eres mi alma gemela. Eso significa mucho para mí. Sé que no estás interesado en nada conmigo, físicamente. A menos que explícitamente me digas lo contrario, nunca te tocaré, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No tienes nada que temer de mí. Lo prometo._  Hay una leve ola de consuelo, aliento y un destello de tristeza que Steve se dice a sí mismo que debe estar imaginando. Y entonces todo el vínculo queda inundado de amargura.  _No te tocaré. No tocaré a nadie más, tampoco. Así es como funcionan las almas gemelas. Lo entiendo. No pude elegir esto, pero ese es el trato. Estoy bien con eso. Pero lo que me estás pidiendo es que no me toque a_ _ **mí mismo**_ _por el resto de mi vida. ¿No crees que es un poco injusto?_

La pequeña parte de la mente de Steve que de alguna manera aún es capaz de razonar puede ver el punto de Tony: Tony no pidió una vida de celibato, y no es como si Steve le estuviera ofreciendo algún tipo de alivio para sus necesidades. Tony ha tenido un día infernal. Ha puesto a uno de sus compañeros de equipo bajo custodia. Por supuesto que quiere relajarse. Tiene sentido.

El resto de la mente de Steve, sin embargo, es un océano tormentoso de pánico.

Él no puede hacer esto. Él no puede. Recuerda a Tony, lo que sintió hace una vida, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Tony sonriéndole, coqueteando con él y diciéndole  _sabes que quieres saber cómo es_. Todo en él se enreda de terror, porque no lo quiere hacer, no quiere, no puede querer eso, no puede ser alguien que quiera eso, ese no es él-

Pero están atrapados, ¿no? No tienen otra opción. Cualquier cosa que el consentimiento significa para otras personas, no es lo mismo para ellos. No hay manera de tener algo que no se comparta, algo que no los toque a ambos. No hay manera de decir que no. El vínculo es un interruptor que cambia a sí, permanentemente.

_Hemos estado estancados desde el principio_ , dice Tony, en voz baja, y, aún más tranquilo, con algo que podría ser ira:  _simplemente no querías pensar en ello._

Hay un suspiro por el vínculo, que se detiene y comienza de nuevo como cambios de marchas, y el enlace se colorea con pesar y tristeza.

_Sé que no es justo,_  Tony murmura.  _Sé eso. Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré, ¿vale? No lo necesito para vivir._  Y luego, esa idea leve que Steve piensa bajito, y no está seguro de que Tony sepa que lo pensó:  _solo quiero que seas feliz._

La oferta de Tony es sincera. No lo dice, por lo que Steve se sentirá obligado a rechazarla. Este no es uno de esos juegos. Steve puede sentir la franqueza en ello; el vínculo es claro, sin estragos por engaño. No hay mentiras aquí. Si Steve dice que no, Tony no lo hará, aunque quiera hacerlo. Lo dice en serio.

Él quiere que Tony sea feliz también. Incluso si está aterrorizado. Va en ambos sentidos.

Y Tony se está muriendo. ¿Quién es Steve para negarle esto?

Claro, tratar de ignorar a Tony no será lo más divertido que haya hecho en su vida, pero definitivamente ha tenido asuntos peores.

_Sigue, entonces_ , le dice a Tony.  _Diviértete_.

Él puede notar que Tony no lo esperaba porque Tony ni siquiera intenta hacer una broma sobre ello. La sorpresa de Tony es una brillante conmoción irregular, una calidez que es a la vez encantada e incrédula.  _Steve, está realmente bien si no-_

_Está bien_ , Steve insiste, y él sabe que Tony sabe que lo dice en serio.  _Me sentaré aquí y leeré mi libro. Está bien._

_Está bien_ , Tony hace eco, con cautela.

Hay una pausa, que Steve toma como la señal para volver a recoger su libro; el vínculo se atenúa un poco, ya que la atención de Tony está en otra parte. Y luego el enlace florece con la excitación. La habitación alrededor de Tony es un poco más brillante; hay ruidos y luces parpadeantes. ¿Él está viendo la televisión? Hay una banda sonora tranquila, y luego el sonido de un gemido muy femenino.

Oh. Tony está viendo pornografía.

_Pensé que te podría gustar más si no lo hiciera con mis propias fantasías personales directamente desde mi cerebro_ , dice Tony, en un tono entre alegre y muy cuidadosamente amable. Quizás haya una sugerencia de que incluso Tony, el proverbial libro abierto, duda en compartir sus fantasías más privadas.  _Así que pensé que preferirías que pusiera algo como esto para entretenerme. Agradable, dulce, recto, como vainilla._  Tony se detiene, mientras Steve contempla si realmente quiere saber qué significa "vainilla ***** " en este contexto.  _Si no quieres este, tengo otros. O puedo apagarlo por completo, pero eso corre el riesgo de que estés expuesto a mi banco de fantasías._

_No puedo creer que sea una oración real._  Steve puede sentir su nariz arrugándose.  _Eso es rudo._

Tony se ríe.  _Yo también lo soy, cariño, si no te has dado cuenta._

Se pregunta qué clase de pornografía tiene Tony, que cree que Steve no podría manejar. Se pregunta si Tony le está dando demasiado poco crédito, o bastante.

En la pantalla, un hombre y una mujer se besan. La vista es un poco confusa a través del vínculo, pero Steve puede distinguir lo suficiente de los detalles. Él ve por qué Tony lo llamó dulce. Se ven como personas normales, no demasiado confeccionadas para la cámara, no como usuarios de cantidades ridículas de cirugía plástica, y parecen estar felices de estar allí. El hombre es alto y está bien portado, su cabello es rubio, un rubio más oscuro que el de Steve, y está acunando suavemente a la mujer, una pelirroja, en sus brazos, mientras sus manos comienzan a vagar sobre su cuerpo vestido de lencería. Ella lo alienta con entusiasmo.

Es, de hecho, agradable. Si Steve fuera del tipo de hombre que gusta ver pornografía, probablemente elegiría algo como esto.  _No, este está bien_ , le dice a Tony.

_Me imaginé que a los dos nos gustaban las pelirrojas_ , dice Tony, con otra risa, esta vez con un matiz de tristeza. Tony siempre va a extrañar a Natasha. Él siempre va a extrañar a Gail. Pero esta es la vida de ambos ahora.

Steve se inclina un poco hacia atrás, para tratar de darle algo de privacidad a Tony, no es que haya ninguna.  _Yo, uh_ , dice él.  _Solo te dejaré hacerlo._

Alejándose del vínculo tanto como puede, Steve respira profundamente y trata de concentrarse en algo, cualquier otra cosa. Bien. Él esta leyendo un libro. El párrafo siguiente. Necesita concentrarse. Él puede hacer esto.

La presión de las manos de Tony sobre su cuerpo es fantasmal, insustancial. Basta con que pueda sentirlo, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que alguien que no es él tiene una mano en su cadera, otra mano que recorre cautelosamente sus costillas magulladas, y luego más arriba de su pecho, pero no lo suficiente como para proporcionarle más que un cosquilleo, como aire cepillando a través de su piel. La visión de Steve se desdibuja, las palabras delante a él se desvanecen en la visión de Tony: la mujer en la pantalla se está deslizando fuera de sus ropas de encaje, y Steve ve curvas suaves y pálidas, la suavidad redondeada de sus generosos pechos y, a pesar de él, su polla se contrae con interés, la emoción es como una ensoñación, mitad recuerdo.

_Linda_ , Tony respira, para sí mismo.  _Joder, ella es bonita. Olvidé cuánto me gustaba este vídeo._

La excitación de Tony es una fina tracería colocada sobre el cuerpo de Steve, un patrón que combina, un fuego en sus venas que es y no es suyo, el latido en su polla y un dolor apretado en sus bolas, y Steve ya está deseando alivio. Él aprieta los dientes y exhala. Él puede manejar esto. Él puede superar esto.

Luego Tony se pellizca el pezón con fuerza, mientras que su otra mano cae para rodear la base de su polla, y un estallido de brillante dolor de placer rebota en el vínculo. Jadeando, sin aliento, indefenso, Steve se arquea de la cama, y no hay nada más que su cuerpo y el de Tony, unidos entre sí, su mundo se estrecha al toque perfecto y agudo de los dedos de Tony, como si fuera una línea recta hacia su polla. Él nunca... ni siquiera lo ha intentado así. Dios, no sabía que podía sentirse tan bien. Su polla palpita de nuevo, dura como una roca con solo ese toque, ya resbaladiza con la llegada anticipada.

_¿Steve?_  Tony pregunta. Su voz mental es baja, gruesa con la excitación, pero también hay preocupación allí.  _¿Estás... estás bien allí?_

Steve realmente no puede controlar su respuesta; Tony capta todo el contenido emocional de su mente, aturdido y afirmado.  _No sabía que se sentiría así,_  dice Steve, vacilante.  _Yo- nunca lo he intentado-_

Demasiado tarde, se da cuenta de que Tony sabrá exactamente lo ignorante que es en este campo. Tony casi seguramente piensa que... se suponía que ya debió hacer esto, como cualquiera. Se va a reír de él. Se va a burlar de él.

_¿Qué, esto?_  Tony pregunta. Su voz mental es suave. Los dedos de Tony trazan sobre su propio pezón de nuevo, un poco más a la ligera, para ilustrar el toque pero, presumiblemente, para evitarle las burlas. Solo en su cama, Steve se estremece de placer.

_Pensé que era solo para mujeres_ , dice Steve, y está seguro de que Tony tiene una masa de sentimientos y asociaciones enredadas con él. No está bien. No es varonil. Inapropiado.

_Es para cualquiera que le guste_ , dice Tony, simple, calmado. En la pantalla, el vídeo todavía se está reproduciendo; el hombre también está desnudo ahora, y Steve es brevemente consciente de la admiración de Tony por el cuerpo musculoso de ese actor, su sobresaliente polla.  _Me gusta, cariño. Pero si no te sientes cómodo con eso-_

_¿Pero no te duele?_  Steve pregunta, y él solo se siente un poco avergonzado por preguntar.  _Ya que estás todo magullado-_

_Ah, pero este es un dolor bueno_ , dice Tony, lo que tiene sentido y a la vez no tiene sentido. Tony se detiene, y el siguiente pensamiento que Steve obtiene del vínculo es tan silencioso que prácticamente no es consciente.  _Me gusta más duro._

Hay impresiones intermitentes de Tony, pensamientos que no puede contener: hay maneras de hacerlo más duro. Clips como pinzas, apretándose sobre su pecho. Risas y recuerdos de dolor, mientras una mano invisible le golpea el culo y luego un golpe le arde en la mejilla. Las esposas pesan, sus muñecas hacia abajo. En los recuerdos de Tony, nada de eso duele, no como debería. Es extraño y aterrador y Steve se da cuenta de que todavía está duro y quizás eso sea aún más terrible.

Tal vez esto es a lo que se suponía que Steve debería tener miedo.

Luego, la atención de Tony vuelve al video, que es mejor y peor, porque en el video la mujer está sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama. El hombre, detrás de ella, está entrando en ella. La cámara cambia a un primer plano extremo, una vista más íntima de lo que cualquier participante podría ver, un ángulo que a un voyeur le encantaría, puliendo la carne contra la carne, empujando hacia adentro. La mujer gime, llena, el hombre vuelve a empujar y la cámara cambia de enfoque a su polla mientras se hunde dentro y fuera de ella. Steve no debería estar mirando. Steve nunca ha mirado. Ha sido tan correcto toda su vida; él siempre evitó mirar esto, incluso pensar, Dios, excepto cuando era Tony, oh, se imaginó cuando Tony...

_Oh, sí, eso es_ , murmura Tony, fascinado por el vídeo.

Y la otra mano de Tony finalmente se desliza por su polla mientras pellizca su pezón nuevamente. Steve puede sentir la mano de Tony como si estuviera envuelta alrededor de su propia polla, un amplio tobogán de presión y sensación fantasmal, apretando todo el camino, apretando con maestría la cabeza de su polla. El zumbido del dolor-placer en su pezón se enfoca en sus pelotas, y Steve se pregunta si va a correrse así, sin que nadie lo toque. Es tan bueno que Steve no puede soportarlo y, sin embargo, no es suficiente. Él quiere más. Él necesita mas. Es demasiado fantasmal, así, la presión es frustrante en ese lado de la perfección.

Mucho como para que no pueda leer su libro.

Él tiene que hacer algo. Él no puede resistir esto. No puede superar esto, no cuando todo lo que está dentro de él le dice que sí, que esto es correcto, que esto es bueno, que su cuerpo y el de Tony están destinados a unirse, como lo están sus mentes. No hay manera de luchar contra esto. Es tan ineludible como había sido el dolor, cuando Tony tuvo ese golpe. Siente que va a morir si no se toca a sí mismo. Él nunca ha estado tan desesperado por esto antes. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible sentirse así.

Él tiene qué. Él  _tiene_  que hacerlo.

Arroja el libro que estaba leyendo, al suelo, quita las sábanas y empuja sus bóxers. Él cierra los ojos. Él no quiere mirarse a sí mismo, y no quiere que Tony lo vea. No quiere saber lo que Tony pensaría, mirándolo.

_¿Steve?_  Tony pregunta.

Es consciente, a distancia, de la preocupación de Tony. También es consciente de que la mano de Tony se desliza hacia arriba y abajo de su polla, demasiado lejos, y no es  _suficiente_ , y puede hacer que sea suficiente, sabe qué hacer...

Steve envuelve su mano alrededor de su polla.

Es casi como aquel momento en que se vincularon, pero esta vez nada duele. No hay una conexión inactiva que se pueda escapar; todo está ahí, esperando, enlazado, una línea unida sobre sí misma, un círculo de placer en espiral hacia arriba. Cada movimiento que cualquiera de ellos haga, se retroalimenta. La sensación de la mano de Tony reflejada en su propia polla, tan lejos, se acerca, se vuelve más intensa. Con los ojos cerrados, Steve juraría que Tony también lo está tocando.

_Oh, Dios, Steve_ , Tony se ahoga, y él puede sentir el deleite y la maravilla de Tony, como si fuera suyo.

Steve se arquea en su puño y bombea su propia polla de la manera que le gusta, en las raras ocasiones en las que cede a esto; su agarre es un poco flojo, porque siempre ha sido sensible después del suero. Cualquier cosa más es casi como demasiado. Pero a Tony, por supuesto, le gusta mucho, y cuando su ritmo se sincroniza después de algunos intentos, gime con cada bombeada mientras los dedos de Tony se aprietan alrededor de su polla, el pulgar se desliza sobre la cabeza sensible. Steve jadea y gime y ni siquiera está seguro de si duele. No recuerda qué es el dolor. Todo lo que sabe es que no quiere que se detenga.

La mano libre de Tony pellizca su propio pezón, salvajemente duro, y Steve grita. Su mano libre se arremolina en las sábanas, buscando a alguien que no está a su lado, mientras todo cae en una cascada de placer, cayendo por su espina dorsal hasta donde sus pelotas están estiradas. Dios, ya está tan cerca.

Hay otro zarcillo mental de indagación. ¿Steve?

_Una vez más_ , dice Steve, ni siquiera consciente de haber decidido decirlo.  _Más duro._

Tony solo se ríe, y el siguiente pellizco es más duro, tan sorprendentemente bueno que Steve olvida por un segundo lo que se supone que debe hacer su otra mano, pero el ritmo de Tony nunca flaquea.

Él necesita más que esto. Sin pensarlo, su propia mano libre se ha deslizado por su cuerpo, para acunar sus bolas como a él le gusta, y solo se le ocurre después de que lo hace, que Tony podría objetar. Que quizás a Tony podría no gustarle la sensación. O podría pensar que es extraño que Steve lo haga.

Steve aventura un pensamiento.  _¿Eso está bien?._

Lo único de lo que es consciente es en el placer de Tony. Tony hace tiempo que dejó de prestar atención a su película.  _Eso se siente increíble, cariño_ , Tony jadea.  _Dios. Eres absolutamente perfecto. No te detengas._

Steve no se pierde el hecho de que Tony es la persona más agradecida con la que Steve ha estado involucrado, y ni siquiera están en la misma habitación.

Es como tener un par de manos extra para ambos al mismo tiempo. Se tocan a sí mismos, se burlan de sí mismos, y lo que sea que uno haga, el otro lo siente. Steve rueda sus bolas en su mano y la mano de Tony se aprieta en su polla en respuesta. Puede sentir que su propia liberación se acerca más y más, tan pronto, demasiado pronto, y seguramente a Tony le va a importar que sea tan pronto, seguramente Tony va a odiar que no pueda aguantar...

_Voy a venir_ , dice frenéticamente. No hay forma de parar, Dios, Tony no se detiene, Steve va a avergonzarse a sí mismo...  _Lo siento. Realmente voy a correrme-_

Puede sentir la risa aturdida y apreciativa de Tony. Tal vez Tony no esté enojado después de todo.  _Oh, cariño,_  dice Tony. El "cariño" es muy cariñoso ahora, y su tono es ansioso.  _Ciertamente espero que te corras._

Tony se acaricia bruscamente, su agarre más fuerte de lo que Steve usaría, impulsándolos a ambos, más alto y más alto. Es increíble, es incandescente, y el placer ilumina a Steve por todas partes, descolocando sus nervios, y su polla se sacudió en su puño y él se corre, y es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes.

El clímax de Tony se eleva justo cuando Steve está bajando de su propio pico. Él puede sentirlo en el vínculo, acercándolos más y más cerca. Entonces es como que el vínculo ya no se siente tanto, como si no hubiera separación entre ambos y siente que él  _es_ Tony y no hay nada entre ellos cuando Tony jadea, gime y se arquea. El éxtasis de Tony, reflejado, lleva a Steve de vuelta con él y Steve sigue corriéndose, temblando, mientras su polla brota una y otra vez hasta que Tony finalmente termina.

Steve se desploma en su cama, satisfecho, mientras el último placer se convierte en un calor simple por el vínculo. Piensa que tal vez está sonriendo.

_Gracias_ , dice Tony.  _Fue lo mejor que he tenido. Definitivamente, lo más divertido que he tenido solo en una habitación vacía. Eso fue encantador._  Su mente es lenta y somnolienta; él es maravilloso. Ha estado como él quería. Steve puede sentir la extraña sensación de que Tony se limpia con el menor esfuerzo posible. Tony ya está sucumbiendo rápidamente al sueño.

Hay un pensamiento de despedida, casi un sueño, y Steve está seguro de que Tony no quiso pensar en donde podría oírlo:  _imagina cómo sería si realmente te tocara._

El pensamiento se aleja. Tony está dormido. Steve está solo en su mente. Está empezando a sentirse extraño el estar solo.

Steve piensa que definitivamente es lo mejor que ha tenido. No es que tenga muchas bases para comparar, incluso por su cuenta.

Se levanta para conseguir un paño, y ahí es cuando el pánico lo golpea.

Steve no es ajeno a lamentar esto. Es, después de todo, un acto de auto-abuso. Un pecado mortal. Él ha luchado contra eso. Por supuesto que sí. Pero ahora... pero ahora...

Horrorizado, disgustado, se mira a sí mismo, al desastre que ha hecho, y que le salpica el pecho. Incluso si Tony no estaba físicamente allí, Tony todavía estaba allí, y oh Dios, le gustaba. Ni siquiera podía evitar rendirse y unirse a él. Le gustó tanto que le pidió a Tony que continuara. Dios, prácticamente le rogaba. Fue tan bueno. Fue perfecto. ¿Cómo se supone que se debe resistir, ante algo que se siente así?

Temblando, se sienta con fuerza en el borde de la bañera. La toallita gotea en su mano.

Tony diría que no se debe resistir. Tony diría que esto es lo que el universo quiere para ellos. Pero Steve no fue educado para creer en eso, y no es como si la iglesia hubiera cambiado su posición en los años intermedios. Él lo comprobó.

Tal vez todo lo que le hicieron creer, es incorrecto, piensa, y ese pensamiento es tan aterrador, que renunciaría a todo lo que sabe por este fugaz placer.

Él lo quiere hacer de nuevo.

Peor aún,  _Tony_ lo quiere de nuevo. Tony quiere tocarlo. Él lo dijo así.

Steve se dobla sobre sí mismo, se sienta mientras sus músculos se encierran en un espasmo de terror. Tony querría... Dios, y si Tony quiere...

Es muy fácil imaginarse a Tony abrazándolo, Tony tomándolo, al vínculo, que lo hace disfrutar de este terrible pecado de la misma manera que lo hizo disfrutar esto último. Haría que Steve lo quisiera. ¿Y quién sería él, entonces? Todo el mundo lo sabría, ¿no? Lo mirarían, y lo sabrían. Steve puede imaginar las burlas ahora. Capitán América, el raro. Capitán América, el hada. Al Capitán América le dan por el culo.

No sería nada que no hubiera escuchado en el patio de la escuela, hace una década y toda una vida, pero esta vez sería verdad.

Tal vez siempre fue verdad, piensa, y su estómago se revuelve, y tiene que respirar superficialmente por temor a estar enfermo.

Esto es lo que Tony quiso decir. Incluso antes del vínculo, Tony lo miró y lo supo, Tony lo miró y vio esto dentro de él.

Él no puede hacer esto.

¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? ¿Qué demonios va a hacer?

¿Cómo va a estar en la misma habitación con Tony ahora? Tendrá que sentarse allí y mirar a Tony a los ojos, y ser consciente de que Tony sabe todo lo que piensa, que Tony ha sido testigo de sus pensamientos más íntimos y privados. Tendrá que trabajar con Tony, sabiendo eso.

No pueden hacer esto otra vez. Ellos no pueden.

Al menos, probablemente tenga unas cuantas horas antes de que Tony se levante.

En la otra habitación, suena la alarma de emergencia de SHIELD. La de los Ultimates.

Oh.

Esto, piensa Steve, va a ser malo.

**...**

****...** **

Pantalones. Camiseta. Camisa. Calcetines. Botas. Chaqueta. Casco. Su uniforme del ejército, porque el aviso fue para una sesión informativa de emergencia, por lo que primero se dirige al Triskelion. A paso ligero. Si se enfoca en lo que está haciendo, en la rutina, puede superar esto. Esta es una misión. Esto va a ser una misión. Él sabe cómo hacer esto. Solo necesita no pensar en otra cosa.

Dios, probablemente huele a sexo.

¿Qué pasa si todos pueden presentirlo?

Steve frena el vínculo lo más fuerte que puede. Todavía está al tanto de Tony, que se está despertando, adolorido, el dolor le palpita por todo el costado, justo cuando Steve se dirige a la puerta. El cuello de Tony le está molestando más ahora. Steve supone que durmió en una mala posición. Tal vez lo despertaron cuando-

Steve simplemente no va a pensar en lo que hicieron.

Al menos Tony no dice nada.

Clint está justo delante de él cuando finalmente llega al Triskelion, y se dirigen por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Fury, uno al lado del otro.

—Oye, Cap —dice Clint, y luego su cabeza se levanta, se detiene y se vuelve más lento— ¿Estás bien ahí?

¿Es tan obvio? Cristo.

—Bien —dice Steve, secamente. Odia cómo suena la palabra, una vez que la ha dicho, como si fuera una especie de imbécil despreocupado, y con esfuerzo sonríe, como si todo el interior de su cabeza no se desmoronara a cámara lenta—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están Laura y los niños?

Clint responde la sonrisa de Steve con una sonrisa propia.

—Bueno, no están contentos con la alarma sonando a media noche durante dos días seguidos, pero es la naturaleza del trabajo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. —Steve está de acuerdo—. Te llevaremos a casa sano y salvo. Regresarás antes de que te des cuenta.

—Cruzaré los dedos —dice Clint, y luego se acerca mientras caminan y agarra el brazo de Steve para llamar su atención. El toque tiene una intensidad desconcertante, la forma en que Clint se mueve, cauteloso. Steve supone que los años de entrenamiento le harán eso a un hombre—. Oye, después de esta próxima misión, si no surge nada más, Laura y yo estábamos pensando en invitar al equipo a cenar. ¿Tú y Tony quieren venir?

La pregunta debería ser inocua, pero algo al respecto hace que el miedo se deslice por el pecho de Steve nuevamente. Clint pregunta por él y Tony, como si fueran una pareja, como Steve pudiera responder por él, como si estuvieran  _juntos_ , y oh, Dios, estaban juntos...

Steve recuerda a Tony en su mente, Tony tocándose a sí mismo, el vínculo haciéndose eco de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios ha hecho?

La sonrisa se borra de la cara de Clint.

—Quiero decir, no tienes que hacerlo. Podría ser incómodo, si Jan está allí, ¿verdad?

—No, yo... —Steve tartamudea, y él no sabe qué decir. Clint probablemente piensa que lo odia ahora. Probablemente crea que Steve piensa que es demasiado superior como para visitarlo—. Le preguntaré a Tony —dice—. Gracias.

Él no quiere preguntarle a Tony. Él no quiere hablar con Tony.

Están asentados en la oficina de Fury, y acaban de recoger sus carpetas cuando Fury levanta la cabeza, su mirada se centra en la puerta más allá, donde entraron él y Clint.

—Oye, Tony —dice Fury, animándose—. ¿Cómo te va, hombre? Lamento sacarte en mitad de la noche, pero tenemos una pequeña situación aquí. ¿Cómo está tu cuello?

Su corazón está aterrorizado, casi golpeando en su pecho, Steve se da vuelta. Tony está de pie en el umbral, descansando, recostado indolentemente contra el marco de la puerta. Al mirarlo, apenas uno se daba cuenta que lo habían llevado al cielo ayer. Lleva un traje de carbón y una camisa carmesí, y es como una especie de interruptor en el cerebro de Steve, porque lo primero que se le viene a la mente, es que Tony se  _ve bien_ , y apresuradamente retrocede el pensamiento, muy atrás, muy abajo donde Tony no lo verá. Él no puede sentirse así. Fue un error.

—Un poco rígido en el lado izquierdo —admite Tony. Steve puede sentir la tensión anudada en el cuello de Tony, de la mandíbula a la clavícula, y aprieta los dientes por el dolor—. Pero los médicos me dieron algunos analgésicos decentes.

La mano de Tony se acerca para frotarse el cuello, y Steve no puede dejar de pensar en qué otra cosa han estado haciendo las manos de Tony. Ni siquiera lo vio, pero puede imaginárselo; Tony se arquea en repeticiones de éxtasis una y otra vez en su imaginación. Recuerda cómo Tony llamó al orgasmo en primer lugar: un analgésico. Tony encontró algo incluso mejor que la medicina de SHIELD, ¿no es así?

Perplejo, Tony inclina la cabeza y mira la habitación... y luego su mirada se fija en Steve. Fury todavía está hablando, preguntándole a Tony sobre cómo se siente por lo sucedido en Noruega, sobre Thor; pero Steve no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que sucede cuando Tony establece un vínculo más amplio entre ellos y la vergüenza de Steve, el miedo y el arrepentimiento se filtran por el enlace en como un pantano frío y oscuro.

_¿Estás bien?_  Tony pregunta. Su expresión no cambia, pero hay un estallido de preocupación en su mente.  _¿Qué pasa?_

Puede haberle mentido a Clint, pero mentirle a Tony literalmente no es una opción.

Por supuesto, él lo intenta de todos modos.

_Nada. Estoy bien._

_No estás bien_ , dice Tony, y su preocupación desaparece a través del vínculo.  _¿Crees que no puedo sentir eso? Qué pasa. ¿Sucedió algo?_

¿Tony no lo sabe?

Steve no tiene idea de lo que Fury ha estado diciendo, pero supone que era sobre Thor, porque así es como Tony responde a su pregunta.

—Dios, no creo que ninguno de nosotros estuvo de acuerdo con eso —dice Tony—, pero ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? El tipo estaba delirando. Tuvimos que detenerlo antes de que se lastimara más que cualquier otra cosa.

Steve intenta hacer retroceder todo lo demás en su mente.

—Lo hiciste bien, Tony. —Él piensa que eso es lo que podría decir, si esto fuera de alguna manera normal. Elogiando a un compañero de equipo. Eso es normal, ¿verdad?—. De todos modos, hiciste más impacto que Hawkeye y yo.

Sin preocuparse por el dolor, Tony asoma la cabeza para mirar a Steve.  _Hice un impacto con mi maldita caja torácica_ , dice Tony.  _Vamos, ¿qué sucede, Steve?_

_Te lo dije, estoy bien_ , dice Steve. Él es muy consciente de que Clint se queja de que tiene un arco y una flecha, y tal vez si Tony hubiera hecho trajes de Iron Man para todos, todos hubieran sido geniales.

Tony se acerca a su asiento al otro lado de Clint.

—¿Qué está pasando, Nick? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Es lo mismo que le ha estado preguntando a Steve, por supuesto, pero con una razón completamente diferente.

—Problemas, hombre —dice Fury—. Grandes problemas. Algo ha surgido en el Medio Oriente.

Cristo. Steve sabe que debería centrarse en esto. Esto es lo que Thor estaba advirtiendo al público, de que se utilizarían los Ultimates. Mantenimiento de la paz internacional. Esto no será como la misión de Al-Haditha. Si Tony también está involucrado, entonces Fury está exponiendo a todo el equipo, no solo al personal de SHIELD. Esta no es una misión humanitaria. Va a haber una pelea. La gente va a protestar. La gente se va a alborotar. Va a cambiar lo que el mundo piensa de ellos, irrevocablemente. Debería importarle. Él sabe que debería estar preocupado por esto más que nada.

En cambio, es muy consciente de que Tony se acerca más, de que Tony está sentado en el asiento vacío frente a Clint. Sus palmas sudan. No puede pensar en nada excepto en la forma en que Tony se mueve, la forma en que su cuerpo se flexiona, la forma en que sus manos se sienten sobre sí mismo.

Apenas escucha la sesión informativa. Entiende los detalles más vagos: hay armas nucleares. Ni siquiera recuerda qué país. Los están desarmando. Bueno. Él puede hacer eso. Él definitivamente puede hacerlo. Él puede-

_¿Que diablos pasa contigo?_  Tony dice.

—La sesión acabó —dice Fury.

Entonces salen, Steve y Tony siguen muy atrás de Clint, que se dirige hacia abajo para comenzar a juntar sus cosas. Steve se pregunta si esto es lo que debería estar haciendo. Él no estaba prestando atención. No puede pensar. Dios, tal vez no debería estar en esta misión. Tendría que decirle a Fury por qué. Él no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué se supone que debe decir?  _¿Me acosté con mi alma gemela y no estoy apto para el deber?_  Eso no va a ir bien. Él está bien. Tiene que estar bien.

Justo antes de llegar al ascensor, Tony se acerca, agarra un puñado del cuello de Steve y lo arrastra hacia un lado. Está empujando a Steve por el pasillo, pasando una larga fila de puertas cerradas. Su mente es aguda, cortante, precisa: como si fuera la punta de una lanza hecha de ira. Al final del pasillo, Tony abre la última puerta con la otra mano y tira a Steve al interior.

Es una sala de conferencias vacía. Tony cierra la puerta detrás de los dos.

—Habla. —Tony hace un chasquido, y su voz cruje con la misma furia controlada que palpita en el vínculo—. Porque te estás desmoronando, no hay forma de que entres en esta misión en el estado en el que estás, y si no me dices lo que está mal, voy a volver a la oficina de Fury y le diré que te excluya.

La desesperación se apodera de Steve.

—No lo harías.

Tony lo mira fijamente, retiene la mirada por unos segundos, y suspira, tristemente.

—No lo entiendo. Estuviste bien hace un par de horas-

Steve no puede contenerlo más. El vínculo se fuerza entre ellos, lleno de recuerdos de Steve, con el pánico de Steve, con todos sus arrepentimientos. Todo lo que Tony no pudo percibir porque estaba dormido. Steve, sentado en la oscuridad, pensando que esto fue un error. Tony realmente da un paso hacia atrás, tambaleándose, con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeando cuando todo lo abruma.

Hay una sensación en Tony que podría ser horror.

—Te lo pregunté —dice Tony en voz baja—. Te lo pregunté y dijiste que sí. Te lo pregunté y tú, Jesucristo, Steve. —Él mira hacia arriba y dice en voz baja, miserablemente— ¿Te obligué? ¿Crees que... ¿crees que te hice-? ¿Lo hiciste contra tu voluntad? ¿Es así como te sientes?

Steve sacude la cabeza.

—No, pero yo... fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? —Su voz es áspera. Él se entregó a la tentación, y ambos lo saben—. No soy... tienes que entender, no soy así, Tony...

El vínculo se ilumina con esa ira fresca y precisa una vez más, y Tony inhala bruscamente y se encuentra con su mirada.

—¿No eres como  _qué_ , cariño? —Tony dice, y Steve recuerda la forma en que Tony se dirigió hacia él, la forma en que su deseo era un arma. Tony no lo toca esta vez. Él no lo necesita—. ¿No eres raro? ¿No eres como yo? —Él se ríe—. Cariño, no sé lo que crees que hicimos, pero de la forma en que yo lo veo, lo que hicimos fue lo menos gay en todo este vínculo. Te masturbaste. Me masturbé. Estábamos en habitaciones separadas. Estábamos en  _lugares separados_.

—Pero-

—Sí, podías sentirme —dice Tony, y Steve se ruboriza con la memoria—. También pude sentirte. Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada al respecto. Pero yo fui a un internado, querido. Ser escuchado es algo con lo que estoy muy familiarizado. —Él sonríe de repente, astuto y agudo—. ¿Vas a decirme que nunca sucedió algo así en el Ejército? Cientos de hombres solitarios, y nunca los escuchaste-

—No —dice Steve, tan rápido como puede, porque era lo correcto, siempre hizo lo correcto. No intentó escuchar. Él no lo hizo. Él tenía a Gail. Él no era un raro ¿Qué diablos está implicando Tony? ¿Por qué diría eso?

Tony resopla como si no le creyera.

—De todos modos. Mi punto es que al menos puedo decir la diferencia entre eso y estar con alguien que realmente quiere estar contigo. Y si puedes dejar el pánico por un jodido segundo, creo que también podrías diferenciarlo. Es como la noche y el día.

—Tony-

Tony da un paso adelante. Tony se inclina hacia dentro. La boca de Tony está a escasos centímetros de la de Steve. Steve quiere alejarlo, pero está congelado. Tony puede hacer lo que quiera con él.

—La oferta no ha cambiado, cariño —murmura Tony. Steve puede sentir su aliento—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo. Solo avísame si quieres saber cómo es.

Steve traga saliva.

—No.

Tony asiente una vez, como si esperara esto. Y luego retrocede.

—Entonces te pregunto como tu compañero de equipo, capitán: ¿puedes concentrarte?

Bien. La misión. Él esta bien. Tiene que estar bien. Él puede hacer esto. Empuja todo lo demás, lo empuja con tanta fuerza que no puede verlo, todos los pensamientos y sentimientos y el anhelo a medias. Ahora no hay nada más que calma.

—Estoy listo.

Algo parpadea en los ojos de Tony.

—Eso no es bueno para ti, lo sabes.

—¿Te  _digo_ que es lo que debes hacer con tu cerebro? —Steve gruñe.

El vínculo se vuelve un poco más ligero cuando Tony se aleja de él. Tony sonríe en una media sonrisa triste.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme por intentarlo.

¿Qué demonios, Tony  _quiere_ de él?

Steve retrocede y se levanta.

—Ve y ponte tu armadura.

Tony asiente de nuevo.

—Sí, señor.

Después de unos segundos, Tony se va, y Steve mira fijamente al lugar donde estaba Tony. Piensa en que todavía puede sentir el calor de la respiración de Tony sobre su piel.

**...**

****...** **

La primera mitad de la misión va según lo planeado.

Steve es el primero en entrar, infiltrándose en las instalaciones. Apantallado, llega a la sala de control con una ventaja de dos minutos sobre los guardias, que debería ser exactamente el tiempo suficiente, suponiendo que todos los cálculos de sus rutas de patrulla estén correctos. Hay cinco hombres en la sala de control; Steve los saca con un brutal escudazo.

El ruido apresurará a los guardias. Ellos también calcularon esto.

Arrastra al hombre más cercano de su silla y se sienta en la computadora principal.

_No olvides revisar dos veces las defensas del perímetro_ , dice Tony, en su cabeza.

Steve frunce el ceño.  _Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Hemos hablado de esto. ¿O crees que todavía no he descubierto las computadoras?_

Con unas pocas pulsaciones de teclas, apaga las defensas del perímetro, los misiles tierra-aire y, oh, hay más bombas. El equipo se va a alegrar de que se haya deshecho de todas ellas.

_Es mi trasero el que está en el campo de batalla_ , dice Tony.  _Así que perdóname por estar preocupado._

Eso... eso realmente pica. Él sabe que es inteligente, pero no es un genio como Tony. Tony lo sabe. Tony no necesita frotar su cara en todo eso. Tony no necesita actuar como si pensara que Steve no puede seguir instrucciones simples.

Hay pasos en el pasillo.

_Déjame en paz_ , dice Steve.  _Las malditas defensas están apagadas, ¿de acuerdo? Me retiro._

Hay una oleada de disgusto. _Steve, no quise decir-_

_Déjalo_ , dice Steve, y él enciende los intercomunicadores.

—Cap en la base. Todas las defensas tierra-aire se han deshabilitado, junto con un par de pequeños trucos que estos muchachos tenían bajo la manga.

—¿Todavía no hay problemas con los lugareños, Cap? —Fury pregunta, en su oreja.

—La vigilancia me vio hace quince segundos, pero necesitarán medio minuto completo para reaccionar y armarse —dice Steve. Oye las armas detrás de él. Justo a tiempo—. Está bien, Quicksilver, estamos bien.

Él respira, exhala, y Pietro se estrella contra él. Steve empuja sobre la espalda de Pietro, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Pietro, y Pietro despega, llevándose a Steve a toda velocidad.

Ahí es cuando empieza a ir mal.

Han hecho esto una docena de veces en el entrenamiento. Pietro puede llevar a cualquiera que no esté usando ninguna maldita armadura pesada, y definitivamente ha llevado a Steve. El vértigo es familiar, al igual que el mareo de su entorno, todo demasiado lento y demasiado rápido al mismo tiempo. No es que no sea extraño. Pero sabía que iba a ser extraño. Por eso han practicado.

Pero de repente, no puede soportarlo. Y no es solo él. No es él en absoluto. Es Tony quien no puede soportarlo. Se da cuenta de que Tony nunca ha hecho esto antes; nunca se han sincronizado cuando Steve lo ha practicado. Steve ya se ha alejado tan secamente que apenas puede sentir el vínculo. No puede creer que esto haya afectado tanto a Tony. ¿No debería Tony estar expuesto a este tipo de sensaciones, y más si vuela? Ya está volando, ahora mismo.

_No creo que me sienta muy bien_ , dice Tony, lentamente, aturdido, como si cada palabra fuera un esfuerzo, y luego no termina la frase.

Steve hace exactamente lo incorrecto.

Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer. El vínculo está tratando de juntarlos. Él puede sentir el tirón, un anhelo profundo. Tony no está obteniendo suficiente sincronía del cerebro de Steve como para procesar el traslado hacia la base a varios cientos de millas por hora y su cuerpo se está volviendo loco tratando de compensarlo. Si Steve lo deja entrar, Tony podría mantener el equilibrio. Puede ver el vínculo bloqueado como una puerta cerrada entre ellos. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es abrirse.

Steve se retira más, en una explosión de pánico. No puede dejar entrar a Tony, no puede, no puede dejar que Tony vea nada dentro de él, no puede dejar que Tony sepa cómo se siente...

El vínculo cruje y raspa, un doloroso tintineo, y se siente como si Steve estuviera forjando su propio corazón, y luego... nada. Negrura. Él esta fuera. Tony está inconsciente.

—¡Iron Man está cayendo! —Clint dice, bajo y urgente. Clint está en un avión, siguiendo el ritmo del resto de los pilotos que vienen para sacar las armas nucleares—. ¡Mierda! ¡Que alguien lo atrape!

Pietro tropieza a través de un agujero en la cerca y tira a Steve en la arena justo afuera de la base. Está mucho más cerca de lo que se suponía que estaba. Espera que esté fuera del radio de explosión. Pietro está sudando.

—Lo tengo —dice Wanda, y en el horizonte, Steve ve una luz escarlata.

El vínculo parpadea, el dolor y la náusea se producen en ondas irregulares, entremezcladas con la oscuridad, cuando Tony entra y sale de la conciencia, derribado por el dolor de Steve, y peor aún, por el estallido de pánico de Steve. El vínculo en sí, duele.

Steve se acuesta boca arriba en la arena, jadeando.

—Alguien, saque a Stark del campo —ordena Fury—. Todos los demás, continúen con la misión según lo planeado. Cap, ¿cómo vas? Está lo suficientemente lejos del punto cero, pero necesito que inicie la evacuación de civiles.

Steve cambia el canal de comunicación abierto pero no tiene la energía para hacer más que respirar. El vínculo sigue intentando unirlos y es como si ambos estuvieran sangrando aún cuando él trató de destrozarlos. Lo siente cuando Tony finalmente toca el suelo, se afloja lentamente por los poderes de Wanda, se detiene y no puede hablar.

—No creo que Cap vaya a ser de mucha ayuda —dice Pietro. Él todavía está sudando, y su piel es de un verde grisáceo enfermizo, pero al menos  _está_  erguido.

Furia dice algo muy descortés sobre la madre de Steve.

Steve ni siquiera tiene la energía para abrir la boca.

—Prometiste que este vínculo de almas no interferiría con tu deber para con los Ultimates, Capitán —dice Fury, muy severamente, y él suspira—. Cierto. Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, saquen a estos dos idiotas de aquí. Están estorbando.

Ha fallado.

**...**

****...** **

Seis horas de peso muerto en la misión y esperando en la tienda médica, acurrucado al lado del cuerpo medio consciente de Tony, porque el vínculo no lo dejaría estar en ningún otro lugar hasta que Tony se despertara, lo que finalmente hizo. Rodó sobre el avión. Ocho horas de vuelo de regreso a los Estados Unidos. Unos veinte minutos de ser despedazado por Nick Fury, con Steve prometiendo todo lo que podía pensar para mantener su lugar en el equipo.

Y ahora él está aquí.

Tony se apoya en una de las camas más cómodas de la sala médica de SHIELD. Hay una intravenosa en el dorso de su mano y un corte en la frente, unido con un vendaje de mariposa. Steve no puede ver ninguno de los moretones de la lucha de Noruega, pero él supone que la bata de hospital de Tony debe cubrirlo. Él realmente no puede sentirlo, tampoco. Deben ser los analgésicos.

Tony se pasa la mano libre por el pelo y sale con una maraña de hilos en el puño; está perdiendo el cabello, pierde el cabello por los tratamientos contra el cáncer. Podría haber muerto justo ahora, aunque ya está muriendo, ya está muriendo y Steve no puede pensar en eso...

Tony lo está mirando.

_¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?_  Tony dice, e incluso con la anestesia, su ira es aguda y precisa, y lo único que puede pensar es que está patéticamente agradecido. Tony no quiere mantener esta conversación en voz alta, donde todos pueden escucharlos.  _Esa fue una estrategia de mierda, Cap. Esa fue la estrategia más mala. Pensé que eras la mente táctica más brillante de la historia. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió? Me dejaste caer._  El vínculo se oscurece con la traición.  _Te necesitaba, lo sabías, y me dejaste caer._

_Hice la estrategia que pensé mejor para la situación_ , dice Steve, y él mismo sabe que es pura fanfarronada, sabe que Tony también lo nota, pero no sabe qué pasaría si se da por vencido, si se rinde, si se da la vuelta.

Era más fácil hablar con Fury. Al menos Fury no sabía en su corazón que Steve había estado mintiendo.

_Pura mierda._  Los labios de Tony se pelan hacia atrás en una mueca.  _Sabías lo que tenías que hacer. No puedes negarlo. Pero estabas aterrorizado de dejarme entrar, así que retrocediste, y ahora ambos sabemos lo que se siente cuando tratas de separar un alma, un vínculo, porque Dios te prohíbe que confíes lo suficiente en mí como para abrirte un poco._  Él levanta una ceja; el movimiento tira del corte en su frente.  _¿Es demasiado gay para ti, cariño?_

Steve aprieta los dientes.  _Tony-_

_Mira_. Tony suspira.  _Sé que no crees que soy capaz de tener algo sagrado, pero eres mi alma gemela. Eso significa algo para mí. Y te guste o no, significas algo para mí. No quiero lastimarte. Tienes que entender eso. Y cualquier cosa que vea dentro de tu cabeza, planeo llevármela a la tumba, lo cual se acerca rápidamente._  Su sonrisa es, de alguna manera, seca.  _Pero tienes que confiar en mí, o nada de esto funcionará. Si no hay tú, no hay yo, no hay Ultimates. Nada._

Steve puede contar con una mano la cantidad de veces que ha visto a Tony ir tan serio como esto. Piensa, en definitiva, que hubiera preferido insultos. Esos son simples. El vínculo está un poco nublado con la anestesia, pero prácticamente puede sentir la determinación de Tony.

_Lamento que te hayas lastimado por mi culpa_ , dice Steve, finalmente, ofreciendo una disculpa con toda la sinceridad dentro de él.  _Lo haré mejor._

Tony sonríe un poco.  _Es un comienzo._

Steve mira a Tony por un segundo, dos, y luego lleva la silla al lado de la cama de Tony y se sienta a su lado.

Tony le frunce el ceño.

—¿Esta no es la parte donde deberías querer irte? —Su voz es ronca. Steve se pregunta si le han estado trayendo suficiente agua. Se pregunta si debería ofrecérsela.

Se lo debe a Tony, el tratar de hacer un mejor trabajo.

Se aclara la garganta.

—¿Quieres venir a una cena conmigo?

Tony parpadea hacia él. El vínculo brilla con sorpresa, placer y luego una extraña desconfianza. Tony lame sus labios y no dice nada, y el vínculo comienza a girar con confusión.

—¿Tony?

—No lo tomes a mal, querido —dice Tony con cuidado—, pero estás enviando muchas señales mixtas en este momento. —Él mira por encima y ve hacia los ojos de Steve.  _No tienes que pedírmelo si no lo deseas, ya lo sabes._

Steve se desplaza en su asiento. Claro que Tony puede decirle si está renuente.

—No, no así —dice, y su voz es sorprendentemente ronca—. Quiero decir, uh. Clint dijo que estaba invitando al equipo a cenar. Quería saber si estábamos interesados. —Guarda el recuerdo: caminando por el pasillo hacia la oficina de Fury y luego la invitación de Clint.

Hay un breve estallido de algo que pudo haber sido decepción, pero se apagó rápidamente. Tony no pudo realmente pensar que sería así, ¿verdad? Y luego Tony sonríe.

—Por supuesto.

**...**

****...** **

No ve a Tony en absoluto durante los próximos días. Tampoco oye mucho de él. El vínculo permanece tranquilo y calmado en el fondo de la mente de Steve. Cuando Steve lo controla, Tony no está haciendo nada inusual. Está firmando papeles en Stark Internacional, trabajando en sus armaduras, haciendo conferencias con Fury en el Triskelion. Va a quimioterapia de nuevo. Va a radioterapia nuevamente. Un día, dos días, luego tres, pasan de esta manera. Steve va mucho al gimnasio.

Clint envía un correo electrónico de recordatorio en el servidor de listas del equipo, esa tarde: cena esta noche, a las 8 en punto.

Tony, naturalmente, le responde y ofrece traer su vino más caro. Al menos Steve no necesita preguntarse si Tony ha visto la invitación.

_¿Te recojo a las siete, querido?_  Tony dice, unos cinco minutos después de que Steve recibe el correo electrónico.  _Oh, y avísame si quieres que salude a Thor por ti._

Desconcertado, Steve tira un poco del vínculo, más de lo que se ha atrevido desde las consecuencias de la misión de Noruega, y mira a través de los ojos de Tony. Tony está en una de las áreas de alta seguridad del Triskelion, en un ascensor que desciende rápidamente hacia el sótano, donde se encuentran las celdas de servicio pesado. Bruce había sido mantenido allí; ahora es donde tienen a Thor.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabe, ha habido manifestantes fuera del Triskelion desde la misión de Noruega, cantando el nombre de Thor. Se duplicaron en número después de que se conociera la noticia sobre la participación de los Ultimates en el Medio Oriente.

Cuando Steve vuelve a conectarse a través del vínculo, Tony no se encuentra teniendo mucha suerte. Tony se ha sentido mal por esto desde Noruega; le agradaba Thor. Naturalmente, comienzan discutiendo, casi peleando, por las armas nucleares en el Medio Oriente, pero Tony redirige. Ha venido a limpiar el aire, él dice.

Thor mira a Tony, y a través de los ojos de Tony, Steve ve el mismo destello de convicción que había visto en Noruega.

—Soy Thor, dios del trueno, hijo de Odín, y medio hermano del miserable Loki, dios de la travesura.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dice Tony. Steve está de acuerdo.

—Vine aquí para salvar al mundo de la guerra, para terminar con todas las guerras. —La voz escuchada de Thor es determinante, ordenada—. Todavía tenemos tiempo para detener esto.

Tony se levanta para irse. Thor sigue hablando.

—Dile a tu jefe que tiene un lobo en su redil —dice Thor—. Dile que tiene una última oportunidad antes de que el otro lado tome represalias.

La puerta se cierra detrás de él.

Steve puede sentir el estremecimiento mental de Tony. _Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso._

_Lo siento también_ , dice Steve. _Sé que era tu amigo._  Todo coincide perfectamente con lo que había dicho ese investigador. Delirios de divinidad. Ahí está, probablemente culpando a Loki de nuevo. Pero...  _el lobo en el redil, no había dicho eso antes, ¿verdad?_  Steve frunce el ceño.

Thor solo estaba culpando a Loki. Ahora él está diciendo que hay un traidor en SHIELD. Tal vez alguien de los Ultimates.

_No lo creo_ , dice Tony, mientras entra en el ascensor.  _Nos dieron reunión hasta el domingo. Lo mismo para el personal regular de SHIELD. Nick tiene una agenda ajustada._

Steve se da cuenta de que todavía está frunciendo el ceño. _¿No vas a decirle a Fury?_

Hay una sensación muy distinta de un encogimiento de hombros apático.  _Estoy seguro de que él lo sabe. Tiene una docena de cámaras en la celda. Y tres guardias diferentes lo oyeron._  Tony empuja una pequeña burbuja de tranquilidad.  _Relájate. Tenemos esto. Lo del lobo en el redil es exactamente tan cierto como todo lo que Thor ha estado diciendo._

Steve solo espera que Tony tenga razón.

**...**

****...** **

—¡Steve! ¡Tony! —Laura dice, radiante—. ¡Estamos tan felices de que puedan venir!

—Me alegro de estar aquí —dice Steve, y le entrega la botella de vino de Tony, que esperaba que no fuera demasiado cara, mientras Tony entra detrás de él, saluda a Clint y a Laura, y luego se agacha para saludar a Nicole, Lewis y Callum.

—¡Hey chicos! —Tony dice—. ¿Cómo van?

Los ojos de Callum son cómicamente grandes.

—¡Te vi en la televisión! ¡A ti y al Capitán América!

Tony sonríe. Se ve, y se siente, sinceramente encantado.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí —Callum asiente, emocionado—. ¡En la televisión dijeron que tenían un vínculo de almas! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonito?

Steve mira a Clint. Su expresión parpadea, aturdida.

—Uh, Callum —dice Clint, rápidamente—, no deberías preguntarle esas cosas al señor Stark. Es muy personal. —Clint sabe que han estado teniendo dificultades. Todo el equipo lo sabe. No es un romance de algún libro de cuentos. No es ningún tipo de romance.

Pero Tony solo sonríe.

—No, no, está bien —dice Tony, fácilmente—. Es agradable. Realmente me gusta el Capitán América. Es agradable tenerlo cerca. Me gusta.

Callum mira a Steve, con los ojos aún más abiertos.

—¿Hola? —Steve dice, torpemente. Nunca sabe qué decir o hacer frente a los niños.

Clint se inclina y da vuelta a Callum, empujándolo en dirección al pasillo.

—Oye, ve a lavarte las manos antes de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? —Se levanta y hace una mueca—. Lo siento por eso.

—No hay problema —dice Tony, amablemente—. Está bien. Me agradan los niños.

_Eso es cierto ¿no?_  Steve pregunta. Parece tan diferente a Tony. Cosas profundas y ocultas, supone.

_Realmente_ , dice Tony. Y luego, más tranquilo:  _tú también me gustas, ya lo sabes._  Y esta vez se siente bien cuando lo dice. No hay presión. No hay compromiso.

Steve se siente sonreír. Tal vez esto no sea del todo malo.

La cena es, sorprendentemente, un buen momento. Conversaciones acerca de trabajo ha sido estrictamente prohibido (la familia de Clint no tiene permiso para saberlo, de todos modos) y eso significa que nadie está reflexionando sobre el destino de Thor, o discutiendo los informes de noticias cada vez más alarmistas sobre el futuro de los Ultimates, y definitivamente no están discutiendo acerca de cómo Steve arruinó la última misión.

Steve ha estado sentado junto a Tony, por supuesto; no hay mucho espacio alrededor de la mesa, y Tony está sentado cerca de él. El muslo de Tony está presionado contra el suyo. No hace que Steve se sienta tan incómodo como él creía; el vínculo es tranquilo, fácil, y cuando Tony se desplaza y se inclina hacia él, gesticulando con su vaso mientras habla, Steve se siente más tranquilo a medida que el vínculo se intensifica, cuanto más cerca está Tony de él.

Al resto del equipo no parece importarle, si es que se han dado cuenta. Tal vez Tony tenía razón acerca de que esto era normal ahora. Tal vez nadie lo va a juzgar.

Jan está del otro lado de Steve, y ella sonríe y pasa las zanahorias.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Tony te está tratando bien?

—Oh, ya sabes —dice Steve—. Es un caballero perfecto.

_Gracias_ , Tony interviene.

La sonrisa de Jan sigue siendo agradable.

—Pensé que lo sería.

—¿Y tú y Hank? —Steve pregunta—. ¿Están ustedes dos juntos?

Ella sacude su cabeza en negativo.

—No oficialmente. Pero salimos a almorzar hoy. No necesitas preocuparte por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve no está seguro de creer eso, pero Jan dejó en claro la última vez que ella no quería que él interfiriera en sus disputas domésticas. Hank no está aquí, por supuesto. Él todavía está fuera del equipo. Steve no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. Lo último que supo fue que Hank estaba inventando algún tipo de robot.

—Está bien —dice Steve—. Solo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo mismo para ti —dice Jan, y ella mira hacia atrás, una mirada significativa en la dirección de Tony.

Steve se da cuenta, de repente, de que no extraña a Jan. No como lo hizo el día que ella lo dejó. Recuerda la profunda y dolorosa pena, de la misma manera que sintió cuando se despertó en el futuro, cuando descubrió que Gail y Bucky eran almas gemelas. Ya no duele.

Hay una pequeña ola de estímulo en el vínculo, un estallido de sentimiento positivo.  _Me alegra oírlo_ , Tony dice, en su cabeza, donde nadie más puede oírlos.

Tony dijo que se preocupaba por él. Y él no sabe, no sabe qué se supone que están haciendo juntos, qué van a hacer. Pero Tony quiere que él esté bien, y eso tiene que valer algo.

**...**

****...** **

Y luego Tony lo lleva a casa, y todo va mal.

Tony lo había ido a recogerlo a su apartamento; y ahora Tony tiene la amabilidad de llevarlo de regreso a casa.

—Gracias —dice Tony, mientras Steve está sentado allí con una mano en la manija de la puerta del auto—. Tuve una agradable velada.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Steve deja escapar, y luego se da cuenta de cómo en realidad suena esa frase—. Yo, uh. Quiero decir.

Tony sonríe.  _No, lo sé,_  dice.  _Y me encantaría._

Están a unos diez pies de la puerta del edificio de Steve cuando Steve pasa el quiosco de periódicos, y ahí es cuando lo ve. La portada del periódico es una foto de Tony y Natasha en un café al aire libre. El titular, salpicado en el papel en letras de una pulgada de altura, dice: ¿PROBLEMAS CON SU ALMA GEMELA? STARK EN UNA CITA CON SU EX.

La parte inferior cae del estómago de Steve, y de repente su buen humor se disuelve en pánico y terror.

_¿Steve?_ Tony pregunta. Los colores de enlace brillan con preocupación.  _Steve, ¿qué pasa?_

Y luego Tony ve la portada. Su mente se nubla con una resignación cansada, y de forma distante y celosa, Steve se pregunta por qué Tony no está enojado. Por qué Tony no siente nada sobre esto.

—Oh, diablos —dice Tony—. Son mentiras. Los titulares son sucias mentiras. No lo pienses más, ¿de acuerdo? —Envuelve su mano alrededor del brazo de Steve e intenta seguir adelante.

Pero Steve, por supuesto, es más fuerte y no permite que Tony lo guíe. Busca a tientas en su bolsillo por cambio. Él necesita leer esto. Necesita saber lo que dice la gente sobre él. Él necesita saber lo que está pasando.

_No, no lo hagas_ , insiste Tony.  _Por favor, Steve, vamos. No te hará sentir mejor, y no es verdad. Déjalo._

—No me digas qué hacer —gruñe Steve, y Tony se aleja al instante, con las manos en alto, como si Steve estuviera apuntándole con un arma. Hay un punto de emoción a través del vínculo, duro e intenso, lleno de demasiados sentimientos para que tenga sentido; se siente como entrar en una batalla.

Steve compra un ejemplar, pero está muy oscuro para leer aquí. Sus manos tiemblan. Está arrugando el papel. Él tiene que entrar a su piso. Él tiene que leerlo. Él tiene que verlo por sí mismo.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y Tony lo sigue pisándole los talones. Steve quiere decirle que se vaya, pero no puede obligarse a decirlo. Cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos, enciende la luz y extiende el papel sobre la mesa. Tony lo sigue más cerca, pero aún permanece fuera de su alcance. Él no trata de tocar a Steve de nuevo.

—Tony Stark ha sido visto disfrutando de un almuerzo con su antiguo amor, la misteriosa y sensual Natasha Romanoff —lee Steve—. ¿Podrían estos dos enamorados todavía albergar sentimientos el uno por el otro? —Él no puede leer más allá de eso. Su garganta se cierra.

—Sabes que no es cierto —dice Tony, desesperado. Su rostro está pálido, sus ojos bien abiertos. El vínculo está lleno de desesperación sombría, los bordes susurrantes de recuerdos de traición—. Vamos, Steve, sabes que no es verdad. Imprimen todo tipo de mierda en estos días. —Él traga duro—. Fui a almorzar con Natasha, pero era por un asunto de los Ultimates. Estaba recibiendo un reporte de su integración de nanomáquina y la comparé con la mía. Ella lo necesita para pilotar el traje. —Levanta una mano temblorosa, golpea un lado de su cabeza—. Lo sabrías, ¿recuerdas? Lo  _sabrías_. Eres mi alma gemela, Steve. No puedo mentirte. No puedo ser infiel, no sin conocimiento tuyo. Y- e incluso si pudiera, no lo haría. Lo juro.

—Eso no es... —comienza Steve, pero no puede decir exactamente lo que no es. La idea de que Tony le sea fiel a pesar de que no hay nada entre ellos, hace que se le haga un nudo en el estómago de una manera asombrosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

Tony extiende su mano.  _Puedes saber_ , suplica,  _puedes saber cómo me siento..._

Una maraña de sentimientos y recuerdos se derrumba en el vínculo.

La capa exterior es Natasha, imágenes fragmentadas de un almuerzo, de hechos y cifras en una hoja de papel, la charla tecnológica habitual de Tony. Su enfoque habitual está en la memoria, en la forma en que se siente cuando está profundamente preocupado por descubrir algo. Con respecto a Natasha, hay destellos de nostalgia, pero no mucho más.

Debajo del exterior... está Steve. Lo que Tony piensa de él. Hay una imagen de él, inconsciente en una sala de recuperación de SHIELD, el día en que se conocieron. Lo hay cuando están en combate. En la noche en la que Tony lo invitó por primera vez. El respeto. Un cariño lento, que amanece. Y-

Steve lo aleja. No quiere saber qué piensa Tony. Él no puede soportarlo.

Mueve la cabeza negativamente, y su mirada se posa de nuevo en el periódico.

—Una fuente cercana a los Ultimates ha informado que la relación de Stark y Rogers, particularmente problemática, ha forzado a éste a interesante por su antiguo compromiso —dice Steve—. 'Por supuesto, Cap sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo su alma gemela', dijo nuestra fuente. '¿Cómo podría no saberlo? Él viene de una época diferente. Todos saben que Tony Stark, playboy, tiene ciertas necesidades. Y Cap está muy renuente. No es suficiente para Tony. No es capaz de hacerlo. Por supuesto...' —Steve se interrumpe. Él no puede seguir hablando.

_...Por supuesto que no puede satisfacer a Tony Stark,_ Steve termina.  _Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar._

Steve puede sentir toda la sangre que sale de su cara. Es su propio terror privado, su más profunda inseguridad, su debilidad más humillante, está cobrando vida frente a él. Él no puede hacer esto. Él no sabe lo que está haciendo. Él no es un hombre de verdad. No puede hacer feliz a nadie, ni siquiera a su alma gemela. Y el mundo entero lo sabe.

Steve está temblando fuertemente. Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. No puede respirar. Tiene que correr. Tiene que salir de aquí. Él no sabe qué hacer.

_Steve, por favor,_  Tony insiste.  _No es verdad. Nada de eso es cierto._

—Pero, pero tú no- —dice Steve, y él no puede pronunciar la frase, es un maldito desastre— ...no eres feliz. No soy suficiente. No... No puedo. Sé lo que quieres, no sé qué... tienen razón, yo no puedo satisfacerte-

Tony todavía está extendiendo una mano, como si quisiera tocarlo pero no se atreviera a acercarse más.

—Oye —dice Tony, suavemente—. Oye, no se trata de eso, está bien-

_No quiero tu jodida lástima, Tony._

—No es lástima —dice Tony.

—No puedes negar que no soy lo que quieres...

_Eres mi alma gemela_ , dice Tony, y la palabra está impregnada de toda la reverencia que Steve tuvo por este concepto.  _Quiero que seas feliz. Dios, realmente quiero que seas feliz. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que dejes de matarte por esto. Ellos imprimen mentiras._

—La gente pensará que es verdad —dice Steve, y Dios, es verdad, no puede satisfacer a Tony, Tony ni siquiera ha tratado de refutarlo. Él no es lo suficientemente hombre y todo el mundo lo sabe. Saben lo terrible que es él. No es una mentira.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa lo que piensen? —La respuesta es ruidosa. Tony casi grita y Steve espera que sus vecinos no estén despiertos—. Necesitas aprender a no interesarte en lo que piensan. No importan.

El pánico de Steve se transforma en cólera cegadora. ¿Cómo puede Tony decir eso?  _No es fácil para mí,_  él rompe el vínculo.  _No soy como tú. No puedo simplemente decidir no sentir las cosas simplemente porque no es conveniente..._

_No tienes idea de lo que sientes,_  dice Tony, levantándose para encontrarse con él con igual emoción.  _Y la mitad del tiempo intentas no sentirlo. Tómalo de alguien que tiene un asiento en primera fila en tu cerebro._

¿Por qué Tony no está molesto por esto? Nada lo toca. Nada lo mueve.  _Eso es generoso de tu parte_ , Steve dice, porque no quiere saber lo que Tony cree que está en su cerebro, que no sepa eso sobre él.  _Tú solo- no tienes ningún maldito sentimiento. Todo son chistes e insinuaciones y tú no- no sientes nada- nada real-_

Lo lamenta al instante de pensarlo. Abajo, el vínculo es una rabia perfecta, congelada, como un plano de hielo. Es como caer nuevamente en el Atlántico Norte, pero está dentro de la mente de Tony.

_Estás en mi cabeza_ , dice Tony, e incluso en la mente de Steve, su voz tiembla. La boca de Tony es una línea tambaleante. Parece que quiere llorar, y Steve sabe que ha ido demasiado lejos.  _Estás en mi cabeza, ¿Y crees que no siento nada? ¿Qué diablos crees que es esto?_

Una fuerte bola de  _sentimientos_ , como una bala, asalta a Steve, y el vínculo es tenso como un alambre de púas. Se tambalea de nuevo ante el eco del dolor de Tony. Allí hay recuerdos: es un niño, su padre se burla de él, su hermano se ríe y todo duele. Tony aprendió a no importarle, porque solía doler mucho...

_Entonces, no_ , dice Tony,  _no fue fácil. Nada de esto es fácil. Pero no puedes dejar que te afecte, maldita sea._

_No puedo_ , repite Steve.  _No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo hacer esto._

Tony levanta la cabeza.  _No sé si te has dado cuenta, querido, pero no hay muchas opciones._

Todo el que lo mire sabrá la terrible verdad. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno, y Tony está parado allí como si no entendiera por qué es un problema.

_Vete_ , dice Steve.

_Oh, como si eso fuera a funcionar_ , dice Tony. Su cara es dura, sus ojos estrechos, filosos.  _Pero, claro, vamos a fingir un poco más._

La puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de él.

**...**

****...** **

Steve tampoco se queda. Lo piensa, pero es solo él en su apartamento con ese maldito periódico, solo en la noche, y ese no es un lugar para estar. El vínculo retrocede en su mente a medida que Tony se va más y más lejos. Se viste como civil, se pone una gabardina y espera que se vea anónimo.

La noche es fría y la lluvia no se detiene. En el momento en que se desliza en el asiento de un bar, es aún más ruidoso, puede sentir que el vínculo se vuelve lento y oscuro, las perturbadas percepciones familiares de Tony bebiendo, Tony borracho y, poco después, el tranquilo zumbido de Tony inconsciente. Sin disculpas, sin perdón. Steve no está de humor para ninguno de los dos.

Ordena interminables tazas de café. Si la camarera lo reconoce, ella no dice nada al respecto.

Sus pensamientos se persiguen en círculos. Está solo en su mente y no sabe qué hacer. No hay nada que hacer, supone. Este es el pensamiento que se le ocurre en algún momento entre la cuarta y la quinta taza de café. Solo tiene que vivir con eso. Seguir adelante. Se da cuenta de que esto es lo que Tony estaba tratando de decirle.

Es solitario aquí en su cabeza.

Se pregunta cuando empezó a extrañar a Tony.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura? —pregunta la camarera, mientras vuelve a llenar su sexta taza de café.

—Sí —dice Steve, pero no lo está. Y no está seguro de lo que le posee para seguir hablando—. Tuve una pelea con mi. Con mi- —Decir  _alma gemela_  es demasiado raro.  _Novio_ es aterrador.  _Compañero de equipo_  no es lo suficientemente descriptivo—. Con un amigo mío.

La camarera le da una mirada de complicidad, como si estuviera bastante segura de que estaba hablando de un amigo muy especial.

—Lo lamento —dice ella—. Eso siempre es jodido.

Steve suspira.

—Sí. —Hace una pausa—. Yo... no fui amable con- con mi amigo. Dije algunas cosas que tal vez no debería haber dicho. Estaba molesto y él estaba allí y creo que... lo herí. Pero no- no sé cómo disculparme.

Él está asustado. Está tan asustado de la verdad, de esa verdad ahí impresa en el papel de periódico.

—Creo que tal vez podrías decirle lo siento —dice la camarera—. Y si deseas te vas de allí.

Bien. Es un comienzo.

—Sí —dice Steve—. Sí, tal vez debería.

Él se acomoda, le da veinte dólares adicionales y se va. Ya casi va a comenzar a amanecer. Tal vez Tony estará despierto pronto.

Él no se da cuenta de la cantidad de gente al otro lado de la calle cuando se dirige a su apartamento. Ni siquiera puede verlos de todos modos; simplemente escucha muchas voces bajas, demasiado silenciosas para distinguir las palabras exactas, incluso con su oído mejorado.

Está dentro y acaba de quitarse el abrigo cuando puede distinguir una palabra muy furiosa.

—¡Derríbenlo!

Se zambulle en busca de su escudo cuando la puerta se abre de par en par y el escuadrón de agentes de SHIELD uniformados en el otro lado levanta sus pistolas de tranquilizantes. Apenas tiene tiempo para poner sus manos en el escudo. Demasiado tarde.

Ellos le disparan.

Hay dardos que sobresalen por encima de él. El se tambalea. No es suficiente para derribarlo, todavía no, pero están lográndolo.

En el fondo de su mente, Tony se despierta.  _¿Steve?_

_¡Tony!_  Steve grita dentro del vínculo, mientras los agentes recargan.  _Dios mío, vienen por mí-_

_¿Qué esta pasando?_  Tony pregunta, el vínculo brilla con preocupación.  _¿Quién viene por ti?_

La segunda ronda de dardos lo golpea, y él se tambalea y vacila. Él no puede armar ningún pensamiento. Está tropezando. Y luego la tercera ronda de dardos.

_¡Steve!_  Tony grita por el vínculo, su voz mental es innegablemente frenética.

Está apunto de caer al piso de su apartamento, demasiado drogado como para levantar las manos, y lo último que logra pensar es que espera que no vayan por Tony también.

Todo se vuelve negro antes de que toque el suelo.

**...**

****...** **

Steve se despierta de dolor.

Está colgado, suspendido por sus muñecas. Sus brazos han sido separados, extendidos en algún lugar sobre su cabeza. No toca nada de lo que sea que haya sido esposado, así que es una especie de estante que lo sostiene, cadenas. Es lo suficientemente alto como para que sus pies se arrastren por el piso mientras su propio peso corporal lo empuja hacia abajo. La quemadura de la tensión muscular en su espalda es una agonía distante y silenciosa por las drogas. Si él fuera un hombre corriente, sus dos hombros se habrían dislocado hace mucho tiempo.

Él no puede pensar con claridad. No puede abrir los ojos. Todo se inclina a su alrededor. Lo que sea que SHIELD le haya disparado, está claramente todavía en su sistema.

Alguien le da una bofetada en la cara.

—¡Arriba! —Una voz gruñe—. ¡Levántate! Abre los ojos. Los médicos dicen que estás consciente. Sé que puedes escucharme.

Es la voz de Nick Fury.

Steve parpadea un par de veces. No puede hacer que sus ojos se enfoquen. Él está en una habitación de seguridad de SHIELD. Una de las celdas dentro del Triskelion. La cara borrosa de Fury está a unos cinco centímetros de la suya.

Alcanza el vínculo. Dios, es probable que luego de lo que le dijo, Tony nunca más quiera volver a saber de él, pero necesita, necesita saber que Tony está bien. Lo necesita.

Apenas puede sentir el vínculo. Oh, está ahí, pero es menos que un susurro. Probablemente también se deba a las drogas. Siente indicios de una rabia aguda y clara, apenas controlada. Hay preocupación también entre la ira. Ese debe ser Tony, porque en este momento Steve no puede sentir nada por sí mismo. Solo hay un vacío donde sus propios sentimientos deberían estar. Los sentimientos que recibe de Tony son silenciosos; Tony está enojado, pero se escucha como una discusión en la próxima oficina. Él no puede distinguir los detalles. Ni siquiera puede escuchar los pensamientos de Tony.

_¿Tony?_  llama, pero no hay respuesta.

Dios, espera que SHIELD no haya capturado a Tony también.

—Ya despertaste —dice Fury, y los fragmentos minúsculos que son todo lo que queda de la atención de Steve, vuelven a centrarse en la realidad cuando Fury lo golpea de nuevo, con fuerza, en el pómulo. Debería doler, pero él realmente no lo siente.

Steve intenta formar palabras, pero su boca solo está abierta.

—Debiste haber pensado que todos éramos idiotas —dice Fury—. La unidad de aguas profundas de Stark simplemente encontraron al Capitán América. Allí mismo, en un iceberg. Justo cuando estábamos reuniendo un equipo de superhéroes. —Él resopla—. Una coincidencia, ¿eh? Todos los demás del equipo son examinados minuciosamente, pero no tú. No el Capitán América. Todos saben quién eres. El real.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Qué- —dice Steve, o trata de decirlo, pero en su mayoría, es solo un gruñido.

Fury se endereza y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. Es una conocida táctica de interrogación en los libros.

—¿Quien te fabricó? —Él pregunta, casi conversacional—. Te ves como el original, y lo igualas en todas las pruebas de suero. Debiste ser un trabajo costoso. Pero Stark tiene bolsillos grandes, supongo. —Alcanza la pared y se da vuelta—. No puedo entender cómo pasó todo. ¿Te ofreciste como voluntario solo para acercarte a él? ¿Acaso él quería algún tipo de juguete del Capitán América en tamaño real? Fuiste examinado por completo. Tuvimos a nuestros mejores estudiosos en ello. ¿Cuándo le sobornaste? ¿Fue después del vínculo de almas? ¿O ambos estuvieron en esto desde el principio?

—No —dice Steve, y esta vez suena más como una palabra. No tiene idea de qué le está hablando Fury.

—O quizás no lo has sobornado, después de todo —reflexiona Fury—. Lo tenemos en los pisos de arriba, ya sabes. Corrió justo después de que te dejamos fuera de combate. Se está volviendo loco.

Dios, no. Necesitan mantenerlo alejado de Tony.

Fury sonríe. No es una linda sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿para quién trabajas, en serio?

—No entiendo —dice Steve. Su lengua se siente gruesa y pesada en su boca.

Fury lo rodea.

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! —Él chasquea—. ¡Te tenemos  _grabado_ , hijo de puta!

Cristo. ¿Qué creen ellos que hizo?

—Lo que sea que fuera. —Steve calla—. Yo- yo no lo hice. —Intenta arrastrarse hacia delante, contra el peso de los sujetadores. El metal cruje. Ya casi está ahí. Si él puede simplemente... si puede simplemente...

—Joder —dice Fury, en voz baja—. De acuerdo, muchachos, duérmanlo de nuevo. Prueben la otra droga esta vez. La nueva.

Steve quiere protestar, pero luego un agente de SHIELD entra en la habitación, y hay una aguja en su cuello, y luego todo se vuelve negro otra vez.

**...**

****...** **

Steve sueña.

En el sueño, Tony está sentado en la oficina de Nick Fury, frente a Fury, quien no está sentado, sino que está caminando de un lado a otro frente al las ventanas, en la parte superior del Triskelion. La luz del sol de la mañana entra, deslumbrando sus ojos. Haciendo que Tony entrecierre los ojos.

En el sueño, él es Tony.

Eso es nuevo. Él no cree que haya sido Tony en ningún sueño antes.

Tony está lleno de rabia apenas contenida. También existe una tensión nerviosa, tensa, ya que Tony se preocupa, y aprieta las mangas de su traje con los dedos. Está al borde de estallar en una manera en la que nunca lo ha estado, ansioso y listo para romperse, enfermo de esto, y eso que Steve lo ha visto desarmar bombas que matarían al planeta, sin estremecerse.

—¡No puedes capturarlo indefinidamente! —Tony chasquea, sus manos se aprietan y aflojan, y, sorprendido, Steve se da cuenta de que Tony está hablando de él. Es por él que Tony está preocupado—. ¿Qué demonios te da el derecho? ¿Dónde está su maldito abogado? Si no me dejas verlo, al menos déjame que le consiga un abogado.

Steve se pregunta si traerán a ese ciego abogado para él, aquel que defendió a Bruce en el juicio a Hulk. Se pregunta si incluso va a tener un juicio. Se pregunta qué es lo que ellos creen que hizo.

—No parecías preocupado por pasar por los canales apropiados cuando estábamos vaporizando el programa nuclear de Irán —dice Fury, frío, implacable—. No te vi clamando por conseguirle un abogado a Thor. Y estabas tranquilo con dejar a Banner en esa celda del sótano durante un maldito año entero. Demonios, tú también mataste al tipo. ¿Y ahora te importa la justicia?

Steve puede sentir a Tony respirar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, enormes respiraciones agitadas que hacen que su nariz se ensanche. La ira se eleva en él, picando todo el camino hasta su columna vertebral.

—Por el amor de Dios —siseó Tony—. ¿Qué es esto, Nick, alguna táctica para que admita que me gusta Steve Rogers? Es mi  _alma gemela_. Si te digo que me hace sentir muy cálido y confuso por dentro, ¿me dirás qué diablos creo que estoy haciendo? —Tony lanza sus manos al aire—. Bien. Me gusta. Lo adoro. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías decirme por qué decidiste drogar al Capitán América con tranquilizantes para caballos y atarlo en el sótano?

El ojo de Fury parpadea. Una señal.

Tony se ríe, el sonido es malo.

—Sí —dice Tony—. Está bastante drogado, pero puedo decir exactamente dónde está ahora. —La mente de Tony ahora es fría, muy fría, calculadora. Su ira casi siempre se vuelve fría. Es extraño tener una vista interior. Este es un sueño muy extraño—. También me gustaría recordarte —agrega Tony, casi con una dulzura cruel—, que tengo una armadura. Varias, en realidad.

El sonido que emite Fury es un zumbido bajo, como si apenas le interesara.

—Reconsideraría amenazarme si fuera tú, Stark.

—Entonces _dime lo que crees que hizo_  —dice Tony, y, sí, está amenazando a Nick Fury. Por él.

Fury sigue mirando a Tony, como si su reacción fuera algún tipo de prueba. Como si él esperara que Tony lo sepa. Si Tony hubiera estado despierto mientras Steve lo estuvo, probablemente lo habría sabido. Y luego Fury dice llanamente:

—Hace cuatro horas, la casa de Barton fue asaltada por un pequeño grupo de atacantes muy bien armados. Asesinaron a la esposa de Barton y a sus hijos frente a él. Secuestraron a Barton. No tenemos idea de dónde está ahora.

Jesucristo.

Steve puede sentir que Tony se queda frío y entumecido por la conmoción.

—Pero no apagaron las cámaras de seguridad —agrega Fury—. Y tenemos a Rogers, en la cinta, en medio de eso.

—No —dice Tony—. Él- no lo hizo. No pudo haberlo hecho. —La mente de Tony es lenta con la sorpresa y una ola instantánea de negación.

Fury levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué, vas a decirme que estuvo en la cama contigo toda la noche? Creo que todos sabemos que no batea para tu dirección, Stark.

Hay calor en la cara de Tony; Steve puede sentirlo arder.

—Vete a la mierda.

La habitación queda en silencio por unos segundos.

—Estoy esperando —dice Fury—, la parte en la que intentas darle una coartada.

Tony suspira.

—Lo llevé de regreso a su casa después de que dejamos a los Barton. Nosotros... tuvimos una discusión.

—¿Oh?

—No es asunto tuyo —dice Tony, con más de un toque de acidez—. De todos modos, me fui y llegué a casa y me fui a dormir y... no sé lo que hizo después. Pero sé que no lo hizo. Jesús, Nick. Thor dijo que tenías un espía, pero no es él. No es él, ¿vale? Lo que creas que tienes en cinta acerca él, alguien lo falsificó.

Tony lo está defendiendo. Instantáneamente. Sin dudas. Steve no tenía idea de que a Tony le importara tanto. Un sentimiento cálido y mareado se acumula en algún lugar dentro de él.

Fury está sentado en su silla, juntando sus dedos.

—Un lobo en el redil, ¿hmm? Sí, vi tu pequeña charla.

—¿Crees que Thor me lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sido mi maldita alma gemela de quien sospechaba?

—Stark —dice Fury—, todo lo que tengo que seguir es evidencia física, y la evidencia dice que fue Cap. Hay un video. —Él suspira—. En este momento no sé en quién confiar, y no confío mucho en la palabra de un hombre que piensa que el panteón nórdico le habla. Lo que te dijo no prueba que no fuera Rogers. Demonios, por lo que sé, tú y Rogers están juntos en esto.

—Puedo probar que no lo hizo —dice Tony, bajo y desesperado—. Mira, está bien, literalmente, nadie más que yo lo sabe, pero mis nanomáquinas implantadas registran una gran cantidad de datos biológicos y emocionales de referencia. Y debido al vínculo de alma, para mí también registran lo suficiente como para tener una idea general de lo que Steve está haciendo, incluso si no estoy despierto. Y te garantizo que no hizo ninguna ola de asesinatos. Te daré las lecturas relevantes, las especificaciones, todo.

¿Tony lo ha estado  _grabando_? Dios. Bueno, ahora mismo Steve no puede decir que no está agradecido.

Pero Fury no parece impresionado.

—Una vez más, ¿por qué debería confiar en lo que tú proporciones?

Tony está mirando hacia atrás a Fury, tomando respiraciones moderadas, y luego él se levanta y habla.

—Si vas a acusarlo, entonces estoy con él. Bajo la ley. Conozco mis derechos como alma gemela y los invoco. Tratarás todo lo que yo te diga como si fuera el propio Steve. Soy su coartada.

Esto  _hace_ que Fury se detenga. Hace que Steve se detenga. Él no puede respirar. Esa es una ley vigente muy antigua. El tipo de cosas que se escuchan en las historias. Todavía está en los libros. Por el amor de Dios, Tony no puede hacer eso, no puede ponerse en peligro, no por él.

—Serían legalmente una sola persona —dice Fury—. Si lo condenan, será una pena de muerte para ambos.

Steve puede sentir la sonrisa cansada de Tony.

—Oh, estoy bien consciente de eso —dice Tony—. También estoy muy seguro de que es inocente. Y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para liberarlo, y eso incluye apostar lo que queda de mi miserable vida en esto.

Tony se está muriendo. Tony se está muriendo de todos modos, y él está haciendo todo esto por él.

Fury resopla, un sonido largo y prolongado.

—Correcto —dice—. Trae las pruebas que tienes.

El sueño comienza a desvanecerse, Tony se vuelve más delgado, más insustancial.

_Tony_ , él grita.  _No me dejes._

Tony parpadea.  _¿Steve?_  él pregunta.  _¿Estabas viendo eso? ¿Estabas ahí en mi mente? Nunca has estado tan cerca antes._

Supone que no lo ha hecho. La apertura se sintió tan natural. Tan fácil.

_Soy yo_ , intenta decir, pero no está seguro de que Tony pueda oírlo.

Steve trata de aferrarse con fuerza, pero la mente de Tony se desliza a través de sus dedos, y el sueño se lo lleva de nuevo.

**...**

****...** **

—Oye —dice una voz, suavemente, y Steve se esfuerza por abrir los ojos de nuevo—. Oye, está bien. Se acabó. Despierta.

Hay una mano contra su cara, una presión cálida y suave que cubre su mejilla, e incluso con las drogas, Steve puede sentir que su vínculo se ilumina. Es Tony. Tony lo esta tocando.

Steve parpadea. Tony lo está mirando. Tony luce descuidado, Steve no lo ha visto así nunca. Su cabello es un desastre. Su traje está arrugado. Él no se ha afeitado, y sus ojos están inyectados en sangre. Aún así, Steve piensa que es lo mejor que ha visto nunca. El pensamiento no es aterrador. Steve no está seguro de recordar cómo tener miedo.

—¿Tony? —Steve dice. No está seguro de si lo está pensando al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué está pasando? Yo- estaba soñando contigo. —Los sonidos realmente no salen como palabras, pero debe haberlo proyectado, porque Tony lo escucha.

_No es un sueño, cariño_ , dice Tony, y, gracias a Dios, el vínculo todavía funciona.  _Eres inocente. Te estoy sacando de la custodia de SHIELD y luego te llevaré a casa._

Todo fue real. Tony realmente comprometió su propia vida a la de Steve, usando las viejas leyes para almas gemelas. La respiración de Steve se atasca en su pecho. Tony hizo eso por él, todo por él, y ahora Tony está aquí.

Tony se aclara la garganta. Se dirige al intercomunicador en la pared.

—¿Puede alguien liberarlo, por favor?

Las esposas hacen clic, y luego Steve tropieza sin poder avanzar hacia los brazos de Tony. Lo abrazaría, pero no está seguro de poder levantar sus propios brazos en este momento. Sus hombros le están quemando.

Tony resopla con un suspiro y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Steve, mientras Steve se cubre con Tony y entierra su cabeza en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Tony. Tony se siente tan bien. Tony probablemente no puede sostenerlo por mucho tiempo. Está temblando con la tensión de ello. Pero, Dios, Tony se siente tan, tan bien.

—Uf —dice Tony. Su aliento es cálido contra el costado de la cabeza de Steve—. Eres pesado, ¿no? ¿Puedes poner tus pies debajo de ti? ¿Puedes caminar?

_Tal vez_ , Steve se aventura, y quería decirlo en voz alta, pero viendo que todavía no puede hablar, probablemente sea mejor así.

Después de unos minutos de reposicionamiento, Steve logra levantar su brazo lo suficiente como para equilibrarlo con los hombros de Tony, y Tony lo agarra por la cintura para sujetarlo. Aun así, los primeros pasos son tambaleantes.

_Wow_ , dice Steve, y se oye a sí mismo riendo.

_Estás tan alto ahora mismo_ , dice Tony, casi con cariño.  _Aquí, si esperas, conseguiré a alguien más..._

_No_. Steve interrumpe.  _Solo tú_.

Tony lo mira y le sonríe, un rápido destello de dientes combinado con una chispa silenciosa de placer le responde.  _Está bien. Solo yo_.

Se arrastran por el pasillo juntos, entran en el ascensor, bajan por otro corredor y salen al helipuerto. Un par de agentes lo ayudan a subir al helicóptero. Tan pronto como llegan al lugar, Steve ve la limusina oscura esperando, con uno de los conductores de Tony de pie junto a él.

—¡Happy! —Tony dice, mientras empuja a Steve hacia la parte posterior de la limusina, doblando sus brazos y piernas como si fuera un muñeco de trapo—. Es bueno verte. A casa, por favor.

—Entendido, jefe.

Tony cierra la puerta, se acerca a un lado de la limusina y se sube al otro lado. Presiona un botón y aparece la ventana oscura que los mantiene en privacidad cuando la limusina comienza a arrancar.

_No creo que deba ir a casa ahora_ , dice Steve, confundido y agotado. Nada tiene sentido.  _Realmente no puedo caminar._

_Vendrás a casa conmigo, cariño_ , Tony le asegura.  _Eres tan alto como un cometa y no te dejaría solo aún si fueras mi peor enemigo._  Hace una pausa.  _Lo cual no eres._

_Lo sé_ , dice Steve.  _Escuché lo que le dijiste a Fury. Te gusto._

El sentimiento que transmite el vínculo es algo muy parecido a la vergüenza.

_También me gustas_ , le informa a Tony. Es verdad. Es tan fácil decirlo ahora.  _Y te ves tan suave._

Él deja caer su cabeza en el regazo de Tony. Estaba en lo correcto. Tony es muy suave. Una gran almohada. Él sonríe.

—Uh... —dice Tony, en voz alta.

—Shh —dice Steve—. Durmiendo. —La palabra sale confusa. Mira cómo pasan los rascacielos por encima de su cabeza, a través del techo de la limusina, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

**...**

****...** **

Lo siguiente que Steve se da cuenta es que está en un garaje subterráneo, con la luz fluorescente en sus ojos. Tony se ha acuñado principalmente debajo de él y, con la ayuda del conductor, que sostiene los pies de Steve, está tratando de sacarlo de la limusina.

—Mmm —dice Steve.

—No importa, Happy. —Le dice Tony al conductor—. Está despierto otra vez. Puedo llevarlo desde aquí. —Y luego, a Steve:  _Vamos, cariño. Estamos en casa. Sólo un poco más._

Tony lo empuja y Steve pone sus pies en el piso de concreto. Después de unos segundos más de mareo, está de pie, apoyado en la limusina, y luego Tony se acerca a su lado y vuelve a ponerle un hombro debajo. Los brazos de Steve apenas le duelen, en absoluto. No está seguro de si son las drogas o el factor de curación.

Balanceándose y arrastrando los pies hacia adelante, eventualmente, están en el edificio, y luego el elegante elevador de vidrio. Steve se apoya contra la pared y no mira hacia abajo. Finalmente, las puertas se abren en la suite de Tony, luminosa y espaciosa como siempre. El sol brilla en la extensión de los pisos de madera pulida. Steve se siente como un lío sucio, no está lo suficientemente elegante como para pisar un lugar como este.

Claramente, eso no molesta a Tony, porque Tony sigue caminando hacia adelante. Todavía lleva a medias a Steve, pero si está cansado, no se nota.

—Tómate el resto del día libre. —Tony llama a alguien que presumiblemente es Jarvis—. Puedo mezclarme mis propias bebidas. Y cómprate algo de calidad.

—Está bien, señor —dice Jarvis, y hay un ruido de pasos que se alejan, y luego el ascensor se abre y se cierra. Steve no se molesta en levantar la cabeza para voltear y ver.

_A él le agradas_ , dice Tony.  _Sé que estabas preocupado al respecto._

_Yo lo estaba_ , Steve está de acuerdo. El pensamiento es distante, angustiante.  _Quiero que la gente me quiera._

Tony se ríe.  _Definitivamente apuntas en alto, querido._  Steve tiene los ojos medio cerrados, pero puede sentir un calor en el vínculo, muy parecido a una sonrisa.  _Tú también me gustas. No te preocupes._

_No te haces problemas con nada_ , Steve le dice.

_Sí, lo noto_ , dice Tony, y se ríe de nuevo.

Steve espera que Tony lo acueste en uno de los sillones de la sala, pero Tony no lo hace. Sigue caminando por la suite, llevando a Steve con él. Ellos todavía están caminando. Las escaleras son incómodas, pero lo logran.

_¿No me vas a poner en alguna parte?_  Steve le pregunta.

Están en la habitación de Tony ahora. La enorme y lujosa cama con dosel de Tony está en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de esculturas y pinturas futuristas en las paredes. La habitación parece sacada de una revista de diseño de interiores. La cama está bien tendida. Las cubiertas son de un blanco inmaculado. Steve nunca ha estado aquí antes, pero lo ha visto a través de los ojos de Tony.

_Sí_. La voz mental de Tony es enérgica.  _Te voy a acostar, cariño. Puedes dormir aquí._

Con eso, él deja a Steve en la cama, retirando las mantas para que Steve pueda recostarse en las sábanas. Steve no puede hacer mucho más que retroceder mientras Tony se arrodilla rápidamente en el suelo junto a él y le quita las botas. Como si Tony Stark, el multimillonario, hiciera esto todo el tiempo para las personas. Es dulce. Toca a Steve, deja algo que le duele profundamente en el pecho, en algún lugar donde no sabía que tenía ningún sentimiento.

Tony tira las botas de Steve del camino y le levanta los pies sobre la cama, girándolo mientras lo hace, de modo que la cabeza de Steve está sobre la almohada y el cuerpo de Steve se hunde rápidamente en esta cama ridículamente opulenta. Es como acostarse en una nube. Las sábanas son casi obscenamente suaves, y todo se siente tan  _bien_. Huele ligeramente a Tony. Se da cuenta de que está sonriendo.

_Esto está bien_ , le dice a Tony. Tony debería saber cómo se siente. Es importante.

Tony está de pie junto a su cama, sonriéndole, una sonrisa suave y cariñosa. Se acerca y pasa los dedos suavemente por el cabello de Steve, separando las cerdas en la coronilla de su cabeza. El vínculo, como siempre, se intensifica con el contacto, y Steve puede sentir el brillo reconfortante y tranquilizador de los pensamientos de Tony. Todavía hay una corriente de angustia desde esta mañana, pero a Tony le gusta cuidarlo. Él puede asegurar eso.

_Me alegro de que estés feliz,_  dice Tony, mientras Steve empuja su cabeza contra los dedos de Tony. Solo quiere que Tony siga tocándolo.

Y luego Tony se retira, y Steve escucha un gemido de consternación que sale de su propia boca.

—Vas a estar bien —dice Tony, con suavidad—. Mira, voy a dejarte dormir un poco. Estaré en la otra habitación. Si necesitas algo-

Con toda la fuerza que le queda, Steve levanta una mano en dirección a Tony. No puede cerrar sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Tony, pero las puntas de sus dedos rozan la piel desnuda de la muñeca de Tony, y el vínculo pulsa brillante entre ellos con sorpresa y placer.

_Quédate_ , dice Steve.  _Por favor._

Tony inhala, un sonido agudo y silencioso, y luego sonríe.  _Bueno_.

Steve finalmente consigue un buen agarre, y tira de Tony.

Tony hace un sonido sorprendido, y cae sobre la cama, cae medio encima de Steve. Se presionan pecho con pecho, muslo con muslo, pero ligeramente torcidos. Los pies de Tony están enredados con los suyos. Steve puede sentir los músculos de Tony mientras se prepara para empujar hacia arriba, para rodar completamente, pero eso es lo último que Steve quiere. El peso del cuerpo de Tony sobre el suyo es una presión reconfortante, sólida y firme, que no quiere que vaya a ninguna parte, y es exactamente perfecto. Steve se las arregla para sujetar un brazo sobre la espalda baja de Tony para mantenerlo firme, justo donde lo quiere. Su otro brazo está atrapado entre él y Tony, quien está muy cerca ahora. Su cara está a pulgadas por encima de la de Steve.

Steve nunca ha estado tan cerca de un hombre antes.

No es casto, pero parece que nunca ha estado tan cerca de nadie.

Siempre deberían estar así. Deberían estar así para siempre.

Su mano termina en la cara de Tony. Sus dedos se arrastran por el pómulo de Tony, y su pulgar encaja en la esquina de los labios de Tony como si hubiera sido hecho para estar allí. El borde de su barba hace cosquillas en la almohadilla del pulgar de Steve. Si Steve moviera su mano solo una fracción más, Tony la estaría besando. Tony respira de nuevo y luego deja de respirar por completo, sus ojos lucen demasiado oscuros a la luz del día.

El vínculo es deslumbrantemente brillante, acercándolos más que nunca. Tony no está pensando en cosas muy distintas como para que se hagan muy presentes en lo que pasa por sus cerebros. Hay alegría allí, y maravilla, y aún más placer. Podría ser Tony, o podría ser él, y no importa. Son lo mismo. Hay algo protector en sus pensamientos, y Steve piensa que tiene que ser Tony. Steve se da cuenta de que todo le es frágil, un adorno de vidrio soplado de felicidad, a la espera de romperse. ¿Es así como Tony se siente con todo?

Steve se siente más fuerte que nunca, y empuja un poco de esa fuerza por el vínculo, tratando de apuntalarlo, y Tony sonríe. Su boca se contrae bajo el pulgar de Steve. Steve observa a Tony respirar, una respiración entrecortada, sus fosas nasales enrojecidas.

_Simplemente no quiero lastimarte, cariño_ , dice Tony, con cuidado, y ahí es cuando Steve se da cuenta de que lo que Tony teme romper es... él.  _Normalmente no eres así._

_Desearía ser así_ , dice Steve, y el pensamiento es bajo y miserable. Puede sentir que las lágrimas comienzan a picarle en los ojos, y ni siquiera puede explicar por qué. Su mano cae lejos de la cara de Tony. Sus dedos se extienden, cojeando.  _Esto es lo que quiero, esto es lo que siempre he querido, y no me permito tenerlo. Estoy demasiado asustado. Ni siquiera me dejo querer._

Tony cambia de posición y libera una de sus manos de donde la ha estado usando para mantener el equilibrio. Él limpia la lágrima de la cara de Steve.

—Shh —dice en voz alta, y Steve puede sentir el susurro del aire en su rostro.  _No llores._

_Soy un cobarde._  La admisión es liberadora, de alguna manera.  _Eso es lo que soy. Un cobarde. Tú eres valiente. Sabes cómo hacer lo que quieres. Desearía poder hacer eso. No soy valiente como tú._

La mano de Tony sigue acariciando su rostro, en un ritmo lento y suave.  _Oye, es mi alma gemela de quien estás hablando, chico_ , dice Tony.  _Relájate. Has tenido un momento difícil._

Steve resopla.  _Tony._

_No, lo digo en serio_ , Tony insiste, y él levanta la cabeza hasta que puede mirar a Steve a los ojos. Su mano se desliza hasta el cabello de Steve. Él todavía lo está acariciando.  _Por el amor de Dios, Steve, el año pasado viniste de 1945 y has tenido que acostumbrarte a un mundo completamente nuevo. Nadie espera que estés bien con todo de inmediato. Por supuesto que es difícil. Has sido tan fuerte como para poder superar esto. Eres valiente, incluso si no lo sientes así. Confía en mí, lo eres. Admiro eso de ti. Realmente lo admiro_. Hace una pausa. Su garganta funciona mientras traga.  _¿Y si esto es algo que quieres, si soy lo que quieres? Puedes tenerme. Simplemente así. Podemos resolverlo. Podemos ir despacio. Esperaré todo lo que pueda por ti, ¿vale?_

El vínculo está teñido de melancolía. Tony no puede esperar para siempre. Steve no quiere pensar en eso.

Steve intenta sonreír.  _Eres más amable de lo que merezco._

La respuesta de Tony es una ola sin palabras de tranquilidad y afecto, y ahora Tony es el que parpadea con las lágrimas.

Yacen así para... Steve no sabe cuánto tiempo. Minutos, tal vez. Probablemente no horas. Ya no está seguro de qué hora es. Todo lo que sabe es que no quiere que esto termine.

Steve comienza a sentir un calor enroscado, familiar, abajo en su vientre. El cuerpo de Tony sobre él está presionando justo en el lugar correcto, su muslo sobre la ingle de Steve, y la polla de Steve comienza a hincharse y endurecerse. Él no está avergonzado. No tiene miedo. Simplemente se siente tan bien. Todo es bueno. Esto es lo que él quiere. Esto es lo correcto. ¿Por qué los habría juntado el universo si no estuvieran destinados a hacerse felices?

Él sabe que algo sobre eso solía asustarlo, pero ahora es un recuerdo lejano. Ya no puede hacerle daño. Él quiere más.

_Te deseo_ , dice Steve, y el vínculo dentro de él se queda muy quieto y cuidadoso, alguna otra imagen de un vidrio débil pasa entre ellos. Fragilidad.  _Te deseo mucho._

_Steve_ , dice Tony, y se muerde el labio. Hay algo apretado y agonizante en la mente de Tony.

_No sé qué hacer,_  dice Steve,  _pero podrías enseñarme. Me esforzaría mucho para hacerte feliz._

Pero Tony está... alejándose de él. Rodando lejos. Tony está a su lado. Pero Tony no lo está tocando en absoluto. ¿Tony no lo desea?

_Sé que lo harías._  La voz mental de Tony es muy suave. Cuidadosa. Calmante.  _Pero no podemos, ¿de acuerdo? Así no. Sé que ahora mismo sientes que sería una gran idea, pero te han dado una cantidad ridícula de anestesiantes. No quiero aprovecharme de ti. Eso es lo último que quiero._

_No te estás aprovechando de mí,_  dice Steve.  _Esto es lo que quiero._  ¿Tony no lo sabe? Su mente le ofrece un pedazo de memoria, un flirteo. _Dijiste que debería decirte si cambio de opinión._

Hay líneas de dolor alrededor de sus ojos cuando Tony sonríe. Tony exhala, un profundo suspiro.

_Puedes pedírmelo en otra ocasión, cuando las anestesias estén fuera de tu sistema,_  dice Tony, un poco indulgente, como si no creyera que Steve lo hará.  _Y hablaremos de eso entonces._

Steve puede sentir su boca tratando de fruncir el ceño. No está seguro de que su cara pueda hacer eso.  _Lo haré._

_Está bien,_  dice Tony.  _Ahora duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo?_

_No estoy cansado_ , Steve quiere decir, pero Tony está acariciando su cabello nuevamente y todo es suave, tranquilo y calmado, una cálida manta de placer con un borde de excitación, y Steve se apaga.

**...**

****...** **

Cuando Steve se despierta, la vista más allá de las ventanas de Tony es la del cielo nocturno, del horizonte iluminado de Nueva York. Su boca sabe a algodón. Las mantas se amontonan alrededor de él, envolviéndolo en un capullo de calor, pero la cama está vacía.

Él se extiende a través del vínculo. Hay un sentido de enfoque de atención, que viene de algún lugar muy cercano. Tony está en la habitación de al lado, y lo que sea que esté haciendo, exige toda su atención.

Tony.

Steve recuerda, entonces. Recuerda que Tony lo trajo de SHIELD, Tony lo acostó. Recuerda tomar la mano de Tony y no dejarlo ir. Recuerda cómo se sintió. Lo que dijo. Todo había sido tan simple. Tan sencillo.

Él espera, pero el arrepentimiento... no viene.

Se siente tranquilo, refrescado.  _Bien_. Había algo dentro de él, alguna barrera, y se había roto. Se había ido. Solo queda la verdad ahora. Es justo lo que él quería. Ya no puede esconderse de sí mismo. No tiene que hacerlo.

Y Tony fue tan bueno con él. Tony fue tan amable. Tony le salvó la vida. Tony puso su propia vida en peligro para salvarlo. Eso... eso significa mucho. Steve ha servido con gente por la que moriría, gente que moriría por él. Es parte del trabajo. Pero se siente diferente, así, cuando no está en el fuego de la batalla. Cuando es Tony. Tony simplemente dio un paso adelante y ofreció su propia vida para salvar a Steve. Eso es lo que vale para Tony. Piensa que finalmente entiende.

Todo se siente diferente ahora.

Le contó a Tony sus secretos. Tony lo sabe todo, ahora. El pensamiento solía aterrorizarlo, pero ahora sabe mejor. Ha pasado por el túnel del miedo y ha salido por el otro lado. Tony no lo está juzgando. Tony quiere lo que desea. Él debe. Tony debe preocuparse por él. Tony debe quererlo.

Si se lo sugería ahora, si volvía a preguntar, ¿Tony diría que sí?

Se desliza fuera de la cama y se pone de pie. Sus pies descalzos se hunden en una alfombra de felpa, y luego resuenan en la madera fría. Está un poco sorprendido de que Tony no lo haya notado todavía.

Él sabe lo que quiere. No tiene miedo. Ya no.

_¿Tony?_  Pregunta.

El vínculo se tensa con un breve estallido de sobresalto; Tony realmente no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto todavía.

—Aquí dentro —grita Tony, desde la habitación de al lado.

Cuando Steve entra, encuentra a Tony sentado en una mesa, con las mangas enrolladas, computadora portátil, papeles, y un mapa del área de los tres estados que se extiende frente a él. Hay círculos concéntricos, dibujados con una brújula. No creía que Tony hubiera recurrido nunca al papel real. Parece que Tony al menos se ha duchado y afeitado en las horas intermedias; lleva los restos de lo que parece un traje diferente al que había estado usando. Su cabello está cayendo en su cara.

Steve quiere tocarlo. Él quiere cepillar el cabello de Tony de su frente, poner sus manos desnudas en su cara para que no haya nada en su cabeza más que el vínculo. Quiere tocar a Tony de la manera en que Tony lo tocó una vez; quiere bajar su mano por el pecho de Tony, pero esta vez quiere desabotonar la camisa de Tony, lentamente, y quiere deslizar su mano cada vez más abajo para no detenerse.

Él nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero va a estar bien. Él confía en Tony.

Tony levanta la vista, dándole un rápido chequeo, y hay un pulso familiar de preocupación por el vínculo. Aun así, los pensamientos de Tony están distraídos, su concentración en otro lado.

_Me alegro de verte despierto_ , dice Tony, su mirada se desvía casi instantáneamente hacia su computadora, y luego habla en voz alta.

—Fury no nos ha vuelto a llamar todavía, obviamente, pero he estado tratando de resolverlo. No creo que Clint esté muerto, porque lo habrían matado si lo hubieran querido muerto, y yo no- No creo que lo hayan llevado demasiado lejos. Pero si el equipo está comprometido, y no somos ni tú, ni yo, ni Clint o Thor, entonces no hay muchos de nosotros de dónde escoger. Sé que es horrible, pero tenemos que determinar quién fue. Y no creo que sea una coincidencia que alguien te haya incriminado, incluso si no puedo entender cómo lo hicieron. Solo tenemos que averiguar cuál de los jugadores quería que tú y Clint salieran del tablero al mismo tiempo, y qué demonios podrían estar planeando. —Él pasa sus dedos por su cabello otra vez—. Así que realmente tenemos que-

_Tony_ , Steve deja escapar, y él pone cada onza de sentimiento que tiene en la palabra, todo su anhelo reprimido, y lo envía por el enlace.

Tony levanta la vista, realmente lo mira y se detiene en seco. Su mandíbula cae. Está sentado allí, con los labios entreabiertos, asombrado, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

_Creo que tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que Fury nos llame._  Steve respira hondo.  _Y tú- dijiste que debería decirte si- si cambié de opinión._

Decirlo da un poco de miedo, pero, al demonio, ya se ha lanzado desde un avión sin paracaídas. Tony está aquí. Tony lo atrapará.

_No parece que todavía estés anestesiado._  La voz mental de Tony está vacilando.  _Pero dijiste muchas cosas que normalmente no habrías dicho antes de quedarte dormido. Y todavía pareces... diferente._

Siente que está cayendo en picado, pero no puede retirarse de esto ahora.  _Soy yo. Realmente soy yo, Tony. Y todavía quiero esto._ Él toma otra respiración constante.  _Has sido tan bueno conmigo, y creo que... creo que también te gustaría. ¿No es así?_

Tony se lame los labios. Está temblando, incierto. Steve puede sentir la vacilación en el vínculo. Tiene miedo de confiar en esto. O tal vez... Dios, ¿y si Tony realmente no quiere esto? Tony en realidad nunca dijo que lo quería, no de plano, de ninguna manera que no fuera un tipo de juego. Steve sabe cómo se siente que no lo deseen. No sería nuevo.

Steve no sabe cuánta más valentía le queda.

_Por favor_ , dice, y espera que sea suficiente porque se siente como si ya dijo todo lo que tiene.

Poniéndose de pie, Tony tropieza hacia adelante. Hay una mirada aturdida en sus ojos, como si él hubiera pasado el día anestesiado.  _Hazlo otra vez_ , dice Tony. No es una demanda. La mente de Tony está despreocupada, todavía en shock. Todavía no puede creerlo. Pero él tiene que quererlo. ¿No?

_Por favor_ , Steve repite.  _A menos que... a menos que no quieras..._

Eso hace que Tony se mueva. Agobiado, Tony se levanta, se acerca. Hay un destello de recriminación por el vínculo.  _Por supuesto que quiero_ , dice Tony, hay angustia en sus ojos.  _¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?_  Pero Tony no lo está tocando. Él no lo intenta.  _Pero no quiero ir demasiado rápido. No quiero lastimarte._

_Quiero esto,_  dice Steve otra vez.  _Es para lo que estábamos destinados, ¿no?_

Una débil sonrisa parpadea en la cara de Tony.  _Ahora lo estás entendiendo._

Steve se acerca y toma la mano de Tony. El vínculo se enciende, como siempre lo hace con el contacto físico. La emoción de Tony, él puede decirlo, está llena de preocupación.  _Todo va a estar bien_ , dice Steve, y lo jala de nuevo hacia el dormitorio.

La otra mano de Tony se levanta y se apoya en el costado de Steve, una banda de calidez sobre sus costillas, perceptible a través de su camisa, mientras Tony lo guía de regreso a la cama, como si estuviera guiando a Steve en un baile. El pensamiento hace que el pulso de Steve se acelere de una manera que no está seguro de que sea buena. Casi nunca ha hecho eso, tampoco bailando. Apenas ha hecho nada. Está bien, se recuerda a sí mismo. Tony sabe lo que está haciendo. Esto es nuevo para él, pero va a ser bueno. Él puede hacer esto.

Tony le sonríe, brillante pero un poco incierto, mientras guía a Steve a sentarse junto a él en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —Él pregunta, suavemente. Es un shock escucharlo hablar en voz alta. Steve había esperado que Tony siguiera hablando a través del vínculo. La voz de Tony es baja, un poco áspera. Así es como suena cuando está todo resuelto, Steve lo sabe. A través del vínculo, puede sentir el creciente calor en el cuerpo de Tony, y sabe que coincide con el suyo. El calor se acumula dentro de él. Puede sentir su polla comenzar a moverse. Él sabe que Tony está sintiendo lo mismo. Tony quiere esto.

—Yo solo- —dice Steve, y él se aclara la garganta, porque no reconoce la voz ronca que sale de él—. Yo solo- ¿tal vez podría tocarte? ¿Un poco?

Hay un pulso de calor por el vínculo, suave, solícito.  _Querido_ , dice Tony,  _eso suena maravilloso._

Tony sigue sosteniendo la mano de Steve, y él la levanta en el aire. Steve se pregunta, por un frenético segundo, qué va a hacer Tony, si solo va a empujar la mano de Steve sobre su polla, si no va a darle ninguna opción...

Tony lleva la mano de Steve a sus labios y besa sus dedos. El vínculo brilla intensamente entre ellos y Steve jadea ante la sensación doble, su placer y el de Tony, sus mentes acercándose más. Él puede decir que Tony tampoco lo esperaba. Tony da un pequeño y sorprendido gemido. Su mano sobre la de Steve está temblando.

—Supongo que el universo quiere que hagamos esto. —Tony respira, y Steve puede sentirlo sonreír contra sus dedos.

Pero Tony no lo empuja, no va más allá de eso. Baja un poco la mano de Steve y la presiona contra su pecho, aplastando la palma de Steve sobre su esternón. Steve imagina que puede sentir el latido del corazón de Tony.

—¿Está bien hasta ahora? —Tony pregunta.

Steve asiente.

—Sí —dice—. Sí, está bien. Es genial.

Steve deja que su pulgar se enganche dentro de la brecha entre las mitades de la camisa abotonada de Tony. Tony no está usando nada debajo, lo que parece ser algo que Steve debería haber esperado, pero significa que su pulgar roza la piel desnuda y ambos se detienen y jadean. Se siente tan bien, piensa Steve, y él está muy consciente de que está muy duro y que Tony ni siquiera lo ha tocado todavía. Steve desliza su pulgar hacia el primero de los botones aún abrochados, por encima de la clavícula de Tony, y lo deshace. Antes de que pueda adivinarlo, desliza su mano hacia abajo y desabotona el siguiente botón, el siguiente y el siguiente.

La camisa de Tony está abierta de par en par ahora, revelando una extensión de piel perfecta. Él está más bronceado que Steve. La mano de Steve está pálida sobre los músculos tensos del abdomen de Tony, que se tensan y flexionan bajo su toque. Tony es muy cuidadoso y se mantiene quieto para él, se da cuenta. Su mano está a una pulgada de la cintura de Tony. Él no cree que pueda hacer que se mueva más bajo.

_Shh_ , dice Tony.  _No te preocupes. Tengo esto._

Retira la mano de Steve, se desabotona el último botón, se quita la cola de la camisa y deja que la camisa se deslice de sus hombros para caer sobre la cama detrás de él.

_¿Eso está mejor? ¿Es eso lo que querías?_  Tony pregunta.

Tony está desnudo hasta la cintura ahora, y se mantiene perfectamente quieto, mirando a Steve con ojos grandes, solemnes y oscuros, un azul más profundo que el cielo nocturno detrás de las ventanas. Steve pasa dos dedos por la clavícula de Tony, y Tony se estremece y jadea. El vínculo chispea brillante al contacto.

Se supone que se deben tocar. Eso es lo que significa.

Los pezones de Tony son pequeños picos oscuros, y Steve... Steve está muy tentado. Recuerda cómo se sintió cuando Tony se tocaba a sí mismo allí, la flor del dolor y el placer. Él quiere darle a Tony eso otra vez. Él quiere sentir eso. Deja que su mano se deslice un poco más abajo, alisando el músculo pectoral de Tony.

_¿Puedo?_

Se siente ridículo mientras pregunta. Tony ha hecho mucho más con tanta gente, y aquí Steve está en la segunda base, temblando como una virgen nerviosa. Él no puede comparar. Recuerda, una vez, a Tony, ensalzando las virtudes de Natasha de una manera particularmente cruda. Tony se rió y levantó su bebida y dijo, en tono de asombro, que ella le había hecho cosas que él solo había visto en la pornografía. Steve no puede hacer eso por Tony. Él no sabe qué demonios está haciendo. Esto posiblemente no puede ser suficiente, piensa, y puede sentir el terrible pánico que se levanta de nuevo en él.

_Te oigo, ya sabes,_  dice Tony.  _Oye, está bien. Es bueno. Estas bien. Eres maravilloso. No tengo ninguna queja._

_Pero-_

Tony encuentra sus ojos.  _Está bien, sí,_  dice.  _Me gusta el sexo. He tenido mucho sexo. Soy el tipo de persona que ha intentado casi todo lo que puedo imaginar disfrutando. Pero sé, absolutamente sé, que está bien, que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer será mejor que cualquier cosa que haya tenido en mi vida. Incluso si lo que quieres no es nada más que esto. No se trata de lo que haces. Se trata de cómo nos sentimos, nos va a encantar. Ya me encanta. Eres mi alma gemela. Así es como funciona._

Antes de que Steve pueda protestar de nuevo, Tony se acerca y toma la cara de Steve. Tony tiene que saber cómo se siente eso, cómo los hace sentir a ambos. Es anticipación, afecto y tranquilidad en conjunto, y Steve siente que la tensión nerviosa dentro de él comienza a desatarse.

_Está bien_ , dice Steve.  _Puedo hacer esto._

Atrevido, Steve desliza un pulgar sobre el pezón de Tony, y ambos jadean. Steve siente el placer de Tony como propio, una ola de sensaciones que se duplica hasta que casi no sabe cuál de ellos está siendo tocado. Su propio cosquilleo en el pecho, y su polla se contrae en sus pantalones cuando las caderas de Tony se sacuden repetidamente y los jadeos de Tony están sin aliento solo con un toque.

Es como cuando estaban en habitaciones separadas, cuando el vínculo los unió, solo que mejor, porque Tony está aquí. Aquí es donde se supone que deben estar.

Abajo en el vínculo, todo es necesidad y asombro aturdido.

—Está bien, sé que dije que sería bueno —dice Tony con voz áspera, con su tono un poco torpe—, pero, Jesús, no sabía que sería así. No sabía que me podría gustar algo así. —El anhelo en él lo consume todo, el vínculo está lleno de nada más que deseo. Steve casi no puede respirar. Steve puede sentir a Tony añorando por ello. Tal vez ambos lo estén.

Tony dijo que le gustaba más que esto. Steve no lo ha olvidado. Levanta la otra mano —dos es mejor que una, ¿verdad?— y Tony ya está gimiendo por la estimulación, por más ligera que sea, en ambos lados. Cuando Steve lo pellizca, la sensación lo golpea como una brillante explosión de estrellas que no duele, se filtra a través de las percepciones de Tony, una punta aguda que se desliza por su espina dorsal, uniéndose a la maraña de excitación que late a través de él.

Tony está jadeando, harapiento y sin aliento. Está inclinado hacia adelante, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Steve, y está temblando.

—Eres increíble —respira Tony—. Eso es increíble. Oh, Dios.

Steve siente que está brillando. Tal vez pueda hacer feliz a Tony después de todo.

Toca a Tony, finalmente lo toca de la manera que quiere, sus manos se deslizan sobre la piel cálida y trazan el cuerpo de Tony. Sus hombros, sus brazos, luego hacia los costados, las manos envolviéndose alrededor de las costillas de Tony. Tony sonríe como si estuviera ebrio de placer, como si todo lo que quisiera en la vida es que Steve lo toque. El enlace pulsa entre ellos, contento. Steve se da cuenta de que Tony le ha estado ocultando este simple contacto humano desde que se unieron, y se siente un poco culpable. Necesitaba esto. Ellos necesitan esto.

Él tendrá que compensarlo ahora.

Pero luego Tony se recuesta un poco, cambiando de peso, y cuando Steve mira hacia abajo, es obvio que Tony está tan duro que luce extremadamente doloroso, y la resolución de Steve se detiene. Él puede ver la polla de Tony delineada contra la tela de sus pantalones. Dios, ahora Tony va a querer...

_Está bien_ , dice Tony, rápido.  _Está bien. Mi turno. Déjame hacerte sentir bien, ¿sí?_

_De acuerdo_ , Steve corresponde, aliviado por el respiro.  _Pero no tengo idea de qué hacer._

_Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí y disfrutarlo._  Los dedos de Tony tiran del dobladillo de la camisa de Steve.  _Podrías quitarte la camisa si quieres. Podría ser divertido._

Steve se siente más que un poco tímido cuando se quita la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Está seguro de que Tony tendría una forma sofisticada de hacer esto, algo experimentado y con clase. ¿Y qué pasaría si a Tony no le gusta lo que ve? Racionalmente, él sabe que eso es ridículo. Él no es idiota, sabe que el suero lo hizo atractivo. Pero se siente como si fuera escuálido y flaco otra vez, como si nunca hubiera sido nada más que la forma en que se siente por dentro.

Cuando levanta la vista, Tony lo mira con asombro casi reverente, extendiendo una mano como si no creyera que Steve es real, como si pensara que Steve desaparecerá si lo toca.

_Eres tan hermoso_ , dice Tony, con fervor, la idea es apenas un susurro. Y Steve sabe, de alguna manera, que no está hablando de su cuerpo modificado cuando lo dice, que diría lo mismo si Steve todavía estuviera flaco, roto y cojeando. Tony puede ver su alma. Almas gemelas. Está justo ahí en el nombre.

Tony también es hermoso, piensa, y el pensamiento es un poco aterrador, pero es  _correcto_ , correcto de una manera en la que se siente que nada más en su vida lo ha sido. Es una certeza.

Deja que Tony lo eche un poco, empujándolo con una mano suave sobre su hombro hasta que Steve está acostado de espaldas en la cama. Una ola de temor lo atraviesa brevemente: está sobre su espalda, está indefenso, qué le va a hacer Tony, Tony puede hacer lo que quiera, pero luego se desvanece cuando Tony le sonríe, mientras el vínculo hace eco con el anhelo.

Tony no puede hacerle nada que no quiera, se recuerda Steve. Él es más que suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. No es que Tony haría algo a la fuerza, de todos modos.

_Es simple_ , dice Tony.  _Respira. Solo voy a hacer lo mismo que me hiciste a mí, ¿vale? No temas. Te gustará._

Steve se pregunta vagamente de dónde viene toda la confianza de Tony y si puede pedir algo prestado, y luego las manos de Tony se deslizan sobre su pecho, el pulgar de Tony se desliza sobre su pezón, y no puede pensar en nada excepto en el placer cegador, reflejado de nuevo en un sin fin. Él puede oírse a sí mismo gemir. Sus caderas se están moviendo hacia arriba, su polla está humedeciendo lo que queda de su ropa antes de que llegue, y piensa que tal vez podría venir si Tony sigue haciendo eso. Sus preocupaciones son tan distantes ahora. Sonríe tan fuerte que le duele la cara.

Tony le sonríe como si fuera la persona más afortunada de la Tierra.  _Oh_ , Tony dice.  _Realmente te gusta eso, ¿verdad, cariño? Mírate._  Él sonríe de nuevo.  _Tan sensible._

Steve puede sentir su cara tratando de fruncir el ceño. Él sabe que el vínculo es un poco más oscuro con el pensamiento.  _¿No es eso malo? ¿Ser sensible?_

Tony va a saber que él no sabe nada ahora. Ese es su problema, ¿no es así, Dios? Por eso Jan nunca volvió a acostarse con él.

_No tiene nada de malo, cariño_ , dice Tony, como si no le importara que se lo preguntaran.  _Solo significa que te gustan las cosas un poco más suaves que yo. Diferentes tactos para diferentes personas, como dicen._  Él puede sentir la diversión de Tony ante la frase.  _Y significa que estoy bastante seguro de que vas a amar esto._

Tony inclina la cabeza hacia el pecho de Steve. Su boca se abre, el aliento cálido contra la piel de Steve lo hace estremecerse cuando Tony arrastra besos sobre su corazón.,El vínculo es amplio y brillante, como un campo de sol. Luego, la lengua de Tony se desliza sobre el pezón de Steve, caliente y húmedo, y Steve sabe que nunca ha sentido nada tan bueno en su vida. Es como una línea directa hacia su polla. Sus caderas se enganchan en el aire y está gritando, demasiado lejos para avergonzarse. La mano de Tony se levanta y se desliza sobre su otro pezón mientras él sigue lamiendo, y Steve no es consciente de nada más que del placer. Está agarrando la cabeza de Tony contra su pecho.

Él no sabe cuánto tiempo dura, pero Steve tiembla, su polla palpita con fuerza y hay dolor entre sus piernas, cuando Tony levanta la cabeza y sonríe como si acabara de descubrir el mejor truco del mundo y esté encantado de hacerlo y presentarlo ante Steve.

_Más_ , dice Steve.  _Por favor, Tony._  No puede expresar cuánto más, solo necesita, Dios, necesita-

Pero Tony no vuelve a bajar la cabeza. Su mano en el pecho de Steve se mueve un poco más al sur, dibuja patrones de inactividad en las costillas de Steve, mientras Tony lo observa como si estuviera esperando una reacción. Steve solo le sonríe. Está bastante seguro de que todavía está moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba. No puede detenerse.

_¿Steve?_  Tony se aventura, el pensamiento inusualmente vacilante.  _Debajo de la cintura, ¿te parece bien?_

Todo es mucho más que simplemente bien. Tony sabe qué hacer. Tony sabe exactamente lo que necesita. Va a ser bueno.

Steve sonríe.  _Por favor_ , dice otra vez.

Tony le devuelve la sonrisa. Su mano en el estómago de Steve se hunde aún más, sobre el borde de sus pantalones. Todo en Steve se abalanza y tambalea, y luego la palma de la mano de Tony se posa sobre la polla de Steve, cálida y firme, delineando la forma a través de la tela.

Steve grita, sin palabras y áspero, un ruido que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer, y está levantando sus caderas, frotándose contra la palma de la mano de Tony, Dios, Dios, él necesita más...

_Te tengo_ , dice Tony. Él sigue sonriendo. Se ve más feliz de lo que Steve lo ha visto antes.  _Aquí, vamos a sacarte de esto. Demasiada ropa, ¿uh?_

Apenas puede imaginar a Tony tocándolo, piel con piel. Parece demasiado maravilloso de comprender, incluso si esto lo ha reducido a la incoherencia. Él asiente de nuevo. Claro, da un poco de miedo, ¿qué va a pensar Tony de él? Pero la mente de Tony, por el lazo, está llena de emoción y anticipación, y se dice a sí mismo que va a estar bien.

Sin mirar lo que está haciendo, la mirada de Tony se queda en la cara de Steve cuando desabotona y luego desabrocha la bragueta de Steve, y Steve exhala fuertemente por la repentina liberación de la polla de su encierro. Pero Tony todavía no lo toca allí; en lugar de eso, está empujando suavemente los pantalones de Steve, y Steve se arquea hasta que Tony puede quitarle el resto de la ropa. Está desnudo, expuesto, y se siente cálido por todas partes cuando Tony finalmente lo mira de arriba abajo, lento y persistente, como si de alguna manera cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo fuera igualmente digno de atención. Él no cree que nadie con quien haya estado haya hecho esto, que lo haya desnudado y se haya mostrado satisfecho. Oh, Gail y Jan admiraban su aspecto, sin duda, pero él nunca ha estado allí para ser visto. Así no. Lo hace perder el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que lo hace sentir un hormigueo por el calor. Le gusta mirar a Tony.

Hay más seguridad en el vínculo.  _Nada de que preocuparse. Todo va a estar bien,_  dice Tony.  _Pareces un poco enojado ahora. Solo voy a echarte un poco, ¿ok?_

Steve no ve cómo Tony puede calmarlo, pero Tony parece tan seguro de eso. ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Dios, ¿qué quiere Tony de él? La posibilidad infinita es un peso. Steve puede sentirlo acercándose a él.

Espera a que Tony lo toque. Él no sabe lo que Tony está planeando. Está temblando.

Para sorpresa de Steve, Tony comienza con los pies. Steve no habría dicho que estaba adolorido allí, pero cuando Tony frota sus pulgares en los arcos de los pies de Steve, puede sentirse derretir. Las manos de Tony son cálidas y suaves, y sus dedos cavan hábilmente en los lugares correctos, presionando la tensión, una y otra vez. Steve no cree que nadie haya masajeado sus pies antes. No así, de todos modos. Es ridículo que se haya perdido esto. No puede creer que se haya perdido esto. No se siente como si Tony estuviera tratando de burlarse de él; se siente como si Tony solo quisiera tocarlo en todas partes. Como si Tony solo quisiera que fuera feliz.

Steve se siente deshuesado; puede oírse a sí mismo gemir. Todo se siente lento y borroso, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Se está hundiendo de nuevo en el colchón. Él no quiere moverse nunca. Todavía está duro, pero la excitación se siente diferente de alguna manera, no tan urgente, no tan desesperada; es como si estuviera tendido a la luz del sol, impregnado de calor dorado. Llegará allí cuando se venga.

_Aquí vamos._  La voz mental de Tony está contenta, casi dichosa, como la de Steve, que ha estado prestándole atención.  _Agradable y relajado._

_Mmm_ , Steve está de acuerdo.  _Bien_.

Las manos de Tony se deslizan sobre sus tobillos y Steve tiene un breve e incómodo destello de moderación, de inmovilización, y las manos de Tony se mueven rápidamente. Hay una pequeña huella en el vínculo, una disculpa tranquila. La preocupación se desvanece cuando Tony aplica el mismo cuidado a las pantorrillas de Steve, deshaciendo los nudos en sus piernas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí, habría dejado que el suero se ocupara de eso. Pero en cambio es Tony, cuidándolo. Nadie ha hecho esto antes. Su boca está abierta y está bastante seguro de que está haciendo una serie —probablemente vergonzosa— de gemidos cada vez más bajos. Él no puede preocuparse.

Y Tony, por supuesto, solo está radiante hacia él.

Las manos de Tony están ahora en sus muslos, frotando con mucho cuidado la parte superior y el exterior, los dedos clavándose en los músculos. Steve es consciente de que las manos de Tony se apoyan en sus caderas, que sus muslos son suaves, calientes y sensibles de una manera en la que nunca antes se había dado cuenta, y el pensamiento entra en su cabeza, de que si abre las piernas, si lo hace... entonces Tony podría...

Lucha para salir del aturdimiento con un pico de alarma.

_¿Estás bien ahí?_  Tony pregunta.

Él respira dentro y fuera. Está bien. Absolutamente bien. Está bien. El asiente.

_Está bien, entonces,_  Tony dice.  _Si quieres más, te podría dar un masaje en la espalda._  Lo dice como si no hubiera nada en particular que tuviera en mente, aunque por supuesto que debía tenerlo; lo dice como si estuviera feliz de seguir tocándolo en cualquier lugar.

Steve tendría que darse la vuelta. El pensamiento lo llena de más ansiedad, el pánico roe su cómoda neblina. Estaría sobre su estómago, vulnerable, y Tony podría... Jesús, Tony podría...

_Está bien, no es eso_ , dice Tony, rápido. Steve no está seguro de si Tony captó los detalles o si simplemente sabe que a Steve no le gustó la idea. Tony se detiene un momento y luego sonríe de nuevo.  _O si quieres que lo haga, ¿yo podría...?_

No termina la oración, pero su pulgar se desliza sobre el hueso de la cadera de Steve, una pregunta silenciosa, y de repente el cuerpo de Steve entiende lo que se está ofreciendo aquí. Él jadea, y su polla se contrae y se sacude, goteando antes de llegar, y de repente es muy, muy fuerte.

_Quiero que lo hagas_ , dice Steve, y la mano de Tony se desliza sobre su cadera y se cierra con fuerza alrededor de su polla.

Se siente increíble. Steve empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, follando la mano de Tony aparentemente sin ninguna voluntad consciente de su parte. Su cuerpo sabe que esto es lo que necesita. El vínculo también sabe qué es lo que necesita: puede sentir su placer en la mente de Tony, se duplica, rebota, enciende un fuego igual en el cuerpo de Tony. Por un segundo aterrador, Steve piensa que se va a correr de esta manera, de inmediato, solo follando el puño de Tony, solo corriéndose de una mente sin sentido y humillante. Pero luego el agarre de Tony se afloja, más gentil de lo que Steve utiliza normalmente, y el movimiento de su mano se vuelve más lento mientras bombea la polla de Steve, lo que lo lleva a un ritmo que no lo llevará al límite todavía.

Steve no puede mirar nada, excepto la mano de Tony, a la cabeza de su polla deslizándose a través de los dedos de Tony con cada desliz. Es familiar y desconocido a la vez. Otro hombre lo está tocando, piensa. Tony lo está tocando, piensa, y la sensación de que tiembla a través de él puede ser miedo o deseo y no puede saber cuál es. Su alma gemela lo está tocando, piensa, y los lazos se cierran más fuerte alrededor de ambos.

No es tan diferente de tocarse a sí mismo, pero también es cierto que todo es diferente. Gail le hizo esto una vez, pero era diferente entonces, y bueno, Tony es su alma gemela. Hay un eco de sensación. Él puede sentir la presión en sus propias manos que descansan a sus lados. Puede sentir la alegría y la fascinación de Tony mezcladas con su propio placer. Son ambos, juntos, de una manera que nadie más podría haberse acercado.

—Te gusta eso, ¿uh? —Tony murmura, su voz suena baja y grave. Su mirada todavía está fija en la cara de Steve, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, aunque la respuesta tiene que ser obvia. Steve envía un mensaje afirmativo, y los labios de Tony se separan en una sonrisa—. Se siente mejor cuando alguien más lo hace por ti, ¿no?

_Se siente mejor cuando eres tú_ , Steve deja escapar, el pensamiento flotando en la vanguardia de su mente antes de que pueda devolverle la frase, y observa el color de las mejillas de Tony cuando mira hacia otro lado.

Tony sigue sonriendo, sonrojado.  _Eres dulce, cariño._

La velocidad que Tony fija es lenta, y Steve no lucha, tomando lo que Tony le da. Ni siquiera puede adivinar cuánto tiempo dura; la idea de correrse está en algún lugar lejano, a algún lugar al que llegará pronto. Steve no puede imaginar si es más fácil mirar la cara de Tony o lo que está haciendo su mano; Tony solo sigue mirando su cara y sonriendo. Todo lo que puede sentir de Tony es la felicidad perfecta.

Finalmente, la necesidad de Steve supera el ritmo de Tony, y él se retuerce, gime, empuja con impaciencia, tratando de que se mueva más rápido, pero en vez de eso, Tony... se ralentiza casi por completo, hasta que todo lo que hace es rodear la polla de Steve con sus dedos.

—Así que he estado pensando... —dice Tony, mientras Steve retiene el aliento y trata de concentrarse—, en que puedes disfrutar de esa mamada que te ofrecí, esa vez...

Tony acentúa la afirmación lamiendo sus labios, que, francamente, es un poco perverso. Su lengua está resbaladiza, su boca roja y húmeda, y ahora Steve no puede evitar pensar cómo sería si Tony pusiera la boca... allí. El impulso familiar y reflexivo es decir que es pervertido, que es obsceno, que está mal. Pero la oferta de Tony, realmente la desea. Realmente Tony no puede quererlo ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios saca Tony de eso?

Steve logra reunir una respuesta.

—Has estado pensando en eso, ¿eh?

La sonrisa de Tony es un poco modesta, su cara una vez más enrojecida.

—Tal vez un poco más que pensar, si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo. Hubo algunas noches solitarias. —Él tose—. Quiero decir, antes del vínculo de almas. Obviamente. Lo habrías notado si lo hubiera hecho después.

—Quieres decir- —dice Steve, y ahora él es el que no puede hablar—. Te refieres a ti-... cuando tú- ¿pensabas en mí?

_Por supuesto que pensaba en ti._  El sentimiento se desliza por el vínculo antes de que Tony pueda abrir la boca. _Yo solo... no quería asustarte, querido._

Entonces, de repente, puede sentirlo todo, todo lo que Tony le ha estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo. Tony no puede mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo. Hay un hambre desesperado y anhelante, una pasión, un deseo doloroso. Tony lo quiere. Tony lo  _desea_. Se ve a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Tony; ve a Tony admirando la línea de su mandíbula, la inclinación de sus hombros, incluso, oh Dios, la curva de su trasero. Tony lo quería desde que se conocieron. Se ve a sí mismo atado a una cama de hospital en una sala de recuperación del Triskelion, con los pensamientos de Tony a partes iguales, emocionados y cautivados. Está sentado en la cama mirando a Tony con ojos tristes y Tony está pensando  _solo quiero llevarlo a casa_. Los Ultimates se forman, y Tony lo está molestando y está coqueteando con él y llamándolo "cariño" o "querido" porque lo quiere, oh Dios, lo quiere. La invasión de los Chitauri se enreda en su mente, y él es Tony, sacando a Natasha por detrás en un baño de SHIELD, y se observa a sí mismo mirando a Tony, cuando aquella vez Steve los encontró, observando a Tony y ve qué tan grande es, y cuando se va, Natasha se ríe y le dice  _fantasea con que soy él, sé que quieres hacerlo_ , y Tony está jurando y corriéndose y pensando en él, en él, siempre en él...

Steve apenas puede respirar. Los ojos de Tony están muy abiertos. Su rostro está pálido y el vínculo se ha quedado muy quieto de una manera que Steve ha llegado a reconocer cómo Tony está tratando ferozmente de no proyectar el miedo. Tony le tiene miedo. Miedo de lo que va a pensar. De la que hará.

_Tú me deseas_ , dice Steve.

Tony traga duro.  _Sí. Sí, realmente te deseo._

Ha visto a Tony manejar su deseo como un arma. Pero este es Tony ahora, desnudo y desarmado.

_Y quieres_ , dice Steve, y ni siquiera puede pensarlo con palabras, pero puede imaginarse a Tony de rodillas, la boca de Tony alrededor de su polla y, de repente, necesita saberlo. Él necesita saber cómo es.  _Realmente quieres._

Los labios de Tony se curvan.  _Bueno, no te estaba mintiendo, cariño._

_No pensé que realmente lo desearas_ , dice Steve.

Tony mira hacia abajo, significativamente, a la polla de Steve, todavía enmarcada por su puño, y se lame los labios de nuevo.  _¿Steve?_

Tony lo quiere. Tony quiere esto. ¿Cómo puede estar mal, si su alma gemela quiere hacerlo? Tony estará feliz. Ambos serán felices. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

_Por favor,_  dice Steve.  _Si es lo que quieres._

Tony sonríe de nuevo.  _Sí._

Y luego Tony se estira en la cama, inclina la cabeza y se lleva la polla de Steve a la boca. Steve se da cuenta de que no tenía idea, y si hubiera tenido alguna idea, hubiera estado rogando por esto desde hace mucho tiempo. La boca de Tony está caliente y húmeda, y cuando su lengua se desliza sobre la cabeza de la polla de Steve, Steve gime e intenta desesperadamente no empujarse y forzarse más hacia adentro. Una de sus manos está retorcida en las sábanas y la otra está acunando la base del cráneo de Tony. Se siente tan bien. Es perfecto.

Tony también se siente complacido con la dolorosa excitación entre sus piernas y una extraña satisfacción, una satisfacción por estar lleno, justo el peso de la polla de Steve, de alguna manera, es exactamente lo que Tony necesita en su lengua. Steve nunca se ha sentido así por nada, pero sabe que es como Tony se siente.

Tony mira hacia arriba, a lo largo del cuerpo de Steve, y se encuentra con sus ojos.  _Mejor de lo que soñé_ , dice Tony, y luego el vínculo vibra con diversión.  _¡Oye, puedo hablar con la boca llena!_

Steve no puede dejar de reír.  _¿Algo que quieras decirme?_

_Mil cosas_ , dice Tony, el vínculo está lleno de promesas.  _Todas son terriblemente sentimentales. Me abstendré._  Y luego él guiña un ojo.  _Quédate quieto, ¿de acuerdo? Solía ser bastante bueno en esto, pero ha pasado buen tiempo y la tienes muy grande, querido._

Steve parpadea.  _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

No puede ser malo, se dice a sí mismo. Tony no haría nada que no quisiera.

Tony respira hondo y lo lleva hacia abajo. La polla de Steve se desliza en la boca de Tony. La garganta de Tony es cálida y húmeda y perfecta. No entiende cómo lo está haciendo, pero Tony no se siente angustiado, a pesar de que no puede respirar y su boca está resbaladiza y se desliza por todas partes. Algo sobre ver el desastre que está haciendo de sí mismo solo está calentando a Steve. Los labios de Tony son de color rojo oscuro, casi magullados, y su barba está empapada de saliva. Sus ojos están empezando a llorar y se está destruyendo por Steve y, Dios, a Tony le encanta esto, Tony se está poniendo más duro, y eso solo lo está haciendo más difícil para Steve, está empujándolo más y más cerca del borde...

Tony se levanta y se retira, respirando sin aliento, lamiendo el eje de la polla de Steve mientras se va retirando, besando la cabeza casi con ternura.  _Lo siento_ , dice Tony, sus ojos todavía cerrados.  _Estoy fuera de práctica._  Hay lágrimas en sus mejillas y Steve se las limpia una con el pulgar. Nunca antes se había sentido así con respecto a nadie, nunca había sentido este sentimiento puro y perfecto que se alojaba en algún lugar bajo sus costillas y se convertía en un hogar.

Steve también está jadeando por aire. Todo está muy bien, y Jesús, si Tony sigue lamiéndolo allí mismo, él va a...

_Esa es la idea, cariño_ , le dice Tony.

Tony envuelve una mano alrededor de la base de su polla y luego su mano y su boca se mueven al ritmo y él va a... él va a... oh, Dios, es demasiado pronto, y tal vez Tony no quiere que él...

Hay una imagen en la mente de Tony, un recuerdo fragmentado, Tony solo en la cama, masturbándose y pensando en Steve, acerca de cómo luce cuando se corre, cómo suena, y en la memoria Tony se auto-imagina de rodillas, haciendo esto, y se corre cuando piensa que Steve eyacula en su boca.

Impotente, Steve cierra los ojos y se acerca a la boca caliente de Tony, a lo largo de la garganta de Tony, mientras Tony traga y traga. El placer rebosa por el vínculo, y cuando abre los ojos, Tony está moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente contra la cama, flexionando el culo. Puede sentir que Tony se está absteniendo de correrse con pura fuerza de voluntad, y la idea de eso hace que Steve brille nuevamente. Tony se ha retirado un poco y sigue atrapando semen en los labios, el líquido se aferra a su barba, y él sonríe.

Tony besa su polla de nuevo, muy gentilmente. Steve lo mira aturdido, mientras flota en la bruma del resplandor.

_¿Qué?_  pregunta Tony, con voz mental presumida y curiosa,  _¿nadie se ha tragado tu semen antes?_

_Nunca_ , dice Steve, lo cual es técnicamente cierto.

Tony solo sonríe de nuevo.

—Me alegro de haber tenido el privilegio, entonces. —Su voz es un graznido—. Te consentiré si me dejas seguirlo haciendo, cariño. —Su boca se ve magullada, de color rojo oscuro, y su cara es un lío de saliva y semen. Steve le hizo eso a él.

Algo sobre el pensamiento, que él es el que hizo que Tony se viera así, hace que todo en él tenga un cosquilleo agradable, y piensa que tal vez podría ponerse nervioso con solo la idea de eso, de marcar a Tony, correrse sobre él. Jesús. Nunca ha pensado en algo así antes. Se pregunta si a Tony le gustaría eso.

_Lo que quieras_ , dice Tony.  _Ya te lo dije. Y, sí, me encantaría._

Eso suena perfecto para él.

Es consciente de que Tony se levanta, se limpia la cara y se lava los dientes. La cama se hunde cuando él se sienta, y Steve se da la vuelta y se sienta. Tony está sentado allí, todavía con los pantalones puestos, como Steve lo había dejado. Está visible y masivamente duro; a través del vínculo, no se necesita mucho para sentir la incomodidad de su excitación. A Tony le ha estado doliendo, y Steve ni siquiera lo ha tocado.

Steve puede sentir que la calma en él comienza a retroceder.

Es el turno de Tony. Tony le dio placer, alivió su erección, y es justo que-  así que ahora tiene que... oh Dios, tiene que-

—Entonces, uh —dice Steve—. Tú. ¿Quieres que lo haga? —Él no puede terminar la oración.

—Sabes que sí. —La voz de Tony todavía es un poco ronca—. No puedo mentirte. Pero no quiero que te obligues a hacer algo que no quieres. Si no estás listo aún, en este momento o- o nunca, está bien. —El vínculo hace eco de su preocupación, sinceridad y el deseo que no puede ocultar.

—Quiero hacerlo —dice Steve, y siente que la tierra debería haberse abierto y lo debió tragar todo para admitirlo—. Y es justo. Tú... lo hiciste por mí, y no está bien si no hago lo mismo. —Se pregunta si acaba de hacer un pésimo trato.

Los ojos de Tony se estrechan.

—No me importa ni una mierda lo que es justo. Me importa lo que te hace feliz. ¿Aún no lo has descubierto?

—No, lo sé —dice Steve, y él sabe que Tony cree que lo dice en serio, que puede prescindir, pero Tony tiene que querer más. Cualquier hombre lo haría—. Yo- todavía quiero.

Ya es bastante difícil decirlo. ¿No puede Tony tener compasión de él y dejar de hacerle repetirlo?

Tony sonríe.

—Bien.

Bueno. Steve respira. Él puede hacerlo.

Se acerca más y pone su palma sobre el muslo de Tony. A través del vínculo, puede sentir el peso de su propia mano doblarse, y la anticipación ansiosa de Tony. Antes de que su coraje se agote por completo, desliza su mano para cubrir la polla de Tony, trazando la forma de la misma a través de la tela, y Tony hace un pequeño ruido sordo en la parte posterior de su garganta, un ruido que atraviesa a Steve, tembloroso y cálido.

_Steve_ , dice Tony, y su voz en la mente de Steve es baja y desesperada, lo que lo impulsa a seguir.

Con dedos temblorosos, deshace el cinturón, el botón, la cremallera de Tony, y luego las manos de Tony se enredan con las suyas, quitándose el resto de su ropa, y, oh Dios, Tony está desnudo y duro aquí mismo. Él ha visto a Tony antes, por supuesto, pero ahora es diferente. Todo es diferente ahora. Tony parece que está tan duro que tiene que doler, sus pelotas están bien apretadas, pero no se queja, no apresura a Steve.

Él levanta la vista, y Tony le da una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. Tony hizo esto por él. Él puede hacer esto por Tony.

Extendiéndose, envuelve su mano alrededor de la polla de Tony. Dios. Está tocando a Tony. Es diferente a tocarse a sí mismo. Tony la tiene solo un poco más pequeño, no mucho, y Tony está circuncidado, lo cual es bastante extraño. No puede creer que esté haciendo esto. Desliza su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lentamente, y Tony hace un ruido que es prácticamente un gemido.

—Ahí lo tienes. —Tony respira—. No puedes hacerlo mal. Solo haz lo que haces para ti mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve asiente, pero recuerda lo que Tony dijo acerca de qué le gustaba. Experimentalmente, aprieta su agarre, un poco más fuerte de lo que nunca ha usado para sí mismo, y Tony grita, un gemido roto, y se lanza hacia el puño de Steve sobre el pene. La polla de Tony está resbaladiza antes de correrse. Dios, a Tony le gusta eso. El vínculo hace eco con el placer de Tony, un éxtasis que se desliza por el enlace y rompe a través de Steve en un calor doloroso que hace que su polla se contraiga y trate de ponerse dura de nuevo.

Oh, Dios, le gusta que le guste a Tony. Esto es... esto es lo que está haciendo por él. No. No puede ser así. Si es para Tony, eso es una una simple cosa. Está bien si es para Tony, pero no esto exactamente.

Tony se está estirando en la cama ahora. Steve, a su lado, sigue acariciándolo. Él puede hacer esto si él solo acaricia a Tony, si no piensa en nada más. Tony sonríe, cierra los ojos, gime y se arquea en la mano de Steve.

_Así_ , dice Tony. _Oh, por favor, sólo así. Solo un poco más, cariño. Estoy tan cerca._

Esto no puede ser todo lo que Tony quiere.

Horrorizado, Steve se da cuenta de que está inclinado. Un poco más cerca y podría poner su boca en la boca de Tony. Tony lo hizo por él. Tony lo hizo por él y seguramente Tony quiere que lo haga y él no puede. Él no puede.

Es como correr contra una pared.

_Chupa pollas_ , algo bajo y vil en los siseos cerebrales de Steve, era de las más bajas ofensas en sus tiempos. " _Sabes que quieres"._  Y lo peor es que tiene razón. Él puede sentir una excitación en espiral dentro de él. Se está poniendo duro con el pensamiento.

¿Qué más quiere Tony de él? Esto no puede ser suficiente para él. Tony quiere más. Tony probablemente quiere follarle la boca, hacer que se ahogue con su polla. Tony quiere sujetarlo, darle la vuelta. Tony quiere que le extienda las piernas. Tony quiere tomarlo, y a él le  _gusta_ la idea. Su polla palpita.  _Hada_ , su cerebro se burla.  _Sabes que los matones y las mismas hadas siempre tenían razón sobre ti._

Recuerda que tenía dieciocho años y estaba aterrado, cuando ese hombre en ese club le había hecho una invitación, y tal vez había querido hacerlo, tal vez había querido y nunca había sabido, tal vez todos los demás siempre habían sabido que él-

Steve retira la mano y piensa que podría estar enfermo.

_¿Steve?_  Todavía jadeando, Tony se está levantando, y Steve puede sentir que el vínculo se desliza a través de la gama de emociones a partir de "estoy a diez segundos de llegar" y "algo aquí, esta terriblemente mal". La mente de Tony está nublada por la preocupación y la confusión.  _¿Qué sucede?_

_No puedo_ , dice Steve, y su cara está caliente, caliente como si pudiera llorar, y no está seguro de poder soportar la vergüenza de no poder por encima de todo lo demás. No queda nada de él.  _No puedo, no puedo, lo siento._

Tony exhala con fuerza, un largo suspiro tembloroso, y Steve puede sentirlo luchando por el control.  _Está bien_ , dice.  _Está bien. Fue demasiado para ti. Lo siento._

Si Tony presiona el más mínimo en el vínculo, descubrirá la terrible verdad, que Steve no puede hacer frente a cuánto quiere. La mente de Steve retrocede y repite un terrible y maravilloso "qué pasaría si": Tony agacha la cabeza, Tony lo empuja hacia la cama, y no puede, no puede.

_Tengo que salir de aquí,_  dice Steve. Él esta temblando. ¿Dónde está su ropa? Él necesita su ropa. Está expuesto. Desnudo. Tony lo sabrá todo, todos los insultos desde su adolescencia.

_No hagas esto_ , ruega Tony.  _Por favor. No te haré nada más. No te tocaré. Podemos hablar sobre eso. Por favor no te vayas. Lo siento mucho._

No puede estar aquí. Él lucha poniéndose la ropa. Le toma tres intentos atar sus botas. Él todavía está temblando. Tony sigue desnudo, congelado. No se ha movido.

_No es tu culpa_ , dice Steve.  _Pero tengo que irme._

Él tiene que salir de aquí antes de que se rompa por completo. Y de que Tony lo sepa todo.

Lo último que ve antes de darse la vuelta es la absoluta desolación en los ojos de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sexo vainilla: Significa sexo convencional, sexo clásico, sin ninguna de las artimañas de la actualidad.


	8. 2003 (III)

Huir, por supuesto, no significa que haya terminado. Steve odia su maldita suerte.

Supone que Tony intentará rogar, para que regrese. Después de todo, dejó a Tony plantado. Y Tony le había rogado que no se fuera. Entra en el ascensor, pulsa el botón de la planta baja y se recuesta contra la pared, temblando, mientras espera a ver lo que Tony va a decir. Traga saliva, cierra los ojos, hace retroceder las lágrimas, hace caer el pánico. Él esta en publico. Tiene que mantenerse estable hasta que llegue a casa.

Tony no se acerca a él. Tony no dice ni una palabra.

Y luego hay una terrible sensación de retorcimiento y dolor, y Steve agarra la barandilla para no caerse. El vínculo es lejano, retirado, más allá de lo que Steve ha experimentado del lado de Tony, aunque está bastante seguro de que esto fue lo que le hizo a Tony durante la última misión. No puede saber ni una sola cosa sobre lo que Tony está pensando o sintiendo a menos que lo obligue. Él puede sentir que Tony está vivo. Eso sí.

Ahora ve por qué hizo caer a Tony del cielo. Odia el vínculo, pero odia más no tener el vínculo. Es como tropezar con una escalera que falta, una y otra vez, sin poder recuperar el equilibrio, el vértigo y el temor es abrumador.

Lo peor es que él sabe que Tony lo hace por bondad. Steve fue el que entró en pánico. Steve fue el que huyó. Tony solo quiere eliminar todas las posibles fuentes de pánico. A pesar de que está aterrorizado, incluso que piensa que podría vomitar por la pura maldad de tener su mente destrozada, está agradecido. Tony le está dejando estar solo. Como él quería.

Tony es definitivamente un hombre mejor de lo que se merece, piensa Steve, y luego es golpeado con el repentino y perfecto sentido de sus dedos envueltos alrededor de la polla de Tony, y se siente mareado de nuevo, porque le gustó, le gustó, oh Dios, le gustaba.

El ascensor se detiene. Steve se tambalea fuera, al otro lado del vestíbulo, a través de las puertas. Él ignora al portero y llama un taxi. Va a costar un brazo y una pierna llegar a casa desde aquí. A él no le importa. No tomará el maldito tren.

Todos lo mirarían y sabrían lo que ha hecho...

Un taxi se detiene y Steve prácticamente cae en el asiento trasero. El conductor lo mira por el espejo con ojos preocupados.

—¿A dónde?

Hay un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos del hombre. Él es el Capitán América. Todo el mundo sabe quién es él. Y eso significa que todos se preguntarán por qué está saliendo del edificio de Tony Stark en mitad de la noche. Demonios, probablemente ya está en las cámaras de seguridad. Un guardia aburrido podría estar burlándose de él desde una sala de control en este momento.

—Brooklyn —dice Steve. Su voz es brusca, pero es mejor que llorar—. Habrá veinte dólares adicionales para usted si mantiene sus opiniones para usted mismo.

Dándole dinero para evitar un problema. Tony estaría orgulloso.

—Sí, señor —dice el conductor, y el taxi rápidamente se aleja de la acera.

Para cuando llegan al puente, la tensión en el vínculo es casi insoportable. Está sudando, demasiado frío y demasiado caliente al mismo tiempo, y le duele el pecho como si se estuviera muriendo. El conductor está en silencio, como se le solicitó, pero sigue dando miradas de pánico a Steve cada vez más en el espejo, el tipo de miradas que, según la experiencia de Steve, suelen ir acompañadas de afirmaciones como  _tal vez deberíamos llevarlo al hospital_.

La distancia, la distancia física, no es un problema para el vínculo la mayor parte del tiempo; Steve ha recorrido la mitad del mundo sin efectos adversos. Sin embargo, cuando se enteraron de su última misión, si uno de ellos intenta amortiguar el vínculo más de lo que es saludable, de repente la distancia es un gran problema. Y esta vez es Tony quien los está destrozando. Por él.

Tony tiene que darle un poco de soltura aquí o los destrozará a ambos.

Después de unos segundos, comienza a sentir a Tony en su mente, desde lejos, tan sutilmente que al principio Steve no está seguro de si la emoción es suya o de la de Tony. Negro, una triste pena, se filtra y se reemplaza con una desesperación desdichada: se entrelaza a través de los lugares vacíos en la mente de Steve, susurra  _sin valor_ , susurra un  _error_. Tiene que ser de Tony, porque aunque es una miseria, la presión en su interior se levanta solo un poco y puede respirar de nuevo, incluso si son respiraciones sibilantes horribles que le recuerdan demasiado a uno de esos inviernos hace mucho tiempo cuando él la pasó con una neumonía.

Steve no se acerca, no busca más detalles. Está seguro de que Tony puede sentir su pánico, sus pensamientos persiguiéndose en círculos aterrorizados, y no tiene la intención de darle a Tony más de eso.

Dirige al conductor a su apartamento, y cierra los ojos e intenta no pensar en la boca de Tony sobre él, en sus manos en el cuerpo de Tony. Se habían deslizado en perfecta sincronía, sintiendo el placer mutuo. Recuerda que Tony estuvo a punto de correrse cuando lo hizo, porque lo hizo, sin nadie que lo tocara. Si Tony se hubiera corrido, ¿Steve habría hecho lo mismo?

La combinación ahora familiar de miedo y deseo se enlaza dentro de él, y sabe que la respuesta es sí. Y sabe que le habría encantado. Demonios, incluso sin el vínculo le habría encantado. Y sabe lo que eso le hace- le hace alguien que no puede ser.

Fue un error. Incluso Tony cree que sí.

Él no puede hacer esto. No puede ser lo que Tony necesita. Él ha intentado y ha intentado y él simplemente no puede. Esto lo prueba. Incluso si... aunque él quiera, no puede. Y él no sabe qué hacer al respecto.

El taxi finalmente se detiene fuera de su edificio, y Steve mete un fajo de dinero en efectivo en la mano del conductor sin siquiera mirarlo. Probablemente le dio más de veinte. No le importa.

Steve, tambaleándose, sube las escaleras, hurgando con la cerradura de la puerta recién reemplazada y entra. No se molesta en encender las luces. Él puede ver mejor que la gente normal. SHIELD al menos tuvo la cortesía de enviar un equipo de limpieza, probablemente después de que Fury decidiera que era inocente, por lo que han barrido el desastre, arreglado la puerta y arreglado los muebles. Pero nada está exactamente donde lo dejó. La mesa está demasiado lejos. Los libros están en el orden equivocado. Uno de los jarrones se ha ido. El efecto es misterioso. Todo está un poco mal.

Su vida entera se siente así ahora mismo.

Se deja caer en el sofá y pone la cabeza entre las manos. El cegador terror se ha aliviado un poco, pero no puede dejar de pensar en Tony, se siente cada vez más enfermo cada vez que recuerda cómo se sintió Tony, cómo Tony gritó de placer, cómo sus manos eran suaves y cálidas y sabían cómo si fuera único. Lo que Tony quería era la felicidad y ni siquiera podía darle eso.

A través del vínculo, la tristeza de Tony se eleva en una ola, y Steve ya la alcanzó antes de recordar por qué no debería. Tony está sufriendo y su primer instinto es ayudarle, aunque solo lo empeorará.

Tony no lo reconoce. Él no cree que Tony ni siquiera sepa que está allí. La atención de Tony está totalmente dirigida hacia el interior.

Steve se da cuenta de que Tony está llorando.

Tony está  _sollozando_.

Tony sigue acostado en la cama. Steve no cree que Tony se haya movido desde que se fue.

Todos los pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de Tony son afilados como cuchillos, y Tony es el que está sangrando.

_Soy egoísta_ , piensa  _Tony. Eso es lo que soy, egoísta y codicioso. Creo que porque quiero algo me merezco tenerlo. No merezco nada. Esto es lo que merezco. Merezco sentirme así. Él no estaba listo y lo arrastré y se asustó y es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. Él confió en mí para mantenerlo a salvo y lo rompí. Lo rompí tan mal que nunca volverá, todo porque no pude dejar de pensar con mi puta polla._

El odio a sí mismo corre por el vínculo, amargo y acre, inundando a Steve. Se siente como si se estuviera ahogando en ella. Está siendo derribado y nunca subirá.

_Eso es, supongo._  Tony se ríe con una risa hiposa, una risa que atormenta su cuerpo hasta que empieza a llorar de nuevo.  _Solo me las arreglé para arruinar a mi alma gemela. Todo lo que siempre quise y sigo jodiéndolo. ¿Por qué alguna vez pienso que puedo ser feliz? Por supuesto que no me quiere. Arruino todo lo que toco. ¿Por qué no él también?_

Steve se ve a sí mismo a los ojos de Tony, ve su propia cara aterrorizada y disgustada, se ve a sí mismo retrocediendo en repugnancia.

Steve quiere llegar. El quiere volver. Quiere correr todo el camino de regreso a Manhattan en medio de la noche y quiere abrazar a Tony y decirle-

¿Decirle qué? ¿Decirle que lo sientes? ¿Decirle que no quisiste decir eso? ¿Decirle que nunca lo volverá a hacer?

No es que él pueda prometer eso.

Él no puede hacer esto.

Él no sabe lo que va a hacer.

Cristo, probablemente también haya arruinado a los Ultimates. Lo que queda de ellos. No estaba jodidamente pensando.

Tony finalmente se está moviendo. Levantándose y... tomando un trago. Por supuesto. Tony se está tomando toda la maldita botella. Tony se está apoyando en la cocina y está inclinando la botella hacia atrás con desorden y hay licor goteando por su pecho y no le importa y piensa  _solo haz que todo se detenga._

Tony deja caer la botella medio llena en el suelo. Se derrama. Se tambalea de vuelta a la cama.

Steve cierra los ojos y empuja el vínculo, solo hasta que el dolor de Tony ya no arañe su corazón. Esto está podrido, está bien, pero no es lo peor que ha hecho hoy.

Steve se acuesta en su pequeña cama solitaria, su cama que no huele a Tony, con su colchón firme y sus sábanas estropeadas y baratas. Él permanece despierto durante mucho tiempo.

**...**

**...**

Steve no está seguro de que pueda dormir algo. No puede cerrar los ojos sin pensar en nada de eso, y luego todo dentro de él se retuerce en un ansia enfermiza y agonizante, que tira y gira, enredado en las sábanas. Cada vez que revisa a Tony, que es más frecuente de lo que le gustaría admitir, Tony está dormido, con el rumor de su mente borrosa por la bebida. Tony va a estar dormido por un buen rato.

Es probable que Fury los vuelva a llamar. Tiene tanto tiempo para averiguar qué va a hacer. Él tiene que hacer esto bien.

Ya no sabe qué es lo correcto.

El cielo exterior apenas comienza a iluminarse cuando se da cuenta de que sabe por dónde empezar.

Él tiene que hablar con alguien.

Cuando lo piensa, quiere reírse de sí mismo. Hace un año, él sabe lo que habría elegido. Habría ido a confesarse. Pero a pesar de que todavía va a la iglesia, no ha entrado en el confesionario desde antes del vínculo. Él sabe lo que le dirían: Tony es un hombre, y por lo tanto el vínculo es incorrecto, solo sería sagrado y santo si fuera con una mujer. La injusticia estalla. Él sabe que no quiere escucharlo.

¿Qué le diría ahora al sacerdote si fuera? ¿Confesaría todos sus pensamientos impuros? ¿Diría que ha cometido actos homosexuales? ¿Diría que se ha acostado con Tony?

Le dirían que lo dejara. Eso no es lo que necesita escuchar. Le dirían que se arrepintiera. Pero Steve no se arrepiente.

El vínculo es correcto. Él sabe, en su corazón, que eso es verdad. Puede que no esté seguro de nada más, pero sabe que el vínculo es correcto. El universo no se equivocó. Incluso si no sabe qué hacer, incluso si no es lo suficientemente valiente como para ser lo que Tony merece, lo sabe.

Y cualquiera que quiera decirle que el vínculo está mal, está equivocado.

Con eso, él sabe con quién tiene que hablar. Realmente hay una sola opción.

Se prepara para irse y se pone su uniforme de Capitán América como si fuera a la batalla. No lo es, por supuesto, y no es como si el brillante traje engañara a nadie, menos a las personas que visitará, pero le gusta la comodidad. El escudo se posa sobre su espalda. Definitivamente no lo necesita, adonde va, tampoco es que esté trayendo un arma real, pero se siente mejor al tenerla. El Capitán América es un héroe, después de todo. Tal vez el Capitán América pueda ser tan valiente como Steve Rogers tiene que ser, ahora mismo.

Vuelve a comprobar el vínculo. Tony todavía está dormido. Todavía tiene tiempo.

Él todavía tiene miedo. Por supuesto que tiene miedo. Pero él va a hacer esto de todos modos.

_Arriba, soldado_ , se dice a sí mismo, y sale por la puerta.

**...**

**...**

No se le ocurre hasta que está allí, que tal vez debería haber llamado primero. Al menos esperó lo suficientemente tarde para que estuvieran despiertos. Realmente no quería explicar esto por teléfono y, además, ¿no es para eso que son los amigos? Él los visita a menudo de todos modos.

Aun así, Bucky levanta una ceja cuando abre la puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —él pregunta—. Te has levantado temprano. ¿Estás en algún asunto oficial del Capitán América?

Steve sacude la cabeza y se siente un poco tonto por haber usado el uniforme, pero al menos empujó la capucha hacia atrás después de que estacionó su bicicleta en la esquina.

—No —dice—. No, yo solo- —y él ni siquiera puede decir el resto de la oración.

Y luego Bucky lo mira, realmente lo mira, y de repente es como si Steve tuviera catorce años nuevamente y Bucky lo ayudara a levantarse de la tierra en el callejón y le entregara su bastón, y Steve se siente agradecido y sombrío al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que recordaba cómo sentirse así.

—Caray, si es tan horrible —dice Bucky, con la mirada llena de empatía—, entra y cuéntame sobre ello.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

La casa está tranquila. En la mesa de la cocina, solo hay una taza de café junto al periódico, doblado en el crucigrama. Steve mira alrededor pero no ve a nadie más. Se da cuenta de que está contento de no hacerlo. Hablar con ella sobre este tema, hubiera sido... incómodo.

—¿Gail no está aquí?

—No —dice Bucky, mientras pasa frente a la mesa para darle a Steve una taza de café sin preguntar—. Se acaba de ir. Sale a desayunar con su club de amigas. Se irá toda la mañana. —Él vuelve, empuja la taza en las manos de Steve—. No puedo protestar exactamente con ella. O contra ella. —Él se ríe—. Esa es una de las cosas en las que nunca piensas en el vínculo, ¿eh? Los juegos de cartas están listos. Al menos hay otras compensaciones.

La piel de Steve se eriza, frío por todas partes, y Dios, no puede evitar pensar en...

Bucky lo está mirando con cuidado.

—Oh, así que es ese tipo de asunto, ¿verdad? ¿Asuntos del corazón? ¿Querías hablar con Gail, después de todo? Puedo pedirle que regrese. —Su mirada se desenfoca de la manera en que Steve sabe, por experiencia, que significa que está hablando con ella, por el vínculo.

Él revisa su propio vínculo de nuevo. Tony todavía está dormido.

—No, no, no —dice Steve, apresuradamente—. Está bien. —Jesús, no, Steve no necesita que traiga a Gail de vuelta. No necesita decirle a la primera chica con la que se acostó sobre todos sus problemas en la cama. Tampoco es como si él hubiera sido amable con ella esa vez—. Creo que tal vez ella, uh. No necesita saberlo.

La cara de Bucky es amarga.

—Sea lo que sea, ella lo sabrá, Steve. Mantener secretos no es posible. Sé que tú, de todas las personas, lo  _sabes_.

Steve se estremece.

—Lo sé. Es mejor que ella lo escuche de ti que de mí, sin embargo. —Se detiene, mirando fijamente la taza en sus manos—. Es, uh... no es exactamente adecuado para una dama. Ya sabes.

—Oh —dice Bucky, en voz muy baja, y Steve no puede mirar hacia arriba, pero luego está la mano de Bucky en su brazo, guiándolo a un asiento, como siempre lo hacía—.  _Ese_ tipo de asunto. Bien, aquí. Siéntate.

Está en la sala de estar de nuevo, de alguna manera, sentado en el sofá, mientras Bucky se inclina hacia abajo junto a él. Steve pone su taza de café en la mesa. Mira alrededor de la habitación, las fotos enmarcadas de los hijos de Bucky y Gail, sus nietos, la vida que Steve nunca tuvo, la vida que nunca pudo ver. El reloj de la esquina se detiene. Bucky no lo apresura. Él solo espera.

—Me acosté con Tony anoche.

Espera un suspiro, dos, y luego se atreve a mirar la cara de Bucky, preparándose para la repulsión, para el disgusto, porque seguramente si alguien entiende, es Bucky...

—¿Eso es todo? —Bucky pregunta—. Señor Nuestro, por la expresión de tu cara, niño, pensé que iba a ser algo  _malo_.

—No soy un niño, soy mayor que tú —dice Steve, automáticamente, y luego su mente se pone al día con el resto de la oración—. ¿Espera, qué-?

Bucky deja su taza junto a la de Steve.

—No tomes esto de la manera equivocada —dice, su voz de alguna manera suave y práctica de una vez—, pero pensamos que ya lo habían hecho.

—¿Qué? —Steve dice de nuevo, estúpidamente. Su cerebro está atascado en la palabra. Parece que no se le ocurre nada más— ¿Por qué?

Cristo, incluso si Bucky, Bucky, que lo conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo, ya pensó que era gay.

—Bueno, él parece un chico apuesto, ¿verdad? —La risa de Bucky se convierte en una tos, pero sus ojos son divertidos—. Se ve aseado y probablemente tiene todos sus dientes completos. Además, es más adinerado que Croesus. Es un buen partido.

— _Bucky_ —dice Steve, angustiado. Él puede sentirse fruncir el ceño. No vino aquí por  _bromas_.

Bucky frunce el ceño de vuelta.

—Él es tu maldita alma gemela. ¿Qué más necesitas que te explique? Solo te vinculas y listo. A menos que tu vínculo sea diferente al mío, lo cual no creo, sé cómo se siente. Pensé que ustedes dos probablemente no podrían mantener tus malditas manos alejadas el uno del otro. Gail y yo nunca pudimos dejar de tocarnos. —Hay un poco de nerviosismo en sus ojos cuando lo dice, incluso ahora piensa que Steve no se lo tomará bien, pensando en ellos juntos. Pero Steve tiene otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

—Eso no. —Steve puede escuchar su propia voz quebrarse en la desesperación—. Solo quiero decir, me  _conoces_ , Buck. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo era... ya sabes... así?

El suspiro de Bucky es largo y reflexivo, como si no supiera cómo responder. Como si pensara que Steve ha hecho la pregunta equivocada.

—Honestamente —dice—, estabas tan ensimismado en Gail que la mitad del tiempo solía preguntarme si recordabas que existían otros seres humanos. —Él se ríe de nuevo—. Entonces, no, tengo que decir que nunca se me ocurrió como una posibilidad. No para ti. No en aquel entonces. —Toma un sorbo de su café, frunce el entrecejo con contemplación—. Nunca te vi mirarme como algo más que un amigo, de igual manera, nunca te vi mirando a otros chicos como tú mirabas a Gail. —Sacude la cabeza con pesar—. Y, demonios, si hubieras querido, habrías tenido muchas oportunidades con otros chicos en el Ejército. Y por lo que sé, no hiciste nada. Ni siquiera te vi echar una mirada a los otros muchachos en las duchas.

El alivio que Steve esperaba sentir rueda a través de él en una ola, pero dura solo una fracción de segundo, dejando una tristeza poco acostumbrada a su paso. Si no es gay, si nunca ha sido gay, entonces no tiene remedio, ¿verdad? Entonces nunca podrá ser lo que Tony necesita, no importa cuánto lo intente.

—Nunca lo hice, no los miré —dice Steve. Su garganta es ronca—. Quiero decir, tal vez, tal vez una o dos veces, solo para, uh, solo para comparar tamaños. Pero intenté no mirar. Intenté no hacerlo. —Él era respetuoso. Él lo era.

—Pero... —Bucky continúa, lentamente, con cuidado, como si no pensara que a Steve le va a gustar lo que tiene que decir—. He conocido a mucha gente desde que nos conocíamos en aquel entonces. Hay muchas diferentes formas de ser... algo más que directo. Y, según mi experiencia, los muchachos que están haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar a los demás, bueno, es porque tal vez quieren hacerlo, en el fondo. Tal vez tan en el fondo de ellos mismos, que ni siquiera lo saben.

Steve lo mira fijamente. La sangre golpea en sus oídos.

—Así que estás diciendo que piensas-

—Lo digo después de Islandia —dice Bucky—, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, y la gente siempre me preguntaba cómo habías sido, y empecé a preguntarme, tal vez. Tal vez podrías haberlo hecho. Algo raro, pensé. Pero pensé que nunca lo habías sabido, y de todos modos, estabas muerto. Y no era probable que regresaras. —Él exhala—. Y entonces no estabas muerto, y estabas saliendo con esa chica llamada Janet Pym, pero lo estabas haciendo como si tuvieras algo que demostrarle al maldito mundo, como si fuera algún tipo de prueba que tuvieras que pasar, y te observé de nuevo, y pensé,  _sí, está bien, eso es más que tal vez_. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer, decirte que pensaba que eras un hada? ¿Preguntarte si lo sabías? —Él resopla—. Y luego te vi en la televisión, diciendo que Tony Stark era tu alma gemela, y pensé, bueno, parece que el universo lo dijo todo.

Él no sabe si eso es lo que quería escuchar. Que ha sido gay todo el tiempo. Eso no lo sabía. Es aterrador.

Tony tenía razón, piensa. Tony vio esto en él, incluso antes del vínculo.

Pero si es verdad, entonces hay esperanza. Si está en él, si hay algo allí, él solo tiene que... aprender a abrirse. Aprende a ser él mismo. Cómo estar allí para Tony. Cómo dejar de tener el maldito miedo.

La visión de Steve es borrosa. No puede alzar la cara para mirar a Bucky.

—Yo solo... no sé cómo hacer esto, Buck.

La pausa ahora es incómoda.

—¿Me estás pidiendo consejo? —Bucky dice, audiblemente incómodo—. Porque tengo que decir que no sabría aconsejarte respecto ahora, no he estado con un hombre desde el '44.

Steve se da vuelta y mira fijamente.

—¿Tú  _qué-_?

Jesús, ¿acaso  _todos_ son gays?

—Sí, por eso no te lo conté en ese entonces. Habrías puesto esa misma maldita cara. —Bucky suspira—. Sabes cómo fue, ¿verdad? A veces solo necesitas a alguien en ese momento, y hay alguien cerca, y no tiene mucho sentido ser exigente. No es un gran problema. —Él le da a Steve una mirada amarga—. Y no me mires así, como si realmente pensaras que las personas somos solo una cosa o la otra, estrictamente, por los siglos de los siglos. Como tu alma gemela, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé —dice Steve, porque si alguien es un cartel ambulante de bisexualidad es Tony Stark. Él traga duro—. Simplemente no sé qué hacer. Estuve con él anoche, y fue bueno. Fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida. Y luego él... y luego yo... no pude. No pude hacerlo. Simplemente me sentí mal. No quería que él se sintiera mal, pero lo hizo. Y me asusté. Y corrí.

_Creciste conmigo_ , quiere decirle.  _Estabas justo sentado a mi lado en los bancos todos los domingos en la iglesia. ¿No nos criamos igual? ¿Cómo fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para esto, por qué yo no? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué estoy olvidando?_

Hay otra pausa. Los segundos pasan.

—Cristo —dice Bucky—. Bueno, seguro la re-cagaste, ¿verdad?

La cara de Steve se calienta, su visión es repentinamente borrosa. Se da cuenta de que no ha llorado, y de repente, parece ridículo que lo haga ahora, y ridículo que no lo haya hecho, y recuerda a Tony llorando mientras dormía.

—Gracias, Buck —dice—. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo- —y luego, de repente, él está llorando y la siguiente palabra es un sollozo, y sabe que estaba equivocado, sabe que ha lastimado a Tony, pero eso es diferente a escuchar a alguien más decírselo.

—Oye, oye, oye —dice Bucky, y tira a Steve de un abrazo—. Ven aquí. Va a arreglarse.

—¿Cómo? —Steve murmura la pregunta en el hombro de Bucky—. No sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo ser... esto. Toda mi vida pensé que estaba muy mal, y ahora no puedo, no puedo cambiar. Soy el único que está mal aquí, y no puedo cambiarlo.

Bucky lo deja ir y le da la caja de pañuelos de la mesa.

—Bueno, eso es una tontería. Por supuesto que puedes cambiar. —Lo dice con calma, con absoluta convicción.

Steve se limpia la cara y mira a Bucky.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que ya lo has hecho —dice Bucky—. Te conozco. Si crees que algo está mal, no lo haces. No hay excepciones. Si no hubieras querido estar con Tony, si realmente no lo hubieras querido, ni siquiera lo habrías intentado. Porque lo habrías evaluado, y si estana mal, estaba mal, punto. Y claramente no lo hiciste. No lo haces. Tal vez antes pensabas que sí. Pero ya no.

Por primera vez en horas, Steve siente la más mínima chispa de esperanza.

—Creo que siempre prestaste más atención a lo que decían en la iglesia que yo —le dice Bucky—. Te empaparon muy bien con la culpa. Y te gustan los extremos absolutos. Dicen que una cosa es buena y que otra cosa es mala, y tú... lo aceptas. Te gusta eso. Es simple. Tal vez no siempre estás de acuerdo con algunas reglas particulares, pero cuando encuentras una regla que respetas, se guarda en tu cabeza bastante bien. Así que cuando te dicen que es incorrecto que ames a otro hombre, bueno, eres un niño bueno, y no lo haces. No sabes nada diferente. Parece una buena regla para ti. No conoces nada mejor. Quieres hacer lo correcto.

Steve entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Estas haciendo excusas para mis faltas?

Las excusas no lo van a salvar. No hay nada que pueda decirle a Tony que vaya a mejorar el desastre que hizo Steve.

—No —dice Bucky—. Te estoy dando un consejo. Mi punto es que el mundo es más grande que eso. Y a veces el bien y el mal no son lo mismo que aprendiste cuando eras un niño, muy diferentes. La cosa es que fuiste y te congelaste en un iceberg durante sesenta malditos años.

Steve frunce el ceño a Bucky.

—Dime algo que no sé, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Estoy  _tratando_ de hacerlo —Bucky suspira de nuevo—. El resto de nosotros, vivimos todo el tiempo de transición. Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo. No es perfecto, pero es mejor. —Él sonríe un poco—. Eres tan joven. ¿Tienes veinticinco años? Si hubieras nacido hace veinticinco años, si crecieras hoy, un chico común, tal vez te enterarías de que estaba bien. Pero tienes mucho más de veinticinco años para cubrir. No sé cómo fuiste de allá hasta aquí sin vivir cada año. Pero sé que mejorarás. Tal vez si hay suficiente gente te lo diga, lo captarás. Así que te disculparás, te tomarás las cosas con calma y tratarás de hacerlo mejor. Él es tu alma gemela. Se resolverá. Tal vez solo lleve tiempo.

Recuerda a Tony abrazándolo, diciendo  _esperaré tanto como pueda_ , y cree que podría empezar a llorar de nuevo.

—Yo... no tengo exactamente mucho tiempo.

Bucky frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tony se está muriendo. —Las palabras lastiman su garganta. Él sabe que no es su secreto, pero tiene que decirlo—. Tiene un tumor cerebral. Es inoperable. —Steve traga saliva y trata de contener las lágrimas—. Él quiere llevarlo tranquilo, obviamente, mantenerlo fuera de la prensa. Pero es por eso que está en los Ultimates en primer lugar. Si muere, se irá con un arrebato de gloria. Él... él quiere que su vida aporte algo.

—Mierda —dice Bucky, en voz baja—. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

Steve sacude la cabeza.

—No lo sé con seguridad. Cuando lo conocí, me dijo de seis meses a cinco años. —Steve no ha hecho cálculos. No ha querido pensar en números—. En el mejor escenario posible, tal vez faltan un par de años más.

—Lo siento mucho. —Bucky apoya su mano en el hombro de Steve.

—Sí —dice Steve, miserablemente—. Yo también.

Se sientan allí en silencio de nuevo. El reloj aún sigue corriendo. Tony se está muriendo. Demonios, Bucky tiene cáncer de pulmón, ¿no es así? La última vez que Steve verificó, el pronóstico de Bucky fue mejor que el de Tony y Bucky tiene  _noventa_. No es justo. No para Bucky, ni para Tony, ni para nadie. Y Steve... Steve tiene un maldito factor de curación. Los médicos ni siquiera están seguros de si va a envejecer. En absoluto.

Va a ver morir a todos.

—No te gusta pensar en eso, ¿verdad? —Bucky pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Él está pensando en eso ahora. Por supuesto que está pensando en eso ahora. Dios, él no puede manejar esto.

—Quiero decir que vas a despertar una mañana y él no estará allí. No lo verás nunca más. No lo escucharás. Nunca más podrás tocarlo. Habrá una herida abierta en el fondo de tu mente donde solía estar la mitad de tu alma, y el resto del mundo esperará que te levantes y sigas adelante, porque no tienen ni idea de cómo se siente. —Bucky se aclara la garganta—. ¿Crees que será un buen funeral? Si no te comes una bala primero, probablemente querrán que pronuncies un discurso. Querrán que te pongas tu disfraz de Capitán América, y sigas, sigas adelante. ¿Sabes qué vas a decir ya?

La cabeza de Steve chasquea alrededor.

—Jesús, ¿cómo diablos puedes preguntarme eso?

Recuerda lo que dijo Tony: la mayoría de las personas no logran superarlo, después de que su alma gemela muere.

Se pregunta si será él el siguiente.

—¡Porque no estás pensando en eso! —Bucky le cuestiona, un disparo a la espalda—. Entras aquí como si fuera un problema difícil, pero el problema es que tu alma gemela se está muriendo, y eso lo cambia todo. Solo tienes una alma gemela. Tal vez no sea a quien hubieras elegido, si tuvieras una opción, pero él es tuyo y eres suyo y este es todo el tiempo que tienes, y tiene que durarte el resto de tu vida, porque será el resto de la vida de él. Él te necesita.

Steve se ríe, bajo, miserable y triste.

—Soy un desastre, Buck. No puedo ser lo que él necesita. Lo intenté.

—Por el amor de Dios —dice Bucky—. No estoy hablando de tu maldita polla, Steve. Estoy hablando del resto de ti. Él es tu alma gemela. Se está muriendo, tiene miedo y  _te necesita_. Él necesita que estés ahí para él. Necesita que te quedes con él. Necesita que no lo dejes.

—¡Lo sé! —Steve hace un chasquido—. No soy idiota.

—Si lo sabes —dice Bucky—, entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás  _aquí_?

Steve intenta reunir palabras. Su boca está abierta.

—Mira, tal vez decidas que puedes dormir con él después de todo —dice Bucky—. Tal vez no lo harás. No es realmente mi asunto. Pero he sobrevivido a un montón de amigos. Siempre hay cosas que desearías haber hecho o cosas que desearías haber dicho. ¿Cómo te quieres sentir cuando estés parado junto a su tumba? Sabes que se acerca el día. ¿Te alegrarás de haber estado allí para consolarlo? ¿Te alegrarás de haberlo hecho feliz? ¿Te vas a rendir? ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentarlo? —Bucky resopla—. Puedo decirte que ahora mismo, esos principios tuyos no te harán sentir mejor.

Steve baja la cabeza. Él no puede hacer esto. ¿Como puede hacer esto?

—No sé cómo.

—Lo sabes —dice Bucky, su voz ahora más suave—. Solo estás asustado. Regresas, te disculpas y  _no lo dejas_. Y luego descifras el resto a partir de ahí. Haces lo mejor que puedes. Intentas hacerlo feliz.

—Quiero que sea feliz —admite Steve, y lo siente como una confesión—. Yo... él me hace sentir... yo solo... nunca me había sentido así con nadie, y cuando pienso en él...

Ni siquiera puede sacar la frase, pero Bucky entiende.

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Bucky—. Es tu alma gemela.

—Sí —dice Steve, con la garganta ronca—. Sí, lo es.

**...**

**...**

Pasan otros cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que Fury decida llamar a los Ultimates para una reunión, y Steve ya está de regreso en Manhattan; su comunicador de SHIELD suena cuando está a una cuadra de la casa de Tony. No está seguro de si debería sentirse aliviado o agradecido, y luego se da cuenta de que, sin importar qué, tendrá que ver a Tony de todos modos, ya que se supone que Tony también está siendo convocado.

Una vez más, Steve revisa el vínculo: Tony todavía está dormido. La llamada de máxima prioridad de SHIELD ni siquiera lo ha despertado. Y si Jarvis no ha regresado todavía, entonces nadie está ahí para que despierte a Tony y se asegure de que llegue al Triskelion a tiempo.

Steve supone que será él quien lo despierte. No tendrán mucho tiempo para muchas de las disculpas que Steve necesita decirle desesperadamente, pero tendrá que ser suficiente. Esto es lo que tienen.

Ha pasado todo el viaje desde la casa de Bucky imaginando cómo sería, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que va a decir. Admite que no ha llegado a mucho más allá de  _lo siento, lo siento tanto_... pero... es un comienzo, ¿no es así? Se imagina a sí mismo arrodillado en el suelo, suplicando el perdón de Tony. Hará lo que Tony quisiera. Lo que Tony necesitara. Todo lo que Tony le pida.

Está en una misión.

Él entiende las misiones.

El aparcamiento de Tony tiene un lugar para él en el garaje. Tony le ha dado las llaves de todo. Steve debería haberse dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que eso significaba algo. Él entra al edificio como si no lo hubiera dejado la noche anterior llorando. Su cabeza se mantiene alta, su uniforme reluciente. Él es el Capitán América. Tal vez el Capitán América sea lo suficientemente valiente para esto.

Él mira su reloj. Van a llegar tarde a la reunión. Bueno, Fury solo va a tener que renegar un poco. Llegarán allí cuando tengan que llegar.

La pantalla dice que el ascensor todavía está en el penthouse, por lo que Steve pulsa el botón y espera, espera como si estuviera en uno de los aviones de SHIELD, un C-130, a dos minutos de la zona de caída, respirando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca. Es extraño que el ascensor esté arriba, si Tony todavía está en la cama. Jarvis probablemente ya regresó. Probablemente era él quien estuvo subiendo hace un momento. Steve se estremece ante la idea de que Jarvis sea testigo de esta conversación. Tal vez Jarvis sea amable y les dé algo de privacidad. No es que Steve merezca amabilidad.

El ascensor se abre, plácidamente, con un suave toque. Esta vacío. Steve entra, espera a que se cierren las puertas y pulsa el botón del piso de Tony al mismo tiempo que mueve la tarjeta de acceso que lo llevará hasta allí. El ascensor comienza a subir, y Steve se gira para mirar por el cristal detrás de él, hacia el paisaje urbano más allá. La mañana es brillante y clara, y cuando el elevador sube, Steve puede ver sobre los otros rascacielos hasta el agua, un panorama impresionante. Puede ver el Triskelion desde aquí, una isla brillando en el agua. Helicarriers navegan por encima, cinco en formación baja. Es pintoresco.

Steve frunce el ceño. Parece que los helicópteros se están hundiendo, pero eso no puede estar bien. Debe ser el ángulo. Un truco de la luz.

El helicóptero principal se inclina hacia abajo, buceando hacia el Triskelion.

Oh Dios.  _Un lobo en el redil_ , había dicho Thor, y nadie le había tomado en serio...

Sigue todo el grupo de helicópteros, bajando a toda velocidad.

Esto no puede estar pasando.

Steve saca su escudo, juzgando la distancia al suelo. Dios, si salta desde esta altura, incluso él va a morir. Él no puede. Necesita un plan diferente. Necesita pensar en algo. Se gira, dirigiéndose hacia los controles del ascensor, y ahí es cuando el ascensor se sacude bajo él y se detiene. Las luces se apagan y luego se reemplazan con un parpadeo rojo.

El panel de la computadora en la pared, porque este es el edificio de Tony y hay computadoras en todas partes, dice PARADA DE EMERGENCIA: EL ACCESO AL PENTHOUSE ESTÁ BAJO INTERDICCIÓN DE SEGURIDAD POR EL RESIDENTE.

Steve golpea su puño en los botones. Nada. Está bloqueado.

En pánico, Steve revisa el vínculo de nuevo: Tony todavía está dormido. Pero alguien está prohibiendo el acceso al penthouse. Tiene que ser ese alguien más que está ahí arriba. Steve no cree que sea Jarvis.

Y los helicópteros siguen cayendo, y Steve no cree que sea una coincidencia.

Todo se ha vuelto frío dentro de él. Su corazón late con fuerza.

Un lobo en el redil. Tony había estado tratando de decirle la noche anterior, pero, maldita sea, no había estado escuchando. Alguien ha estado tratando de sacar a los Ultimates, uno por uno. Bruce está muerto. Hank está fuera del equipo. Thor está bajo custodia, despojado de su poder. Clint ha sido secuestrado. Si el plan hubiera funcionado, Steve habría caída por ello. Él habría estado fuera del camino también. Efectivamente, él lo está. Y ahora, quienesquiera que sean, vendrán por Tony.

Van a por todos.

Él mira hacia atrás. En el exterior, el primer helicóptero se estrella contra el Triskelion, cuyos escudos defensivos crujen y caen. El piso superior del edificio se corta en un rocío de vidrio fracturado y metal astillado. Ahí es donde está la oficina de Fury. Donde está el equipo, ahora mismo. Se están muriendo y él no puede hacer nada más que mirar.

Si alguien está en el penthouse, viene a matar a Tony, a asesinarlo como mataron a la familia de Clint. Tony quizás esté a una docena de pisos más arriba, pero podría estar a kilómetros de distancia, porque Steve no está allí para salvarlo. Steve está atrapado en el maldito ascensor. Steve no está, y los Ultimates se están muriendo, y Tony se va a morir, y él _no puede hacer nada_.

Así no puede terminar.

Steve exhala. Él no puede rendirse. Tiene que haber algo que él pueda hacer.

Solo hay una forma en que esto puede a funcionar, e incluso entonces no todos saldrán con vida. Pero esta es la única oportunidad que tiene.

Puede que no sea capaz de salvar al resto de los Ultimates, pero está seguro de que no se dará por vencido con Tony. Tony no está muerto todavía.

Alcanza el vínculo y lo agarra, firme y rápido en su mente, como si Tony fuera un ancla y el alma une una línea entre ellos, y luego  _tira_ con fuerza, arrastrándolos de nuevo, hasta que la mente de Tony choca con la suya. Las percepciones de Steve se deshacen como las piezas irregulares de un espejo roto, deslizándose como un cristal en la mente dormida sin protección de Tony. No es algo bueno, pero no hay tiempo para ser amable.

Tony se despierta de golpe, desorientado y sorprendentemente brusco. Ni siquiera trata de protegerse de ello. Bajo el vínculo, solo queda el agotamiento entumecido de un hombre que se ha llorado a sí mismo y no tiene nada más, ahora que las lágrimas se han ido.  _Supongo que lo merezco_ , piensa Tony, para sí mismo, callado y malhumorado, y si sabe que Steve puede oírlo, seguro que no suena así.

_Tony, escúchame_ , dice Steve.

Tony se da vuelta y empuja su cara hacia la almohada más cercana. No hay nada en el vínculo sino desesperación.

_Tony, tienes que escucharme_ , dice Steve, desesperado.  _Por favor. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tu vida está en peligro. Hay gente allá arriba contigo y vienen a matarte. Necesitas salir de allí ahora mismo._

Hay otro horrible sonido chocante en la distancia. Steve no necesita volverse y mirar para saber que el resto de los portaaviones se están hundiendo. Cualesquiera que sean las tropas que tenga el enemigo probablemente estén entrando.

Tony se está levantando y parpadeando.  _¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?_  Su voz mental es borrosa.  _¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?_

_Estamos bajo ataque_ , repite Steve.  _El Triskelion se está cayendo y alguien viene por ti. Corre. Ve ahora._

Si tienen un equipo allí arriba, un equipo completo como el que usaron contra los Barton, no hay forma de que Tony vaya a sobrevivir.  Se pregunta cómo se sentirá cuando Tony muera, cuando se rompa el vínculo. Se pregunta cuánto de su propia mente va a morir con eso. Tal vez sea como perder una extremidad. Perdiendo un sentido. Se imagina a Tony siendo violentamente arrancado de él, la mente de Tony en silencio para siempre, arrancando el alma de Steve con él. Ni siquiera puede imaginar el dolor. No puede imaginarse a sí mismo viviendo más allá de eso.

Steve se mira a sí mismo. Acaba de tomar el escudo, pero puede derrotar a un equipo. Y luego, si les quedan armas, él mismo puede pedir prestado una si la necesitan tanto. Tendrán una bala para él si la requiere, después de que se termine. Si no puede vivir sin Tony.

Steve lo empuja todo hacia atrás y trata de pensar. No puede haber ido un equipo en la penthouse de Tony. Eso no puede ser verdad. La seguridad del edificio se habría dado cuenta. Estaban en el ascensor antes de Steve. Demonios, si fueran un equipo, habrían eliminado a la seguridad. Tiene que ser una sola persona. Alguien que es conocido aquí. Uno de los Ultimates.

Y luego Tony lo consigue, ya completamente despierto, con los músculos enrollados por la tensión.  _Maldita sea_ , dice Tony.  _A veces odio tener razón_. Se desliza de lado y cae al suelo junto a la cama, fuera de la línea de visión desde la puerta, luchando por ponerse la ropa lo más silenciosamente posible.  _También prefiero no morir desnudo, si tengo la opción._

La afirmación es bastante frívola, pero siente que el miedo se eleva a través del vínculo. Las manos de Tony tiemblan. Tony nunca es así en la batalla, pero Tony tiene una armadura de mil millones de dólares para protegerlo en esos casos.

_No vas a morir_ , dice Steve.  _Estoy en camino, pero ya están allí. Han cerrado el acceso al ascensor. Solo tienes que resistir. Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes._

Steve mete su escudo entre las puertas del ascensor y las abre lentamente. El metal cruje, se retuerce y cede, Steve comienza a ver pulgadas de luz entre un conjunto de puertas y luego, arriba, el otro. El siguiente piso está a unos seis pies de altura.

Engancha el escudo en su espalda y mete las manos entre el hueco, forzando las puertas a abrirse. Se da cuenta de que, aparte del escudo, está desarmado.  _¿Tienes alguna pistola contigo?_  le pregunta a Tony, mientras agarra el borde del piso superior y cuelga suspendido, luchando por apalancarse.  _Si la tienes, ahora sería un buen momento para sacarla._

_¿Qué, crees que duermo con una pistola debajo de mi almohada?_  Tony pregunta.  _Las armas están en la caja fuerte, en mi oficina, un piso debajo de este._

Bueno, eso no le dará ninguna ventaja. Haciendo una mueca, Steve se levanta, arrastrándose fuera del ascensor para tumbarse en la alfombra. Bueno. Está un paso más cerca, pero no está lo suficientemente cerca. Se levanta y corre hacia la escalera de emergencia en el otro extremo del pasillo. Ellos no pueden hackear eso, ¿verdad?

Aparentemente pueden. Él desliza su tarjeta. Sin acceso. Mira a su alrededor. Hay un ascensor de carga, en alguna parte. Tiene que haberlo. Pero probablemente también han cerrado el acceso al penthouse desde allí. Escaleras serán.

Suspira, se quita el escudo y se balancea. Complicado. La puerta no tiene ninguna posibilidad, y él arranca el resto de sus bisagras y tira lo que queda detrás de él.

La escalera es concreta, iluminada por un severo alumbrado de emergencia. Steve respira y comienza a correr.

Él no necesita ver lo que está haciendo. Prácticamente puede subir los tramos de escaleras con los ojos cerrados. Más que nada, necesita inteligencia. Necesita ver lo que Tony está viendo, saber lo que Tony va sabiendo, en el instante en que lo va descubriendo, si Tony lo deja entrar.

Steve todavía se aferra al vínculo, se aferra a Tony, pero el final de Tony es más tenue que nunca, no lo deja entrar. Es asustadizo. Él esta sufriendo. Y es culpa de Steve. Traicionó la confianza de Tony.

_Puedo ayudarte_ , Steve ofrece.  _Por favor. No te haré daño. Lo prometo._  Él pone cada gramo de pesar en el pensamiento, envía una imagen de sí mismo postrado en el suelo, disculpándose.  _Déjame salvar tu vida._

Tony se ríe dentro de su cabeza, lento y amargo.  _No tienes idea de lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad? Si me dijeras que vendrías a matarme, te daría el cuchillo. Lo que quieras de mí, lo tendrás._

Él puede sentir a Tony calmarse. Y luego el vínculo se abre de par en par, y está dentro de la mente de Tony. Su visión se duplica. Tiene su propia vista de las escaleras, y el dormitorio de Tony, donde Tony todavía está agachado en el suelo. Se oyen ecos de sus propios pies y, dentro del penthouse de Tony, se escucha abrirse una puerta y luego cerrarse. Steve empuja con sus sentidos sobre desarrollados, más lejos de lo que Tony debería poder escuchar. Él no sabe cómo está haciendo esto, pero no está dispuesto a cuestionarlo.

Hay pisadas suaves en el apartamento de Tony. Una persona. Acercándose.

_Si sirve de algo, ellos están entre mis armas y yo_ , dice Tony, con gravedad. Él está mirando alrededor de la habitación. Steve reconoce el cálculo familiar: ¿qué de todo esto podría servirle de arma? No mucho, a menos que Tony quiera tirar jarrones o sillas, y eso no servirá de mucho contra lo que sea con que estén armado aquellos traidores Ultimates que están allí.

Steve maldice los planos de planta abiertos. La maldita puerta de Tony, tal como es, es casi todo el ancho de la habitación.  _Levántate_ , dice.  _Pon tu espalda contra la pared más cercana a ellos. Despejarán la habitación, probablemente dirigiéndose con sus armas, pero, si Dios quiere, tendrás un par de segundos donde estarán frente a ti de espaldas y probablemente no se darán cuenta de tu presencia. Golpéalos duro._

_Lo tengo_ , dice Tony.

Los pasos se detienen fuera de la habitación de Tony. Tony está conteniendo la respiración.

El asaltante invisible llega como un profesional, Rastrea primero, señala... directamente a donde se supone que debería estar Tony. Demasiado para eso.

Y luego entran.

—Las manos en alto —dice Natasha, con frialdad—. No creo que quieras que haga esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser.

Han encontrado al sujeto, de acuerdo.

Tony levanta las manos. Él esta parpadeando. Está entumecido, aturdido, pero se está recuperando rápidamente.

—Esto es incómodo —murmura, y Steve tiene que admirar la impresionante cantidad de indiferencia que está proyectando. Es como todo un frente de guerra. Siempre ha sido bueno con las armaduras, ¿verdad?

Sin impresionarse, Natasha levanta una ceja. Su arma apunta a la frente de Tony y su objetivo no flaquea.

—¿Vas a decirme que honestamente nunca se te ocurrió sospechar de mí? ¿La espía rusa? —Ella se burla.

—Honestamente —dice Tony—, en este punto sospechaba que todos excepto de Steve. Soy un bastardo paranoico, cariño. —Steve puede sentir el sudor que gotea en la nuca de Tony—. Sin embargo, esperaba que no fueras tú. Llámalo sentimentalismo.

Natasha esboza una sonrisa delgada.

—Me siento halagada. ¿Tanto te gustó el sexo? —Ella hace un ademán de levantar un hombro—. Bueno, supongo que fue más de lo que estás teniendo por estos días, ¿no?

Steve se calienta, pierde un paso mientras sube las escaleras, y puede sentir a Tony enrojecer de rabia.

—Vete a la mierda —le responde Tony.

Natasha se ríe.

—Toqué un nervio sensible, ¿verdad? —Ella se muerde el labio, contemplativamente—. Sabes, no se suponía que fuera a ser así, contigo. Este es realmente el Plan C. Pero creo que está funcionando bien, ¿no es así? —Ella está haciendo pucheros ahora—. Es una pena. Realmente estaba esperando la boda. Oh, ya sabía que me lo ibas a proponer. Te atrapé y caíste muy profundo. Eso es lo que pasa contigo, Tony. Eres muy fácil de manipular. Solo te di el más mínimo afecto y cariño, y estuviste comiendo de mis manos. Es trágico, de verdad. ¿Tus padres no te quisieron lo suficiente?

Steve puede sentir el corazón de Tony latiendo con fuerza, puede sentir el aliento de Tony, lento y uniforme, una calma forzada. Tony no dice nada.

—El vínculo de almas fue un verdadero problema, por supuesto —agrega Natasha—. Pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de confusión y desastre que estaban teniendo ustedes dos juntos, no tuve que hacer mucho. Una noticia se filtró a los periódicos aquí y allá, para darles algo para que se peleen. Honestamente, no creí que te molestarías en sacar a Rogers de la custodia de SHIELD después de que lo encuadramos por lo que le hice a la familia de Barton. Podría haber representado un problema, si hubieran logrado poner un frente unido. Pero ustedes dos ni siquiera pudieron permanecer juntos toda la noche, ¿o sí? Tenemos imágenes de seguridad de él saliendo corriendo de aquí. Se ha ido hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? —Ella sonríe—. Ahora solo somos nosotros dos, Tony.

Steve mira hacia la escalera cuando la pasa. Siete pisos por recorrer aún.

Tony está haciendo algo dentro de su cabeza que Steve no puede entender del todo. Nunca ha estado lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo antes. Se está enfocando intensamente en algo que se siente extraño, algo con un sentimiento áspero y mecánico, pero se está extendiendo de una manera que le recuerda a Steve el vínculo de alma, pero es como si hubiera algo que pudiera tocar...

—¿Oh, los nanites? —Natasha se ríe—. Me quitaron el acceso a la puerta trasera después de que tú le entregaste cuidadosamente tus especificaciones de diseño a SHIELD el otro día. Me hicieron algunas modificaciones. Encontrarás que tus propios trajes no funcionan tan bien como antes. No confiaría en ellos si fuera tú. —Ella hace clic en su lengua—. No hay nada así que pueda afectarme. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que puedo hacerte a  _ti_.

Y luego hay una horrible presión palpitante dentro de la cabeza de Tony, dentro de la cabeza de Steve, vertiginosa e intensa, y Steve tiene que detenerse y agarrar las barandillas para no caerse. Está jadeando por respirar, y no entiende por qué Tony no está gritando.

Después de unos segundos, el dolor se detiene. Gracias a Dios. Ella no quiere matarlo. Ella ya lo habría hecho. Ella lo habría hecho en ese entonces.

_Todo va a estar bien,_ le dice a Tony.  _Espera_.  _Ya voy._

Hay un breve parpadeo de reconocimiento, pero nada más. Steve no está realmente seguro de si Tony se molestó en comprobar dónde está. ¿Tony no le cree?

Tony mira por la ventana al desastre más allá. Hay hombres gigantes, aviones y enormes robots. Nueva York está en medio de una invasión a gran escala.

Steve traga saliva y sigue corriendo.

—Solo por curiosidad —dice Tony—, ¿cuánto te están pagando por esto?

Los ojos de Natasha brillan con desprecio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a duplicarlo?

Tony se encoge de hombros. Sus manos todavía se mantienen en alto. Steve no puede creer que esté tratando de negociar.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, cariño. Si tu lealtad está a la venta para el mejor postor, al menos me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hacer una oferta.

—¿Los Libertadores? —Natasha se ríe—. Casi nada. No necesitaba su dinero. Seguramente no te sorprenda, pero Estados Unidos arruinó mi país. Esta es mi venganza. —Ella hace una pequeña, casi dulce, sonrisa—. Sin embargo, no le diría que no a  _tu_ dinero. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

—Oh... —La voz de Tony es seca—. Así que por eso sigo vivo. ¿Cuánto?

—Todo —dice Natasha, con fuerza—. Vamos. Vamos a bajar, y vas a transferir algunos fondos.

Ella gesticula con el cañón de la pistola. Tony no se mueve.

—No veo por qué debería —dice Tony—. Ya me estoy muriendo, después de todo. —El vínculo es frío, de repente, gris con tristeza—. Este es el fin de mi utilidad para ti. No hay razón para que no me dispares después de que haya pasado la transferencia, y si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no me disparas ahora? Déjalo ya. —Steve puede sentir la sonrisa en la cara de Tony—. Quiero decir, ¿para qué más estoy viviendo?

_Tony, no_ , dice Steve, pero Tony no dice nada.

—No puedes atacarme —dice Natasha, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Eres una influencia, Tony. Tienes un alma gemela, ¿recuerdas? Queremos al Capitán América. Imagina el simbolismo que sería para tu país si lo capturamos. Y nos vas a ayudar. Te cortamos y él sangra. Entonces vas a querer mantenerte vivo. Por su bien.

La mente de Tony es una neblina de consternación agonizante. Tony da un paso adelante, y luego otro.

—Buen chico —dice Natasha—. Es casi demasiado fácil para ti, ¿no? Mira todo lo que sientes por él. Y todo desperdiciado.

_Eso no es cierto_ , dice Steve, desesperadamente, mientras sube otro tramo de escaleras. Sólo unos pocos más por subir.

Si Tony lo oye, no responde.

Tony está caminando por el pasillo, el arma de Natasha se siente presionada contra la base de su cráneo. Se tambalea un poco mientras baja por la escalera de caracol hacia el piso inferior, y Natasha no está siguiendo el ritmo de él. Tony está un paso adelante, y al pie de la escalera se agacha, se da la vuelta, patea...

Él y Natasha bajan en una maraña de miembros. El arma se dispara, un disparo salvaje, antes de que Tony la patee.

Tony está bien, pero Natasha está mejor. Ella golpea su cabeza contra la barandilla, un golpe que hace que suene la cabeza de Steve, que él siente como si él mismo hubiera sido golpeado. Hay sangre derramándose por la cara de Tony. Su cráneo palpita. Ella lo agarra y lo tira por la barandilla.

Cuando el mundo se endereza, Tony está tendido en el suelo y Natasha está de pie sobre él, pistola en mano otra vez.

—Lindo —dice ella—, pero inútil. Levántate, Tony.

Tony se pone de pie y deja que Natasha lo guíe a su oficina. Él no puede llegar a sus armas ahora, por supuesto. Hay sangre goteando de su sien, por su rostro, empapando su camisa.

Steve parpadea y mira a su alrededor.

Último piso.

Steve tiene su escudo en sus manos. Abre la puerta tan silenciosamente como puede. La oficina es una de las pocas habitaciones. Ellos no pueden verlo. Pero él puede oírlos.

Tony está escribiendo algo en su computadora, siguiendo las instrucciones murmuradas de Natasha.

—Todo esto realmente es por dinero para ti, ¿no? —Tony pregunta, con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Steve pueda escucharlo ahora incluso sin verificar el vínculo. Abajo, en el vínculo, Tony sigue adormecido. Aturdido. Traicionado. Como si hubiera estado esperando contra toda probabilidad, que no fuera solo por dinero, que ella no lo hubiera usado.

—¿Realmente pensaste que era amor verdadero? —Natasha ronronea—. ¿Crees que me parecen atractivos los borrachos plagados con cáncer? Nadie te quiere, Tony. No creo que nadie haya podido quererte. —Ella ríe—. Y tú, de todas las personas, tienes un alma gemela. Y estás tan desesperadamente enamorado de él, oh, sí, lo sé, y sin embargo, él nunca te va a amar. No puede. No es como si solo pudieras tenerlo. Es imposible. Él es hetero. Y no puede soportarte. No puede amarte. Es tu alma gemela e incluso él no te ama. ¿Crees que tal vez el universo está tratando de decirte algo, Tony? Que no hay nadie para ti.

Steve se calienta de rabia. Su escudo está apretado en sus manos mientras bordea el corredor. Él la matará. ¿Cómo puede ella decir eso? ¿Cómo puede ella decir todas esas mentiras? Tony es brillante, valiente y maravilloso, y cualquiera estaría orgulloso de amarlo. Él quiere  _matarla_.

Pero la peor parte es... que Tony le cree.

Puede sentirlo en el vínculo, un dolor profundo en el alma, la desesperación acercándose por todos lados. Tony no se está defendiendo. Tony no le está diciendo que ella se equivoca. La mente de Tony se está reproduciendo en ese horrible momento. Es como una aguja atrapada en un espiral, una tristeza terrible una y otra vez.

No. No es cierto. No lo es.

Steve está asustado, —Dios, ¿ha estado alguna vez tan asustado?—, y ha cometido muchos errores, pero él... pero él...

Él está en la puerta ahora. Él toma una respiración temblorosa.

Tony está sentado frente a su computadora, de espaldas a Steve, y Natasha está inclinada sobre su hombro, su arma presionada contra su sien sangrienta. Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que Steve está ahí. 

 

 

 

—En realidad —dice Steve—, yo lo amo con toda mi alma. Gracias por preguntar.

Ambos lo notan al mismo tiempo. La cabeza de Tony se sacude, sus ojos se abren en shock. Natasha ya está levantando su arma...

Pero Steve es más rápido, y ella ni siquiera tiene tiempo para disparar antes de que él se lance al aire, a toda velocidad hacia la habitación. Gira su brazo en un amplio arco, de lado, y el escudo choca con la cabeza de ella con una maniobra muy satisfactoria de metal sobre hueso. Ella cae instantáneamente, inconsciente.

Tony todavía está congelado, mirándolo fijamente. Mirando fijamente a través de él. Como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma. Como si pensara que no había manera de que Steve pudiera estar aquí.

—Te dije que iba a venir —dice Steve. Él sonríe.

Tony no le devuelve la sonrisa. Tony está sentado allí. El vínculo está prácticamente desgarrado por el shock. Dios, ¿y si algo está mal? La cabeza de Tony todavía está sangrando. Jesús, ¿y si está mal herido? ¿Y si es un daño cerebral? ¿Y si es el cáncer?

_Tony, ¿estás bien?_

No está consciente de haber tomado la decisión de moverse, pero de alguna manera está al lado de Tony, levantando a Tony de la silla. Sus manos se mueven sobre los brazos, los hombros, el cuello de Tony, y luego suavemente sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus dedos se entierran en el cabello de Tony. Sus pulgares acarician las mejillas de Tony. La sangre se pega al cuero de sus guantes. Necesita tocar a Tony. Necesita tocarlo ahora.

Aturdido, Tony parpadea hacia él, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño.

_Estoy bien_ , dice Tony, y hay un destello de emoción, rápidamente reprimido, algo que duele y anhela. Es como si su armadura interna nuevamente se activara. Steve está viendo cómo reprime todo. Tony le da una sonrisa que casi podría ser la sonrisa perfecta de un presentador, excepto por la tristeza persistente en su mirada.  _Buena estrategia. Realmente la sorprendiste con la guardia baja, diciéndole eso._

Tony piensa que no lo dijo en serio.

_Era la verdad_ , dice Steve, desesperadamente.  _Estoy enamorado de ti._

El vínculo por parte de Tony estalla en negación e incredulidad, y solo hay una cosa que Steve puede hacer.

Lo besa.

El beso se mantiene casto durante medio segundo. Luego, el vínculo se abre, más amplio y brillante que nunca, y Steve pone todo lo que siente en el: disculpas, afecto, amor, la atracción que todo este tiempo ha estado tratando de no enfrentar. Todavía le asusta, ya solo un poco, pero es Tony. Tony no le hará daño. Tony no podría hacerle daño.

Y Tony lo siente todo, cada emoción verdadera. Y es verdad, ambos lo saben, el vínculo es absolutamente la más certera prueba de la verdad. Cuando lo deja florecer, es todo sobre sus sentimientos reales, no pueden ocultarlo.

_Oh, Dios, Steve, sí_ , dice Tony, y ahí es cuando los brazos de Tony lo rodean y le devuelve el beso. Steve nunca ha besado a ningún hombre antes. Hace un tiempo, ese pensamiento lo hubiera aterrorizado, pero ahora todo lo que puede pensar es que nunca antes había besado a su alma gemela, y es una verdadera pena, porque es maravilloso y pudieron estar haciéndolo desde hace meses.

Y Tony es realmente bueno besando. Claro, Tony tiene mucha experiencia, pero Steve piensa que la verdadera diferencia es que Tony es su alma gemela. El vínculo es brillante como la luz del sol, rebosante de amor, de Tony, de ambos juntos. Steve se siente débil en las rodillas y Tony se inclina hacia él, tiembla y piensa  _nunca antes había sido así de intenso_ y,  _por favor, quédate, quédate, por favor, quédate._

_Me quedaré_ , dice Steve.

Tony rompe el beso para sonreírle.

Steve puede sentir la cabeza de Tony aún doliendo donde Natasha lo golpeó. Tony nunca debería sentir dolor. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la sien de Tony y no sabe lo que está haciendo, excepto que quiere que el dolor desaparezca, y empuja y simplemente... desaparece. Es como compartir el dolor, solo que a la inversa.

_¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ Tony pregunta.

_No tengo idea_ , dice Steve.  _Simplemente parecía que podía hacerlo._  Tal vez puedan averiguarlo más tarde.

_Eres maravilloso_ , dice Tony.  _Te amo mucho._

Steve le devuelve la sonrisa y luego mira con culpabilidad la habitación.  _Por mucho que me gustaría sugerirte que me llevaras a la cama, creo que primero tenemos otras cosas que hacer._

_Sí, sí._  Tony lo suelta y sonríe.  _Es hora de salvar el mundo. Traigamos un equipo de seguridad aquí para Natasha. Luego necesito una bebida, unas pastillas y necesito ir al sótano._

Steve frunce el ceño.  _¿Qué hay en el sótano?_

Tony sigue sonriendo.  _No pensaste que solo tenía una sola armadura, ¿verdad? Las viejas armaduras no usan nanites, y funcionarán bien._

Podrían ser todo lo que queda de los Ultimates, pero el país los necesita. Ellos van a hacer esto.

_Está bien_ , dice Steve.  _Vámonos_.

**...**

**...**

Steve está en el otro extremo del taller de Tony, metiendo todas las armas y municiones que puede llevar en su cinturón, porque el sótano de Tony está mucho mejor equipado que el penthouse de Tony. Tony está a medio camino poniéndose la armadura, los técnicos comienzan a encajar la placa que lo rodea. Steve nunca antes lo había visto ponerse en forma, y desearía tener tiempo para observarlo, porque el proceso es fascinante. La gente está rodeando a Tony con piezas de metal, cables y mangueras, y Steve no puede entender ni una sola parte, pero de alguna manera es como lo que él creía que iba a haber en el futuro cuando era un niño, y ahora está aquí observándolo, y es Tony, y Tony es su alma gemela y Tony lo ama y nunca se va a cansar de pensar en eso.

Él guarda otra pistola. Está seguro de que está sonriendo como un idiota.

Tony levanta la cabeza sobre el enjambre de técnicos, llama la atención de Steve y hace un guiño.  _Se bueno, cariño, y te dejaré sacarme del traje cuando hayamos terminado._

_Es una promesa_ , dice Steve.

Mantienen los intercomunicadores en silencio, porque transmitir su ubicación sería muy imprudente; además, no hay mucho que Steve haya averiguado hasta ahora, que tenga algún sentido. Hay muchas personas que piden ayuda. Van a conseguir ayuda. Pronto. Están casi listos para salir.

Una pantalla de computadora cerca de Tony parpadea, y Tony frunce el ceño.

—La seguridad perimetral tiene como objetivo atrapar a cualquiera con un transpondedor de los Ultimates.

Eso no puede ser correcto. El Triskelion cayó.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —dice Tony.

Hay un destello de movimiento junto a la puerta cerrada, y Steve tiene su arma desenfundada antes de registrar exactamente qué es.

Jan está de pie allí, ahora de tamaño completo, sin alas, sus manos crujen con los restos de una de sus picaduras. Ella está jadeando por respirar.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dice Jan, y ella retrocede un paso vacilante y se apoya contra la pared—. Ellos no te atraparon.

Steve exhala con fuerza. Al menos Jan sobrevivió. Al menos no todos están muertos.

—Tarde a la reunión —dice Tony, extendiendo las manos para los guanteletes—. Es la verdad.

—Wasp, informa —dice Steve, mientras esconde su arma— ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?

—Quicksilver sacó al equipo del Triskelion a tiempo para salvar sus vidas —dice Jan, y Steve se siente aliviado por medio segundo para pensar  _bien, están a salvo,_  antes de que Jan continúe— pero todos han sido capturados. Fury, Pietro, Wanda... yo apenas me escapé. —Ella suspira—. Resulta que Hank quería ser útil, y cuando Nick no compró sus robots, terminó vendiéndolos al otro bando. Es un idiota.

—Hace muy poco, mi ex intentó asesinarme —ofrece Tony—. No te juzgo.

—¿A quién nos enfrentamos? —Steve pregunta—. Sé que se llaman a sí mismos los Libertadores, pero eso es todo lo que sé.

—Son un equipo superhumano multinacional con rencor —dice Jan, abatida—. Tienen un poco de todo.

Steve deja espacio para otra vista a una de sus bolsas de cinturón.

—Define " _todo_ ".

—Su líder es un hombre de Azerbaiyán con suero de súper soldado y algunos resentimientos contra el asunto en sí. China lanzó su propia versión de Hulk, lo llaman Abominación, y también hay alguien llamado el Dinamo Carmesí, que tiene su propia armadura. —Ella mira significativamente a Tony—. Tiene cincuenta versiones gigantes de sí mismo.

Tony flexiona sus manos enguantadas y suspira.

—Genial. Esto será divertido.

—También tienen un velocista, una mujer que controla insectos, un tipo al que le dieron la ropa de Thor, un hombre que puede hacer duplicados de sí mismo y...—Ella hace una pausa—. Al hermano de Thor.

—¿El investigador? —Steve pregunta, incrédulo.

—Oh, mierda —dice Tony. Parece que quiere golpearse a sí mismo en la cara, pero lleva los guantes de la armadura—. Tenía razón. Thor, amigo, lo siento mucho. —Él mira a Jan—. ¿Lo tienen ellos? ¿A Thor?

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—No lo vi. Las celdas del sótano todavía estaban aseguradas.

—¿Crees que puedas sacarlo? —Tony le pregunta a Jan.

—Está loco —dice Steve, con fuerza—. Está loco, y los enemigos tienen el equipo que le da poderes. Sé que te agrada, Tony, pero solo somos tres, y no podemos arriesgarnos a enviar allí a un tercio de nuestra fuerza. No cuando no hay nada que Thor pueda hacer sin su cinturón.

—Eso es lo que quieren que pensemos —dice Tony—. Estábamos preparados, Steve. Alguien hizo un esfuerzo considerable para sacarlo del camino. Apuesto a que no está tan loco como se supone que debemos creer. Y apuesto a que es más poderoso de lo que pensábamos.

—Estás diciendo que de verdad es el dios nórdico del trueno —dice Steve, rotundamente—, y que su hermano es Loki, dios de la travesura y la mentira.

La intervención divina probablemente también explicaría cómo el rostro de Steve terminó en una cinta con él asesinando a la familia de Clint, ¿no es así? Aquella vez que lo incriminaron, lo cual fue hace muy poco, por cierto..

—Estoy diciendo que tiene razón en todo lo demás —dice Tony, y Steve puede sentir la sinceridad por el vínculo. _Vamos. Necesitamos a todos los que podamos conseguir_ —. Y si tiene razón sobre quién es su hermano, definitivamente lo necesitamos de nuestro lado.

—Estoy dentro —dice Jan—. Puedo lograrlo.

—Está bien —dice Steve. Él confía en el juicio de Tony. Por supuesto que confía en el juicio de Tony. Y luego parpadea, porque Tony solo se lo pidió a Jan, y eso es extraño—. Todos podemos ir a buscarlo, en realidad.

—No  _podemos_ —dice Tony, y él coloca un auricular en su lugar—. Bueno, no querrás que sea así. Las conversaciones por radio dicen que llegaron a una docena de ciudades importantes, y están en Washington, tienen al Presidente como rehén. Y ahí es donde llevaron al resto de los Ultimates secuestrados.

Steve jura por lo bajo.

—Tienes razón —dice—. Voy a DC. ¿Y qué harás tú?

Tony le sonríe y deja caer el casco sobre su cabeza.

_Te cubro, cariño_ , dice.

**...**

**...**

_Tengo que ir a recoger una sorpresa_ , dice Tony, y Steve mira a su izquierda, a través del toldo de plexiglás del avión, para ver a Tony despegando hacia el sol en un borrón rojo dorado.  _No te preocupes. Vuelvo en un ratito._

Honestamente, el hecho de que Tony supiera dónde SHIELD guardaba sus prototipos de jets y, de hecho, había diseñado un par de ellos, sistemas de encubrimiento y todo, y fue capaz de ayudarlos a salir de Nueva York, fue una sorpresa tan agradable que Steve se está preguntando qué más piensa Tony que necesitan. Steve está empezando a pensar que podría recuperar DC después de todo, pero necesita la ayuda de Tony.

_¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?_

Tony se ríe.  _Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa. Te gustará. No me necesitas para la primera fase, de todos modos._

La primera parte de este plan es a pequeña escala y sigilosa. Tony rastreó el resto de los transponders de Ultimates a la Casa Blanca. Steve va a sorprender al resto del equipo, y ellos se irán de allí.

_Todavía te necesito_ , dice Steve, y la mente de Tony brilla con felicidad.

El intercomunicador cruje.

—Nueva York es básicamente segura —informa Jan—. Tengo a Thor, no es que él esté haciendo mucho bien. Y derribé a Swarm. Ella era la que tenía los poderes de los insectos. El capitán de Gran Bretaña y el resto de los capitanes europeos vinieron a echar una mano.

—Gracias Dios por la cooperación internacional —dice Tony—. De acuerdo. Dame diez minutos, Cap, y te daré defensas en el perímetro como nunca las has visto. Espera hasta que veas lo que estoy preparando. —Su voz es baja. Steve está seguro de que Tony está sonriendo.

—¿Eso es una insinuación de coqueteo? —Jan pregunta—. Yugh. Nadie quiere escuchar sobre tu polla, Tony.

_Dile que quieres escuchar sobre mi polla_ , sugiere Tony. Steve sonríe, y le toma medio segundo identificar ese brillante sentimiento dorado dentro de él como pura alegría.

—Solo ignóralo y se detendrá. No lo alentemos —dice Steve, pero se corta el micrófono antes de empezar a reír.

_Por favor anímame_ , dice Tony.

_Más tarde_ , Steve le dice.

Lo bueno de todo el equipo de sigilo que Tony ha diseñado es que Steve puede poner el avión muy cerca de la Casa Blanca y nadie los ve venir. Evade al primer y al segundo grupo de guardias perimetrales, todos con parches y un puño rojo levantado, y pronto, en realidad, está en la Casa Blanca, de espaldas a la pared, bajando por un pasillo en el ala oeste. Ahora hay más guardias, vistiendo trajes metálicos que Steve apenas recuerda haber visto en uno de esos informes técnicos. Le dan al portador una gran fuerza, pero SHIELD había abandonado la investigación porque habían afectado casi un mes de la vida del portador.

Supone que a los Libertadores no les importa algo así.

_Los Ultimates están por delante_ , dice Tony.  _Hay una gran habitación a tu izquierda. El conteo de los signos de vida es de veintiocho guardias. Tengo que ocuparme de una cosa durante los próximos dos minutos. Lo harás bien por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?_

_Tengo esto_ , dice Steve. Pesa su escudo en un brazo y quita el seguro del arma. Hay un breve estallido de reconocimiento por parte de Tony y luego el vínculo se vuelve más distante, ya que Tony se está concentrando mucho en algo muy técnico. Al menos Steve puede desconectar los números y códigos de acceso.

No está particularmente emocionado con la perspectiva de uno contra veintiocho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Treinta segundos y está por el pasillo. Afuera de la puerta. Él respira, levanta su arma y patea la puerta para...

Clint está de pie en medio de una escena de absoluta carnicería, con Wanda, Pietro y Fury detrás de él. La mano de Fury está agarrando el muñón de un brazo derecho que no está allí. La sangre empapa sus vendajes. Las manos de Clint están completamente vendadas y está casi completamente cubierto de sangre —Steve espera que no sea todo suya—, pero su agarre en su arco es constante.

Gracias a Dios. Son un equipo de nuevo después de todo.

—Pensé que estabas muerto —dice Steve.

—Eh —dice Clint—. No tanto. —Él mira alrededor de la habitación—. No puedo decir lo mismo de todos los demás, sin embargo. —Él levanta la cabeza—. Listo cuando ordenes, capitán.

Steve se encuentra con los ojos de Wanda, Pietro y Fury.

—¿Todos listos?

Ellos asienten. Fury toma una pistola con la única mano que tiene. Están listos.

En el exterior, a través de las ventanas destrozadas, Steve puede ver a los robots pisando. Robots gigantes y hombres gigantes en trajes, ese debe ser el Dínamo Carmesí que Jan había mencionado. Un arco y una flecha no van a hacer mucho contra eso. Tampoco las pistolas.

_¿Tony?_  él pregunta.  _¿Tuviste suerte?_   _Tenemos problemas con robots._

_Te tengo_ , dice Tony.  _Quédate ahí. Viene un ataque aéreo._

Steve quiere preguntarle exactamente dónde cree que está recibiendo un ataque aéreo, dado que los Liberadores lo controlan todo, pero luego el cielo se ilumina de color azul-blanco cuando un enorme haz de energía estalla en la calle y los robots simplemente... desaparecen.

Hay una plataforma láser flotante gigante, y Tony junto a ella, preparado. Tony saluda.

_Hola, Steve_ , dice Tony.  _¿Te gusta tu sorpresa?_

_Me encanta_ , dice Steve, y él sabe que Tony está sonriendo.

Steve comienza a abrirse camino a través de la multitud de adversarios humanos regulares mientras se mantiene al tanto del resto de la lucha. Pietro derrota al velocista, el Crimson Dynamo no es rival para Tony, en algún lugar del camino el tipo con el cinturón de Thor se rinde, y el tipo que hace varias copias de sí mismo... demonios, Steve puede golpearlo tanto como quiera, golpearlo y golpearlo mucho. Así que lo hace.

Y hay robots más pequeños, del tamaño de un hombre, pero ellos... no están peleando.

Y luego la voz de Hank Pym llega por las intercomunicaciones.

—Chicos, quiero que sepan que estoy con ustedes. Me he infiltrado en el enemigo. Mis robots tienen instrucciones específicas para cazar a los Libertadores.

—Oh, demonios, no —dice Clint. En algún lugar en el fondo, Pietro comienza a maldecir.

—Tranquilo. Si él dice que está de nuestro lado, le estoy tomando la palabra —dice Steve—. Podemos resolver quién termina en custodia más tarde.

Hay un ruido rugiente en las cercanías del Monumento a Washington que solo puede ser la Abominación. Steve puede ver el enorme monstruo verde, dominando a todos los demás por aquí y allá. Recuerda cuánto daño hizo Hulk a Manhattan por su cuenta. Este tipo va a ser difícil.

Luego hay otro rugido, extrañamente familiar.

—¡Oye! —Tony dice encantado, navegando por encima de la batalla—. ¡Mira quién sobrevivió a una arma nuclear táctica explotándole en la cara!

Bruce está vivo. Steve casi no lo puede creer. Pero Hulk, gracias a Dios, está felizmente deshaciéndose de la Abominación.

Ellos están ganando. En realidad están ganando. Van a recuperar el país.

—¿Cap? —Dice Clint, Steve no está seguro de dónde está escondido, pero ha habido disparos de francotiradores desde algún lugar, así que tiene que ser un lugar útil—. Hay un tipo al otro extremo del National Mall que casi me quita la cabeza con un jodido sable de luz. Estoy pensando que podría ser el tipo a cargo. Ven a ver a Darth Maul.

Steve sabiamente no le pregunta a  _¿Darth quién?-_  Tony dice  _te atraparemos_ , mientras se eleva por encima de su cabeza- y en cambio se gira hacia Pietro.

—Quicksilver, ¿puedes llevarme allí?

Pietro solo asiente.

_Tony, ¿estas listo esta vez?_  pregunta, recordando lo mal que Tony se tomó esto antes.

Él puede sentir a Tony armándose, en el fondo de su mente.  _Listo_.

Pietro agarra sus brazos y el mundo es un movimiento borroso, y luego Steve está de pie en un extremo, y hay un hombre con un uniforme rojo y negro que sostiene una especie de espada roja brillante.

El hombre sonríe.

—Oh. Capitán Rogers. Un placer conocerlo.

Steve levanta su escudo.

—Me han dicho que me estabas buscando.

Él asiente.

—Abdul Al-Rahman. Y he esperado la mitad de mi vida para arrancar esa estrella de tu pecho.

Como van las presentaciones, es memorable.

Hay diez o doce hombres detrás de Al-Rahman, todos con esos trajes súper fuertes. Les hace un gesto perezoso, una mano levantada.

—No interfieran. Esto es entre él y yo.

—Suena bien —dice Steve, y él levanta su escudo y se prepara para el impacto.

Al-Rahman es rápido, y ese es el primer shock. Steve apenas esquiva el ataque. Las rebanadas de la espada brillante de Al-Rahman rasgan su uniforme en el hombro de Steve como si estuviera hecho de papel, y anotan una línea que arde como fuego en su brazo.

_¡Steve!_  Tony dice, y Steve no necesita mirar hacia arriba para ver a Tony vacilar en el cielo, en shock por el golpe.

_Puedo hacer esto_ , responde Steve.

Pero Al-Rahman sigue adelante. El suero de súper-soldado fluye por sus venas. Cada movimiento que Steve hace, lo puede contrarrestar, y él responde con la misma fuerza. Steve golpea tan fuerte como puede, un golpe que derribaría a los hombres comunes, un golpe que fue lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotar a un maldito Chitauri, pero Al-Rahman simplemente lo toma y sigue adelante.

Se supone que Steve es mejor que esto.

Peor aún, Al-Rahman se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Te sientes superado, capitán? —pregunta, mientras Steve evita por poco una maniobra que lo habría decapitado—. Debe ser terrible. Todos estos años creyendo en el sueño, en el excepcionalismo estadounidense, y tal vez no eres tan especial, ¿eh? Tal vez no eres lo suficientemente bueno después de todo. ¿Cómo se siente eso?

Por un instante, es como si Steve fuera un niño otra vez, frágil y roto, sabiendo en lo más profundo de su alma que nunca va a ser lo suficientemente bueno...

_Maldición, no lo escuches_ , Tony gruñe, pero es demasiado tarde. De alguna manera, todos conocen las debilidades de Steve, ¿no?

Al-Rahman hace un gesto con una mano y, de repente, los hombres detrás de Steve lo están atacando. Manteniéndolo presionado. Su escudo es arrancado de su mano.

Tanto para ese "no interfieran".

—Quería una pelea justa —reflexiona Al-Rahman, mientras uno de los hombres detrás de Steve hace retroceder su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su garganta—. Pero no puedes esperar que me vaya sin nada. No después de todo lo que hiciste con las personas que amaba.

Hay sangre goteando en los ojos de Steve. Apenas puede ver nada más allá de la mancha roja de la espada brillante. Entonces, asi es como termina.

—No me complace lo que viene después —dice Al-Rahman.

Los hombres obligan a Steve a bajar mientras Al-Rahman levanta el filo de su espada.

Él estaba en lo correcto. Steve nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno. Él morirá aquí, ahora, solo. No puede salvarse a sí mismo.

Y entonces, oye a Tony.  _No estás solo,_  dice Tony.  _Te tengo._

Entre una respiración y otra, Tony está en su mente. Tony está más cerca que nunca, más cerca de lo que Steve creía posible. No hay nada que los separe a los dos. Cuando el corazón de Tony late, también lo hace el suyo. Sus pensamientos son los pensamientos de Tony. Y luego el vínculo se abre de par en par, ancho, y la fuerza se derrama a través de él, tanta energía, y él puede moverse...

Se arranca del agarre de los hombres que lo sostienen, arranca la espada de las manos de Al-Rahman y la invierte, apuñalando hacia arriba en un áspero movimiento...

La espada lo atraviesa.

Los ojos de Al-Rahman están muy abiertos y congelados, vidriosos en la muerte.

Se acabó.

Tony aterriza a su lado. El metal cruje cuando Tony corre a su lado. No puede ver la cara de Tony con el traje puesto, pero no necesita hacerlo.  _Si no estuviera usando media tonelada de metal, creo que sabes lo qué estaría haciendo_ , dice Tony, y él, con mucho cuidado, apoya una mano blindada en el hombro de Steve.

_¿Cómo hiciste...?_  Steve comienza, pero se da cuenta de que saben todo lo que necesitan saber.

_Demonios, no lo sé_ , dice Tony.  _Pero eres mi alma gemela._

Bien. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para Steve.

El resto de los Ultimates comienzan a reunirse alrededor de Steve, y luego el cielo arde con fuego, mientras un hombre de cabello oscuro flota sobre ellos.

Tal vez no haya terminado después de todo.

—Soy Loki —dice el hombre, ¿el dios?—. Medio hermano del desgraciado Thor y olvidado hijo de Odín. —Una siniestra sonrisa se extiende por su rostro—. Pero ya he tenido suficiente de simplemente jugar entre bastidores. Me obligaron a mostrar mi forma y sufrirán como ninguno ha sufrido.

Y luego Wanda da un paso adelante.

—A menos que te detenga, por supuesto.

Steve no sabe qué tiene ella contra su manga, pero espera que sea lo suficientemente bueno. Ella está mirando desde abajo a un dios. Él puede sentir la duda de Tony.

Por favor, ojalá esto sea suficiente.

Loki se burla.

—¿Tú? ¿La pequeña Bruja Escarlata? Todo lo que puedes hacer es doblar la probabilidad, querida. ¿Qué podrías hacer contra el  _dios_ de la travesura?

—Oh, no lo sé. —Wanda sonríe—. ¿Aumentar las probabilidades de que alguien aparezca para patearte el trasero?

Ella extiende sus manos, y el mundo se vuelve escarlata. Detrás de ella está Jan, que por alguna razón mide cincuenta pies de altura, el Capitán Gran Bretaña, el resto del equipo europeo... y Thor.

Thor está orgulloso, con la cabeza bien alta y sus puños crujen con un rayo. Él está sosteniendo el martillo.

—Oh, no —dice Loki.

—¿Buscando problemas, Loki? —Thor pregunta.

_Creo que he encontrado una religión_ , dice Tony.

Steve solo va a dejar que los dioses se encarguen de esto.

**...**

**...**

Así que hay dragones y trolls y un lobo gigante y un arco iris y un infierno de mucha más pelea, Steve no está seguro de cómo van a explicar nada de esto, pero han ganado. Lo han hecho.

Y aquí están, entre los escombros. SHIELD se está llevando los cadáveres, y la mayoría del equipo está tendido en los escalones. Tony todavía está preparado, y por el bajo zumbido de la actividad, Steve cree que está ayudando a los trabajadores de rescate a mover los bloques de edificios.

La adrenalina se está acabando y Steve está empezando a sentir los dolores. Está bastante seguro de que la última vez que realmente durmió fue cuando se desmayó, drogado, en la cama de Tony. Es extraño pensar que eso fue hace veinticuatro horas. Dios, está agotado.

Que tal vez es por eso que lo dice.

—Ya no podemos hacer esto —dice Steve, y la mitad del equipo se gira para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —Thor pregunta.

—No así —dice Steve. Aprieta las manos, frustrado—. El mundo necesita a los Ultimates. Pero no podemos ser los Ultimates de SHIELD. No podemos ser... el rostro de la política exterior estadounidense. No podemos ser sus soldados. No podemos pelear sus guerras. De lo contrario, esto sucede. —Señala el caos a su alrededor.

La cara de Thor esboza una sonrisa.

—Oh,  _ahora_ estás de acuerdo conmigo.

—Vamos —dice Pietro—, sí salvamos al presidente.

—Estás hablando de ser independientes —dice Jan—. Sobre nosotros siendo nuestro propio equipo de superhéroes.

—Sí —dice Steve—. Supongo que sí.

Jan frunce el ceño.

—No estoy diciendo que sea una mala idea, pero hay una cuestión de financiamiento, ¿no? No solo salarios, sino... todo. Armas. Equipos. Espacio para conferencias. Millones de dólares. Ahora mismo SHIELD está pagando nuestra cuenta, pero financiar un equipo sería de miles de millones de dólares.

Se oye un zumbido mecánico y silencioso, y es Tony, con los repulsores brillando, y luego se atenúa a medida que aterriza.

—Caray —dice Tony—, me pregunto dónde podrían encontrar los Ultimates un multimillonario para patrocinarlos. —Su rostro con casco se vuelve hacia Steve—. No lo sé, Cap, tal vez deberías pensar en eso un poco. Tal vez puedas pensar en alguien.

Él corta los parlantes externos, pero abajo del enlace, Steve puede escucharlo riendo.

—Tony —dice.

—Estoy dentro si tú lo estás —dice Tony—. Suena divertido. —Él levanta la voz—. Todos están invitados a mi casa esta noche. Fiesta para el equipo.

Hay aclamaciones irregulares del resto de los Ultimates. Sus Ultimates. Los Ultimates de todos.

Ellos harán esto. Juntos.

Esto, piensa Steve, va a ser bueno.

**...**

**...**

La fiesta es excelente.

Es más tranquila de lo que Steve hubiera esperado de una de las fiestas de Tony. Han llegado algunos miembros. Bruce había desaparecido después de que Hulk derrotara a la Abominación, y Hank está bajo la custodia de SHIELD, aunque Jan les había asegurado que todo estaba bien. También hay menos licor de lo que Steve esperaba de Tony en cualquier situación, porque la mayoría del equipo no está mezclando alcohol con analgésicos resistentes, y esta noche eso incluye a Tony.

Sin embargo, Thor bebe como un pez. Steve supone que se lo merece. Se sentó en un sofá y le contó a Wanda y Pietro cómo Jan lo sacó de las celdas del Triskelion. Jan está del otro lado, dando detalles.

Steve no quiere monopolizar a Tony, así que en general solo se sienta y deja que Tony haga las rondas de la fiesta. Tony se ve bien, mejor de lo que Steve hubiera pensado para alguien que ha estado en medio de una batalla apenas esta mañana. Excepto por el vendaje pegado a su sien, nadie siquiera se daría cuenta. Él es brillante, está sonriendo. Se ve feliz, piensa Steve. Entonces Tony le llama la atención y el vínculo brilla con afecto, y Steve  _sabe_ que Tony está contento.

Es bueno. Y, Cristo, Tony es guapo. Steve se ve a sí mismo mirando la manera en que Tony se mueve, la forma en que camina con una pequeña sacudida de sus caderas, la forma en que sostiene sus manos —Dios, sus manos desnudas— cuando habla, la forma en que el interior pálido de sus muñecas desaparece bajo su puños crujientes, el borde de su clavícula revelado por el espacio en la parte superior de su camisa donde la dejó desabotonada. Steve se encuentra empujando el pensamiento hacia atrás, como lo habría hecho antes. Se habría dicho a sí mismo que no significaba nada, se había dicho a sí mismo que significaba otra cosa... pero ahora no era así.

Él siempre quiso esto.

Y, se da cuenta, que Tony quiere que lo mire.

_Exacto, cariño_ , dice Tony, con un guiño.

Clint hace una aparición, una o dos horas después, lo que, sinceramente, Steve no esperaba. Tiene la mirada mil metros lejos, y Steve se levanta para hablar con él, porque, demonios, ya lo había visto fatigado antes del combate, y el hombre acababa de perder a toda su familia.

_Puedo manejar esto_ , dice Tony, antes de que Steve pueda llegar allí, y va delante de él y se dirige a encontrarse con Clint en la puerta.

No puede escuchar lo que Tony y Clint están diciendo sobre el ruido general, y siente que simplemente escuchar a través del vínculo sería mal educado, pero Tony está transmitiendo una pena dolorosa y empática que es imposible pasar por alto. Luego Tony se inclina y abraza a Clint. Clint sonríe, da un paso atrás, asiente con la cabeza una vez. Él mira a Steve y se toca la frente en un saludo improvisado, y luego sale por la puerta de nuevo.

Steve recorre a los asistentes a la fiesta —Thor está fuera de su asiento y vuelve a llenar lo que parece ser un gran vaso de licor— y se reúne con Tony en la puerta.

—Natasha está muerta —dice Tony, en voz muy baja—. Clint se encargó de eso.

Steve se acerca y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Tony.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —dice Tony, con una voz que sugiere que realmente no lo es—. Solo lamento que nunca haya sido quien pensé que era. —Tony le aprieta los dedos.

—¿Tú quisiste-? —dice Steve, y él no puede terminar la oración. No debería necesitar que Tony le diga esto. No debería necesitar a Tony para tranquilizarlo—. Quiero decir, alguna vez, ¿alguna vez has deseado que ella-?

Tony niega con la cabeza casi violentamente.

—Jesús, no. Desearía que ella no hubiera sido un ser humano terrible. Ojalá no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. — _Pero incluso si ella hubiera sido una buena persona, no te cambiaría por nadie,_ continúa él con vehemencia y seriedad.  _No importa qué. Tú eres para mí, Steve. Siempre. Lo prometo._

—Está bien —dice Steve—. Okay.

El pulgar de Tony roza el pulso de su muñeca, y Steve no puede evitar sonreír. Se quedan allí, mirando al equipo, reunidos, al cielo nocturno más allá. Es toda una vista.

—Grábalo en tu mente mientras tengas la oportunidad —dice Tony—. La próxima semana se renovará todo el penthouse. Este nivel será el hangar para la base del equipo. Tengo que poner los jets en algún lugar.

Steve parpadea.

—Te mueves rápido.

—Sólo a veces —dice Tony, con una sonrisa que Steve no está seguro de interpretar como lasciva—. Algunas cosas, valen la pena.

Steve puede sentir que se sonroja por el doble sentido.

—Yo... sí. Lo recordaré.

—Ves lo que me haces —dice Tony. Su voz es baja, ronca, y, bueno, sí, necesitan pasar la fiesta primero. Steve está esperando el final.

Eventualmente, la fiesta termina, por supuesto. Wanda y Pietro se van primero, luego Jan, y luego Thor, que vaga hacia el ascensor recién reparado cantando canciones en un idioma que Steve no reconoce.

Y luego son solo él y Tony. Tony está en el otro extremo de la sala de estar, a unos tres metros de distancia, ordenando tazas abandonadas con el aire de alguien que desesperadamente está tratando de pasar tiempo.

—Bueno —dice Tony, mirándolo, su tono es deliberadamente cuidadoso. Como si esto fuera casual, cuando ambos saben que no lo es—. Gracias por venir a esta pequeña fiesta. Si quieres, puedo llevarte de regreso a Brooklyn. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Steve respira hondo.

—Tenía un poco de esperanza... —comienza, y puede sentirse temblando—, si te lo pedía, que me dejarías pasar la noche aquí.

El único ruido en la habitación es el pequeño y agudo sonido de la respiración de Tony atrapada en su garganta.

Se miran en silencio. Tony está más cerca de las ventanas que él, delineado por el horizonte de Manhattan, la oscuridad mantenida a raya por los dos, por esta burbuja de luz. Los ojos de Tony están muy abiertos. Se lame los labios. El vínculo pulsa con un anhelo que se siente pesado, de alguna manera. Trascendental. Así, aquí, ahora... lo cambia todo.

—Te amo demasiado como para siquiera considerar decirte que no —dice Tony, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro, mientras el corazón de Steve tropieza y late en su pecho—. Pero si huyes de nuevo, me romperás el corazón. Y te dejaré hacerlo. —Su boca se curva en una sonrisa que es muy triste—. Puedes tener lo que quieras. Lo que quieras. Si nunca quieres tocarme, puedo trabajar con eso. Solo, por favor- —dice con voz ronca, y  _ruega_ , y ahí es cuando Steve se da cuenta de que hay lágrimas en los ojos de Tony—, por favor no me dejes.

Temblando, Steve da un paso hacia delante, tambaleándose. Luego otro. Y luego otro. Ahora está extendiendo sus manos, y Tony está en sus brazos. Tony está apoyado contra él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de él. Se están abrazando. De alguna manera, sus manos están sobre la cara de Tony, y sus bocas se encuentran, y se besan, se besan y se besan.

_Estoy aquí_ , dice Steve.  _Lamento lo que pasó, ahora estoy aquí y me quedaré. Para bien._

Él empuja todo lo que tiene en el alma. Cada pedacito de amor, cada onza de consuelo, todo lo que pueda darle a Tony. Ahora Tony es el que está temblando, temblando en sus brazos, devolviéndole el beso.

Tony rompe el beso y apoya su frente contra la de Steve y sonríe. Por el lazo hay una alegría tentativa.

—¿Puedo? —Steve susurra—. ¿Podemos?

La sonrisa de Tony se vuelve burlona.

—¿Podemos qué?

_Sabes a lo que me refiero_ , dice Steve, con impaciencia.  _Escuché que eras una especie de lector mental._

Tony se ríe.  _Tal vez sea así. Pero me gusta escucharte decirlo._

—¿Puedes llevarme a la cama? —Steve dice. Su voz es baja y suave, y Tony se estremece contra él.

—Sí —dice Tony, con una risa aturdida y medio delirante—. Definitivamente puedo hacer eso.

La última vez, Tony lo había llevado lentamente a la cama. Esto no va a ser como la última vez. Están subiendo las escaleras juntas, tomados de las manos. Hace una pausa para besar a Tony otra vez, Dios, ¿por qué no se han estado besando todo este tiempo? Y él abre la camisa de Tony mientras lo hace. Cuando llegan al dormitorio, la camisa de Tony está colgando de él y su cabello está despeinado. Es una muy buena vista de él.

Está a punto de quitarle la camisa a Tony y comenzar a trabajar en su propia ropa cuando Tony se inclina y lo besa. Él cierra sus manos alrededor de la muñeca de Steve y lentamente tira sus brazos hacia abajo.

—Shh —Tony murmura contra sus labios—. No es una carrera, querido. Podemos frenar un poco. No voy a desaparecer si no me metes en la cama antes de la medianoche.

—Lo sé —dice Steve, pero al mismo tiempo parece que tiene que hacerlo. Él tiene que saber ahora si puede hacerlo. Y, Dios, pudo haber muerto hoy. Ambos podrían haber muerto—. Solo- podría haber sido demasiado tarde.

—No demasiado tarde. —Tony lo besa de nuevo—. Nunca es tarde. Estamos aquí ahora.

Esto es lo que tienen. Ellos están aqui. Lo están aprovechando al máximo. Es todo lo que pueden hacer.

—Está bien —dice Steve—. Está bien. Lo estamos.

Empuja la camisa de Tony de sus hombros, y Dios, hay mucho de Tony que tocar, una piel cálida bajo sus manos desnudas, el vínculo entre ellos se ilumina con cada toque. Él besa a Tony mientras lo empuja hacia la cama, mientras desabrocha el cinturón de Tony con una mano, mientras saca la polla de Tony. Puede sentirlo en su propio cuerpo, como si se estuviera tocando a sí mismo. Él no tiene miedo. Ya no. Este es Tony y lo ama.

Tony inclina su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Steve lo besa de nuevo, exponiendo su garganta, y luego parece ser la cosa más natural del mundo, besar la clavícula de Tony, sus pectorales, a través de sus costillas, luego bajar y bajar hasta Steve se arrodilla en el suelo, su boca a centímetros de la polla de Tony, mientras Tony se sienta en el borde de la cama.

La boca de Steve saliva. Su polla palpita en sus pantalones. Él quiere. Dios, él quiere.

Tony jadea, un sonido pequeño, suave y vulnerable. Sus muslos tiemblan, un fino temblor en el músculo, pero no presiona hacia adelante.

_No tienes que hacerlo_. Su voz mental es ferviente.  _Nunca tienes que sentirte obligado a hacerlo, ¿ok?_

_Quiero_ , dice Steve, y él se inclina hacia delante y se lleva la polla de Tony a la boca.

Pensó que se sentiría degradado. Bajo. Usado. Impotente. Sentirse una cualquier cosa, pero...en vez de todo eso, el peso de la polla de Tony en su lengua, llenando su boca, es, de alguna manera, reconfortante. Él sabe que Tony está disfrutando esto. Tony se mantiene inmóvil con mucho cuidado, pero está respirando pesadamente, su respiración emite un gemido a media voz. Y la sensación fantasmal del vínculo en su propia polla, bueno, esto es como un infierno caliente lleno de muchas cosas.

Y a pesar de que no sabe lo que está haciendo, por una vez, su propia ignorancia no lo hiere, no lo asusta, no lo hace sentir mal. Tony lo sabe. Tony puede decirle cómo hacer esto. A él le gusta la idea de eso. Él no tiene que estar a cargo. Tony le va a enseñar.

_Lo estás haciendo genial_ , dice Tony.  _Solo así, oh Dios. Podrías... con tu mano-_

_¿Como esto?_  Steve amablemente envuelve su mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Tony. No se atreve a tratar de metérselo todo, como Tony había hecho por él, pero lame la cabeza de la polla de Tony mientras aprieta su mano en el eje, ajustado, como sabe que le gusta a Tony, y al menos sabe hacer esta parte. Tony gime y la polla de Tony se sacude en su boca y, Dios, a Tony realmente le gusta esto.

Las manos de Tony a través de su cabello, se asientan en su cuero cabelludo. Steve espera el miedo, el miedo de que Tony pueda detenerlo, podría obligarlo a hacer esto, a metéselo todo, y luego se da cuenta de que le gusta la idea. Eso es lo que él quiere. Él quiere a Tony dentro de él. Quiere que Tony tome el control. Quiere que Tony lo abra y se deslice dentro de él y le enseñe todo, todas las cosas que nunca ha conocido. Él quiere eso.

Se da cuenta de que su mano libre está en su propia polla, frotando su erección a través de sus pantalones, tan alterado por el pensamiento de ello, por Tony meciéndose muy ligeramente en su boca, que prácticamente podría venirse solo pensándolo.

Él se sienta hacia atrás. Él sabe que Tony estaba cerca, y por un momento el vínculo se disuelve y Tony está allí sentado, parpadeando, preguntándose a dónde fue. El pecho de Tony está abultado y sus ojos están desenfocados. Steve le hizo esto.

Hay un brillo de orgullo en su pecho.

_Deberías verte a ti mismo_ , dice Tony. Dios,  _eres hermoso._  Hay una imagen reflejada, entonces, está él arrodillado aquí entre las piernas de Tony, completamente vestido, pero en todos los demás aspectos claramente está hecho un desastre. Sus labios están rojos y magullados, resbaladizos y húmedos. Sus ojos están oscuros, brumosos, sensuales, y mira a Tony con una mirada llena de anhelo.

Steve nunca se había visto así en toda su vida. Pero es él ahora. Así es como se ve el Steve de Tony.

—¿Puedo besarte? —pregunta, y, Jesús, suena sexual. Por su puesto que lo hace. Ha estado chupando la polla de Tony. Su polla se contrae de nuevo.

En respuesta, Tony lo tira de una sola vez, y sus bocas se encuentran cuando Steve se derrumba sobre él. Su polla se presiona contra Tony, e incluso con ropa, se está balanceando contra Tony, las caderas se empujan hacia adelante cuando Tony se empuja contra él, mientras la lengua de Tony se desliza en su boca, mientras Tony frenéticamente se arquea contra él.

Rompen el beso el tiempo suficiente para que Steve se incline hacia atrás y se pase la camisa por encima de la cabeza y, Dios, sí, los dedos de Tony trabajan con su bragueta y Tony se quita los pantalones y Steve logra quitarse las botas, las tira Dios sabe dónde. Terminan eso, antes de tirar a Tony junto a él. Tony está presionado contra él, piel con piel, un nivel de intensidad para la cual ninguno de los dos estaba listo. Tony se empuja contra él, su polla se desliza a lo largo de la polla de Steve. El vínculo lo refleja, lo duplica, la sensación hace eco.

_¿Quieres correrte así?_  Tony pregunta. Gira la cabeza y lo besa y sigue empujando, y Dios, si siguen haciendo esto, se correrá en los próximos diez segundos y no tendrán otra opción.  _¿Quieres que nos corramos así?_

Tony levanta una mano para abrazarlo, su palma en la parte baja de la espalda de Steve, y Steve piensa que la mano de Tony se desliza cada vez más abajo y él quiere  _eso_.

Él pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony y lo empuja lejos.

Jadeando, despojado, Tony lo mira antes de parpadear y orientarse.

—¿Así no? —Tony exhala—. Está bien. Solo di lo que quieres. ¿Qué deseas? Puedo... puedo chupártela de vuelta.

—No es eso —dice Steve—. Yo quiero- yo quiero. —Él no sabe cómo decirlo. Todas las palabras que sabe, simplemente suenan tan groseras, y eso no es lo que él quiere en absoluto—. Quiero que hagamos el amor.

Tony vuelve a parpadear, largas pestañas revolotean contra sus mejillas.

—Cariño, es probable que tengas que ser más específico que eso. Pensé que ya lo estábamos haciendo. ¿Es esta una de esos asuntos de los años cuarenta, donde significa algo diferente que esto?

Él no puede decirlo. Incluso el vínculo le está fallando. No puede pedirlo con sensaciones, con recuerdos, porque no tiene nada con qué compararlo. Él sabe lo que fue estar dentro de Gail y Jan. ¿Sería así para Tony? No sabe cómo se siente, abrirse y dejar entrar a alguien, pero recuerda ese calor que lo abarca todo. Él quiere ser eso para Tony. Él quiere darle eso a Tony. Él quiere saber cómo es.

Tony debe captar el tenor de sus pensamientos entonces, porque se detiene. Sus mejillas están enrojecidas, sus ojos oscuros, y su lengua corre alrededor de sus labios.

—Oh —dice, suavemente—. Oh,  _eso_. Por supuesto, cariño. —Él sonríe, como si supiera un maravilloso secreto y deseara compartirlo con Steve. Steve se pregunta si así es como se suponía que siempre debía sentirse, emocionado, en lugar de avergonzado e ignorante—. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho así con una mujer? Probablemente no, hmm? —Tony solo sonríe, ávido—. Te encantará. Es más apretado. Realmente te encantará.

No había esperado que Tony dijera que sí tan rápido, y lo mira, estupefacto.

—¿Voy a-?

—Por supuesto —dice Tony, y se está alejando, agitándose detrás de él en la mesita de noche, sacando un condón y una botella de... algo. Tony aprovecha el aumento de la distancia para admirarlo de una vez—. No mentiré, he estado esperando con ansias conseguir eso por mucho tiempo. Inclinado sobre el escritorio, sobre la mesa de conferencias, contra la pared. Muchas fantasías.

Oh. No lo había dicho así exactamente, y Tony había asumido...

Pone su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Tony mientras Tony se mueve para abrir la botella.

—No así —dice Steve, y la aprensión nubla su mente, porque si Tony ha asumido eso, tal vez significa que no quiere lo que Steve quiere. Pero ha llegado tan lejos. Él puede decirlo ahora. Él puede ser tan valiente—. Quise decir, uh. Al revés. Tú dentro de mí. Si... si eso es algo que quieres.

Su mirada todavía está enfocada en la muñeca de Tony cuando lo dice, y mira impotente la cara de Tony cuando termina. La boca de Tony está entreabierta, relajada por la sorpresa, y puede sentir el asombro de Tony por el vínculo. También hay deseo, un repentino estallido, una ola intensa, y él sabe que Tony lo quiere. Él sabe que Tony lo ha querido, que Tony nunca iba a decir no. Hay un tinte de secreto alrededor del borde de la sensación.

Tony dice  _si eso es algo que quieres_ , sin sonido, con incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer que Steve cree que nunca podría querer esto. Como si ello fuera algo que siempre quiso, pero que nunca pensó que podría obtener.

Tony parece no tener palabras, el vínculo aún está lleno de sorpresa, y le toma algunos intentos antes de hablar.

—¿Estás seguro? —Tony dice, muy suavemente—. Es... un gran paso. No tenemos que hacer todo de una sola vez, lo sabes. —Tony no quiere asustarlo. Steve lo sabe.

_Lo sé_ , dice Steve. Pero Tony claramente quiere algo más de él, por lo que sabe que tiene que intentar explicarlo.  _Y tengo miedo, porque nunca lo he hecho, pero lo quiero más que nada. Quiero saber cómo es. Y no quiero mirar hacia atrás, más tarde, y pensar en las cosas que podría haber hecho, pero que tuve demasiado miedo como para intentarlo. Estamos aquí, ahora, y tenemos esta oportunidad. No quiero perder nuestra oportunidad. Quiero aprovecharla al máximo._

Él sabe que Tony sabe lo que quiere decir. Él sabe que su tiempo juntos es finito. Tony está parpadeando de vuelta con las lágrimas.

—Sí —dice Tony, con voz ronca—. Sí, sé a que te refieres.

_Y me pareces el tipo de persona que sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo_ , dice Steve.  _Creo que sabrías cómo hacerme pasar un buen momento._  Él pone un poco de deseo en las palabras. Él quiere eso. Toda la experiencia de Tony. Toda la habilidad de Tony, ejercida sobre él. El pensamiento es embriagador.

Ahora Tony sonríe.  _Te voy a hacer tan feliz_ , dice.  _Solo recuéstate y déjame cuidarte._

Steve puede hacer eso. Pero no parece que sea muy divertido para Tony, si solo está acostado allí.  _Sin embargo, será disfrutable para ti, ¿verdad?_

La sonrisa de Tony se ensancha aún más.  _Oh, definitivamente voy a disfrutar esto._

Tony le da un codazo suave a Steve para que se ponga de lado y luego su frente. No puede ver a Tony desde aquí, y a pesar de sí mismo, su estómago se contrae con la tensión. Tony no lo está tocando. Se imagina a Tony merodeando sobre él...

_Tranquilo_ , dice Tony, y él pone una mano en el hombro de Steve.  _¿Qué, pensaste que solo iba a meterla así sin más?_

No es que Steve hubiera hecho nada diferente con Gail, no sabe cómo sería de otra manera. Puede sentir el sonrojo en su cara, y entierra la cabeza en sus brazos acolchados.

_Está bien_ , dice Tony.  _Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo. Está bien no saberlo. Pero no pondré nada en ti hasta que estés bien y relajado._  Siente la presión de los labios de Tony contra el omóplato de Steve.

Tony era bueno con los masajes en los pies, pero Steve descubre que Tony es increíble con los masajes en la espalda. Tony trabaja arriba y abajo de su espalda, amasando sus dedos en los músculos, hasta que Steve se relaja sin hacer nada en el colchón. Es agradable, pero escrupulosamente casto.

_Podrías ir más bajo_ , sugiere Steve, esperanzado.

Las manos de Tony trabajan incluso más abajo, y luego, de repente, no es casto. Los dedos de Tony se deslizan sobre su espalda baja, sobre su trasero, e incluso la sensación de ligereza hace que la polla de Steve salte, atrapada entre su vientre y el colchón. Engancha sus caderas al tacto de Tony, un reflejo que no sabía que tenía, y escucha un gemido roto que seguramente es él mismo. Dios, no sabía que se sentiría tan bien. Es un pensamiento ridículo, porque debe sentirse bien, de lo contrario, ¿por qué alguien lo haría? Pero él no lo  _sabía_.

Tony se ríe.  _Se pondrá aún mejor._  Tony empuja las piernas de Steve con una mano cálida y, Jesús, Steve no sabía que incluso sus muslos eran tan sensibles. Tony solo mantiene su mano allí y acaricia sus muslos internos suavemente.  _La forma en que respondes a esto_ , dice Tony, casi con reverencia.  _Dios, es como si yo fuera la primera persona en hacer esto._ El vínculo rebosa de alegría.  _Voy a sacar el lubricante, y usaré mis manos, ¿de acuerdo?_

Suena genial, pero... parece remoto. Él quiere mirar. Él quiere ver.

Steve se levanta sobre los codos y trata de darse vuelta.  _¿Puedo ver?_

Él puede sentir a Tony considerando esto.  _Definitivamente eres lo suficientemente flexible para ello. ¿Ruedas de nuevo?_

Steve lo hace, y Tony rápidamente coloca una almohada debajo de él, de modo que su trasero está en el aire. Se siente... expuesto. Su rostro se calienta, y se da cuenta de que Tony lo está mirando, y se da cuenta de que a Tony le gusta. Se da cuenta de que a  _él_ mismo le gusta.

_Y pensé que yo era el atractivo aquí_ , dice Tony, con una sonrisa cariñosa. Está sacando algo claro y viscoso de la botella en sus manos.  _Tienes que deslizar primero._

_Bueno_. Steve se muerde el labio. Eso es todo. Esto es realmente todo.

_Relájate_ , dice Tony.  _Va a ser bueno._  Él continúa en voz alta.

—Una advertencia justa, ya que no sabes qué esperar. Probablemente se sentirá raro al principio. Pero no te va a doler; solo vas a sentirlo raro.

Steve asiente.

—Está bien.

Tony deja la botella, sonríe con una sonrisa alentadora y pone una mano... en la polla de Steve. Lo acaricia lentamente, ligeramente, claramente sin la intención de acelerar. Su otra mano se acerca para acariciar las bolas de Steve, como siempre le han gustado, y la sensación combinada hace que Steve jadee y se retuerza, empujando el agarre de Tony. Y luego la mano sobre sus bolas se desliza más abajo, más atrás, y de alguna manera  _todavía_ se siente bien, mientras los dedos resbaladizos de Tony rozan su agujero al mismo tiempo que la mano de Tony en su polla. Él quiere... Dios, él quiere más...

Tony está observando su rostro con atención.

—¿Se siente bien?

¿Tony no puede decirlo dentro del vínculo?

—Oh, sí —respira Steve—. Más.

Y luego Tony empuja un dedo dentro de él y es simplemente... extraño. No se siente mal, pero no se parece en nada a la increíble sensación que los dedos de Tony tenían en el exterior. Se siente como si no estuviera en un lugar donde se supone que debe estar. Steve se muerde el labio.

—Sí —dice Tony—. A eso me refiero con raro.

Steve puede sentir que su polla comienza a ablandarse, incluso con el agarre de Tony, y Jesús, eso nunca había sucedido antes. ¿Hay algo mal con él?

Tony se inclina y besa el interior de la rodilla de Steve.  _Perfectamente normal_ , dice.  _Tu cuerpo todavía está tratando de averiguar cómo sentir esto._

Tony mete el dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, aparentemente imperturbable, y la sensación cambia lentamente de extraña a neutral. Pero no es bueno. Tal vez Steve lo está haciendo mal. Tony agrega otro dedo, y eso agrega extrañeza extra. Pero no duele, al menos. Se siente un poco estirado. Él frunce el ceño y aprieta hacia abajo. Es casi agradable. Él supone que esto es tan bueno como se supone. Se siente tan abierto. Él debe estar listo ahora.

—Ahí vamos —murmura Tony, y él sonríe—. Mira, te estás relajando. Esta es la parte en la que averiguamos si realmente te va a gustar... bueno, creo que te va a gustar. Con tu sensibilidad, apuesto a que sí.

Steve entrecierra los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Tony le da una sonrisa brillante.  _Esto_ , dice, y hace algo con los dedos, moviéndolos dentro de Steve, y...

Por un momento cegador, no hay nada en él más que placer. Se arquea hacia arriba, empujando contra los dedos de Tony, deseando más, más, más, forzando los dedos de Tony en ese punto. Está jadeando, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Si Tony sigue tocándolo, Dios, él podría correrse con eso. Eso es tan agradable.

—Oh, sí —dice Tony, un poco engreído, pero Jesús, se lo ha ganado—. Te gusta esto.

Steve sigue jadeando.

—Yo- oh- sí- por favor, Tony, por favor-

Él no sabía que iba a ser así. Pensó que iba a ser bueno, de acuerdo, pero bueno porque Tony estaba con él, o la seguridad de que Tony estaba cerca. No creía que se sentiría como si Tony pudiera reconstruir su cerebro, cada circuito apuntaba al placer. No creía que Tony pudiera hacerle rogar por esto. Nunca ha querido tanto algo.

Tony cambia de posición, haciendo que sus dedos dentro de Steve hagan cosas aún más interesantes, se inclina y lo besa.

_Ahora estás listo_ , dice Tony, y Steve puede sentirlo sonreír contra sus labios.

Tony desliza sus dedos hacia atrás, y Steve se siente mojado y dolorosamente vacío cuando Tony alcanza el condón.

—No necesitas eso —dice Steve—, a menos que así lo quieras. El suero significa que ya no cargo ni tengo enfermedades.

—Entonces estará bien. —La voz de Tony es sombría, y permanece en silencio un momento antes de continuar—. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? Se vuelve más complicado para ti, sin condón. Supongo que sí lo será, de todos modos. Nunca he tenido alguna relación sexual sin condón de por medio, personalmente.

La sonrisa de Tony está avergonzada, y Steve se maravilla de que haya encontrado algo que Tony Stark, de todas las personas, nunca ha hecho en la cama.

Steve saca el condón de la mano de Tony y lo tira.  _Quiero sentirlo cuando te corras dentro de mí._

_Jesús_. Tony traga duro.  _Sigue hablando así y podría no aguantar mucho._

_Vamos_ , entonces, dice Steve, y tira a Tony sobre él.

Se siente tan correcto. El cuerpo de Tony se apoya contra el suyo, cálido, pesado y sólido. Esto es lo que se ha estado perdiendo todo este tiempo. Se siente seguro. Protegido. Amado. Deja que sus piernas se abran, siente la presión de las caderas de Tony contra sus muslos, y sabe que aquí es donde debe estar.

Tony tiene una mano firme en él, moviéndolo, levantando su pierna. Y luego Tony le sonríe.  _Respira, querido._

Steve respira y exhala, y luego hay una fuerte presión contra su agujero, más grande que los dedos, empujando hacia adelante, y por un instante él piensa  _¿qué pasa si no puedo tomarlo?_ pero él respira y trata de relajarse y luego, oh Dios, Tony está dentro de él...

Puede sentirlo a través del vínculo, la sensación se comparte y se duplica, y Tony se detiene para dejar que se acostumbre, pero ahora está listo, quiere más, quiere todo. Tony empuja hasta el fondo, hasta donde puede, y Tony lo mira fijamente, con los ojos oscuros y aturdidos, embriagado de felicidad, extático, como si el cuerpo de Steve fuera una experiencia religiosa, no se parece a nada que Steve haya sentido antes, y es como nada que  _Tony_ haya sentido nunca antes.

El vínculo se abre entre ellos, y luego son uno.

Él no sabe separar lo que siente él mismo y lo que Tony siente. No importa. Les sucede a los dos. Tony se retira lo suficiente para empujar de nuevo y ambos están jadeando de placer, la sensación de ambos lados, tomar y ser tomados. Tony se presiona contra sí mismo, meciéndose contra Steve con lentas vueltas en sus caderas que tocan ese lugar dentro de él, que hace que Steve se arquee y busque más.

Tony desliza una mano sobre la cadera de Steve, a su lado, y Steve sabe que Tony acaba de tocar su polla, pero no quiere que se acabe. Steve se acerca y acaricia la cara de Tony, luego deja caer su mano para capturar la mano de Tony.

Steve nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero su cuerpo sabe qué hacer. Él sabe lo que Tony necesita, cómo igualar el ritmo de Tony mientras se acerca a él, cómo apretarse alrededor de su polla, haciendo que Tony grite. El placer hace eco en el vínculo y Steve solloza en voz alta.

No puede dejar de tocar a Tony. Deja caer la mano de Tony para pasar sus dedos sobre el músculo de los brazos de Tony, sobre los hombros flexionados —Tony es muy fuerte y el pensamiento lo emociona— y jadeando, tira a Tony más cerca, para que Tony pueda deslizarse más profundamente en él, oh, tiene el ángulo perfecto ahora-

Él sabe que no puede durar. Ninguno de ellos puede. Él sabe que Tony está cerca, tan cerca como él. Tony lo empuja, duro, una, dos, tres veces, y luego Tony envuelve su mano alrededor de la polla de Steve y lo acaricia una vez, suavemente, y eso es todo, eso es, Steve se ha corrido. Eyacula y eyacula, y su propio placer empuja a Tony al límite. Tony está jadeando y corriéndose. Los sentidos de Steve son lo suficientemente agudos como para que pueda sentirlo, puede sentir que Tony se derrama, chorreante y húmedo, y ese pensamiento es suficiente para hacer que su propia polla se contraiga y eyacule nuevamente, un arco desordenado en todo su estómago. Se aprieta alrededor de Tony, quien gime con dificultad mientras sale y entra en el cuerpo de Steve, mientras empuja las réplicas hasta que finalmente termina.

Los brazos de Tony se rinden y Steve lo acerca a él. Tony apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Steve y se queda allí, jadeando, saciado, hasta que finalmente se retira. Está un poco desordenado, y sonríe al gesto que hace Steve. Tony los limpia y luego se acurruca encima de él otra vez.

_Eso fue-_ , dice Steve, y luego se rinde, porque no tiene palabras.

_Lo sé_ , dice Tony.  _Lo sé_. Él desliza el cuerpo de Steve y lo besa, largo, persistente y dulce.

El mundo es cálido y confuso, y no hay nada más excepto él y Tony.

Steve envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony.  _Podemos hacerlo de nuevo alguna otra vez, ¿verdad?_

La sonrisa de Tony es cariñosa.  _Todas las noches, cariño._

Él no sabe cuánto tiempo va a ser. No hay garantías. Pero él ama a Tony, y Tony lo ama, y él se quedará con él todas las noches, y eso tiene que ser suficiente.

**...**

**...**

Despertar por la mañana es una experiencia extrañamente familiar.

Steve solo ha dormido en la cama de Tony una vez, pero la ha visto a través de los ojos de Tony casi todas las mañanas. El techo alto, la inclinación de la luz a través de enormes ventanas, todo se siente como algo que siempre ha hecho, aunque nunca antes había pasado la noche aquí.

Tony está a su lado, tendido bajo un rayo de sol, y Steve definitivamente nunca se ha despertado junto a Tony antes. Steve nunca se ha despertado al lado de nadie. La piel de Tony está dorada por la luz de la mañana. Su pecho sube y baja mientras respira. Hay una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Steve quiere despertarse así todas las mañanas.

Los ojos de Tony se abren, y su sonrisa se ensancha.

_Buenos días_ , le dice Steve.

_Te quedaste._  La voz mental de Tony es asombrada, agradecida.

_Me quedé._  Steve se inclina y besa a Tony, y Tony le devuelve el beso, y Steve se pregunta, con suerte, si pueden quedarse aquí en la cama todo el día...

Alguien se aclara la garganta desde la puerta. Steve gira la cabeza, ve a Jarvis, luego grita y se apresura a buscar las frazadas. Tony, mucho más relajado, ni siquiera se molesta en moverse.

—Buenos días, señor —dice Jarvis, imperturbable—. Su cita es en una hora y media. ¿El Capitán Rogers se quedará a desayunar?

—Sí, por supuesto —dice Tony, perezosamente—. Sírvele el desayuno. —Él frunce el ceño—. Mejor sírvele dos desayunos. Come mucho.

—Muy bien, señor —dice Jarvis, mientras desaparece.

_Lo siento_ , dice Tony.  _Debería haberte advertido. Él ha visto peores cosas de mí, de todos modos._

Steve hace que sus manos se aflojen de las mantas.  _No hay problema_ , dice.  _Entonces, ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy?_

_No mucho._  Pero la brillante sonrisa de Tony se atenúa un poco, a la sombra.  _Cita con el médico. Oncología._

Oh.

Hay algo duro y frío en la boca del estómago de Steve. Incluso ahora, incluso después de todo esto, aunque finalmente se hayan encontrado, Tony todavía se está muriendo.

No hay nada que puedan hacer sino aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tienen.

_¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_ Steve pregunta.

Hay un pequeño impulso de esperanza en el vínculo. Steve se da cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado esto a Tony.

_No tienes que hacerlo_ , dice Tony, vacilante.  _No es que vaya a ser algo emocionante. Solo estarías sentado en una sala de espera por un tiempo, mientras me escanean la cabeza. Y luego me contarán sobre mi mal pronóstico. No te perderías mucho._

Eso suena como algo por lo que nadie debería pasar solo.

_Sí_ , Steve dice,  _¿pero me quieres allí?_

Recuerda lo que Bucky le dijo. No lo dejes, piensa. Piensa que tal vez, tal vez, ha aprendido algo.

Tony hace una pausa por unos segundos, como si esto, de todo lo que ha dicho alguna vez, fuera lo más difícil de admitir.  _Sí_ , dice él.  _Por favor._

Steve toma la mano de Tony.  _Entonces me tienes._

**...**

**...**

Después de que Tony entra, Steve es la única persona en la sala de espera. La mesa de café está llena de revistas de varios años de antigüedad, que en realidad son de algún interés para Steve, ya que la mayoría de ellas son de cuando estaba en el hielo, por lo que todas las noticias antiguas no son nada que recuerde. Él hojea los artículos a medias. Todos sus pensamientos están con Tony.

Tony está acostado allí en una especie de máquina muy ruidosa que es casi claustrofóbicamente apretada. Tony sabe qué tipo de máquina es, por supuesto, así como un montón de datos sobre el procedimiento. No es invasivo, aparte de la inyección de tinte al principio. Tony está mayormente aburrido, aunque sus sentimientos acerca de escuchar los resultados inminentes de la revisión... bueno, son tristes.

_Esto es realmente mucho más entretenido contigo_ , Tony le informa.  _Oh, dale la vuelta. Quiero leer eso._

_Lo que quieras,_  Steve le dice, y repasan toda la revista juntos, terminando en el momento en que se realiza la revisión de Tony.

El médico —la mujer que interpreta el escáner, de todos modos—, está en la habitación de al lado, y cuando Tony se desliza fuera del escáner, se sienta y espera como lo ha hecho un millón de veces antes.

—Lo siento, señor Stark —dice el doctor—. Estamos experimentando algún tipo de problema técnico. Vamos a tener que volver a realizar la revisión.

Steve puede sentir a Tony suspirar interiormente, pero, por supuesto, Tony sonríe con su mejor sonrisa.

—Bien por mí —dice Tony, y él se acuesta de nuevo.

Durante la segunda revisión, Tony comienza a inquietarse. En la sala de espera, Steve se queda sin revistas informáticas, y solo hay números antiguos de National Geographic.

Y luego el doctor sale de nuevo.

—Lamento mucho todo esto, señor Stark —dice ella, y su rostro es la imagen de desconcierto—, pero...

_Oh, no jodan,_  dice Tony, pero él sigue sonriendo.

—¿Todavía no está bien?

Ella sacude su cabeza.

—Si pudiera venir conmigo por el pasillo, el escáner CT* será gratis.

—Por supuesto —dice Tony.

Steve se ubica en algún lugar cerca de la mitad de la cuarta revisión, la que viene después de la revisión por CT. Sabe que deben estar hablando de los resultados del escaneo, pero Tony no ha estado nada más que silenciosamente frustrado todo el tiempo, sin buscarlo. Supone que si Tony lo quiere, le dirá.

Y luego Steve se sienta muy erguido, porque de repente hay una oleada de emoción abrumadora por parte de Tony, una ola de marea, demasiado para decir si es bueno o malo, pero Jesús, en la oficina de su médico, le contaron sobre su tumor cerebral, por supuesto que deben ser malas noticias.

_¿Tony?_  pregunta, pero no está seguro de que Tony lo escuche. Tony está demasiado atrapado en esto... esto... sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho...

Steve se pone de pie al instante y no sabe qué está haciendo ni a dónde va, pero sabe que Tony lo necesita.

—¿Capitán Rogers? —La puerta se abre y hay una enfermera parada allí—. El Sr. Stark, él está...

—Necesito verlo —La voz de Steve es ronca—. Por favor.

_Todo va a estar bien_ , le dice a Tony, aunque, oh Dios, no lo estará y no puede ser...

La enfermera lo guía por el pasillo y abre la puerta a una sala de examen, y hay un médico allí, pero Tony está sentado sobre una mesa de revisión completamente vestido, y él está temblando, y él levanta la cabeza y está  _llorando-_

Steve da tres pasos hacia adelante y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tony. No le importa la doctora, no le importa nada más que Tony.  _Va a estar bien_ , repite.  _No te voy a dejar. No importa qué._

Tony levanta la cabeza y él está... ¿sonriendo? _Será mejor que bien_ , dice Tony, y ahí es cuando Steve se da cuenta de que las lágrimas en los ojos de Tony son lágrimas de alegría. El vínculo vibra con una tentativa e incrédula felicidad. ¿Cómo puede esto ser una buena noticia?

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —Steve pregunta.

—Va a querer sentarse para oír esto, Capitán —dice el doctor.

Steve se sienta en la mesa junto a Tony, para que pueda tomar la mano de Tony.

—Steve, está en remisión —dice Tony en voz alta, y la palabra no tiene ningún sentido al principio, y Tony sigue llorando.

—Espontáneo y total —dice el médico. Ella pone tres revisiones diferentes. Steve no sabe qué es lo que se supone que debería estar mirando. Todos ellos solo le parecen a un cerebro—. Al principio, pensamos que era un error del equipo. Parece que... es el cerebro de alguien que nunca ha tenido un tumor cerebral. No hay rastros —Incluso su sonrisa se ve un poco brumosa.

Ahí es cuando Steve lo consigue.

—No se está muriendo —dice Steve, temblando, y Tony le aprieta la mano—. No están... no están bromeando, ¿verdad?

Tony va a estar bien. Tony va a vivir. El pensamiento es casi increíble. Pueden estar juntos, Dios, tienen un futuro.

—Es un milagro —dice el doctor—. No entiendo cómo esto es posible. Ojalá lo supiera. No debería ser posible. La forma en que se desarrolló el tumor... la gente simplemente no se cura de eso. No de esta manera. Pero lo hizo.

Y entonces Steve sabe exactamente por qué. Es él.

—Yo no podría tener cáncer —dice, lentamente—. Si se tratara de mi. No podría conseguirlo. Tengo un factor de curación potente. El suero lo curaría.

Ella lo mira de reojo.

—Tengo que decir que no soy una experta en su conjunto particular de células, capitán, pero ese es mi entendimiento.

Tony ya sabe a dónde va.  _Santa mierda_ , Tony murmura, en algún lugar al borde de su mente.

—Soy yo —dice Steve—. Yo soy el milagro.

El doctor solo lo está mirando.

—Cuando probaron la transferencia de dolor del vínculo de almas, en SHIELD, lo que hicieron fue lastimarme a mí, porque sabían que me curaría rápido —dice Steve—. Eso fue todo lo que hicieron para confirmar eso. Eso era todo lo que tenían que hacer para demostrar que existía. Nadie lo probó en la dirección opuesta.

La mente de Tony está aturdida por el shock, pero se está recuperando rápidamente.

—No hasta que estuviéramos en combate, de todos modos.

—Estábamos en Noruega —recuerda Steve—, y recibiste ese golpe de los rayos de Thor, el que parecía que estaba casi en tu cofre torácico, que era casi seguro que te había fracturado costillas...

—No fue así —dice Tony—. Sin embargo, pasó. Solo fue una contusión...

Steve sacude la cabeza.

—No te quitaste la armadura durante horas. Nadie te revisó físicamente hasta entonces. —Hace una pausa—. Probablemente mi factor te habría curado para ese entonces. Coml si hubiera sido yo. Y tu cabeza, Tony, dejaste de tener esos dolores de cabeza hace un tiempo...

A través del vínculo, hay una realización que comienza a amanecer.

—No he tenido uno desde la última vez que me llevaste a conocer a Bucky y Gail. Jesús.

—Y estuvimos en combate  _ayer_ —dice Steve con urgencia. Él tiene que exponer todo esto. Él necesita saber si es verdad—. Tenias esa herida en la cabeza, ¿qué, hace veinticuatro horas? —Hace un gesto hacia la sien de Tony, donde la gasa todavía está pegada.

—Casi todo, fue una gran herida. —Tony está de acuerdo.

Había sangrado mucho, como la mayoría de las heridas en la cabeza. Tony había conseguido que uno de sus técnicos lo vendara al mismo tiempo que se estaba poniendo la armadura, porque no habían tenido tiempo para nada más elegante. Steve había visto al tipo limpiar el corte y pegarle un vendaje.

Steve se acerca y saca la cinta y luego la gasa.

El vendaje de mariposa en la cara de Tony se mantiene unido... Y no hay nada.

La piel queda perfectamente clara. Sin cicatrices. No hay señal de que alguna vez fue herido.

—Te sané —susurra Steve, asombrado—. No es solo el dolor lo que transfiere el vínculo. Es todo.

Hay lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Tony.

_Me salvaste la vida_ , dice Tony, su mente llena de alegría y gratitud.  _Dios, Steve, me salvaste la vida._

—Esto es increíble —dice la médico, y Steve recuerda tardíamente que no están realmente solos en la habitación—. ¿Sería posible realizar más pruebas? Habrá muchas personas que quieran hablar con usted.

—Sí —dice Tony—, sí, por supuesto. —Él sonríe, un poco incómodo—. ¿Quizás un poco más tarde, sin embargo? Llamaré. Yo- nosotros- necesitamos algo de tiempo para procesar esto.

—No hay problema —dice la doctora. Ella todavía parece aturdida, en sí misma. Steve apuesta a que nunca llegará a entregar esta noticia.

—Fue un placer conocerla —dice Steve, y se da cuenta de que cuando Tony cierra la puerta, ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

Tony lo está arrastrando por el pasillo, rápido, como si tuviera un lugar donde llegar, pero tienen todo el tiempo del mundo ahora...

Se detienen porque tienen que hacerlo, porque están esperando el ascensor, y Tony le sonríe, y él le devuelve la sonrisa, y no puede creer que esto sea real, pero lo es, lo es.

_Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?_  Steve pregunta.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y Tony lo empuja hacia el ascensor vacío, contra la pared.

_Honestamente_ , Tony dice,  _ahora mismo solo quiero llevarte de vuelta a la cama._

Steve sonríe y lo besa.  _Sí_ , Steve dice,  _puedo hacer eso._

Recuerda cómo se sintió al despertarse en esa cama de hospital en SHIELD. Siente como su hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo ahora. En ese entonces odiaba el futuro, pero ahora todo es brillante y hermoso. Él tiene a Tony. Su alma gemela.

No es el futuro que alguna vez pensó que tendría. Es mucho mejor.

Piensa que es su futuro, y todo lo que puede sentir en el alma es la gratitud de Tony, la alegría de Tony, el amor de Tony. Este es su futuro, juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones finales:
> 
> TC: Tomografía por emisión de positrones, o Tomografía computarizada. Puede ayudar a los médicos a detectar cáncer y cosas como la forma y el tamaño de un tumor.


End file.
